Very Bad Trip
by Meikoow
Summary: Et si du jour au lendemain vous vous retrouvez piégés dans One Piece avec le seul don d'être un boulet incapable et accompagnée du personnage sur qui vous fantasmez depuis toujours ? Croyez-moi, c'est moins cool que ça en a l'air. Il n'y a rien de plus dangereux et fatiguant, je vous assure ! Adieu, tranquillité infinie de mes minables routines... (/!\ SPOILS)
1. Chapter 1

**Wazaaaa !**

_**Bienvenue dans mon univers... **_

Pour ceux qui relisent peut-être (on sait jamais), j'ai corrigé tous mes chapitres en effaçant le plus possible de fautes horribles qui polluaient votre vue jusque-là. Pour les nouveaux, soyez honorés de passer sur des chapitres tout propres ! *-*

Bref.

**_Disclaimer_ **: _Les personnages et l'univers de One Piece ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Ace. Il est mien. À moi. Personne n'y touche. Huhu... _

_**Pairing** : Forte probabilité de OC/Ace_

_**Rate : T** \- Beaucoup de vulgarités. Préparez-vous. (edit : un peu moins depuis mes corrections)_

_Bonne lecture... muahaha._

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 1 - _**

**_._**

**_._**

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. J'étais confortablement installée dans mon lit à regarder One Piece, ou disons plutôt re-regarder One Piece, comme tous les soirs où l'envie me prenait de revoir quelques épisodes marrants. Le tonnerre grondait dehors. Et les éclairs projetaient leur lumière foudroyante à travers mes volets. Je sursautai par moment, surprise par le grondement de l'orage qui venait quand ça lui chantait. Enfin bref. Jusque là, tout allait bien. Puis mon écran d'ordinateur s'éteignit. L'électricité avait été soudainement coupée. Et en entendant les râlements de ma famille à l'extérieur de ma chambre, je devinai que la maison entière devait être dans le noir. Je n'ai pas paniqué. Je n'ai pas peur du noir, ni de l'orage.

J'ai pris mon portable et l'ai déverrouillé pour me faire un peu de lumière. Il était en charge avant que le courant soit coupé. Bon, il restait encore trente-deux pourcents, ça devrait aller. Ma mère est venue me voir pour savoir si je voulais une bougie en attendant, et me dire que mon père essayait de rallumer l'électricité en réparant le compteur. Puis je suis retournée sur mon portable pour faire quelques jeux en attendant que je puisse rallumer mon PC.

Entre-temps, j'avais débranché la charge pour ne pas gaspiller d'énergie inutilement. J'étais restée plusieurs minutes comme ça avant que, par ennuis, je ne remette la prise de la charge dans la multiprise. Sauf qu'au même moment où j'avais rebranché le prise, le courant était revenu, ce qui provoqua une énorme décharge d'électricité -que je ressentis à travers le fil- se déversant dans mon ordi qui s'alluma automatiquement, projetant une immense lumière blanche par l'écran.

Il y eut un bruit bizarre, comme des sortes d'ondes. Je ne savais pas ce que c'était, mes yeux étaient protégés par mes mains instinctivement à cause de cette lumière étrange. Puis une masse vint me heurter et me propulser en arrière, me projetant de mon lit et me heurtant au mur de ma chambre un peu plus loin. Heureusement, le tonnerre avait grondé au même moment et donc il était fort possible que personne n'ait entendu. Je m'étais retrouvée sur le sol, un peu sonnée.

Je sentais bien le mur contre ma jambe et mon épaule, mais je sentais autre chose sur moi. C'était lourd. Ça sentait bon... Hein ? On aurait dit une personne... À tâton, je recherche mon téléphone qui avait dû me glisser des mains un peu plus tôt. Je l'ai repris, allumant l'écran pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé.

C'était bien quelqu'un. Quelqu'un était actuellement sur moi, inerte. Une première question me vint en tête : Qui ?

J'étais seule jusqu'à maintenant. Les petits étaient dans leur chambre, ma mère devant la télé (éteinte du coup), mon frère devant son ordi ou chez son ami, puis mon père devait aussi se trouver dans le salon. Alors qui ? Ma fenêtre était fermée, ainsi que mes volets. À moins que cette personne soit magicienne, il était impossible qu'elle ait pu rentrer dans ma chambre comme ça, par hasard ! Alors ma seconde question fut : Comment ?

Mais comme celle-là avait l'air impossible à résoudre, je me concentrai à nouveau sur la première. Je pourrais quand même identifier cette personne, et ainsi l'interroger après. Un peu hésitante, je plaçai mon téléphone de façon à voir qui se trouvait sur moi... Des cheveux noirs... Mi-longs, on dirait. Un peu ondulés, aussi. Sa tête était face à mon épaule, alors voir son visage était impossible. En parcourant ses bras et ses épaules plutôt virils, j'en conclus que c'était un homme. Et il était torse nu... Je vous jure que c'était une expérience flippante.

Et si c'était un clochard qui s'était infiltré sans qu'on s'en aperçoive ? Et s'il m'attaquait ? S'il me tuait ou me violait ?! Non, non non non non. Une telle situation ne pourrait pas m'arriver.. Jusque-là ma vie a toujours été banale et sans progrès. Tout ce que j'ai fait n'était rien. Tout ce que j'ai accompli a été oublié ou par moi, ou pas les autres. Personne ne me remarquait, sauf quand je faisais une connerie ou que je me forçais à me montrer.

Alors pourquoi le premier truc INCROYABLE qui puisse m'arriver était de me faire agresser par un clochard magicien ?! Ah ! Le voilà qui bouge ! Oh, attend... Il avait un truc bizarre dans le dos. Au début je pensais que c'était une sorte de vêtement qui serait tombé en même temps que moi avant de trébucher aux pieds de mon lit, mais en fait ça avait plus l'air... D'un tatouage. Un tatouage ? Tiens. Il m'étais familier...

L'homme se mit à marmonner quelque chose en relevant légèrement la tête. La première chose que je vis en ramenant mon portable devant moi fut une multitude de tâches de rousseur. Encore un détail qui me frappa... Puis enfin, un bruit de petites collisions sèches à répétition me fit baisser les yeux vers un collier à grosses perles rouges. Oh putain. Oh putain de merde. Non, ça ne pouvait pas... NON !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. De profonds yeux noirs me firent face. Si noirs, si intenses bien qu'endormis... J'allais m'y noyer quand la voix de leur propriétaire me ramena à la raison :

— Mmh ?

Il me fixa un instant, regarda le portable dans les mains en plissant les yeux, puis me regarda à nouveau. Je devais faire une expression bizarre, à ce moment, car sa façon de me scruter était surprenante aussi.

— A- A... ce... ?

J'arrivais à peine à parler. Non, je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qui se trouvait devant moi. Nan, pas possible. Ça devait être du cosplay. DU COSPLAY. Et si c'en était un, alors c'était un FUCKING AWESOME COSPLAY. Parce qu'il était trop réel pour être un faux. Il devait être encore un peu endormi avant, parce que là il ouvrit grand les yeux en se redressant un peu plus, presque en sursautant.

— Anta dare ?

... Huh !? Du japonais ? Il parlait japonais ? En plus d'être un cosplayer génial, il était japonais ?! Attend attend attend... Non... Il ne pouvait définitivement pas... Oh putain. Oh c'est pas vrai. HOLY SHIT ! PAR TOUS LES MANGAS EXISTANT SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE PLANÈTE ! ... oh merde.

J'en pouvais plus. Même si j'avais moi-même du mal à y croire, je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de hurler. De surprise et de joie à la fois. C'était vraiment Ace ! EN CHAIR ET EN OS ! Il se mit à sursauter et tomba à la renverse, surpris. Inquiète et cessant de crier, je me penchai vers lui pour l'aider à se redresser.

– Pardon ! Est-ce que ça va ?

Il me regarda étrangement. Il se releva et se frotta la tête en regardant autour de lui, ahuris.

— Ore wa... doko desu ka ?

Ah oui... Il parlait pas français. Sûrement parce que son créateur était japonais... heureusement qu'il était pas grec ou arabe, parce que là on aurait dû employer le langage des signes... Bref. Comment j'allais faire !? Oh ! Attend ! Je connaissais quelques expressions, moi aussi ! Je crois qu'il m'a demandé où il était. Alors, euh... Si je ne me trompais pas...

— Watashi... no... ru-mu ?

"Ma chambre". C'était tout ce que je pouvais lui sortir, là, tout de suite. Tant pis pour les fautes de prononciation ou de vocabulaire. De toute façon j'étais beaucoup trop excitée pour réfléchir. N'empêche, je crois qu'il a compris. Il avait continué son observation. Tout à coup, des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Oh zut, c'était sûrement à cause de mon cri, il y a quelques secondes. Vite, pas le temps de discuter. J'agrippai le bras d'Ace et je le forçai à s'allonger au sol, de l'autre côté de mon lit. Je me penchai au-dessus de lui depuis mon matelas et je mis mon index sur mes lèvres, lui faisant comprendre de rester discret. Je crois qu'il avait compris le message. Au même moment la porte s'ouvrit. C'était mon grand frère, cette fois. Il avait aussi son portable en tant que lampe-torche. Tiens, il s'était déplacé parce-qu'il s'inquiétait ? Oh, première nouvelle ! Il n'était pas si méchant parfois.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, la grosse ?

… Je retire ce que je viens de penser.

— On t'a entendu crier et tu répondais pas. T'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ?

Oh, pas un fantôme, non. C'est même mieux qu'un fantôme ! Enfin, même si mon frère regardait One Piece et qu'il s'accrochait bien aux mangas, je ne pense pas qu'il réagirait de la même façon que moi si je lui présentais Ace en chair et en os. En fait, je ne sais pas ce qu'il dirait. Et comme j'avais peur de sa réaction, j'ai préféré garder le silence.

— C'est rien. Je voulais chercher quelque chose dans le noir, et je suis tombée de mon lit.

Ce à quoi il me "réconforta" par un rire mesquin et moqueur en me traitant de "bouffonne" et en me piquant un paquet de tic tac au passage.

— Nan vas-y arrête, c'est mon dernier !

— Juste deux alors.

Il ouvrit la boîte et en sortit au moins cinq.

— Tu sais bien compter toi, grognai-je.

Il me sourit avant d'enfourner deux tic tacs et de garder les autres dans sa main.

— Allez, à plus clocharde, dit-il en fermant la porte.

— Adieu, connard !

Voilà. Entre lui et moi, c'était le grand amour fou. Ce crétin avait déjà dix-neuf ans alors que je n'en avais que dix-sept. Encore aujourd'hui je me demande de quelle manière je me suis prise pour le supporter durant toutes ces années...

Une voix masculine au sol me sortit de mes pensées. Oh oui c'est vrai ! Ace ! Je me penchai de nouveau au-dessus de mon lit :

— Tu peux te relever ! dis-je avec un grand sourire.

S'il n'avait pas compris mes mots, il avait au moins capté mon expression. Il se redressa, et me refit face à nouveau. J'étais assise sur le lit, jambes croisées, tandis qu'il était debout devant moi. C'était une situation étrange. J'avais Ace droit devant mes yeux. ACE ! J'avais encore du mal à le croire. Actuellement, mon cerveau le considérait encore comme un cosplayer de génie.

Le silence commençait à être gênant. Jusqu'à ce qu'un grognement de ventre se fasse entendre. Non, en fait, deux grognements de ventre avaient résonné presque en même temps. On s'est regardé un instant, et il sourit, tandis que je m'étais mise à rire.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ce qu'il faut !

Toujours éclairés par la seule lumière de mon portable, je me tournai sur mon lit pour atteindre ma table de nuit. J'ouvris un tiroir et pris une petite boîte en carton affichant le nom de "croque-matin" pour en sortir deux paquets de gâteau. C'étaient les meilleurs ! Je lançai un paquet à mon idole avant d'ouvrir le mien et de croquer dans le premier des quatre biscuits. Ace m'imita rapidement. Je crois qu'il les aimait bien aussi, car il les mangea presque d'un coup. Après s'être à moitié rassasiés, j'essayai de faire un peu la conversationmalgré mon gros manque de vocabulaire...

— Euh... Hm. Watashi wa... Melissa desu...

Oh, quelque chose qu'il comprenait ! Il hocha la tête, puis se pointa du doigt :

— Ace.

— Je sais.

Il leva un sourcil. Ah ouais zut. Il comprenait pas. Oh attend... Est-ce qu'il était au courant que c'était un personnage de manga et qu'il était connu presque à travers le monde ? Tandis que je le regardais en me posant des questions, il commença à bouger dans la pièce. Il alla jusqu'à mon bureau et toucha quelques objets qu'il n'avait probablement jamais vu de sa vie. D'abord le ventilateur. Puis des bouteilles de déodorant. Une lampe -qui ne marchait pas- et...AH ! J'avais oublié que je laissais toujours ma petite bassine de slip dessus !

Il commençait à soulever les grandes feuilles de dessin de dessus et juste avant qu'il ne prenne un des linges à l'intérieur, je m'étais précipitée de justesse pour reprendre la bassine et la serrer contre moi. Il me scruta d'un air interrogé. Je lui souris, quelques gouttes de sueur perlant sur mon front.

— Haha... C'est rien, c'est rien...

Je rangeai très vite le tout dans mon armoire. Eh bien, Melissa... Maintenant tu as une raison pour ne plus laisser ton bordel partout... Ace finit son observation et soupira en se grattant la tête. Il se parla à lui-même dans sa langue, puis il reporta son attention sur moi. Sa façon de faire devenait un peu plus similaire à celle dans le manga. Il se pointa du doigt et désigna ensuite la porte. Il voulait sortir ? NON !

– Tu ne peux pas ! m'exclamai-je en bougeant mon index de droite à gauche à répétition.

— Doushite ?

Je reconnaissais cette question. "Pourquoi ?" Oui, c'est vrai que devoir rester enfermé dans une petite pièce sombre en compagnie d'une inconnue n'était pas très rassurant... Mais aller dans le salon nous rapporterait des problèmes. Et je pouvais pas lui expliquer qu'il était en fait un personnage de manga qui venait d'atterrir dans le monde réel et dans le futur, et SANS PIRATES ! Il allait se retrouver perdu, le pauvre.

Oh, je viens de penser à un truc. Dans les notes de mon portable, j'ai copier-collé du vocabulaire japonais il y a longtemps. Peut-être que je pourrais trouver quelque phrases pour m'exprimer... ? Je trifouillai l'écran tactile, puis je fis redescendre l'affichage pour trouver de quoi répondre. Ah, bingo !

— Euh... Kiken sugimasu.

Si l'auteur des notes de s'était pas trompé, ça signifiait "c'est dangereux." Eh ben ma vieille, toi qui voulait apprendre le japonais, c'était une bonne occasion pour commencer. Enfin, ou pas. Parce que ce n'était pas une situation ordinaire. Comment j'allais faire, moi ?!

Ace vint s'asseoir lourdement sur mon lit, à côté de moi. Oh non... Mon fantasme est actuellement à 20 cm de moi, SUR MON LIT, et DANS LE NOIR ?! Non Melissa. Arrête tout de suite ces pensées perverses. Ce n'est qu'un rêve. T'as sûrement dû te faire électrocuter et tu es inconsciente dans le monde réel en ce moment même.

— Daijobu ?

— Hai !

J'avais répondu en sursautant, droite comme un i. Il se mit à rire. Putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Encore mieux en vrai. Je pouvais le toucher, là, tout de suite ! J'entendis ma mère crier depuis le bout du couloir que mon père allait bientôt remettre le courant. Cool ! Bon, je débranchai très vite la prise de ma charge, cette fois. Puis un objet un peu plus loin attira mon attention. Je ne crois pas qu'il était là, avant. Ça avait la forme d'un chapeau... Le chapeau de Ace ! Je me penchai un peu plus sur le lit pour pouvoir l'atteindre.

À un moment, ma main glissa et je trébuchai sur le sol. Ace m'agrippa le pull pour essayer de me remonter. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'en prenant appui d'une main sur le sol, l'autre s'était retrouvée sur la multiprise. Avec un de mes doigts appuyé sur l'un des trous. Et pile à ce moment, le courant revint. Je sentis une immense décharge électrique se déverser dans tout mon être.

C'était une sensation plutôt déplaisante. Mais je n'y avais pas trop fait attention, tout était arrivé d'un seul coup. La lumière blanche m'entoura de toute part, jusqu'à ce que le noir complet vienne m'engloutir. Cette fois, c'est moi qui sombra dans l'inconscience.

**.**

**.**

**_… à suivre ?_**

* * *

_._

_Pour ceux qui s'inquiètent, ne vous en faites pas, ils ne parleront pas japonais très longtemps... *clin d'oeil* *clin d'oeil*_


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième chapitre les gens._

_Ça vous plaît toujours ? Alors voilà la suite !_

_* ~ **Enjoy** _! ~ *

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 2 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Est-ce que je suis morte ? Après tout je me suis quand même prise un coup d'électricité dans le corps... Quoique, non. Si j'étais morte, pourquoi je pouvais encore penser ? À moins que je sois en route pour le paradis ? Et Ace ? Non, Ace... Et dire que je venais de le rencontrer en chair et en os... Était-il resté dans mon monde ? Si oui, comment allait-il se débrouiller ? Oh non ! Mes parents remarqueront mon corps inerte et prendront Ace pour le meurtrier ! Il allait finir sa vie en prison ?! NOOONNNNNN !

– ... sa !

Hm ? J'ai l'impression qu'on me parlait. Des petits bourdonnements de voix résonnaient un peu plus loin. Ça devenait de plus en plus distinctif...

\- ... lissa !

Une voix d'homme. Mon frère ? Il a sûrement dû me retrouver inconsciente et il doit maintenant s'inquiéter. Haha. Bien fait, voilà ta punition pour tout ce que tu m'as fait subir, suppôt de Satan ! Quoi que, non, c'était moi la malchanceuse dans l'histoire...

\- MELISSA !

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. La première chose que je vis était des perles rouge par dizaine. Puis ensuite des cheveux noirs, puis des tâches de rousseurs.. Puis.. Hein ? Ace ? Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et retomba lourdement sur le derrière, rassuré.

\- Pfiou ! Dieu merci, j'ai cru que j'allais devoir me trimballer un cadavre tout le long du chemin.

Je me redressai, tournant ma tête à droite et à gauche. C'était... Une forêt ? Quoi ? Une forêt !? Attend... Est-ce qu'il m'avait traînée à l'extérieur de la maison ? Et... Tiens, il faisait jour ? Des milliers de questions se bousculèrent à l'intérieur de ma tête. Puis je les supprimai toutes pour me focaliser sur la plus importante :

\- Est-ce que t'as une copine ?

Il me regarda bizarrement. Ah, zut ! C'était pas celle-là que je voulais. Il me fallait la deuxième plus importante :

\- Est-ce qu'il y a manger quelque part ?

Oui, la bouffe était ma priorité de survie numéro une ! The number One. Je pourrais ne pas me laver pendant une semaine, ne pas boire pendant une semaine, ne pas respirer pendant une semaine, mais je devais au moins manger toutes les cinq heures !

\- Sûrement. Il y a une ville pas loin, normalement. On devrait pouvoir trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

\- Ah, ouf. Rassurée.

Puis je m'arrêtai. Je me tournai vers Ace, les yeux grands comme des hublots.

\- Ace tu... Tu parles !?

\- Euh... Depuis toujours ?

\- Non, je veux dire... Tu parles ma langue ? Tu me comprends !

\- Je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'on se comprend mutuellement, maintenant. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment s'est arrivé.

\- ... Attends. Où est-ce que je suis ?

Il se mit à soupirer avant de rire.

\- C'est que maintenant que tu te poses la question ?

\- Question d'ordre prioritaire.

\- Pardon ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Je me relevai avec son aide, puis je regardai encore une fois autour de moi.

\- On est chez moi ?

\- Non. C'est là que me trouvais avant de tomber inexplicablement dans cette pièce bizarre.

\- Oh...

J'ai dû attendre au moins vingt secondes avant de bondir sur mes jambes.

\- TU-TU VEUX DIRE QUE... QUE JE ME TROUVE DANS... DANS TON MONDE !?

Il étira ses lèvres comme pour dire quelque chose, mais il se ravisa. On dirait qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire...

\- Eh bien... Ça doit être quelque chose dans ce genre, oui...

Le choc total. Ma mâchoire aurait pu tomber par terre tellement je l'avais ouverte en grand. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos. J'étais dans son monde. J'étais dans One Piece. **DANS ONE PIECE, BORDEL DE MERDE !**

\- Ça va ? me demanda Ace, me fixant bizarrement.

\- Ça va... ça...

Non. J'en pouvais plus. Le choc était trop grand. Mes yeux partirent en arrière et mes paupières se fermèrent toutes seules. J'eus le temps d'entendre Ace s'exclamer "Oh non ! Pas encore !" avant que je ne sombre complètement dans les vapes.

Et cette fois, quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une chambre bizarre. Les murs étaient en bois et deux lits étaient présents. Mais un seul était actuellement utilisé, et par moi. Ace n'était pas aux alentours. Un peu paniquée à l'idée qu'il m'ait laissée tombée, je me précipitai vers la porte avant de l'ouvrir et de longer un petit couloir qui menait vers des escaliers. J'étais pieds nus, avec un grand pull bleu aux manches longues jusqu'au coude, et je portais un jogging en laine douce en dessous. Le seul problème que je ne remarquai que maintenant était le fait que je ne portais pas de soutif.

Putain. Mais c'était pas ma faute, j'avais pris ma douche et j'étais prête à aller me coucher, moi ! Enfin, "me coucher" pour moi ça signifiait rester à plat ventre dans mon lit pour regarder des mangas jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Bref. J'essayai de ne pas y penser et je descendis les marches. L'odeur de la nourriture me parvint aux narines et j'entendis une multitude de bavardages intensifs en bas. Où est-ce que j'étais tombée, encore ...?

Plus je descendais les marches et plus je distinguais dans quel endroit je me trouvais. Ça avait l'air d'être un bar... Non. Un petit restaurent... Bon. Disons un bar-restaurent rempli de personnes qui discutaient autour de tables rondes et légèrement usées. Quelques regards se posèrent sur moi. Je me sentis rougir et je tentai le tout pour ne pas me mettre à fuir. C'est vrai quoi, que pouvait faire une fille comme moi, mal fringuée, pieds nus, et seule dans un endroit avec de grands gaillards comme principaux clients ?

Je ne sais pas si c'étaient des pirates et ne préférais même pas savoir. J'aperçus un chapeau orange dépasser quelques têtes un peu plus loin au bar. Ah ! Ace ! Il n'était pas parti ! Je me sentis soulagée l'espace d'un instant. Je me dirigeai vers lui d'une traite, puis je m'installai sur un tabouret vide juste à côté.

\- Ah, enfin réveillée ?

\- Hm...

Si dans mon monde, j'étais plutôt sûre de moi et assez confiante, ici je me sentais intimidée et un peu effrayée. Mais la présence d'Ace m'aidait à rester calme, quelque part.

\- Tu sais que j'ai dû te traîner sur plusieurs kilomètres avant d'arriver à la ville ?

\- Désolée, répondis-je en hochant la tête.

Il soupira et commanda un verre de lait qu'il me tendit.

\- Tiens, prend quelques forces.

Je regardai le verre sans le toucher avant de me reporter sur l'adolescent :

\- C'est une blague ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'es en train de me servir du lait, là.

\- Oui, et ? Les petites comme toi n'ont pas à boire de l'alcool. C'est mauvais pour la croissance.

Je le regardais, ahurie.

\- T'es au courant que j'ai presque ton âge ?

Il me scruta, et ses yeux s'agrandirent un instant, avant de redevenir normaux et de rigoler :

\- Impossible.

Je me mordillai les lèvres, énervée.

\- Je te dis que j'ai dix-sept ans !

\- T'en a pas l'air.

\- J'en air pas l'air ? Tu te fiches de moi ! Je fais 1m72, je viens de finir le lycée, j'ai passé ma journée d'appel, et je suis sur le point de faire des études !

Il se gratta la tête.

\- J'ai presque rien compris, mais on va dire que t'as gagné.

Il demanda un verre de saké. J'en avais encore jamais goûté. Et je peux dire que la grimace que j'ai faite après en avoir bu avait beaucoup amusé Ace et le barman. Je détournai le regard en faisant la moue.

\- Tu vois ? T'es encore petite.

\- Hé ! Il faut une première fois à tout !

\- C'est ça.

Il fallait que je me calme. Je venais de rencontrer l'amant de mes rêves et voilà que je le chamaillais déjà avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer ! Il soupira :

\- De toute façon, je vais devoir partir. Puisque tu n'avais rien aux pied je t'ai acheté des sandales, ça devrait le faire.

\- Hein ?

\- Je les ai mises dans le sac au pied de ton lit. J'ai aussi payé le gérant pour que tu restes trois jours ici, le temps que tu te remettes et que tu trouves un moyen de partir.

\- Attends...

\- J'ai déjà presque plus un rond mais je t'ai aussi laissé de quoi manger le temps que tu t'en ailles.

Au début je n'avais pas compris. Ce n'est que quand il finit ce qu'il avait à dire que mon cerveau s'actionna sur un déclic :

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus que ça. Mais je dois partir au plus vite, c'est important.

– Attends tu... tu t'en vas ?!

– Hein ? Bien sûr que oui, je vais pas rester là.

– Et moi alors ?

– Je t'ai dit que je m'étais occupé de tout.

– Ce n'est pas le problème ! Comment je vais faire, moi, toute seule ? Je connais rien ici ! J'ai aucun contact et à part l'argent j'ai pas de quoi vivre !

– Mais...

– Ne me laisse pas tomber !

Il tourna la tête vers son verre.

\- On ne se connaît même pas.

– Moi je te connais !

– Ça m'étonnerait.

Il se leva de son siège et pris un sac posé à côté de lui.

\- Je te dis que je te connais ! lui criai-je.

– Désolé. Ne m'en veux pas, s'il te plaît. Ah, et merci pour tout, l'autre fois où je suis tombé... "chez toi".

Il allait vraiment m'abandonner comme ça ? Alors qu'il était venu dans mon monde ? Dans ma chambre ? Que j'ai pu le toucher, lui parler ? Alors que je lui avais offert mes précieux croque-matin ? Il poussa la porte du restaurent et disparut dehors. J'y croyais pas... Il me laissait vraiment tomber ? Alors que j'étais complètement paumée et à moitié en pyjama ? Je serrai les poings, énervée. Je filai dans la chambre dans laquelle je m'étais réveillée, puis je pris le sac dont il m'avait parlé.

En effet, c'étaient des sandales noires, simples et légères. Ça n'irait peut-être pas avec mes vêtements actuels, mais ça sera déjà plus pratique pour marcher. Je les enfilai et je repartis tout de suite en bas. Je traçai jusqu'à la sortie et aperçus Ace qui était beaucoup plus loin, maintenant. Je courus après lui de toutes mes forces en criant son nom. Il s'arrêta, puis continua son chemin d'un pas plus rapide. Ce merdeux osait... Calme-toi, Melissa... Ne pas s'énerver... Ne pas...

— ACE !

Trop tard. J'étais énervée. Je pris un peu plus de vitesse en espérant le rattraper avant que je ne manque de souffle. Malheureusement, j'avais été dispensée de sport toute une année suite à une petite opération, alors forcément, ma course était à chier. Je fus essoufflée au bout d'une minute. Ace aussi s'était mis à courir quand il vit que j'étais à ses trousses. Mais lui, c'était différent. Chaque pas qu'il faisait l'éloignait de plusieurs mètres, presque. Je n'avais plus le choix. C'était mon dernier recours...

— ACE !

Il ne s'arrêta toujours pas.

— Je connais... tout de toi ! De ton enfance à... Aujourd'hui !

Aucune réaction.

— Je connais tes secrets ! Presque tout le monde "chez moi" connaît tes secrets !

Toujours rien.

— Ace ! Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas tout de suite, je dévoile tout en public !

Il était de plus en plus loin. Il voulait jouer à ça ? D'accord, pas de problème.

— Tu as vécu ... avec Luffy et Sabo quand... avant de ... devenir pirate !

Oh, il a ralenti la cadence. Je courais toujours, même si je suais comme un bœuf et que j'étais à bout de souffle.

— Toute cette histoire avec Dadan, le père de Sabo, les dragons célestes et tout le bordel, y compris la mort de Sabo !

Je le vis se tendre brusquement. Je crois avoir réussi à capter toute son attention, maintenant.

— Et là, je paries que tu es à la recherche de Barbe Noire pour venger ton camarade qui a été assassiné !

Les gens autour de nous se retournèrent en entendant le nom de Barbe Noire. Oups, c'était pas très bon de se faire remarquer de cette façon... Ace se retourna, ahuri :

\- Comment tu sais !? Personne n'est censé savoir ça !

– Arrête-toi, s'il te plaît !

– Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi ! Laisse-moi et retourne dans ton monde.

– Je sais pas comment je dois faire, imbécile !

– Je m'en fiche ! Ne m'ennuies pas !

Je serrais les dents, vraiment agacée. J'allais devoir employer les GRANDS moyens on dirait. Je m'arrêtai. Un peu surpris, Ace se mit à ralentir la cadence encore un peu.

— Ace.

Je parlais avec une voix grave et sérieuse.

— Je connais l'identité de ton vrai père.

Il s'arrêta net. Il se retourna vers moi. Il essayait de déceler la moindre trace de mensonge que je pourrais éventuellement tenter de cacher. Mais je savais exactement de quoi je parlais. Il s'avança pas à pas.

\- Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

\- Tu veux que je le proclame haut et fort ?

\- Tu n'oserais pas.

Ho ho ! Ne jamais défier Melissa. Jamais. Never. Nunca. Je me mis à sourire.

\- C'est un pirate légendaire qui s'est fait exécuté publiquement il y a plusieurs années auparavant. C'est également l'homme qui a caché le One Piece et qui a causé une immense vague de piraterie à travers le monde et-

– Tais-toi !

Il avait l'air livide. Ah, j'avais peut-être touché un point sensible, en fin de compte ? Mais peu importe. Il m'avait énervée. Je continuai sans hésiter :

\- Oh, mais si tu n'es pas satisfait je peux le crier, je pense que tout le monde entendra ce que j'annoncerais.

\- Hé... Il s'avança plus rapidement. Il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètre.

\- N'empêche, j'étais vraiment choquée quand je l'ai appris ce jour-là. J'avais jamais imaginé que ton père puisse être Gold Ro-

Une main vint se plaquer sur ma bouche, m'empêchant d'en dire plus. Ace avait réussi à supprimer la distance en une fraction de seconde pour me couper. Ses yeux étaient devenus froids l'espace d'un instant. Décidément, c'était un sujet plus que sensible, pour lui. Je me sentis légèrement coupable. En fait, j'avais même un peu peur. J'avais l'impression qu'à la moindre remarque supplémentaire, j'allais me faire tuer.

\- Comment tu sais ?

– ...

Comment pouvais-je lui dire la vérité ? _"Hey, en fait t'es un personnage fictif et on suit tes aventures et celles de ton frère par ton créateur, Oda-san, qui rédige chaque partie de ta vie !"_. Je ne sais même pas s'il savait ce qu'était une télé ou un manga. Évidemment.

\- C'est... compliqué. Mais je pourrais tout t'expliquer si tu m'en laissais l'occasion.

J'évitai son regard meurtrier. Pauvre de toi, Melissa. Le personnage que tu admires le plus va maintenant se méfier et te haïr pour le restant de tes jours. Bravo. Clap clap. Oui, ça m'arrivait souvent de m'applaudir dans ma tête...

Ace se mit à soupirer, puis il me lâcha.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il sur un ton un peu trop sec à mon goût.

Quoi, il se méfiait maintenant ? Oh non... Je n'ai jamais voulu avoir recours à ce genre de menaces mais il ne m'a pas donné le choix ! À quoi il pensait, pour abandonner une frêle jeune fille innocente sans remord !? Mon cœur aussi avait été brisé. Enfin, façon de parler. Je crois que je lis trop de shôjo. BREF. Je finis par le regarder droit dans les yeux aussi avant de les baisser et de prendre un air dépité :

– Je veux rester avec toi.

... Ma réaction était-elle peut-être trop évidente ? Est-ce que c'était trop poussé, pour une fan ? Rah, je m'en fiche. Mais je voulais pas rester toute seule ici, dans un endroit que je ne connaissais pas. Et être avec quelqu'un de confiant et de fort (et sexy, en passant...) était la meilleure des solutions.

Je voyais bien que ma réponse ne lui convenait pas. Après tout à ses yeux je n'étais sûrement qu'un fardeau chiant et collant qui allait le ralentir dans sa quête. Mais je m'en fichais. Pour le moment il n'avait pas le droit de me laisser en plan comme il venait de le faire !

\- Ça va être dangereux.

– Je sais.

– Tu risques de mourir.

– Je sais.

– Je vis au jour le jour.

– Ça me va.

– Je ne fais pas une très bonne compagnie.

– Je m'en fiche.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, je le suivrais où qu'il aille. Il soupira pour la énième fois avant de croiser les bras.

\- Dernière chose. Si tu me ralentis, que tu deviens encombrante ou que tu me trahis, je te laisserais derrière sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

Je m'en doutais qu'il allait dire une chose pareille. Je mis mes mains sur les hanches, confiante :

\- Ça n'arrivera pas. Je le jure sur ces "précieuses" maudites sandales que tu m'as acheté !

C'était une réponse plutôt contradictoire. Ces chaussures étaient de basse qualité et franchement, je les aurais bien jetées contre un sandwich. Mais jamais je ne trahirais mon bien-aimé et précieux Ace. Plutôt mourir. Plutôt faire la grève de la faim pendant une semaine ! Je crois qu'il lisait dans mes pensées, parce qu'il se mit à sourire d'un air taquin avant de se retourner et de continuer de marcher.

\- C'est d'accord, petite. Mais dépêche-toi, j'aimerais atteindre notre prochaine destination avant la nuit tombée.

– Je t'ai dit que j'avais dix-sept ans, abruti !

– Et alors ? C'est moi l'aîné, ici.

– Je m'en fiche.

– Hé, sois polie. À cause de toi j'ai payé l'auberge pour rien et j'ai perdu la moitié de mon argent. Je pourrais demander un remboursement à n'importe quel moment.

– Quoi ? Tu veux dire que je suis endettée !?

– Indirectement, c'est le cas.

– Hé ! Mais... C'est aussi de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi que je me retrouve dans ce monde ! Fais quelque chose pour ça aussi !

– J'ai rien fait, moi. Et sois polie je t'ai dit. Sinon je te laisse tomber ici et maintenant.

Je me mis à grogner.

\- Oh, et appelle-moi Ace-sama pendant que t'y es.

– Et puis quoi encore !?

J'avais beau l'admirer, il était hors de question que je me plies à ses ordres et à ses caprices. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour jouer à ce petit jeu. Je devais trouver un moyen au plus vite pour pouvoir rentrer chez moi, et si je devais être avec lui un bout de temps, valait mieux lui tenir tête pour éviter de devenir son larbin numéro Un.

Même si je rêvai de me jeter dans ses bras en ce moment même... Hum.

Bref. Et nous voilà partis pour une longue et dangereuse... marche à pied. Quoi, vous pensiez que j'allais dire "aventure" ? Comment tout ce bordel pouvait ressembler à une aventure, hein !? Bref. J'aime pas les marches à pied.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Salut, c'est moi ! (non, sans blague ?)_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos avis, ça fait super plaisir. Je continuerai à écrire tant que ça vous plaira ! _

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage, que ce soit pour donner vos impressions, juste un petit message de soutien ou même pour raconter votre vie ! (je suis toute ouïe) Je les lirai avec plaisir ~ _

_**Tchouuuss**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 !**

_ Merci pour vos avis ! (franchement j'avais commencé sur un coup de tête et y a plein de moments bizarres et complètement à côté de la plaque, ça m'étonne que vous ayez réussi à tenir le coup) J'essairais de faire de mon mieux, promis._

_Allez ne perdez pas plus de temps sur mon introduction pourrie, bonne lecture et Enjoooy !_

_PS : Attention au SPOIL de l'arc Dressrosa au milieu du chapitre !_

* * *

.

.

On avait marché au moins trois heures avant d'arriver dans une autre ville beaucoup plus peuplée, comparé à la précédente. J'étais beaucoup trop épuisée. J'avais essayé de faire bonne figure pour ne pas qu'Ace ne remarque mon manque d'énergie et ne se décide à m'abandonner comme il avait menacé de faire. Mais j'étais pas en bonne condition, aussi. Comment voulez-vous que je tienne plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres avec des sandales de merde, fringuée comme une clocharde et n'ayant presque pas dormi ?

Car, oui, je suis arrivée dans le monde de One Piece quand il était l'heure d'aller dormir. Et même si le temps ici a l'air d'être décalé, en comptant mon évanouissement j'ai dû dormir à peine deux heures ! Alors comparé à Ace qui était habitué aux voyages et aux dangers, moi je n'étais qu'une larve à côté...

\- Ça va, tu tiens le coup ? demanda-t-il d'un air moqueur.

\- Je... pète... la forme ! répondis-je en levant la main.

Tch. Il se doutait bien que je galérait, espèce de tête d'algue desséchée ! ... Mais bon, je l'aimais quand même.

BREF.

Il réussit à dégoter une auberge avant la tombée de la nuit. Une chance pour nous, il y avait assez de chambre pour dormir séparément. Une chance ? Pas pour moi en tout cas ! Attend, l'idole fictive de mes rêves apparaît devant moi du jour au lendemain, et je ne peux même pas dormir dans la même chambre qu'elle ? Inacceptable. Mais malheureusement, il va falloir que je fasse avec. Enfin bref, la nuit était tombée et il était l'heure de se remplir la panse.

Avec le reste de l'argent qu'Ace avait encore avec lui, on a pu aller manger à l'extérieur et se payer un bon repas que nous dévorâmes sans hésiter. Aucun de nous deux n'avait parlé. On se contentait juste de manger. De toute façon nous étions encore des étrangers l'un pour l'autre. Même lui. C'est vrai, quoi. Je connaissais tout de lui, mais je ne l'avais jamais côtoyé de ma vie. Je suivais seulement ses aventures à partir de mon écran d'ordinateur, rien d'autre. Quand j'y repense... Je suis vraiment dans One Piece...

Est-ce qu'on me voyait en dessin animé, là ? Est-ce que le cours de l'histoire avait changé ? Ou alors était-ce une sorte de seconde dimension qui s'était créée, reprenant l'histoire depuis un certain point ? Après tout, Ace est encore en vie et n'a toujours pas retrouvé Barbe Noire. Est-ce qu'il en était proche ? Est-ce que ma présence pouvait modifier le scénario original ? Hé, attend ! Ça voudrait dire que j'étais capable de sauver Ace ?

\- Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, lança Ace avant de boire son verre d'eau d'une traite.

Je relevai les yeux, interrogée.

\- Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas, depuis tout à l'heure t'es en train de faire toute sortes de grimaces différentes, à croire qu'il se passe tout un spectacle dans ton esprit.

\- Oh. Non, je réfléchis juste.

C'est vrai. Quand je réfléchissais dans ma tête, j'avais la sale habitude d'afficher plusieurs expressions sans m'en rendre compte. Oh non, voilà déjà un de mes défauts qu'Ace venait de découvrir...

\- En fait, j'ai plein de choses que je voudrais te demander, commençai-je en posant ma fourchette sur la table.

\- Moi d'abord.

\- Hein ?

\- J'aimerais bien savoir comment tu peux être au courant de tant de choses alors qu'on ne s'est jamais rencontrés jusque-là.

\- Eh bien...

\- Ça fait plusieurs heures que ça me perturbe. Alors pourquoi ne pas tout me raconter, maintenant ?

Je déglutis. Comment j'allais lui expliquer la vérité ? Quoique, après le fait qu'il ait "voyagé" jusque dans mon monde, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus surprenant ...? Enfin, oui, pour croire ce que j'allais lui dire, il fallait quand même être bien préparé.

\- Alors voilà...

* * *

Vingt minutes. Vingt minutes pour lui raconter du début à la fin. D'abord, l'histoire de One Piece. Ensuite, leur popularité dans mon monde, et le fait qu'ils ne devraient pas exister "en vrai". J'ai mis vingt minutes à essayé de lui expliquer en détail, en utilisant plein d'exemples pour lui faire comprendre toutes les choses reliées à son monde. Il ne m'avait pas coupée une seule fois.

Il m'avait regardée droit dans les yeux -ce qui m'a fait stresser encore plus- et s'était tut. À part certains moments où quelques questions lui échappaient quand il avait du mal à comprendre. À la fin, je remarquai que j'étais en train de gratter le bois de la table avec mes ongles par nervosité. La voix d'Ace me fit presque sursauter :

\- Un manga, hein ?

Je hochai la tête timidement. Ace se mit à réfléchir sérieusement. Le silence à notre table était pesant. Même le brouhaha des tables à côté ne m'apaisait pas. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je me servis un verre d'eau et le but très lentement. Ace soupira.

\- C'est assez incroyable.

\- Oui.

\- Je pourrais ne pas te croire et te prendre pour une folle qui a perdu la tête.

Je me redressai soudainement, face à cette réponse qui me fit un peu paniquer. Cependant, il continua :

\- Mais tu as de la chance que je sois arrivé "chez toi" par hasard l'autre fois. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais même pas laissée m'accompagner.

\- Donc tu me crois ? m'exclamai-je.

Il me fixa un instant avant de soupirer, d'une façon à montrer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

\- On va dire que oui.

\- Génial !

\- Ce que j'aimerais savoir en revanche, c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il va se passer par la suite, puisque tu dis connaître tous les événements à venir.

Je restai sans voix. Il voulait savoir ? Il voulait vraiment que je lui dise ? ... C'était un choix très difficile. Premièrement parce que je ne voulais pas changer le cours de l'histoire si ma présence affectait réellement le scénario original, et deuxièmement parce que le spoil était dans la liste noire de mon vocabulaire. C'est vrai quoi, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir ! Je spoilais seulement mon petit frère, parce qu'il regardait presque jamais les mangas en entier et que parfois il m'énervait. Sinon, je ne le faisais jamais.

Oh, oh. Ace me fixe avec persistence... Il semblait savoir que je lui cachais quelque chose. Forcément qu'il le savait. Comment je pouvais faire comme si de rien était alors qu'il allait y laisser la vie ?! Et devant son frère...

Oh non. J'aurais jamais dû me rappeler. Mes yeux commencèrent à devenir humides. Je détournai la tête un instant, afin de ne pas montrer à Ace que je pleurais. Enfin, je pleurais pas encore. J'essayais de résister. Non ! Je m'étais promis de ne plus chialer à cause de cette scène ! Allez Melissa, reprend-toi !

\- Ça va ?

J'essuyai furtivement une petite petite larme qui allait se mettre à couler, et je me retournai presque au garde-à-vous vers Ace qui avait gardé son air sceptique :

\- Très bien ! Je ne peux rien te dire parce que... C'est dangereux.

Cette fois, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Dangereux ?

\- Oui. Dangereux.

\- Ça n'explique rien du tout.

\- Écoute, si je t'en parle, peut-être qu'il va se passer des choses plus terribles que celles qui vont arriver. Je préfère m'en tenir aux événements actuels et n'agir qu'en cas de nécessité.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il va se passer quelque chose de grave, c'est ça ?

... Oups. Je me mordis les lèvres, prenant conscience que je lui avais livré une partie de ce que je voulais garder secret.

\- Bon, soupira Ace. J'ai compris, n'en dis pas plus. De toute façon ça a l'air assez effrayant, vu ta tête.

Et comment. Jamais je n'avais été aussi stressée devant un épisode de One Piece. C'était quelque chose d'assez épique et le suspens qui en émanait était ahurissant. Les seules fois où je les revisionnais, c'était pour revoir les combats badass de Luffy et de Barbe Blanche. Et la réunion des deux frères, bien qu'elle fut courte... NON MÉLISSA. ARRÊTE D'Y PENSER.

Oh, d'ailleurs. Maintenant que j'y pense, j'ai plutôt eu de la chance d'être tombée sur Ace. Quand il y a eu la panne de courant, je regardais un épisode de quand l'équipage de Luffy était tombé dans la base du G-8. Oui, cette scène était assez épique pour pouvoir la revoir deux ou trois fois... Tout comme Luffy à Impel Down ou encore son début sur l'île des femmes. Ou encore même-

BREF.

Alors pourquoi c'est Ace qui était apparut, alors !? Est-ce que c'était vraiment tombé au hasard ?

Quand j'ai été téléportée dans son monde, il a dit que l'endroit où l'on se trouvait était celui dans lequel il était avant d'être téléporté dans ma chambre. Ça veut dire que je suis arrivée là où son aventure continuait. Ça veut dire que j'aurais pu tomber sur n'importe qui d'autre !? Genre, comme un Amiral de la Marine, ou bien un méchant comme Barbe Noire lui-même ?!

... Une minute. J'aurais alors aussi pu tomber sur Traffy ou Eustass Kidd ? Ou bien encore Doflamingo ? (parce-ce que oui, il avait beau être méchant, il était tout de même badass avouons-le. Et pas mal...!) Han. Ou même Shanks ? OU ALORS... Ça veut dire que j'aurais même pu tomber sur Sabo !? Oh my God.

Bon. Stop. Le seul sur qui je dois baver, c'est Ace, et personne d'autre. Tant de mâles dans mon entourage ne ferait qu'aggraver mon excitation aiguë deu au surplus de phéromones qu'ils répandraient tout autour d'eux. Ce n'est pas bon pour les saignements de nez, ça...

\- Hé, lança le pirate de Barbe Blanche.

\- Hm ?

\- Ce que tu sais à propos de moi... tu le gardes pour toi, hein ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Je suis pas du genre à tout déballer sur un coup de tête. Tu me prends pour qui ?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un de très suspicieux ? dit-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas encore confiance !? Je t'ai tout dit !

\- Mais je ne sais encore rien de toi.

\- Y a rien à savoir, soupirai-je. Je ne suis qu'une existence parmi les sept milliards d'autres sur la planète où je vis. Personne ne me connaît à part mes amis et ma famille, et j'ai une vie des plus banales qui soit. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de partir à l'aventure en essayant de devenir la Reine des pirates, moi. Tout ce que je peux faire, c'est espérer que quelque chose d'énorme survienne au moins une fois dans ma vie.

Je me remis à soupirer, posant mon menton sur la table. Il posa sa joue dans la paume de sa main, penchant la tête sur le côté :

\- Ce n'est pas ce que tu es en train de vivre ?

C'était vrai, il n'avait pas tort mais...

\- Ça, c'est autre chose. Encore, le moment où tu es apparu chez moi était vraiment incroyable ! C'est vrai quoi, plein d'autres fans auraient aimé être à ma place, et tout ça. Mais dès que j'ai mis les pieds ici, tout a changé. Même si je t'admire et que je veux rester avec toi, je veux rentrer chez moi.

Je me mis à gonfler mes joues, montrant un air un peu plus ennuyé. Ace écarquilla les yeux.

\- ... Tu viens de dire que tu m'admires, là ?

Je me figeai. Ah... Oui.

\- N-Non, je disais juste que... que tu étais quelqu'un de très gentil et de costaud... et tout ça...

Je lui avais parlé de sa "popularité" dans mon monde, mais je n'avais pas mentionné le fait que j'étais moi-même une admiratrice qui bavait à chaque fan-art de lui que je découvrais... J'avais trop peur qu'il me prenne pour une folle ou qu'il me trouve collante et qu'il m'abandonne comme une vieille chaussette sur le chemin... D'ailleurs, heureusement que je ne lui avait pas dit que je l'aimais, en plus de ça !

\- Dis, tu comptes toujours poursuivre Barbe Noire ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais une demeurée :

\- Bien sûr que oui, pourquoi je ne continuerai pas ?

Ah oui. Quelle question. C'est pas parce qu'il a découvert que c'était dangereux qu'il allait s'arrêter pour autant. On parlait d'Ace, là. ACE, bon sang.

\- Juste... par curiosité, désolée.

Je soupirai, me sentant impuissante. Au final rien ne changera, hein ?

\- Bref, fis-je en essayant de me reprendre. Je voudrais savoir quelques trucs moi aussi.

Il bâilla.

\- Pas ce soir, je suis trop fatigué, dit-il.

\- Hé ? Mais...!

\- Pas ce soir, j'ai dis.

Je fis la moue. Alors quand c'était lui, je devais tout raconter, et quand vient mon tour il se tait ? Raaaah !

\- On continuera une prochaine fois. Ah, et en passant : on a plus de sous, alors faudra "travailler" demain.

La façon dont il avait prononcé le mot "travailler" me rendit sceptique.

\- Comment ça ?

Il sourit en faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Tu verras.

Houlà. J'avais pas confiance. Mais alors pas du tout du tout. Et quand j'ai voulu savoir les détails, il s'est levé sans répondre à ma question et m'a ordonné d'aller dormir. Bon sang. Est-ce que ça va être comme ça durant tout le temps où je serais avec lui ? Quelle tête de mule. Nous étions retournés dans l'auberge pas loin pour enfin aller dormir. Avant que l'on se sépare pour aller dans nos chambres respectives, je me suis tournée vers lui :

\- Hé.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu m'aideras à retourner chez moi ?

Comment j'allais faire, dans tout ça ? Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je m'étais retrouvée ici. C'était quoi le truc ? Un tour de passe-passe ? Est-ce qu'il fallait utiliser la magie ? Ou bien était-ce un sort d'invocation ou je ne sais quoi de ce genre ? Putain, j'aurais dû tomber dans le monde d'Harry Potter, ça aurait été vachement plus pratique !

Il tourna la tête vers moi, et soupira en souriant légèrement.

\- Je vais faire ce que je peux.

Une réponse qui me soulagea légèrement. Bon d'accord, ça ne voulais pas dire qu'il allait s'y donner corps et âme, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait m'abandonner à mon triste sort non plus.

\- Ok.

J'étais contente, mais c'était tout ce que je pouvais lui répondre. Parce qu'on savait bien au fond qu'on avait pas la moindre piste pour commencer à chercher. J'allais entrer dans ma chambre quand il m'interpella une dernière fois.

\- Demain on ira te chercher des fringues.

Je grimaçais en penchant la tête sur mes vêtements :

\- Ils sont si terribles que ça ?

\- Pas seulement ça, ricana-t-il, mais ces trucs risquent de ne pas être pratique pour le voyage.

\- ... C'est vrai.

Il me lança un bonne nuit avant de continuer son chemin. Puis j'entrai dans ma chambre et me jeta sur le lit, grinçant de toute part comme un rossignol enrhumé. Après être restée cinq bonnes minutes à rêvasser sur le dos, je me décidai à prendre une bonne douche. Ouais, rien de mieux pour se détendre et se sentir propre et apaisée.

Enfin."Apaisée"était un bien grand mot. Je commençais à croire que j'étais devenue folle. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était réellement passé ? Comment ça a pu arriver ? Même si j'ai rêvé des centaines de fois de cette situation où j'avais la capacité de rejoindre mon personnage favoris, je me retrouvais complètement paumée à l'heure actuelle ! Il y avait encore énormément de choses que je ne comprenais pas et que je ne comprendrais sûrement jamais, notamment la façon dont je me suis retrouvée ici.

Ahhh. Les anges, les dieux, ou je ne sais quoi. Si vous m'entendez, ramenez-moi chez moi s'il vous plaît… Ah oui. Et laissez-moi Ace encore quelques jours, je vous en supplie. Histoire de prendre quelques photos et quelques souvenirs pour me dire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Merci.

Vingt minutes plus tard, je sors et je me laisse tomber une deuxième fois sur le lit grinçant avant de fermer les yeux, penser à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé jusque-là dans une moue désespérée, et m'endormir profondément en me demandant si quand je me réveillerai, tout sera redevenu comme avant. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être que... ?

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_Désolée pour le manque d'action dans ce chapitre. Le prochain __va se montrer plus mouvementé, promis !_


	4. Chapter 4

**\- Chapitre 4 -**

_Bonsoiiiir ~ __Prêts pour le chapitre 4 ? Oui ? Alors c'est parti !_

_(Vraiment désolée pour les vulgarités. Mais ça fait parti du personnage, je ne peux pas faire autrement...)_

**ENJOY !**

* * *

.

.

J'étais bien. Tout était bleu autour de moi. Je volais. Tiens, je volais ? Depuis quand je volais ? Ah, peu importe, je me sentais bien. Les paysages défilaient à toute vitesse. Je n'avais même pas le temps de voir à quoi ils ressemblaient. Je ne sentais aucun courant d'air, même pas un mince filet de vent s'engouffrer dans mes cheveux.

Puis quelque chose apparut à coté de moi. Une créature bizarre. Une sorte de grand oiseau... en hot-dog. Un hot-dog géant qui volait ! Oh mon dieu, mais... Mais c'était... c'était génial !

J'essayai de l'attraper en continuant de planer dans les airs. La bestiole prit plus de vitesse que moi et me dépassa. Attend un peu, saleté ! Je t'aurais !

J'étais derrière le hot-dog géant quand soudain, il se mit à chuter en pic. Alors que je le regardais tomber, je ne vis pas l'espèce de gros nuage droit devant moi. Je pensais alors que j'allais le traverser, mais non. Je me le pris en plein dans la face avant de chuter à mon tour droit vers le sol. Attend. Je m'étais pris un nuage, là ? Sérieusement ? Bordel de merde…

Dans ma tête, quelque part, je sentais que ce n'était pas réel. Mais la sensation de la chute était pourtant bien présente. Et quand j'ouvris tout à coup les yeux, je m'étais retrouvée par-terre, à côté de mon lit. _Ah, voilà pourquoi…_

En regardant mieux, mes yeux s'étaient posés sur Ace, debout, qui tenait le bord du lit au-dessus du sol. _Ah, voilà aussi pourquoi…_

Il sourit innocemment :

— Désolé, comme tu te réveillais pas, j'ai pensé que c'était le seul moyen.

Je grommelai quelque chose d'incompréhensible que même moi je ne compris pas, puis je me relevai lentement.

— Quelle heure il est ? demandai-je d'une voix rauque et grave.

Je n'étais pas très matinale, chose qu'il avait très certainement dû remarquer vu l'expression amusée qu'il affichait en m'examinant.

— Assez tôt. Il faut pas traîner si on veut continuer la route aujourd'hui.

— Mmm. On peut pas attendre quelques heures de plus ?

— Dépêche-toi. Faut qu'on aille "travailler" je t'ai dit.

Oh c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, il ne m'avait toujours pas expliqué ce qu'on allait faire pour gagner de l'argent. Mon cœur s'arrêta. Et si ça consistait à chanter en pleine rue en attendant que les pièce tombent au sol ? Et si on devait faire un sale boulot pour une organisation secrète et malsaine ? Et si en fait Ace avait prévu de me vendre quelque part à des types louches qui viennent de nulle part !?

Non non non. Reprend-toi, Mélissa. Tu sais très bien qu'Ace ne ferait jamais un truc pareil. Hé ! À quoi ça sert de voyager avec lui je ne lui faisais même pas confiance ?

— Je t'attends en bas dans cinq minutes. Si tu n'es pas là, je te laisse ici.

Je me frottai les cheveux déjà bien ébouriffés en grognant à voix basse :

— Suppôt de Satan.

— Comment ?

À son air espiègle et menaçant en même temps, je devinai qu'il avait très bien entendu. Je fis mine de rien, préférant ne pas le mettre au défi.

— Non, rien…

Après m'être recoiffée à la main, m'être débarbouillée un peu et m'être étirée jusqu'à m'en faire craquer le dos, je sortis de la chambre et je me rendis à l'extérieur. Ace était bien là, adossé contre le mur en bois, debout, mains dans les poches et jambes croisées. Wouah. Voici un magnifique tableau qui pourrait en réveiller plus d'un… Et alors que je m'apprêtais à baver, il se tourna vers moi, complètement stoïque.

— Pile à temps, dit-il. Suis-moi.

… Même pas un bonjour, ni un petit sourire, ni rien. Mon rêve matinal se brisa d'un seul coup. Un peu boudeuse, je suivis ses pas pour le rattraper. Hé, j'étais déjà pas du matin. Pourquoi je devais déjà me mettre à vider mon énergie en plus de ça ? Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, c'est vrai.

En essayant de ne pas me faire distancer, je le questionnai :

— Hé ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

— On va bosser.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Bosser où ? Tu ne m'as toujours rien dit !

— Je t'expliquerai.

— Tu m'énerves.

Alors qu'on marchait, je le voyais tourner la tête à droite et à gauche. Il était en train de chercher quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Impossible de savoir.

— C'est bizarre… Il devrait y en avoir, pourtant, dans cette ville…

— De quoi tu parles ?

… Autant parler à un mur. Il continua son chemin sans répondre. Et alors qu'on tournait en rond un peu partout dans la ville, et que je commençais à croire qu'il m'avait complètement oubliée, il s'arrêta d'un coup. Je lui rentrai dedans sans faire attention. Ça n'a pas eu l'air de le déranger plus que ça puisqu'il pointa une direction du doigt sans me faire de remarque :

— Tu vois, là-bas ?

Je relevai la tête en me frottant le nez et suivis son regard. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une de bande de grands gaillards à l'aspect dangereux postés devant une sorte de bar, assis sur des barils et comptant un sac de pièces entre eux.

— Des bandits ? fis-je, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Exactement.

— Et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— C'est là que notre travail commence, dit-il en souriant sournoisement.

Je le regardai, interrogée. Comment ça, notre "travail" ? On allait faire un deal avec ces malfrats, c'est ça ? Mais on allait se faire arnaquer ! Les gens comme ça ne tenaient jamais leur parole ! Je le sais parce que c'était pareil dans tous les mangas où des types de ce genre apparaissaient. Donc oui, maintenant c'était véridique pour moi.

— On ne pourra jamais marchander avec eux, Ace. Laisse tomber.

— Qui a dit qu'on allait marchander ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Tu comptes faire quoi, si tu ne vas pas marchander ?

Il sourit à nouveau.

— Écoute-moi. J'ai un plan.

...

* * *

Comment ça a pu se passer comme ça... Il m'avait tirée à l'écart pour me faire part de son idée. Quand il eut fini, mes yeux étaient devenus aussi grands que des hublots. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ait eu un plan pareil. Enfin, ça n'aurait pas dû m'étonner normalement, connaissant son passé et ses mauvaises habitudes. Mais le plus choquantétait le certain rôle que j'aurais à tenir durant l'exécution de cette magouille plus que douteuse...

J'étais en train d'avancer lentement vers le groupe de bandits, des gouttes de sueur froide dégoulinant de mon front dans un flot continu. J'avais un bâton dans les mains que je tenais en tremblotant. Une partie de ses mots résonnaient encore dans ma tête : _« Tu vas les voir et tu fais en sortes de les provoquer au maximum. »_

Oui, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore deviné, je jouais le rôle de l'appât.

_« - T'est sérieux ? L'appât ? Tu veux que je fasse l'APPÂT ?!_ que je lui avais crié quelques minutes plus tôt.

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est de les énerver et de les laisser te poursuivre. _

_\- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! _

_\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? _

_\- Je vais me faire attraper à la minute même où je commencerais à courir ! _

_\- Pas de soucis, je m'occupe de tout. »_ qu'il avait dit en me plaçant un bâton dans les mains avant de me pousser en avant pour m'inciter à commencer l'opération.

Et quand je m'étais retournée, il avait déjà disparu cet enfoiré.

Enfin bref. Je n'étais plus qu'à trois mètres des bandits en question. Mon corps tremblait tout ce qu'il pouvait et je ne parvenais pas à m'empêcher de déglutir chaque fois que je comblais un peu plus la distance entre eux et moi. L'un des quatre types qui se trouvaient devant moi tourna la tête dans ma direction. Je tressaillis intérieurement.

Oh, Usopp. Maintenant, je te comprends. Je ne me moquerai plus jamais de toi, je le jure.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, la petite ?

Je serrai les dents. Pourquoi ils m'appelaient tous 'petite' ?! Est-ce que mon visage était vraiment celui d'un bébé ou ils avaient de la merde dans les yeux !? Enfin bon, heureusement que je n'avais pas le tempérament d'Edward Elric, sinon je me serais déjà jetée sur ce sale merdeux. Un bon petit coup d'alchimie et hop, le tour était joué !

Je l'ignorai et me contentai de les regarder tous un par un. Je n'avais jamais cherché la bagarre, avant. Alors qu'est-ce que je devais faire pour les provoquer comme ça, sur un coup de tête ?

— Euh… Hm. Salut ?

… Si j'avais un mur en face de moi, j'irais immédiatement me cogner la tête dix fois de suite pour me faire comprendre à moi-même à quel point j'étais stupide et pathétique.

— Casse-toi.

— Volontiers.

Je me reculai et me tournai, le cœur battant. Non, je ne pourrais définitivement pas le faire ! C'était un plan foireux ! Je ne pouvais vraiment pas ! L'un d'eux ricana. Oh là là. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Qu'est-ce que je devais faire... ? Ah, je crois avoir une idée.

Je prend une grande inspiration.

Je me tourne.

J'étire mon bras qui tenait le bâton, je l'élance en avant et je le lâche en direction du groupe de bandits.

Le projectile passe devant eux sans les toucher. Il va se heurter contre la façade du bar, pour venir planer quelques fractions de secondes au-dessus d'eux, avant de redescendre sur le crâne chauve d'un des type qui se trouvaient là.

Waouh.

J'avais vraiment réussi ? Je l'avais touché ? Hahaha ! J'étais trop forte, en fait ! Je souris bêtement, fière de mon 'exploit' qui avait simplement consisté à envoyer un bout de bois qui, sans l'aide du mur, n'aurait même pas atteint sa cible.

Mais mon sourire disparut bien vite quand tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi, sombres et menaçants. Celui qui avait reçu le projectile se leva lentement, toujours en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Mes jambes, devenues lourdes, se crispèrent. Elles ressentaient le besoin de fuir immédiatement. Seulement, j'avais trop peur pour bouger.

L'homme s'avança d'un pas.

— Euh… Attend, c'est juste que… haha… ma main a glissé.

Il fallait que j'arrête de chercher des excuses et que je me mette à courir. Et cette fois-ci, mon corps m'obéit. Je me retournai et je m'élançai aussi loin que possible pour disparaître de la vue de ces gens dangereux. Je l'entendis crier un truc du genre « attrapez-la ! ». Et en effet, quand je me suis retournée, ils étaient déjà à ma poursuite.

BORDEL DE MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUE JE DEVAIS FAIRE, MAINTENANT ?!

_« - Tu vois la boutique de pêche, pas loin de l'auberge où on a dormi ? Juste devant y a une petite ruelle. Tu les conduiras là-bas. »_

C'était ce que m'avait dit Ace quand il m'avait révélé son plan. Seulement, cette putain de ruelle était à plusieurs centaines de mètres d'ici ! Je pourrais pas tenir jusqu'à là-bas sans me faire prendre !

Oups. D'ailleurs, les bandits n'étaient plus très loin. Mon souffle s'épuisait déjà. Non, Mélissa ! Tiens le coup encore un peu ! Tiens le coup !

J'avais trop peur. Mon cœur battait à fond et mes membres tremblotaient de partout alors que je courrais. C'était la première fois qu'une situation pareille m'arrivait.

Je n'étais définitivement pas faite pour les aventures et tout ce qui s'en suit. Merde alors, moi qui en rêvait depuis toujours … ! Alors c'était comme ça que ça se passait, les rêves brisés ? Dans la peur et la douleur ? (oui, douleur parce-que j'avais actuellement d'énormes points de côtés qui me donnaient l'impression qu'on me perforait de toute part.)

— Ace ! criai-je, espérant qu'il m'entende et qu'il vienne tout de suite s'occuper de ces gars-là.

Mais aucun beau garçon torse nu n'apparut de nulle part pour venir secourir une frêle et délicate jeune fille poursuivie par des malfrats. Enfin… je disais frêle et délicate alors que j'étais actuellement essoufflée, suant de partout, la langue presque pendante et en train de lancer toutes sortes d'injures incompréhensibles.

Enfin bref. Ah ! Je voyais la ruelle en question ! Sauvée ! Ou pas … ? Il suffirait aux gars derrière moi de lever le bras pour m'attraper, maintenant !

— ACE !

J'avais beau l'appeler une seconde fois, il n'était toujours pas apparu. Une réflexion effrayante me traversa l'esprit : Et s'il s'était barré en me laissant en plan, pour pouvoir continuer sa quête sans se trimballer un boulet derrière lui ?! Raaah ! Ça suffit. Il fallait que je cesse de penser à ces choses-là comme si c'était possible ! Jamais je ne suspecterais Ace de faire une chose pareille. Un point c'est tout.

… Mais dans ces situations, j'avais du mal à ne pas y penser. C'ÉTAIT FLIPPANT, BON SANG !

En tournant dans ladite ruelle, je n'en pus plus. Je me laissai tomber à plat ventre sur le sol, cherchant à reprendre mon souffle. Les autres derrière étaient aussi épuisés, mais beaucoup moins que moi. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée de l'allée, me bouchant définitivement le passage. Derrière moi, à six ou sept mètres, se trouvait un mur qui anéantissait tous mes espoirs de fuite. Totalement impossible de m'échapper, là. Complètement piégée.

Comme une proie.

Ace, dans quelle merde tu m'as foutue… Je me mis à reculer sur les fesses, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre moi et ces gars. Ils s'avancèrent, menaçants et souriants. Je déglutis. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Jésus, Bouddha, Allah, ou n'importe qui. Je vous en supplie. Que quelqu'un apparaisse, là, tout de suite ! Aidez-moi ! Et je vous ferai offrande de mon grand frère une fois rentrée à la maison, je le jure !

— ACE ! J'EN AI MARRE. MONTRE-TOI MAINTENANT, ENFOIRÉ !

J'avais hurlé tout ce que je pouvais, usant de mes dernière forces. S'il ne se montrait vraiment pas, eh bien … je serais dans la merde. Oh les dieux, je vous en supplie…

— Hé.

Je me figeai. Une ombre s'était dessinée depuis le haut du mur qui me barrait la route. Je relevai les yeux en tournant la tête. Je croyais alors qu'un Dieu était apparu, et… un Dieu était apparu, en effet. Grand, musclé, torse nu, un chapeau stylé sur la tête. Enfin, il était en contre-jour alors on le voyait pas vraiment, mais moi je le reconnaissais. Comment ne pas le reconnaître ?

— Qu'est-ce que vous croyez faire ? fit Ace en souriant sournoisement, bras croisés.

— Ace ! m'écriai-je, soulagée de le voir arriver.

— T'es qui, toi ? demanda l'un des types devant moi.

Ace sauta du mur jusqu'au sol. (la vache, je me serais pétée une jambe moi, à sa place…)Il me jeta un coup d'œil et leva son pouce :

— Bon travail.

Je fus plutôt surprise de sa réaction. Après cette course-poursuite ridicule et mon pathétique manque d'endurance, j'aurais pensé qu'il allait se moquer ou me traiter d'insecte inutile, mais il semblerait que j'avais faux.

Ses poings s'enflammèrent. OH LA VACHE ! J'avais bondis en arrière, tellement ça m'a surprise. J'avais complètement oublié ses pouvoirs du fruit du démon !

Les malfrats avaient commencé à reculer, s'apercevant de l'ampleur que prenait la situation. Tandis qu'ils reculaient, Ace s'avançait. Puis, alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir en direction de l'entrée de la ruelle, le pirate de Barbe Blanche les rattrapa sans soucis et régla leur compte en une fraction de seconde.

… Ok. J'étais vraiment une merde à côté, en fait. Bon, lui il avait une excuse. Il était FICTIF, d'accord ? Ça ne comptait pas. Bref, une fois les quatre types à terre, Ace alla fouiller dans leurs poches et prit tout ce qui avait de la valeur. Je le regardai faire, scotchée :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je récolte, ça se voit pas ?

— Mais… t'es en train de les voler !

— Ce sont déjà des voleurs, à la base. Donc ça ne compte plus comme un crime.

J'étais ahurie. Oh, c'était donc son plan depuis le début. Je croyais qu'il voulait se débarrasser des brigands pour le bien de la ville, et donc se faire remercié et payé en échange. Mais non. Bien sûr, j'aurais dû y penser. C'était exactement pareil que dans son enfance avec Sabo et Luffy ! Rah, qu'est-ce que je pouvais être stupide et ignorante.

— Hé, viens m'aider. Ça ira plus vite.

Un peu réticente, je m'approchai d'un des corps inertes des bandits de tout à l'heure et me mis à fouiller ses poches. J'en sortis un sac lourd qui avait l'air de contenir pas mal de pièce… Ah, c'était le sac dans lequel ils comptaient, tout à l'heure. Eh beh. J'avais peut-être pas subi tout ça pour rien, en fin de compte.

Accroupie, je levai les yeux vers Ace qui contemplait un minuscule diamant rouge à la lumière du jour. Il avait l'air d'un enfant vu comme ça. C'était plaisant à voir. Je souris inconsciemment, puis soupirai.

— « Bon travail » ? Mon cul. C'est toi qui a tout fait, lançai-je en jouant avec le sac de pièce que je venais de trouver.

Il répondit sans se retourner :

— J'ai préféré éviter de le faire aux yeux de tous. Les gens remarqueraient ma présence et les rumeurs fileraient à toute vitesse, alors t'as joué un rôle plutôt utile. Merci.

J'avoue, j'étais contente qu'il me fasse des commentaires aussi plaisants. Surtout le mot 'utile' qui se répéta joyeusement dans mon esprit. Je n'avais plus à craindre qu'il me jette dans un fossé dès qu'il en aurait eu l'occasion…

— J'ai bien aimé la petite course-poursuite, tu sais.

Je relevai aussitôt les yeux face à lui. Il m'avait vue courir … ?

— T'es pas sérieux !

— Si, si. D'ailleurs tu as magnifiquement bien tracé avec la grâce d'un bœuf. C'était assez marrant à voir.

Je rougis jusqu'au oreilles. C'était pas possible. Durant tout ce temps où je craignais pour ma vie et que je souffrais le martyre, il était en train de me regarder tranquillement sans rien faire ? Alors que je l'avais appelé deux fois de suite !?

— LA FERME ! lui criai-je, embarrassée.

Il se mit à rire. Je me levai et lui tournai le dos, agacée. Rah. Encore un autre défaut qu'il connaissait de moi, maintenant ! Je ne savais pas courir. Oui, et alors ! Plein de gens étaient dans mon cas, non ? Peut-être pas dans One Piece…

Je croisai les bras, toujours le dos tourné.

— Dis, on va faire ça chaque fois qu'on aura besoin d'argent ?

— Ouaip.

— … Je vais devoir jouer l'appât tout le temps aussi ?

— Quand ce sera nécessaire.

Je fis une mine boudeuse. Je n'y pouvais rien, malheureusement. Et puis de toute façon, si je voulais qu'il m'aide à retourner chez moi, il fallait que je lui sois 'utile'. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que ça pourrait m'entraîner et me rendre un petit peu plus forte ?

Une fois qu'il eut fini de vérifier les autres brigands, il se releva et m'incita à le suivre à l'extérieur de la ruelle, secouant un sac de pièces avec un petit sourire aux lèvres :

— Allez, viens. Il est temps de profiter de notre récolte.

**.**

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Mélissa/Melissa, avec ou sans accent il n'y a aucune différence. Je voulais l'écrire de façon universelle au début mais... qu'est-ce que ça change de toute façon ?_

_Bref ! Merci énormément pour vos commentaires. J'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes pour la suite !_

Tchuuuuss ~ !


	5. Chapter 5

**Yoooosh ! Nouveau chapitre !**

_J'ai rien à dire à part bonne lecture et enjooooy !_

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 5 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alala. J'étais aux anges. Grâce à tout le pognon qu'on avait récupéré, j'ai pu me revêtir un peu mieux et déguster un bon repas (servi vers dix heures, soit dit en passant mais, oh, on va pas chipoter, hein !) Maintenant, plutôt que de porter cet affreux grand pull bleu en tissu désagréable et ce vieux jogging qui me servait de pyjama plutôt que de faire du sport, j'étais vêtue d'un sweat à capuche rouge avec une tête de chat noire en plein milieu, ainsi qu'une grande poche ouverte au niveau du ventre.

En bas j'avais un short en jean bleu marine qui m'arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Heureusement que je m'étais épilée les jambes deux jours auparavant... Oui, malgré toutes les merdes qui me tombaient dessus, j'arrivais à avoir une petite part de chance dans quelques moments pratiques.

D'ailleurs, merci à Eiichiro Oda d'avoir gardé un style vestimentaire moderne dans son manga. Oui, merci beaucoup ! Et puis des sweats comme ça y en a pas à tous les coins de rues. Surtout pas en France.

Ah ouais, puis mes sandales pourries ont été remplacées par des chaussures beaucoup plus belles et confortables. Un peu comme des converses, avec des languettes repliées sur le côté des chevilles. J'aurais tellement voulu me prendre en photo, juste pour commémorer ce moment qui ne se produira qu'une fois dans ma vie...

— Si tu ne manges pas ton dessert je vais le faire à ta place, me prévint Ace en me ramenant à la réalité.

Je me trouvais dans un restaurant d'une ville un peu plus loin encore que celle où on se trouvait un peu plus tôt. J'étais en train de rêvasser depuis tout à l'heure devant ma coupe de glace vanille parsemée de grains de noisettes et de crème chantilly. Mon dieu. C'était délicieux.

Je m'étais même demandée comment j'avais fait pour rêvasser devant quelque chose d'aussi divin. Même meilleure qu'un McFlurry du mcdonald. Oui, je suis en train de vous narguez en ce moment même. L'injustice n'a pas sa place en ce monde cruel voyez-vous. Allez, bavez misérables gourmands, esclaves de bons desserts !

Je pleurais presque à chaque cuillère que je glissais dans ma bouche. Ace ricana :

\- Si tu continues comme ça, ta glace va fondre avant même que tu la finisses.

\- Je m'en fiche. C'est trop bon.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais calée. J'allais roter, comme dans mes habitudes de sans-gêne, mais je me retins. On était quand même dans un restaurant, j'avais mes limites.

\- BEUUUUUURP.

... Pas lui. Lui n'avait aucune limite. Je me mis à rire. Ouais, alors que certains tournaient la tête vers nous, l'air indigné, moi je rigolais comme une demeurée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout.

Il haussa les épaules et soupira, posant une main sur son ventre.

\- J'ai bien mangé.

\- Je vois ça. Avec dix bol de soupe aux nouilles, quatre côtes de bœuf et trois assiettes de riz, je crois que tu vas tenir la journée.

Il grimaça un sourire et s'affala sur sa chaise, se retrouvant presque allongé sur le dos.

\- On prend la mer, aujourd'hui.

\- Hé ?

\- Y a une île à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres d'ici. Pour y aller ça devrait nous prendre une journée, tout au plus.

\- Attend...

\- Là-bas je trouverai sûrement une piste pour retrouver Teach. C'est une ville où s'arrêtent pas mal de pirates, alors je devrais trouver quelque chose normalement.

\- Attend !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que...

Je me mordillai la lèvre. Est-ce que je devais lui dire ? Après tout, c'était ce qui allait nous attendre assez régulièrement... Pourtant je me sentais un peu bête de le lui faire savoir.

\- J'ai jamais pris la mer de ma vie.

Voilà, c'était dit. Il resta silencieux en me regardant sans expression particulière. Il cligna des yeux une fois, deux fois. Il finit par prendre la parole :

\- Tu rigoles ?

Haha. Je m'y attendais...

\- Pas le moins du monde.

Il resta immobile de nouveau, clignant des yeux une fois, puis deux. Puis …

\- T'as jamais voyagé en bateau ?

\- Non.

\- ... T'es jamais montée sur un navire de ta vie ?

Plus ça allait, plus je me sentais conne.

\- Pas si tu comptes le canoë, le bateau à moteur, le pédalo, et l'aviron comme des navires...

Ouais, à part des petites randonnées sur les lacs et les étangs, j'ai jamais voyagé en mer pendant des jours. Le plus gros navire sur lequel j'étais montée, c'était le bateau pirate du parc Astérix. Exactement, voilà où se limitait mes aventures... dans des parc d'attraction. Enfin bref. Ace se plaqua une main sur le front, l'air désespéré.

\- Tant pis, on fera avec.

Quoi, c'était si désastreux que ça, le fait de n'avoir jamais pris la mer ? C'est pas comme si c'était moi qui allait piloter, de toute façon, non ? Oh, attend ...

\- Ace, tu navigues sur ton Striker ?

Il resta silencieux un instant avant de grimacer :

\- Nan. Je l'ai détruit lors d'une course-poursuite avec la Marine. Maintenant je dois voyager en comptant sur quelques marins éventuellement aimables et généreux.

\- Ah... dur.

\- J'te le fais pas dire.

La perte de son véhicule marin avait l'air de beaucoup l'affecter. Enfin, c'était sûr même. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus bouger comme il le voulait entre chacune de ses destinations. Il se leva de table. Je l'imitai aussitôt. Il alla régler la note, puis nous sortîmes tous les deux. Une fois dehors, je m'étire et je lâche un rot qui m'est venu par surprise. Ace me regarde et rigole, avant d'avancer. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta.

\- Attend !

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout à coup ? Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et j'aperçois deux hommes de la Marine en train de faire leur ronde un peu plus loin.

\- Bah quoi ?

Il se retourne et me regarde, ahuri. Ah, oui. J'étais tellement concentrée sur lui et sur mon retour à la maison que j'en avais oublié les petits détails concernant ce monde. Un monde de pirates et de hors-la-loi. Ace en était un. Et la Marine arrêtait les pirates. Après avoir fait un rapide rappel dans ma tête, je me mis à m'affoler. Ace me tira derrière le mur du restaurant et épia les soldats en passant sa tête dans le coin.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?! chuchotai-je, de peur que les soldats nous repère.

Oui, j'étais parano. C'était impossible qu'il nous entendent d'ici mais voilà, quoi.

\- On les évite, et on rejoint rapidement le port.

\- Il est où, ce port ? On est même pas à côté de la mer !

\- Du calme, il est à moins de trois kilomètres de là.

\- Et comment tu comptes éviter les soldats, dis-moi ?!

Il réfléchit en faisant la moue. C'est vrai que ça n'allait pas être facile de passer inaperçu, avec un chapeau pareil et ce tatouage dans le dos. Il pourrait quand même porter une chemise ou un T-shirt, quoi. Il serait déjà moins voyant. Enfin, ça gâcherait le plaisir des fans mais ça lui permettrait de rester en vie !

\- T'as quelque chose sous ton sweat ?

La question me surpris. Un peu dérangée, je croisai mes bras sur mon vêtement, l'oeil suspicieux.

\- Oui, pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Parfait. Enlève-le.

... QUOI ? Je ne bougeai pas, trop ahurie par ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment ça, l'enlever !? Il avait des idées perverses dans une situation pareille ?

\- Pourquoi tu veux... ?!

\- Arrête de chipoter et enlève-ça !

Il tira d'un coup mon sweat de bas en haut pour le retirer. J'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé. Je m'étais soudainement retrouvée en débardeur léger, les bras encore levés à côté de ma tête.

\- ... ÇA VA PAS CHEZ TOI !?

Il m'ignora et inspecta le vêtement qu'il venait de m'enlever.

\- Ouais, ça devrait le faire.

\- TU M'ÉCOUTES QUAND JE PARLE ?!

\- Rah ! La ferme.

Je jubilai de colère intérieurement. Quant à Ace, il retira son chapeau et enfila le sweat que je portais il y a quelques minutes. J'en croyais pas mes yeux. Il voulait en fait porter mon sweat pour cacher son tatouage ? Il avait dû lire dans mes pensées, certes, mais de là à utiliser ce genre de...- Pfff... ! BWAHAHAHAHAHA ! ÇA LUI ALLAIT PAS DU TOUT ! Il était trop petit pour lui. Les manches lui finissaient au milieu des avant-bras et on voyait le bas de son ventre ! Holà là. C'était trop drôle. Je me retenais devant lui mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'explosai de rire.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as toi, fit-il sur un ton un peu agacé.

\- Rien du tout... Rien du... Pff... HAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Je te signal que c'est le meilleur moyen de ne pas me faire repérer, d'accord ? Alors arrête de rire et suis-moi !

\- Oui, oui... T'as quand même de la chance que j'en ai pas acheté un rose.

\- La ferme.

\- Ils vont se poser des questions, nan ? S'ils-...

Je me tus quand un objet atterrit sur ma tête. Un chapeau ? Oh, son chapeau... Attend attend... SON CHAPEAU ? VRAIMENT ?!

\- Dépêche-toi, dit-il en s'élançant en plein milieu de la rue.

Je le suivis aussitôt, toujours aussi fière de pouvoir porter son chapeau. C'est vrai que les soldats pourraient le reconnaître s'il le portait sur la tête… Tandis que moi, ni vue ni connue. Il était un peu grand pour moi mais je m'en fichais. J'avais son chapeau, bordel ! Son chapeau que je ne pourrais même pas me payer dans mon monde, quoi. D'ailleurs j'ai entendu dire qu'une bague _Death Note_ coûtait 20€. VINGT EUROS. UNE BAGUE. Bon, une très jolie bague, cela dit. Mais si c'est vingt euros pour une bague, qu'est-ce que ça donne pour un chapeau ? J'osais même pas y penser.

Bref, j'avais froid, j'avais peur, mais malgré tout j'étais contente parce que je portais le bien de mon idole. Fuck le reste. N'empêche, ça avait marché ! Les soldats se sont retournés, mais leur regard s'est rapidement détourné ailleurs, complètement désintéressé par notre présence. C'était dans la poche ! Ace avait peut-être des idées bizarres mais au moins ça marchait. Enfin. Comme il a dit, on a dû continuer sur plusieurs kilomètres avant de tomber sur un port. Une petite promenade s'était imposée, mais elle a été plutôt cool pour ma part.

D'ailleurs il y avait un bateau de la Marine posté à côté des autres embarcations. Ils étaient encore plus impressionnants en taille réelle. Ça foutait un peu les boules de se retrouver à côté de ces embarcations militaires d'une hauteur impressionnante. Je me sentais toute petite comparé à eux...

On descendit de la petite colline qui nous séparait du bord de mer. Quelques personnes nous scrutèrent bizarrement, mais personne ne nous avait rien dit non plus. Nos déguisements étaient infaillibles. Ace alla parler à l'un des marins qui s'apprêtait à mettre les voiles.

Je le vis au passage lui donner quelques billets, ce qui raviva le sourire du vieil homme au bonnet. Ensuite, Ace revint vers moi et me dit d'embarquer. Je traversai alors la grosse planche qui reliait le navire au ponton, et me retrouvai sur le grand bateau. C'était génial. J'avais envie de courir partout à l'intérieur comme une gamine et de grimper au filet vers le mât principal. Je n'avais pas peur des hauteurs. Au contraire, la peur de tomber dans le vide me donnait des frissons d'excitation. ... Comment ça, j'étais pas normale ?!

\- Le capitaine a dit qu'il avait une cale de libre. On pourra crécher à l'intérieur le temps qu'on accoste.

\- Une cale ? Ils n'ont plus de cabine ?

\- C'est une petite embarcation, ils n'ont pas les moyens d'héberger deux étrangers venus de nulle part en un claquement de doigt.

\- Pas faux.

\- Il m'a dit que ça avait été aménagé. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème pour y passer la nuit.

Je le regardai pendant un petit moment. Il avait toujours mon sweat sur lui, et semblait l'avoir oublié lui aussi. J'agrippai le chapeau que j'avais sur la tête, le retirant à contre-coeur.

\- Je te le rend ?

Je préférais lui redonner tout de suite plutôt que d'espérer pouvoir le garder plus longtemps. Que voulez-vous, les bonnes choses ont toujours une fin pas vrai ?

\- Ah, merci.

Avant de le reprendre il retira mon pull rouge pour me la rendre aussi. Aaaah... De la chaleur... Oh attend. C'était SA chaleur ! Putain. Je quitterai plus jamais ce sweat.

\- Allons dans la cale, c'est plus tranquille, dit-il en s'étirant.

Il avait dit dans LA cale. Et non pas dans LES cales. Ça voulait dire qu'on allait la partager. OUAIS ! Inconsciemment, je serrai le poings devant moi en signe de victoire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Ah. Rien, désolée.

Je lui souris bêtement et je finis par le suivre à l'intérieur du bateau. C'était génial. Je demanderai des croisières plus souvent, quand je rentrerai ! On longea un long couloir puis on ouvrit la porte du fond. La pièce était petite, mais assez large pour deux personnes. Il y avait quelques caisses vides par-ci par-là, et comme prévu, deux lits étaient postés à chaque extrémité (merde, j'en voulais qu'un...) Le seul soucis était le manque de fenêtre... mais bon, on allait pas chipoter alors qu'on avait de quoi profiter du voyage, hein !

Ace ne demanda pas son reste et alla direct s'affaler dans un des lits.

\- Profite-en pour te reposer. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on en aura l'occasion, dit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête.

Je bredouillai une réponse et me rendis également dans ma couchette. Ça va être la première fois que je dors en mer ! Et en compagnie d'Ace, qui plus est ! Aaaah. Le cadeau du siècle. Mélissa, si c'est bel et bien un rêve alors fais en sorte de te réveiller le plus tard possible. Même si j'avais envie de rentrer, pour le moment je me sentais bien.

\- Hé.

\- Quoi, répondit-il sans tourner la tête.

\- Maintenant tu me fais confiance, hein ?

\- ... Peut-être.

\- Roh, allez. Tu m'as prêté ton chapeau et je t'ai pas dénoncé quand on est passé près des soldats.

\- Mouais.

\- Du coup on est partenaires, alors ?

Le sens du mot partenaire ici était le même que celui de compagnon d'arme ou de camardes, hein. Rien de plus. Hé, oh. Tout de même.

\- Peut-être.

Quelle tête de mule.

\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on fera bon voyage, tous les deux.

Il avait employé le mot _"tous les deux !"_ Donc il était d'accord sur le fait que nous étions camarades, même si c'était pour une période de courte durée ? C'était vraiment une tête de mule, mais au fond il était gentil. Enfin, bien sûr qu'il était gentil. À quoi je pense, moi...

\- Et puisqu'on va rester ensemble un bon bout de temps, autant recommencer les présentations comme il se doit, dit-il en s'asseyant au bord de son lit.

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment, mais je l'imitai.

\- Je m'appelle Ace, second commandant de la flotte de Barbe blanche, celui que je considère comme le futur Roi des Pirates. Et je recherche actuellement le coupable qui a tué l'un de mes camarades dans le but de le venger et lui donner justice pour le crime qu'il a commis.

Oui, je savais tout ça. Pourquoi il me répétait- Ah. J'ai compris ! C'était comme pour repartir du bon pied. Oh, d'accord. Si ce n'était que ça... Je n'avais qu'à me présenter à mon tour :

\- Mélissa, actuellement tombée par hasard dans un endroit étrange qui n'est pas censé exister. Mon but est de rentrer chez moi et... de rester en vie.

Il ricana en écoutant la dernière partie de ma phrase. Soudain, une idée me vint en tête. J'étais dans un autre monde. J'étais quelqu'un d'inconnue aux yeux de tous, personne ne connaissait mon existence. Alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de ma "renaissance" temporaire ? Après tout c'était ma première fois ici, donc je pouvais peut-être me créer une nouvelle identité qui inexistante dans cet univers normalement inexistant qui , non ?

\- Attend ! avais-je dis en me levant.

Il leva un sourcil. Déjà, pour se créer une identité, la première chose à faire était de changer de nom, nan ? Et justement, j'en avais un en tête.

\- Appelle-moi Meiko.

Ouais, Meiko. Je l'utilisais souvent quand je partais dans mes délires fictifs. Et je l'aimais bien. Dans mon monde, ce sera Mélissa. Et dans One Piece, je serais sous l'identité de Meiko. C'était comme dans un jeu, sauf que là j'avais tous les choix de pseudos. Oh le rêve...

\- Mais tu m'as dit que...

\- Discute pas.

Intérieurement, ça restera toujours mon prénom actuel, bien entendu. Meiko servira de façade. On sait jamais, si j'avais des embrouilles avec la Marine à n'importe quel moment, personne ne connaîtra mon vrai nom. C'était un plan génial ! Et... Bon, j'avoue, j'ai toujours voulu qu'on m'appelle comme ça au moins une fois. MAIS QUI NE L'A JAMAIS FAIT, HEIN ! Ne niez pas. Je vous interdis.

Ace finit par soupirer.

\- Très bien.

Je souris. Puis il tendit le bras vers moi, main ouverte. Je me suis avancée vers lui, tendant mon bras également, puis je lui pris la main qu'il serra en retour.

\- Enchanté, Meiko.

C'était un moment particulier. Je ne sais pas, c'était comme si on se redécouvrait sous un autre jour alors que ça ne faisait que vingt-quatre heures depuis que l'ont s'était rencontrés... Vingt-quatre heures... quand j'y repense, j'ai l'impression qu'on a été ensemble depuis plusieurs jours déjà. Peut-être était-ce l'effet du voyage inter-dimensionnel ? Je ne sais pas.

Ça aurait pu se finir comme ça, tranquillement dans une ambiance déterminée et sereine si le bateau ne s'était pas penché brusquement et que si moi, qui n'étais pas du tout habituée, je ne m'étais pas mise à chavirer sur le côté avant de me casser la gueule comme le boulet que j'étais…

**.**

**.**

_… **à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Imaginez vous dans One Piece, et que vous y restez coincés plusieurs jours, ou plusieurs semaines, ou voir plusieurs années (?!) vous allez partir direct à la recherche d'un Fruit du Démon et jouez les Pirates ? Haha. Ce serait bien, mais voilà..._

_Les faits et gestes du personnage seraient ce que moi j'aurais probablement fait si une situation pareille m'arrivait. Et bien que ce ne soit pas une Mary-Sue, elle a quand même sa part de personnalité en tant que fan de mangas incontestée et d'envies toutes plus bizarres que les autres par rapport à la culture japonaise... d'où le prénom Meiko ! (et d'où mon pseudo...)_

_C'est vrai que ça peut déranger de voir un changement de prénom mais no paniiiic. Elle continuera quand même d'utiliser le prénom 'Mélissa' de temps en temps. Et puis de toute façon son caractère et sa personnalité ne changent pas. C'est ce qui compte, non ? ~ _

_Sinon, un grand merci pour vos réactions ! Vous êtes mon carburant *-*_

_ À... très bientôt, chers gentils petits gens ~ _


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour, bonsoir, bonne nuit ! (on sait jamais, s'il y a des couche-tôt ?)_

_**Enjoooy :3**_

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 6 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

… Le calme de la mer, les vagues qui se bercent, les mouettes qui passent en criant dans le ciel… Les poissons nageaient au ras de la surface, se mouvant naturellement dans le courant des vagues par milliers. C'était si reposant ! Ah. Tout était si paisible, si tranquille. C'était le rêve. Et ça aurait pu continuer comme ça si…

— Bweeeeeuhrg !

Si je n'avais pas été malade toute la journée qui suivit. Ça faisait maintenant deux heures que j'étais perchée au-dessus du bord, à recracher tout ce que j'avais englouti dans la matinée. Et ces vieux boucs de marins de seconde zone étaient en train de se foutre de ma gueule en buvant du vin derrière moi. Super.

Pourtant tout allait très bien quand le navire avait mis les voiles. J'étais en pleine forme, je gérais la situation. Mais je crois que passer trop de temps dans cette cabine alors que le bateau bougeait ne m'avait pas aidé. C'était comme dans une voiture, quand on lit un livre ou qu'on est sur son portable pendant qu'on roule, à force on avait la nausée. Eh bien là ça avait fait pareil. En deux fois pire. J'étais sortie illico de la pièce pour me rendre sur le pont et aller vomir dans l'océan.

Je me sentais trop mal pour les poissons qui allaient passer par là, mais j'y pouvais rien. N'empêche, pourquoi j'étais aussi malade ?! J'avais déjà navigué sur l'eau, même si c'étaient des petites embarcations mondaines et moins impressionnantes. Je vois pas ce qui faisait la différence à part la taille.

Rah ! Ça m'énervait. Et pas moyen d'obtenir un doliprane ou un petit aspirine, histoire de faire passer le tout. Bon sang. Pourquoi je suis pas tombée sur l'équipage de Luffy ? Oh, non pas que je regrettais d'être tombée sur Ace, non, juste qu'au moins, j'aurais eu de la bouffe gratuite, un gentil médecin à mes soins et un compagnon aussi malchanceux que moi pour ne pas trop me sentir seule. (oui, je parle bien d'Usopp).

Enfin bon. J'arrête de me lamenter. Ce n'est pas en me plaignant que je réussirais à-... Gh... Encore un vomissement.

PUTAIN ! PAS MOYEN DE RÉFLÉCHIR TRANQUILLEMENT AVEC CE PUTAIN DE MAL DE MER !? Il pouvait déjà m'arriver n'importe quoi, du genre une attaque de monstre marin ou bien une bande de pirates de passage. Alors pourquoi en plus de ma poisse incontestée et de tous les trucs pas cool qui m'arrivaient, j'avais un pauvre petit mal de mer inutile !? J'en ai ma claque. Si je le pouvais, je dirais fuck à tout le reste et je rentrerais tranquillement chez moi !

... Si je connaissais le moyen d'y retourner. Et j'avais bien peur de ne jamais pouvoir revoir ma petite chambre adorée, ainsi que mon ordinateur chéri, et mes précieux mangas que je devais recevoir la semaine prochaine... Ah ! Je connaîtrais jamais la fin de Black Butler ou de Bleach ! Han ! Je verrais jamais la suite de Shingeki no Kyojin ! Haaaan ! Et si Hoshino Katsura continuait D-Gray. Man en mon absence* ?! Nooooooooonnnn ! ... Oh oh. Un haut-le-cœur... Oh non. Pitié.

— Décidément, tu n'es vraiment pas faite pour les aventures, toi.

Sans me retourner je devinai à qui j'avais à faire. Mais si je tournais la tête j'avais peur de salir le plancher du navire avec le contenu de mes tripes.

— Laisse-moi mourir, tu veux, dis-je en gémissant.

Il se mit à ricaner avant de s'appuyer contre le bord à côté de moi. Il se pencha en avant et siffla :

— Wouah. T'as prévu de semer ton déjeuner pour retrouver ton chemin si tu te perdais en mer ? lança-t-il d'un air taquin.

— Haha. Très drôle.

— Je plains les poissons en tout cas.

— Moi aussi.

— Tiens le coup encore un peu, on arrive dans quelques heures.

— C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je, craignant sa réponse.

— Deux ou trois heures.

Je grimaçai en montrant les dents. Trois heures. Trois heures comme ça... Il voulait me tuer ? Parce que si c'était le cas, je me suiciderai avant. Hors de question que je reste comme ça trois heures.

Finalement, le reste du temps s'était plutôt bien passé. Je m'étais sentis mieux et mon cerveau s'était habitué aux légers bercements du navire sur l'eau. Puis enfin, vers la fin de l'après-midi, on finit par arriver sur une autre île. Et en effet, rien qu'à la vue du port, on pouvait voir que ce lieu était un endroit très attractif. Des dizaines et des dizaines de bateaux étaient stationnés dans la baie. Pirates, pêcheurs, marchands, ou encore navires de riches bourgeois... tout y était.

Alors que mon cœur commençait à s'emballer dû à l'envie d'aller visiter cet endroit inconnu et surprenant, Ace me donna un petit coup de coude et pointa quelque chose du menton au loin. En suivant la direction qu'il indiquait, j'aperçus alors deux navires aux coques sombres et tachetées, ainsi qu'aux voiles dessinées d'un symbole bleu. Pas besoin de jumelles pour savoir qu'ils appartenaient à la Marine. Elle était donc sur place elle aussi. Il allait falloir faire très attention. Une pensée me vint à l'esprit et je me tournai vers Ace :

— Les pirates ne vont pas avoir peur ? D'après les navires ici, il doit y en avoir un sacré paquet, quand même...

— D'habitude ils n'agissent pas trop dans ce genre d'endroit mal fréquenté. S'ils sont là, ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils ont une cible particulière en vue.

Je tressaillis :

— Est-ce que c'est toi ?!

Il secoua la tête calmement.

— Je ne pense pas. Mais restons sur nos gardes.

Il prit son petit sac et en sortit une sorte de chemise hawaïenne jaune à fleurs blanches. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ?

— Un des gars du navire a bien voulu m'en passer une, dit-il en suivant mon regard étonné. Je passerai un peu plus inaperçu de cette façon.

Il l'avait enfilée, mais il ne l'avait même pas attachée, laissant la vue de ses nombreux abdos à l'air libre. Il n'était vraiment pas habitué à porter un haut... enfin bon. Au moins il n'aurait pas à prendre mon sweat cette fois-ci. Malheureusement pour moi, il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de me prêter à nouveau son chapeau. Merde.

On commença à avancer, s'éloignant petit à petit du port en pénétrant dans la ville. L'odeur de la nourriture nous parvint aux narines très rapidement. Ça donnait trop enviiiiie... Par contre, je ne comptais plus les fois où l'on a croisé des bandes de pirate ou de voyous à l'allure pas nette dans les rues. Après tout, Ace l'avait bien dit : c'était un endroit assez mal fréquenté.

La nuit allait bientôt tomber. Je me demandais où Ace comptait aller. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que des bars, des casinos, des repères de bandits et plein d'autres endroit où je ne mettrais jamais les pieds.

Je levai les yeux vers le ciel, qui avait l'air d'être bien couvert... Il allait probablement pleuvoir bientôt. J'espère qu'on aura fini avant qu'une averse nous tombe dessus.

À un moment, Ace s'arrêta devant l'un des bars. Quoi, il allait vraiment entrer là-dedans ?

— Ici ça devrait le faire.

— N'y vas pas ! Je le sens pas...

— Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais juste demander quelques infos. Reste dehors en attendant et va te promener un peu.

Il me donna un petit sac de pièces. Je regardai le sac, puis me reporta à nouveau sur lui :

— Je vais rester dehors toute seule ?!

— De quoi tu as peur ?

Il était sérieux ? Il ne voyait pas que j'étais une fille paumée sans forces qui allait être lâchée au milieu de ces monstres dangereux et sans coeur ? Je confirme : Ace n'avait pas du tout le sens des responsabilités.

À un moment, il releva la tête et chercha quelque chose du regard dans les alentours.

— Ah. Là-bas, tu vois le haut de l'espèce de Casino, là ?

Je tournai la tête et je vis en effet une partie d'un bâtiment qui semblait être immense, derrière plusieurs pâtés de maisons et de boutiques. Mais il était... Assez loin, quand même.

— Oui... ?

— On se rejoint là-bas dans une heure.

— ...

Il allait falloir que je marche jusqu'à là-bas ? Sérieusement ? ... Une flemme immense commença à grandir au fond de moi. Est-ce qu'il allait prendre autant de temps à récolter des informations ? Ah, il allait peut-être bouger de bars en bars s'il n'avait pas ce qu'il voulait. Bon. Tant pis. Je n'avais pas le choix. J'avais l'impression qu'en ce moment je n'avais jamais le choix. On y pouvait rien.

— D'accord, soupirai-je. Et si je suis en danger ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir et se gratta la tête.

— Hm.. Voyons voir... Peut-être que si tu cries assez fort je t'entendrais ?

— Impossible, répondis-je du tac au tac, l'air blasé.

— Eh bah essaye de te battre, je sais pas moi.

— ... Laisse-tomber. J'essaierais de mourir de la façon la plus digne qui soit. Sur ce, Adieu.

Agacée, je tournai le dos et commençai à m'éloigner de ce crétin fini qui n'était même pas fichu de protéger quelqu'un ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était censé faire de toute façon. Mais même ! Il savait très bien que j'étais un lapin au milieu des loups dans ce monde, moi ! Comment il pouvait être aussi irresponsable que ça ? Bien sûr, on parlait d'Ace, dons question responsabilité, il fallait pas en attendre des masses. Même s'il était moins pire que son frère, dans ce domaine les deux étaient pareils !

Je remarquai que je marchais à pas lourds depuis que j'étais partie. Forcément, cet imbécile m'avait mise en rogne. Même si je n'aimais pas marcher, pour le moment c'était le seul moyen d'évacuer mon stress.

Les gens me regardaient bizarrement. Quoi, j'avais un brocolis sur la gueule ou quelque chose du genre ? Ils n'avaient jamais vu une fille énervée ou quoi ? Raaaah ! Calme-toi... Oh. Une boutique qui avait l'air normale. J'oubliai de suite ma colère et je me dirigeai vers le magasin. Il y avait des trucs de toute sorte. Vêtements, bijoux, chaussures... Pourquoi ne pas faire un tour à l'intérieur, pour me changer les idées ?

J'entrai et j'inspectai les rayons rapidement. Le vendeur vint tout de suite à ma rencontre. C'était un petit homme à la moustache fine enroulée aux extrémités. Il avait les yeux plissés et portait un petit haut-de-forme. Un personnage assez marrant à regarder.

— Besoin de quelque chose, mademoiselle ? demanda-t-il, tout sourire.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on vienne m'accoster quand j'étais en magasin...

— Euh, non... Je regarde juste.

Je fis un petit tour rapide de la boutique, essayant de ne pas trop regarder les chiffres qui formaient le prix sous les articles qui m'intéressaient. Après deux ou trois rondes, mes yeux se posèrent sur un collier qui attira très vite mon attention. Sa chaîne était en argent, et le pendentif était une sorte de petit crâne noir au milieu de l'intersection d'un croisement d'os de la même couleur. Alors que j'étais en pleine admiration, le petit homme continua :

— Mademoiselle n'est pas d'ici ?

— Non.

— Je vois.

Son intonation était devenue plus grinçante et il se mit à se frotter les mains, ce qui me fit frissonner. Euh... mec, si t'as l'intention de m'arnaquer, fais en sorte d'être plus discret au moins, je sais pas. Alors qu'il gardait le sourire, je lui jetai un coup d'œil totalement blasé avant de me reporter sur le prix du pendentif. Au début j'ai cru que mes yeux avaient beugué, mais non. Il s'agissait bien de 1200 Berry. ... ... ... ... MILLE DEUX CENT-...?! Non mais C'EST UNE BLAGUE ?

— Est-ce que... Hum. Est-ce que c'est le prix de ce truc ? demandai-je en pointant le collier devant moi.

On sait jamais, je pouvais à tout hasard le confondre avec le code barre, n'est-ce pas ? _N'est-ce pas... ?_

— Attendez voir... Mmmh. Oui, c'est bien ça. Pourquoi, un problème ?

Tu me demandes s'il y a un problème, trou du cul ? TU LE VOIS PAS, LE PROBLÈME ? IL EST FAIT EN QUOI TON COLLIER, EN PIERRE LUNAIRE DATANT DU CINQUIÈME SIÈCLE OU QUOI ?!

...

Non, je ne répondis rien. Si j'ouvrais la bouche tout de suite, ça allait mal se finir. Ok, respire, respire. Oh, j'y pensais. J'avais de l'argent dans ce sac qu'Ace m'avait donné, mais la monnaie d'ici était probablement différente de celle que j'avais dans mon monde... Je le sortis et l'ouvris devant le vendeur dont les yeux s'agrandirent aussitôt.

— Dites-moi. Y a combien, dedans ?

Il me regarda, puis se remit à fixer le sac. Voyant que j'étais sérieuse, il me conduit à sa caisse et compta les sous rapidement. Bien sûr, je faisais très attention à ses gestes. Au moindre faux pas, je lui ferai la prise de ninja spécial Melissa. Enfin, spécial Meiko, ici. Je ne sais pas encore ce que ça donnait, mais j'allais très vite le savoir s'il tentait de me piéger.

— Il y a approximativement 1000 Berry, mademoiselle.

— Mille ?

— Eh bien... Chaque pièce d'or équivaut à 10 Berry alors...

Je me mis à réfléchir. Oh, donc j'avais à peu près cent pièces à l'heure actuelle.

— D'accord. Et dites-moi encore, en quoi est fait ce pendentif ?

Il regarda l'objet.

— En bois spécial. Il est tellement dur que sa surface est comme du verre !

— Est-ce que ça vaut de l'or ?

— Non. Il est très demandé pour sa forme et sa légèreté, mais ce n'est pas compté comme une matière précieuse.

Il se ravisa d'un coup. Il avait vu qu'il commençait à en dire un peu trop...

— Vous... vous souhaitez l'acheter ?

— ... Encore une chose, monsieur.

— Oui ... ?

Je lui tirai le col en le fixant droit dans les yeux, sourire crispé :

— Ne seriez-vous pas en train de me rouler ?

Il ne répondit pas clairement. Son regard s'était détourné et il commençait à transpirer.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi vous...

— Est-ce que j'ai l'air du premier pigeon étranger qui va faire ses achats pour la première fois ?

C'était pas le moment de se foutre de ma gueule. J'étais déjà assez énervée, alors qu'on vienne pas m'en remettre une couche.

— N-Non... Bien sûr que non... !

Il trifouilla ses mains.

— Mais... Mais si vous voulez je... Je peux vous l'offrir à moitié-prix !

Mes yeux se plissèrent un peu plus, et je me mis à dessiner un grand sourire forcé.

— Ce serait fantastique.

Et voilà comment j'ai pu acheter ce petit pendentif sans avoir eu à me ruiner. C'était toujours aussi cher, mais pour 600 Berry au lieu de 1200, c'était largement mieux.

Je sortis de la boutique pour ne pas avoir à me ruiner plus que ça. Je commençai à me diriger vers le Casino tout au loin. En m'arrêtant par-ci par-là, une demi heure était passée depuis qu'Ace et moi nous nous sommes séparés. La nuit était quasiment tombée.

Je regardai le ciel à nouveau. Il était plus sombre, puisque le soleil s'était couché, mais je pouvais encore distinguer de lourds nuages au-dessus de nos têtes. Oh oh. Valait mieux se mettre à l'abri dès maintenant.

Et alors que je m'étais décidée à attendre cet abruti d'irresponsable à l'endroit prévu, une explosion apparut au loin, provocant un boucan pas possible et une grosse fumée noire.

Mon cœur avait fait un énorme bond. Quoi, c'était vraiment une explosion ? Ce n'était pas une sorte de pétard ou de spectacle spécial ? Vu les cris et la panique des habitants, ça n'avait pas l'air d'être une blague. Il se passait quoi, encore...

Alors que je devrais me mettre à l'abri comme le faisait tous les autres, ma curiosité prit le dessus. Je m'avançai au milieu de la foule, me dirigeant vers la cause de tout ce bordel. J'avais l'impression d'être en contre-sens. J'étais la seule à prendre la direction de l'explosion. Et quand j'étais arrivée, ce que je vis me cloua sur place.

Des coups de feu de partout, des courses-poursuites entre la Marine et des pirates, des gars qui se faisaient assommer, d'autres qui s'enfuyaient, et d'autres encore qui se faisaient tirer dessus pour les ralentir. Wouah. Je n'avais même pas les mots pour décrire ce que je ressentais.

J'ai toujours aimé les frissons et les trucs sensationnels qui faisaient battre le cœur à une vitesse affolante, mais là c'était complètement différent. C'était un mélange de peur et de surprise. J'avais la bouche bée et je ne bougeais plus, regardant le "spectacle" de loin. Bon sang. On tournait un film, c'est ça ? Mais oui, c'était sûrement ça. Depuis le tout début on m'avait piégée dans une émission de télé-réalité et on s'attendait à une réaction particulière de ma part. C'était forcément ça... Non, sérieusement.

Au même instant alors, un éclair déchira le ciel et un coup de tonnerre se mit à détonner parmi les nuages. Je pensais avoir affaire à une petite averse, mais en fait c'était carrément un orage. Ça plantait encore plus l'ambiance de la situation. La pluie commença à tomber. Une fois mes esprits repris, j'enfilai ma capuche et je me mis à courir dans la direction du Casino. Une chance pour moi, il était éloigné de la scène de combat.

La Marine avait donc atteint leur cible. Je ne savais pas qui c'était. Mais là, tout de suite, je n'aurais pas aimé être à leur place. Pour le moment, oublions ça. Il fallait que je retrouve Ace et qu'on parte vite de cet endroit dangereux. Et alors que j'allais m'engouffrer dans une ruelle pour essayer de rejoindre l'endroit prévu, je heurtai quelqu'un de plein fouet avant de me retrouver sur les fesses.

— Aoutch...

Je relevai la tête en m'apprêtant à m'excuser, quand mon corps se figea. Un homme grand. Les cheveux blancs. Deux gros cigares dans la bouche et vêtu d'un grand manteau blanc. Non... Arrête. J'étais en train de délirer, là ? Commet est-ce qu'il...

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lança le colonel Smoker en me regardant de haut.

Putain de bordel de merde. SMOKER ? LE COLONEL SMOKER EN PERSONNE ? SÉRIEUX ? LÀ, DEVANT MOI ? Han ! Et s'il savait que j'accompagnais Ace et qu'en fait c'était lui qu'il ciblait depuis le début ?! Merde ! Il fallait vite que j'aille le prévenir que Smoker était dans les parages !

— Une gamine comme toi ne devrait pas traîner ici. Dépêche-toi de rentrer.

... Je sais qu'il se souciait des citoyens mais il pouvait être un peu plus aimable parfois, non ? Enfin bon, finalement il n'avait pas l'air de savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de moi et Ace. C'était une bonne chose, mais c'était dangereux quand même.

— Oui.

Je me relevai et je me mis à courir pour m'éloigner de lui le plus loin possible, non sans une dizaine de derniers coups d'oeil derrière moi, admirant jusqu'à la toute fin encore un autre personnage classé dans la catégorie "Badass" de ma liste. Bon, sinon tant pis pour le Casino. Il fallait que je trouve Ace.

Il y avait une sorte de minuscule forêt qui longeait la ville. Si je suivais mon sens de l'orientation dont j'étais plutôt fière, il serait plus rapide de passer par-là pour rejoindre l'endroit où je m'étais séparée d'Ace.

Sans me retourner, je fonçai droit à travers les arbres. Dans la nuit et sous la pluie, c'était pas top. Mais j'y pouvais rien. Et alors que je continuai d'avancer, j'aperçus une forme se rapprocher petit à petit, dévoilant finalement la silhouette familière du second commandant de flotte.

— Meli.. ! Non. Lei..! Euh.. Maiko..! Non. Bref, on s'en fiche ! fit-il en me rejoignant.

— "Meiko" imbécile !

Il avait pourtant réussi à retenir mon nom la première fois. Alors pourquoi se mettre à beuguer maintenant ?! C'était pas compliqué de retenir "Meiko" bon sang ! Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas le moment.

— La Marine a l'air de s'être bougé, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

— Je sais, j'ai vu toute la scène.

Il me fixa un instant :

— Tu n'as rien ?

— Je vais bien.

Hé, attend. S'il était là ça voulait dire qu'il s'était précipité pour venir me rejoindre ? Et il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Vraiment ? Bref, ce n'était pas le moment non plus pour penser à ça.

— J'ai eu quelques infos utiles, on va pouvoir partir d'ici dès que les choses se seront calmées.

— Hein ? On part pas tout de suite ?

— T'es folle ! T'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait ?! Et puis les soldats sont sûrement postés au port aussi. On pourra jamais partir à l'heure qu'il est !

Il n'avait pas tort. Dans ces cas-là, comment on allait faire ? Se planquer jusqu'à que la Marine ne parte ? Avec leur navire de guerre, ils pourraient probablement mettre les voiles, même par un temps orageux. Mais s'ils se mettaient à fouiller toute la ville avec le colonel Smoker à leurs côtés, on était foutus.

\- Viens !

Il se mit à courir à travers les bois. Hé ho ! Je venais déjà de sprinter. J'allais pas me remettre à courir, quand même !? ... Apparemment si. Essoufflée, j'essayai coûte que coûte de rester proche de lui. J'espérais vraiment qu'on allait s'arrêter bientôt parce que mes jambes me faisaient mal et je n'avais plus aucun souffle. Une minute plus tard, je m'arrêtai, m'appuyant sur un tronc.

\- A...Ace ! J'en... J'en peux plus... !

\- Encore un peu et on y est presque !

\- Non... Juste... une pause... de deux minutes... S'il... te plaît ! le suppliai-je, la main sur le thorax.

Et j'avais oublié de lui dire que Smoker était en ville, en plus...

Il soupira. Il allait dire quelque chose, lorsqu'un éclair traversa le ciel pour venir frapper l'arbre contre lequel j'étais appuyée. Pourquoi c'était toujours à moi que ça arrivait, hein ? J'étais pas assez désespérée comme ça ? La décharge électrique me parcourus l'échine et mon corps se tendit entièrement. La dernière chose que je vis fut le visage ahuri de Ace qui s'était précipité vers moi, avant que je ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

. . .

J'ouvris les yeux lentement. La première chose que je sentis fut le sol dur et froid de l'endroit où je m'étais réveillée. Tiens ? J'étais pas censée être en forêt avec Ace ? Je relevai la tête. Des murs bleus... ? Une étagère de mangas ? Un bureau en bordel ? Un sac de cours ? Un ordinateur ? … … … … …

…

MA CHAMBRE ?!

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**

* * *

.

.

_Wouaah. Un retour mouvementé. Serait-ce la fin de son cauchemar ? Ou la poisse la suivra jusqu'au bout ? Muahaha._

_Encore une fois MERCI pour vos reviews ! Vous êtes magiques !_

_Tchuuuuss ! ~ Je vous aime_


	7. Chapter 7

**Septième chapitre !**

_J'ai survécu au dentiste, alors voilà. (non Meikoow, t'as surtout écris le chapitre jusqu'à 4h du matin ouais.) (ta gueule, stupide conscience.)_

_Hum hum..._

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, je rigole et je souris chaque fois que je les lis. Vous êtes méga géniaux._

_**Raphaelle** : met le doigt dans la prise et rejoins-moi ! *o*_

_Allez les guys.** Enjoy ~ !**_

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 7 -_**

**_._**

**_._**

Je ne comprenais plus rien. D'un coup j'étais dans le monde de One Piece à courir comme une dingue à travers les bois, puis là j'étais de retour chez moi, d'un coup, normal. Qu'est-ce que qu'il s'était passé entre-temps ?! Il y a eu ce coup de foutre, littéralement parlant, puis je me suis téléportée dans ma chambre, comme ça, d'un seul coup. Bordel. Je comprenais plus rien, là. En plus, il faisait jour. Or, avant de revenir ici, il faisait nuit. Il y avait combien d'heures de décalage, précisément ?!

Attend, Mélissa. Calme-toi… D'abord, réfléchis. Je reviens d'un voyage incroyable et impossible à réaliser. Est-ce que c'était vraiment mon monde, ou encore un autre différent, comme on voit dans certaines histoires ? Pourtant c'était exactement la pièce que j'avais quitté le soir où Ace m'est tombé dessus. Les fringues posées en bordel, les mêmes objets, les mêmes décorations, tout était bon. J'étais bien chez moi.

Une autre question maintenant : Est-ce qu'on a remarqué ma disparition de deux jours ? Enfin, je pense que oui quand même. Comment j'allais leur expliquer ? D'abord, il fallait que je change de fringues. Mes vêtements étaient trempés à cause de la pluie. Rapidement, je retire mon sweat que je que je pose sur le radiateur (malgré le fait qu'on était en été) pour le faire sécher, ainsi que mon short. Je me débarrasse de mon débardeur également et je prend un autre pull au hasard sur mon bureau. (qui me servait d'armoire même si j'en avais une dans le coin de ma chambre). J'avais aussi enfilé un jean.

Discrètement, j'ouvre la porte et je regarde à gauche et à droite du couloir. À gauche, il y avait la chambre de mes petits frères et sœurs qui avaient l'air de roupiller encore, et à droite, le salon. À pas de loups, je m'avance vers la salle à manger. Mes yeux se posent tout de suite vers l'horloge numérique au-dessus de la télé qui indiquait dix heures du matin. Quoi, les petits dormaient encore à cette heure-là ? Même moi à leur âge je me réveillais plus tôt ! C'est quoi cette jeunesse ?

Bref. Tout était calme. Il semblait n'y avoir personne d'autre que moi, pour le moment. J'allais me diriger dans la cuisine, quand une voix grave me fit sursauter de plusieurs mètres.

— T'es déjà levée, toi ?

Mon grand frère, devant son ordinateur, sur le canapé un peu plus loin. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, alors évidemment que ce con m'avait surprise. Pour qu'il se retrouve là à une heure aussi matinale, il avait dû faire nuit blanche, comme à ses habitudes. Oui, parce que comme sa chambre était dans une pièce à part de la maison, il ne pouvait pas capter la wi-fi, cet imbécile. Du coup il restait des heures dans le salon pour geeker.

Mais, plus surprenant encore, il ne m'avait posé aucune question. Pas de 'pourquoi j'étais pas là pendant deux jours ?', ni 'où je me trouvais ?'. Non, juste ses réflexions débiles comme tous les jours. Quoi, rien avait changé ?

— Euh… Jordan ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu ne me dis rien ?

Il me regarda bizarrement. Il leva un sourcil, interrogé.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a. C'est ton anniversaire ? Tu t'es coupé les cheveux ? T'es enceinte ?

J'ignorai sa dernière réflexion et le fixai à mon tour d'un air étrange. Il n'avait vraiment rien remarqué ? Enfin, pour lui c'était peut-être possible, puisque parfois je le voyais jamais de la journée, que je restais toujours clouée dans mon lit et ne sortais que pour bouffer. Mais quand même, il aurait dû être prévenu par les parents, quelque chose du genre, non ?

J'avais des doutes, mais je voulais en avoir le cœur net.

— J'ai pas disparu pendant deux jours, par hasard ?

Il ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de me fixer et ce, pendant plusieurs longues secondes. Vu son regard, il me prenait pour une demeurée. Et en effet, vu sa réponse :

— Euh… t'étais encore là y a quelques heures, je ne vois pas comment t'aurais pu disparaître en deux jours.

Je clignai des yeux, incrédule. Il y a quelques heures ? Non, il y a quelques heures j'étais encore en train de vomir sur un bateau de pêcheurs, c'était impossible ! Je jetai un coup d'œil sur l'horloge numérique qui donnait la date en plus petit sur le côté. 2 août. C'est-à-dire, le même jour où je suis tombée dans One Piece. Oui, le même jour parce qu'il était à peu près minuit ou une heure du matin quand c'est arrivé, selon mes souvenirs.

Ça voudrait dire que deux jours passés dans l'autre monde équivalaient à… quelques heures ici ?! Arrête. C'était une blague ? Donc mon absence est passée inaperçue ? Pfiouuu ! Déjà une chose de réglée. Je n'aurais pas à essayer de m'expliquer sans passer pour une folle.

— Désolée, je suis encore un peu endormie, mentis-je.

Il lâcha un 'tss' avant de se retourner vers son ordinateur.

— T'es vraiment conne, toi.

— Je t'emmerde.

Toute soulagée, je continuai mon chemin vers la cuisine, affamée. Entre une salade, un bol de lait, une quiche aux poireaux, ou du chocolat blanc, que choisir ? Évidemment, j'ai pris le chocolat blanc. Quoi, vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que j'allais prendre une salade le matin, tout de même ? … Comment ça, un bol de lait ? Hé, ho ! Dans deux heures il sera midi, je vais pas me priver d'un repas du midi à cause d'un pauvre petit-déjeuner qui n'a même pas l'audace d'avoir du nutella au menu en plus de ça ? Non mais hé !

Je cassai deux rangées de chocolat blanc, puis j'embarquai une petite brique de jus d'orange. Et alors que j'allais retourner dans ma chambre, quelque chose me traversa l'esprit : Et si tout avait changé, dans One Piece ? Et si plus rien n'était comme avant ?! Je m'étais figée, horrifiée. Je fonçai droit dans ma chambre et allumai de suite mon ordinateur. Wouah ! Trop long à s'allumer ! Vite, mon portable ! Aaaah, mon cher petit portable ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais…

Vite, vite. Internet. Rah ! Arrête de beuguer ! Ah ! C'est bon ! Google s'ouvre ! Hop, je commençai de suite mes petites recherches. Après avoir attentivement regardé sur toutes sortes sites, il semblerait que rien n'ai changé. L'histoire restait la même, les personnages aussi, et pas de Mélissa ou de Meiko qui surgit au beau milieu de nulle part… Pfiouuu ! Deuxième soulagement. Je m'allongeai sur le dos dans mon lit, une barre de chocolat dans la bouche.

Donc le monde où je suis tombée était bel et bien un monde à part crée par je-ne-sais quel système informatique sorti de nulle part… C'était bizarre, quand même. Trop bizarre. C'était impossible que tout ça ait pu se produire. Et pourtant, tout était trop réel pour n'être qu'un rêve. La preuve, mes vêtements étaient mouillés quand je suis revenue ici.

… Au final, j'avais réussi à rentrer, non ? N'était-ce pas ce que je voulais, depuis le tout début ? C'était vrai, mais… Quitter Ace comme ça, sans même savoir s'il s'en était sorti… Et s'il s'était fait attrapé par la Marine ? Et si son exécution arrivait beaucoup plus tôt que prévu ? Oh non, à cause de moi tout partira en couille ! Mélissa, t'es vraiment trop nulle !

Oh et puis, ce n'était qu'une dimension fictive, après tout, non ? Elle ne devrait même pas exister au départ, alors pourquoi je devrais me soucier de… BON, c'est vrai, je suis morte d'inquiétude et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je veux au moins m'assurer qu'Ace est encore en vie et en parfaite santé !

Mais comment y retourner ? La première fois était un coup de chance, et la deuxième également. Je ne connaissais pas le moyen exact de me rendre à nouveau dans One Piece. Et je ne savais pas si j'avais vraiment envie d'y retourner de mon plein gré. Après tout, c'était vachement dangereux et effrayant. Je pouvais mourir à tout moment, moi ! Je tenais encore à ma petite vie insignifiante, tout de même.

Je passai le reste de la matinée dans mon lit à me torturer l'esprit avec cette histoire. J'aurais aimé la raconter à tout le monde, à l'écrire au monde entier sur internet et narguer plein de gens fans de One Piece ! J'en mourrais d'envie ! Mais la plupart me prendrait pour une folle, d'autres pour une menteuse et d'autres encore… pourraient essayer de faire la même chose. Non pas que je voulais garder ce monde rien que pour moi, mais si les gens mourraient en s'électrocutant ? Et s'ils ne survivaient pas dans l'autre monde ?

Tout pouvait arriver, et je serais la seule à blâmer. Alors non, pas question. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. J'attendrais le moment qu'il faut.

— Ça va, Mélissa ? me demanda ma mère en me regardant bizarrement.

J'étais à table devant mon assiette de pâtes. Il n'y avait que moi et ma mère qui mangeaient. Les petits avaient pris un bol de céréales l'heure d'avant, et Jordan était finalement parti se coucher. Et mon père… Je ne sais pas. Il pouvait être partout à la fois, à faire plein de choses en même temps. Je ne savais jamais où est-ce qu'il se trouvait à chaque fois.

— Si, si.

_NON, PAS DU TOUT !_

— Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— J'ai pas assez dormi cette nuit.

_JE REVIENS D'UN VOYAGE INTERDIMENSIONNEL AUQUEL J'AI FAILLI Y PASSER PLUSIEURS FOIS ET MAINTENANT À CAUSE DE MOI MON IDOLE PRÉFÉRÉE EST DANS LA MERDE !_

— Eh bien ce soir tu te coucheras plus tôt, dit-elle d'un air un peu accusateur.

Si j'arrivais à dormir…

Vraiment, j'étais heureuse d'être rentrée. Mais finalement, ça me faisait un gros choc. Tout s'est bouleversé d'un seul coup, pour soudainement revenir à la normale. Mon cerveau ne s'y faisait pas. Il était encore un peu troublé. Et moi avec.

— Tiens, tu l'as eu où ce collier ?

Un collier ? Oh ! J'avais complètement oublié, j'avais gardé le pendentif acheté dans l'autre dimension ! Sachant que je n'étais pas sortie depuis trois jours (dans le monde réel) et que je n'avais vu personne durant cette période, qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui inventer… ?

— Ah. Je… Je l'ai retrouvé dans mes affaires. On me l'avait donné il y a longtemps.

— Oh, je vois.

Mon père sortit de sa chambre, habillé et prêt à partir. Tiens, il partait où comme ça ? Il n'était que treize heures. Ah, je crois que je les avais entendu parler à propos de sortir en ville, hier soir. Je ne sais plus pourquoi, d'ailleurs.

— Tu es déjà prêt ? fit ma mère en se servant un verre d'eau.

— Oui. Le garagiste m'a dit de venir entre une heure et demi et deux heures. Le temps que je te dépose et que j'aille là-bas, j'arriverai à temps.

Ah ouais, il emmenait la voiture au garage, c'est vrai. Et il déposait ma mère à son travail en passant. Je serais seule, aujourd'hui. Parce-que les petits avaient l'intention d'accompagner mon père aussi. Ma mère se leva en prenant son assiette pour l'emmener dans la cuisine. Moi je restai devant mes dernières pâtes à réfléchir encore un peu.

Non, tout ne pouvait pas se terminer juste comme ça. Peut-être qu'Ace était en danger à l'heure qu'il est, et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Je pouvais pas juste revenir à la réalité en me disant que ce n'était que mon imagination, et me remettre à ma petite vie comme si de rien était. C'était peut-être un monde qui ne devait pas exister selon la loi de l'espace-temps, mais c'était quand même des êtres humains ! Ils vivaient et mourraient comme tout le monde ! (je suppose ?)

De plus, si le cours de l'histoire ne changeait pas dans mon monde, est-ce que ça voulait dire que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais dans le monde de One Piece ? Donc je pourrais peut-être… sauver Ace de son destin tragique ? … Je ne disais pas que j'allais me donner corps et âme pour le sauver quoi qu'il en coûte en allant à Marineford ou un truc du genre. (de toute façon je ne pourrais même pas y aller et je ne serais d'aucune utilité si tout ce que je pouvais faire était de lancer des bâtons) Mais j'avais une chance de modifier le cours de l'histoire en faisant en sorte qu'il ne croise pas la route de cet enculé de Teach ! Mais oui ! Puisque je ne pouvais plus sauver le Ace de chez moi, je sauverai au moins le Ace de l'autre monde !

Je me relevai d'un seul coup. Personne ne sera à la maison aujourd'hui, au moins jusqu'à dix-sept heures. Mon père profitera sûrement de sa présence en ville pour aller faire les courses, et je suis quasiment sûre qu'il s'arrêtera au Macdonald pour faire plaisir à Léo et Sarah entre-temps. Et ma mère ne reviendrait pas avant neuf heures au moins. Et Jordan… bon, lui on s'en fout.

— Je vais probablement aller voir Marjorie, aujourd'hui. Et je risque de rentrer tard.

C'était le seul moyen de m'assurer que personne ne se pose de questions au cas où l'on ne me trouverait pas dans la maison. Car, oui, j'étais finalement décidée à retourner dans One Piece. C'était une idée absurde et définitivement mauvaise, mais j'ai pensé que je n'avais pas le choix. Et en plus, il fallait que je résolve ce mystère de téléportation inter-dimensionnelle ! Et si un pirate tombait dans ma chambre par hasard, hein ? Comment j'allais faire ?!

— D'accord. Pas de problème, répondit ma mère. À condition que tu sois rentrée avant huit heures.

— Pas de soucis !

Haha. Pas de soucis ? Et si je n'arrivais plus à revenir, d'ici là ? Haha. Mélissa, t'es vraiment nulle. Bon. Tant pis. Au moins, c'était ça de fait. Ma mère pris son sac et tout le reste pour partir au travail, suivie de ma petite sœur et de mon petit frère qui lâchèrent très vite leur Nintendo DS pour monter en voiture.

Ah, voilà ma mère qui revient parce qu'elle avait laissé son téléphone. Elle me demande de ne pas oublier de débarrasser mon assiette. Je soupire en lui répondant d'un air monotone, puis elle se dirige vers la porte.

— Ittekimasu !

Enfin, j'entends la porte se fermer. Le calme était revenu d'un coup. Ça faisait du bien… Puis je m'arrêtai. Attend… J'avais bien cru entendre ma mère parler japonais ? … … …

Naaaaaaan ! Impossible. J'ai sûrement dû mal entendre. À force de regarder trop d'animes, mon cerveau partait de travers. Rien que d'imaginer ma mère parler japonais, je me suis mise à rire.

Enfin bref. Une fois avoir mis mon assiette dans le lave-vaisselle, je me dirigeai illico dans ma chambre. La première chose que je fis fut de prendre mon sac à dos que j'avais au collège. C'était un Eastpak orangé avec des carreaux aux multiples couleurs, principalement rouges et jaunes. Je le remplis avec mon short enfin sec, quelques tee-shirt et une grande veste marron très claire qui appartenait à mon frère autrefois. D'où les manches qui m'arrivaient plus loin que les mains. Mais je l'aimais bien, alors voilà.

Ensuite, je rangeai les derniers paquets de mes croques-matin, une petite bouteille d'eau, des baskets et quelques mangas. … OUI JE SAIS, C'EST INUTILE D'EMMENER DES MANGAS, MAIS EN VOYAGE C'EST TOUJOURS PRATIQUE QUAND ON S'ENNUIT, D'ACCORD ?!

Ah, et si je prenais une arme, au cas où ? Non pas que je comptais jouer les durs-à-cuire, mais si je me faisais attaquer, ce serait la moindre des choses d'avoir de quoi se défendre, non ? Mais j'avais rien chez moi. Pas de pied de biche, pas de sabre, pas de revolver (encore heureux, je me serais inquiétée), ni même de couteaux... Ah, si. On avait des couteaux, oui. Mais c'était simplement des couteaux de cuisine. Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait couper avec ça à part des concombres…

Oh, j'ai une idée. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller fouiller dans les tiroirs du salon. Il n'y avait rien à part des papiers incompréhensibles pour moi et des stylos. Oh, un élastique ! Ça pouvait être utile, peut-être, non ? Tant pis, je le prends quand même. Ah ! Je sais !

Je me dirigeai cette fois vers le meuble à outils de mon père. Il devait bien avoir quelque chose de dangereux, là-dedans ! Je n'aimais pas trop emprunter les affaires de mon père parce qu'il gueulait à chaque fois que ce n'était pas remis en place. Surtout quand on ne le lui avait pas demandé… Mais là, c'était une occasion spéciale.

Bingo. Il avait un cutter. Je le pris et le rangeai dans la poche de mon jean, puis je continuai ma petite fouille. Du scotch ? Ça pouvait être pratique. Je prends ! Tournevis, non. Marteau, non. Perceuse ? Haha … non. Oh, de la colle forte.

Bref. Niveau outils, j'étais parée. Je revins dans ma chambre en rangeant tout ça dans mon sac à dos. Une fois fait, je glissai d'autres petites broutilles qui ne prenaient pas trop de place, et je revêtis mon sweat rouge. En même temps, j'emportai mon portable dans ma poche. Oui, il sera inutile aussi, mais je voulais le garder près de moi.

Une fois prête, je m'assis sur mon lit, jambes croisées. J'attendis plusieurs secondes, puis plusieurs minutes. Il y avait un problème. Juste un tout petit. Un problème qui consistait au fait que JE NE SAVAIS PAS DU TOUT COMMENT ME TÉLÉPORTER DANS L'AUTRE DIMENSION !

Qu'est-ce qu'il fallait que je fasse ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé toutes les fois où j'ai changé de dimension ? … Je recevais un choc électrique, oui. Mais là, il n'y a pas d'orage, et mes chances de rester en vie après avoir reçu un coup de foudre était de 5%, alors non merci. J'ai déjà eu deux coups de chance d'affilé, alors je suis certaine qu'à la troisième je finirai par y passer.

Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions pour l'instant. OUI, MAIS COMMENT !? Réfléchis, réfléchis…

Je regardai ma multiprise. Je restai plusieurs secondes à la fixer, me demandant si…

— Non… Je peux pas faire ça. JE PEUX PAS ME FOUTRE LES DOIGTS DANS LA PRISES !?

Qu'est-ce que je ferais si on me retrouvait morte à côté de la prise comme une abrutie ?! Alors qu'on nous rabâche sans cesse qu'il ne faut pas mettre les doigts dedans depuis notre naissance quasiment. Non, je ne pouvais définitivement pas…

— …

Et si je faisais mon testament, avant ? … Je m'assis à côté de mon lit sur le sol, le sac dans le dos, et je tendis la main lentement, yeux fermés. Je ne devrais pas. Je ne devrais vraiment pas. Je devrais tout oublier et renoncer à retourner là-bas. J'allais juste y laisser bêtement la vie. Oui, c'était le mieux, oui.

Ma main rencontra l'un des trous de la prise et je sursautai. Rien ne se produit. Tiens, ça ne marchait pas ? Il fallait vraiment un coup d'éclair ?! Hé ho. Il fallait pas que je prenne une barre de fer et que j'aille me foutre sur le toit en attendant l'orage, quand même ? J'avais mes limites, moi aussi.

Une autre idée me vint à l'esprit. Une idée extrêmement idiote et super dangereuse. Je sortis de la chambre, et je revins deux minutes plus tard, avec un morceau de fil de fer entre les doigts. Oui, j'allais vraiment faire ça. Oui, j'étais pas bien. Non, je n'avais pas le choix. Rien que d'y penser j'en avais la chair de poule.

Je revins me placer devant la multiprise, puis je tendis la main avec le fil de fer devant moi. Je m'arrêtai juste au bord du trou. Je transpirais. Dans ma tête, c'était Bagdad. Je récitai vite fait mon testament avant, juste au cas où …

« J'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont accepté, malgré l'existence de merde que j'ai eu jusque-là. Je donne toutes mes fictions à ceux qui en voudront, même si elles ne sont pas finies, je laisse mes mangas au soin de ma meilleure amie Emma, et tout le reste faites-en ce que vous voulez. Sarah, désolée de n'avoir jamais voulu jouer aux petshop avec toi. Léo, désolée de t'avoir mitraillé de vannes et de réflexions durant les onze années de ta vie. Jordan… c'était moi qui avait cassé ton didgeridoo, il y a deux ans. Je voulais juste chasser un insecte et je l'ai frappé contre le mur sans faire exprès. De toute façon tu ne pourras pas me tuer puisque je serai déjà morte.

Papa, Maman, ne vous arrêtez pas à mon cas. Je vous aimerais toujours, même si vous n'avez jamais voulu que j'aille voyager au Japon quand je le voulais. Je vous pardonne. Adieu, tous. Déposez quelques gâteaux sur ma tombe s'il vous plaît, au cas où les esprits ont faim je voudrais pas mourir une seconde fois devant ma propre tombe... »

En prenant une grande inspiration après avoir fait un testament aussi pourri, je fermai les yeux.

— WOZAAAAAA !

Avec un cri de guerre pareil on pouvait croire que j'allais balancer une hache ou que j'allais employer une technique hors-normes. Mais en fait non. Le seul truc que je fis, c'est de séparer les trois millimètres d'écart entre le fil de fer et l'intérieur du trou de la prise.

Je sentis un courant électrique me traverser le corps. Ce n'était peut-être pas un coup de foudre, mais l'effet était le même. Ah, au passage. Ne faites pas ça chez vous, hein. À moins que vous voulez ressemblez à une sorte de dinde rôtie et que vous voulez vous faire bouffer par votre chien qui ne vous reconnaîtra même pas … Bon, moi je n'avais pas de chien, donc ma mort éventuelle sera un peu plus digne que ça. De toute façon le seul monde dans lequel vous risqueriez de tomber serait l'Au-Delà, alors bon...

Cette fois, je me sentis transportée. Transportée je-ne-sais où, à travers une éblouissante lumière blanche qui m'entourait de toute part. Je crois que j'avais réussi.

N'empêche. J'avais réussi à retourner dans mon monde, j'étais heureuse, soulagée, et quelques heures plus tard, me voilà prête pour recommencer un périple pathétique ! Seulement parce-que je m'inquiétais pour Ace, et que je voulais essayer de le sauver de son destin tragique. Et oui, j'avoue, c'était aussi par curiosité. ATTEND, T'AS UNE AUTRE DIMENSION DANS LAQUELLE TU PEUX ALLER ET VENIR COMME BON TE SEMBLE -si tu ne meurs pas durant le processus- VOUS FERIEZ QUOI, À MA PLACE ? Vous jouez à Doctor Who. Exactement.

Sauf que mon moyen de transport n'était pas une cabine téléphonique. Seulement un fil de fer et une multiprise...

BREF.

J'avais l'impression d'être retombée lourdement. En ouvrant les yeux, je me rends compte qu'en effet, je n'étais plus dans ma chambre. Je me suis retrouvée dans la forêt que j'avais quitté en me faisant électrocutée. OH ATTEND ! DONC J'AVAIS VRAIMENT RÉUSSI ? C'EST VRAI ?

J'étais pas morte ! J'étais vivante ! VIVANTE !

Je me tus et je regardai aux alentours. Il faisait jour. Alors que quand j'y étais encore, on venait d'être le soir. Le décalage horaire et journalier était vraiment impressionnant. On se croirait dans le monde de Narnia... enfin bon. J'étais venue ici pour aider Ace, pas pour m'amuser ou faire du tourisme. Cela dit, c'était tentant. Je repris mon chemin à travers les feuillages humides pour tenter de revenir dans la ville que j'avais quitté.

Il fallait vite que je retrouve Ace.

— AAAAAAACE ?

On sait jamais, en criant, peut-être qu'il m'entendra et qu'il viendra par ici. Ou peut-être que je ferais rappliquer la Marine et qu'il m'embarqueront pour cause de suspicion. Ok. J'arrêtai tout de suite de crier.

Je sortis de la minuscule forêt et je me retrouvai à nouveau en ville. Les gens étaient un peu moins nombreux que la veille. J'apercevais plusieurs petit signe de fumée derrière les toitures. Il y a dû avoir d'autres explosions depuis. Ça avait dû être un vrai carnage.

J'essayai de me focaliser sur la raison pour laquelle j'étais venue, et pas autre chose. Quelle plaie. Ça m'a fait marcher au moins une heure pour faire le tour des allées d'une partie de la ville. Par contre, je n'ai pas revu de soldats. Ils étaient vraiment partis, je crois. Oh, dans ces cas-là je pouvais hurler le nom de cet idiot de pirate en toute tranquillité…

— AAACEEEEE !

Les quelques personnes autour de moi me regardèrent bizarrement. Je m'en fous. Je les emmerde. Je veux retrouver Ace. Je refusai de penser qu'il avait été capturé par Smoker. Mais étant donné que ce type avait une dent contre lui et Luffy, s'il avait vu le pirate de Barbe Blanche dans les parages, il aurait tout de suite lâché sa cible initiale pour se focaliser sur Ace, à tous les coups !

AH ! Et s'il était parti ?! Oh non arrête… J'y avais pas pensé. Oh merde. Ça voudrait dire que je serais revenue POUR RIEN ? Je me suis repris une décharge électrique pour au final n'avoir plus rien à faire dans ce monde ? Non ! Hors de question !

Plus tard, je finis par arriver devant l'espèce de Casino que Ace m'avait indiqué la veille. Je m'assis sur les marches, désespéré. Si ça se trouve, j'étais vraiment venue pour rien. Et je n'aurais plus qu'à attendre le prochain orage, avec une barre de fer au-dessus de ma tête. Génial.

BORDEL DE CUL ! PLUS JAMAIS JE PRENDRAIS DES DÉSCISIONS AUSSI STUPIDES ! PLUS JAMAIS ! Était-ce vraiment une mauvaise idée de venir ? Est-ce que j'aurais dû rester la faiblarde et la peureuse que j'étais en restant à la maison ? … Je ne sais pas. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Je voulais juste me terrer quelque part, là, et me cacher jusqu'à ce que tout le monde m'oublie et oublie à quel point j'étais sans espoir.

Et tandis que je me lamentais sur mon sort, à me demander si un terrier ou une grotte suffirait pour disparaître aux yeux du monde, une voix me ramena à la réalité.

— T'es en retard.

Hein ? Quoi, en retard ? C'est pas comme si on m'attendait ou quelque chose du genre de toute façon. Oh, attend. Qui me parlait ? Ne me dites pas que cette voix…

Je relevai tout à coup la tête, faisant face à Ace. Il était à quelques mètres plus loin, une main sur la hanche et l'autre sur la sangle de son sac. Il semblait s'être débarrassé de son horrible chemise jaune de la veille… C'était pas le plus important. Le plus important était qu'il n'était finalement pas parti et qu'il se trouvait devant moi.

J'avais peur que ma vision ne me joue des tours, mais c'était bel et bien réel. J'ouvris la bouche, surprise, tandis qu'il soupira avant de sourire :

— T'es vraiment bornée, hein.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Et la revoilà dans l'autre dimension. Elle aura pas fait long-feu chez elle, hein. Mais voilà. C'est la vie. _

_Merci Sylcian, grâce à toi je commence à décompresser un peu... C'est vrai que quand je commence à entrer plus profondément dans une histoire, je commence à paniquer en me demandant si j'en fais pas trop, si c'est assez clair, si ça plaît, etc. Et ça m'embrouille énormément. Alors voilà. Et ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de me débarrasser de toi ! (pour le moment...muahaha)_

_Merci encore aux reviews laissées et à ceux qui me suivent ! _

_Tchuuuss ~_


	8. Chapter 8

_**\- Chapitre 8 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

\- T'es vraiment bornée, hein.

Ça faisait au moins la huitième fois qu'il me répétait ça depuis qu'on s'était retrouvés. Il n'avait pas tort c'est vrai, mais il pourrait au moins me complimenter sur mon éventuelle bravoure ? Je me souviens encore de la scène à ce moment-là…

_« - Ace ! »_ que j'avais presque crié.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait resté là pour m'attendre ! Attend, il m'avait bien attendue, non ? Je m'en fiche. Après tout, il était encore là et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

_« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? T'étais pas censée être retournée d'où tu viens ? »_

Pourquoi il se mettait en mode sérieux, tout à coup ? Quoi, il était pas content que je sois revenue exprès pour lui, ce trou du cul ?

_« - C'est que..._

_\- Ça aurait été mieux pour toi si tu n'étais pas revenue, imbécile. _

_\- Mais je... _

_\- Tu vas finir par mourir ici. Et ce sera de ta faute. _

_\- Écoute-moi...! _

_\- Dépêche-toi de retourner d'où tu viens. »_

Je m'étais levée, agacée :

_« - La ferme ! »_ avais-je hurlé en le pointant du doigt.

Il n'avait rien dit, se contentant de me fixer de ses yeux accusateurs.

_« - Oui, je suis revenue. Oui, je n'aurais pas dû. Oui, c'était une idée stupide. Oui, je risque ma peau. Et oui, j'aurais dû rester chez moi à continuer ma petite vie tranquille et sans soucis comme depuis toujours. Mais sache, enfoiré, que si je suis revenue, C'EST ENTIÈREMENT POUR TOI. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de me tourner le dos et tu vas surtout arrêter de me reprocher quelque chose pour laquelle j'ai passé deux heures à hésiter et à laquelle je me suis donnée à fond ! T'AS PLUS LE CHOIX DE TOUTE FAÇON, OK ?! »_

Je m'étais arrêtée, reprenant mon souffle. Pouah. C'est pas tous les jour que je me mettais à gueuler comme ça. C'était mauvais pour mon petit cœur habituellement calme. Ace n'avait pas relevé. Il a croisé les bras, levé un sourcil et avait dessiné une sorte de petite grimace :

_« - C'est quoi, ça ? Un genre de confession ? »_

Je tressaillis. Quoi, une confession ? Ah... Ouais. La manière dont j'ai dit "c'est entièrement pour toi" pouvait être prise de plusieurs façon. Mes joues rosirent un peu.

_« - N-N'importe quoi. Arrête tes conneries ! »_

Bien que j'aurais pu lui faire des centaines de déclarations, j'ai préféré me taire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je risquais ma vie juste par admiration. C'était par nécessité. (et par fantasme mais mieux vaut taire la chose). Bref, j'ai continué :

_« - De toute façon si tu ne voulais pas que je revienne, alors pourquoi t'es là toi ? »_

Il est resté silencieux quelques secondes avant de continuer en soupirant :

_« - Figure-toi que j'allais partir, là. _

_\- Hein ? _

_\- Jusqu'à ce que j'entende des rumeurs comme quoi une psychopathe était en train de hurler dans toute la ville à la recherche de quelqu'un. »_

Quoi, les gens ont bavé sur ma gueule ? Oh les salauds... ! Ah, attend, c'était grâce à ça que Ace n'était pas parti, alors ? Oooh, les êtres humains pouvaient être drôlement utiles, parfois.

_« - Au départ je ne voulais pas penser que c'était toi. Mais en imaginant la scène, je ne pouvais que me douter que c'était ton œuvre, et pas celle d'un autre. _

_\- Hé ! »_

Il a soupiré à nouveau, puis il s'est remis à sourire légèrement.

_« - Je pensais pas que tu oserais remettre les pieds ici de te plein gré. Je dois dire que tu m'impressionnes. »_

... Oh ?

_« - Je vois que t'as quand même une once de courage, c'est épatant. »_

Ooooh ?

_« - Je te félicite. »_

LE VOILÀ ! LE COMPLIMENT ! ÇA Y EST ! Je savais bien qu'il allait en sortir au moins un. Attend, c'est quelque chose de fantastique, ce que j'ai fait, non ? Il ne pouvait que me complimenter devant tant de bravoure. Muahahaha...

_« - Mais t'es bornée quand même. »_

Hahaha-... Hein ? Je l'ai fixé, indignée. Il venait de me rabaisser encore une fois ! Il a tourné les talons et a commencé à s'éloigner.

_« - Comment ça, "bornée" !? Hé ! Écoute-moi, connard ! »_

Il m'a ignoré en continuant son chemin. Je m'étais mise à le suivre.

_« - Redis-moi ce que tu m'as dis tout à l'heure. _

_\- Tu es bornée ? _

_\- Non, l'autre ! _

_\- Hm... Désolé, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles »_ dit-il après avoir fit mine de réfléchir.

_« - Tu te fiches de moi ?! »_

Il se mit à rire. Et moi je le suivais sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Une fois l'avoir remarqué, une question me vint en tête...

_« __\- Hé, Ace. _

_\- Hm ? _

_\- Je peux rester avec toi, alors ? »_

Il n'a pas répondu tout de suite, histoire de me faire stresser plus que je ne l'étais maintenant. S'il décidait de continuer son chemin seul, je ne pourrais pas le suivre. Je ne pourrais pas l'aider. Je ne pourrais même pas essayer de le sauver. Raaah. Qu'il se dépêche de répondre !

_« - Franchement... Tu es bruyante, tu es faible, tu ne sais pas te battre, tu es collante, hystérique, bornée et un peu stupide sur les bords. J'étais très bien tout seul au début. »_

... C'était censé être une réponse, ça ? Si je pouvais me prendre des parpaings à chaque défaut qu'il me citait, je serais enterrée vivante à l'heure qu'il est. Merci beaucoup. Me faire autant rabaisser par la personne sur laquelle je fantasmais depuis maintenant cinq ans me donnait l'impression de m'être faite poignardée de toute part. Cependant...

_« - Mais j'ai commencé à m'y habituer. Et un peu de compagnie ne me déplairait pas. »_

J'ai relevé la tête aussitôt. Cette dernière phrase... Si mes quelques neurones fonctionnaient bien... Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il m'acceptait ?! Je n'avais pas fait gaffe que je m'étais arrêtée. C'est Ace qui me l'a fait remarquer en se retournant :

_« - Bah alors, tu te grouilles, oui ? Le navire part dans dix minutes je te signales ! »_

... OUAAAIS ! IL M'ACCEPTAIT ! C'était génial ! Ça voudrait dire que j'allais le suivre dans tous ses périples ? Tous les jours ? Toutes les heures ? Putain, JACKPOT ! Bien joué Melissa ! Ah non. C'était Meiko maintenant.

_« - Leiko, interpella Ace. _

_\- C'est Meiko. _

_\- Je suis désolé de te dire ça mais... Si on veut arriver à l'heure... va falloir courir. _

_\- Quoi ? »_

Et sans prévenir, il s'élança dans une course qui nous distança de plusieurs dizaine de mètres d'un coup.

_« - HÉ.. ?! »_

Je me suis mise à le suivre instinctivement, même en courant. J'ai pu le rattraper. Mais seulement le rattraper. Parce-ce que mon corps s'est mis à ralentir d'un seul coup sans crier gare. Je croyais que j'allais trébucher et laisser Ace partir tout seul, sans moi, m'abandonnant dans la disgrâce d'une incapable, avant qu'il vienne soudainement agripper le poignet et me traîner dans sa course. Ça aurait pu être romantique si je ne m'étais pas quasiment mise décoller au-dessus du sol tellement il allait vite.

_« - ATTEND ! DÉPOSE-MOI ! »_ hurlai-je, de peur qu'il ne me lâche et que je ne me mette à voler comme une pierre catapultée.

_« - On a plus le temps ! »_

C'était une expérience sensationnelle et effrayante. Puis, alors que je priais n'importe quel dieu pour rester en vie jusqu'au navire, mon cerveau s'arrêta. Je n'y pensais que maintenant mais... On allait prendre la mer ?!

**.**

**.**

* * *

Oui, on l'avait prise. Quatre heures plus tard, me voilà en train de descendre du bateau, à moitié vacillante. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'on avait accosté, mais là, tout de suite, je voulais juste m'allonger et dormir confortablement. Pourtant, Ace ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il me tira à l'intérieur de la ville en déambulant dans les rues. Il allait trop vite... J'allais pas très bien encore... Pourquoi il était si pressé de trouver des informations ? Il avait tout son temps, bon sang !

\- Vite ! dit-il en me pressant, j'ai faim !

... Je le regardai. Quoi ? Il avait faim ? Il était impatient parce qu'il avait faim ? Mais... Mais ce mec était... Un putain de génie ! Ouais ! Allons manger ! Mon énergie revint d'un seul coup et je pus rester sur les pas de Ace sans me faire distancer. Nous étions maintenant tous les deux en train de marcher vite à travers la foule sans nous arrêter. Aahhh... Le pouvoir de la faim...

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous voilà à table en train de dévorer de la viande délicieuse sans retenue, ni politesse. On avait trop faim. Tant pis pour les bonnes manières. Je vis Ace diriger sa main vers mon poulet, incognito. Je pris ma fourchette d'un air incognito aussi, la plantant entre ma nourriture et le bout de ses doigts, lui faisant comprendre qu'il risquait sa vie s'il tentait quoi que ce soit.

Bon, moi aussi j'avais essayé de lui piquer quelques trucs, mais il m'avait renvoyée bouler en m'envoyant le petit pot de sel dans la gueule. Bref, après avoir quitté le champs de bataille, on sortit en s'étirant et en rotant sans retenue. C'était cool de pouvoir tenir enfin ce genre d'attitude que je ne pouvais pas avoir dans le monde réel. On était des pirates, quoi ! Apprentie pirate pour ma part.

Enfin, je ne disais pas que je voulais manger comme un porc et roter à tout bout de champs (-même si la seconde partie est déjà quasiment intégrée dans mon quotidien-) mais au moins ici les gens ne pouvaient rien nous dire. Hé oh. Nous étions dans un monde de sauvages, quand même, hein. La survie avant tout.

\- Allons trouver un endroit pour dormir ce soir, dit Ace.

\- Là-bas, il y a une auberge, non ?

\- On ira pas dans une auberge.

\- Hein, mais pourquoi ?

\- C'est trop cher, par ici.

\- Bah alors on va où ?

\- Quoi, t'as jamais dormi à la belle étoile ?

... Il était sérieux ? Dormir à la belle étoile, comme ça ? Sans toit ni chauffage ni lit confortable, ni douche ni toilettes ? ...

\- Au pire je prend une chambre et tu dors dehors ? lançai-je, à tout hasard.

Il saisit où je voulais en venir. Il sourit d'un air malin :

\- Si tu te sens prête à me rembourser, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient.

... Enfoiré. Il savait très bien que je n'avais pas les moyen de faire ça. À moins que je règle le compte de bandits à moi toute seule ? Haha. Depuis quand j'étais devenue suicidaire ? Il n'en était pas question.

\- Alors ?

\- C'est bon. Je viens.

Après tout, ça faisait aussi parti des risques à prendre quand j'étais revenue ici. Il fallait que je m'attende à tout. Mais il est vrai que je n'avais pas du tout pensé à ça. J'aurais dû plus me renseigner sur le quotidien de ce gars... On marchait depuis maintenant un quart d'heure en passant devant les quelques auberges de l'île.

Ça avait l'air d'être une grande ville, ici. Bon, en même temps Barbe Noire n'allait pas passer par des campagnes vides isolées pour faire ses magouilles, c'était certain. Et alors que je désespérais chaque fois qu'on passait devant un endroit où on aurait pu dormir, Ace s'arrêta.

\- Je vais m'arrêter là quelques minutes seulement. Attend-moi à l'extérieur.

Je relevai les yeux. Ça avait l'air d'être une sorte d'endroit qui regroupait les quelques crapules du coin, vu les voix et les rires rauques que l'on entendait depuis l'extérieur.

\- Pourquoi tu veux toujours que j'attende dehors ?

\- Parce qu'une jeune fille dans un endroit comme ça pourrait très vite se faire remarquer. Je ne veux pas d'ennuis, tu comprends ?

\- ... Hm, répondis-je en faisant la moue.

Il n'avait pas tort. Oh, tiens, au moins une chose dont il se sentait responsable ! Enfin.. Même si c'était pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis, comme il disait, mais après tout, moi non plus je ne voulais pas avoir de soucis. Il entra dans l'espèce de bar (pourquoi toujours des bars, bon sang ? Ils pouvaient pas se regrouper genre, dans une bibliothèque ?!) et je soupirai avant de m'asseoir contre la façade du bâtiment.

Voilà. Je n'avais rien à faire, rien à dire, rien à penser. L'ennui total. Oh ! Mais non, pas d'ennuis ! J'avais ramener quelques bricoles, pas vrai ? Je pris mon sac à dos et je l'ouvris. Je pris un des manga que j'avais ramené, commençant à le lire pour la dixième fois. Un livre, quel qu'il soit, était fait pour être lu, d'accord ? J'aurais peut-être dû prendre mon ordinateur aussi, avec quelques épisodes et quelques films téléchargés dessus. Haha.

Mais il ne serait pas rentré dans mon sac malgré sa petite taille, et ça m'aurait fait des bagages en plus. Non, Meiko. J'étais partie en mission de sauvetage, d'accord ? Pas en séjour à l'étranger ! ... J'ai emmené mes mangas par nécessité, c'est tout. Soudain, mon regard se reporta sur un petit garçon au loin, à la sortie d'une ruelle. Il avait l'air d'avoir dix ans, tout au plus. Il semblait regarder à droite, et à gauche, comme s'il était à la recherche de quelqu'un.

Puis tout à coup il se plaqua contre le mur. Et au même moment, un grand gaillard baraqué passa devant la ruelle, l'air menaçant affiché sur son visage crispé. Une fois qu'il eut disparu, le garçon sortit de sa cachette pour s'éloigner un peu plus loin, comme s'il cherchait à le semer. OK. Tout ça n'avait pas l'air très net. Ce petit ne se serait quand même pas foutu dans le pétrin au point de se faire poursuivre par un bandit, n'est-ce pas ? Mais non, une chose pareille serait suréaliste. Impossible, impossible ! Je me mis à hausser les épaules, me reconcentrant sur mon manga. Ce n'était pas mes affaires et je n'avais pas envie de m'en mêler.

Sauf qu'un moment j'entendis des grosses voix d'hommes courir après quelque chose. Je tournai la tête vers la raison de ce raffut, et je vis qu'en fait, les gars qui hurlaient n'en avaient pas après quelque chose, mais quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un était le petit bonhomme de tout à l'heure. Et voilà. Encore une espérance qui parait en morceaux.

Non attend... Sérieusement ?! Pourquoi, cette scène qui n'arrivait que dans les films ou les mangas était en train de se dérouler-... Ah, oui. La réponse était évidemment parce que j'étais dans un manga. Forcément.

Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Je n'avais pas les moyens de l'aider ! Je n'étais pas une justicière qui pouvait se mettre en travers de leur route, battre les bandits d'un claquement de doigt, et rire de leur défaite sous les yeux émerveillés de tous... ?! Oui, mais là, maintenant, je ne pouvais pas laisser un gamin se faire tuer juste parce que je n'en étais pas capable ! … Si ?

Ah ! Il arrivait par ici ! Merde merde merde merde merde !

Oh ! Je crois que j'avais une idée ! Je regardai autour de moi. Ah ! Voilà, j'avais bien vu un baril quand nous nous étions arrêtés devant le bar. En l'ouvrant et en découvrant le contenu vide et les planches trouées ou usées, je supposai donc que c'était un de ces trucs à jeter...

Bref. On s'en fiche. J'avais juste besoin du baril vide ! Je vis que les gars derrière le gamin avaient du mal à passer avec la foule, même s'ils poussaient les gens sans retenue. Le garçon n'était plus très loin. Lorsqu'il passa sous mon nez, je me mis à l'agripper sans crier gare de toutes mes forces.

Il avait d'abord sursauté à mon contact, me fixant d'un air effrayé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Je vais t'aider.

Hein, quoi ? Je jouais vraiment le super héro, là ?! Raaah ! Je m'en fiche ! Vite, je hissai le garçon perplexe dans le tonneau puis je replaçai le couvercle. Oh, il était assez petit pour tenir dedans ! Parfait. Je murmurai depuis l'extérieur :

\- Reste tranquille, d'accord ?

Il ne m'a pas répondu. Les bandits s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres de moi, cherchant partout autour d'eux. Je savais que je n'étais pas une bonne menteuse quand je cachais quelque chose. Actuellement j'essayais de ne pas les regarder en jouant avec mes mains, nerveuse. Oh putain. C'était aussi discret que si j'avais écris le mot "coupable" sur mon front.

\- Hé toi !

... Oh merde. J'allais mourir. Ils savaient. On pouvait lire en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. Adieu, Ace, adieu mon cruel.

\- T'as pas vu un môme passer ?

Je relevai les yeux, surprise. Ils ne m'accusaient pas ? Vraiment, il n'étaient pas en train de me soupçonner ?! C'était génial ! Je pouvais me délecter de cette situation où j'étais celle qui avait toute les cartes en main. C'était un sentiment tellement plaisant !

\- Oh ! J'te parle.

Je sursautai :

\- Euh.. Oui ! Euh non ! Enfin.. J'en ai vu un passer mais Je ne sais pas si... c'est celui que vous cherchez... balbutiai-je.

Bon sang ! J'aurais dû accepter de faire du théâtre quand on me l'avait proposé. Quoique, non ! Si j'en avais fait je me serais retrouvé dans le même groupe que Justin, un de ces gars toqués qui était persuadé que puisque je le connaissais depuis l'enfance, je finirai forcément par tomber amoureuse de lui comme il l'a fait depuis ses cinq ans. Sérieusement. C'était une chance d'avoir fini par déménager au cours de ma vie… Adieu, Justin. Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde très loin de moi.

BREF.

Ce n'était pas le sujet pour le moment. Il fallait vite que je me débarrasse de ces types dangereux, ou je finirai par me retrouver au fond de l'océan accrochée à une pierre.

\- Il est petit et blond, continua l'homme sur un ton toujours aussi effrayant.

Je déglutis tout en essayant de garder mon calme.

\- C'est- C'est bien lui. Il se dirigeait vers le port, là-bas.

Le type se tourna vers ses compagnons. Il hocha la tête, puis se remit à courir dans la direction que je lui avais donnée, suivi des autres. Même pas un merci, bonjour, au revoir, non. Évidemment. Ah, j'oubliai mon petit protégé. Je revins me placer vers le tonneau. Je l'ouvris et j'en sortis le "môme" que ces gaillards poursuivaient sans relâche. J'étais aux anges. Non seulement je venais d'aider quelqu'un, mais en plus j'avais réussi à piéger les bandits qui en avait après le garçon. N'étais-je pas devenue une parfaite héroïne ? ... Mon Dieu. Il fallait que je me calme au lieu de me lancer des roses dans une situation qui ne se voulait pas totalement libre de tout danger.

Je me tournai vers le blondinet, affichant un grand sourire pour le rassurer, et surtout fière de l'exploit que je venais d'accomplir.

\- Tout va bien, maintenant. Tu peux partir !

Je pensais qu'il allait me sourire en retour, me remerciant de tout son cœur et s'en aller en sautillant comme on voyait dans toutes les histoires de super héro, mais non...

\- Hé, ça va ?

Ce à quoi il répondit en me donnant un énorme coup de pied dans le tibia sans aucune retenue :

\- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Pourquoi t'es venue m'aider ? J'tai rien demandé, grosse vache !

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**

* * *

.

.

_... La situation s'annonce plutôt mal, n'est-ce pas. La suite au prochain chapitre !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donnez votre avis, ça m'encourage et ça me fait sourire (voire rire) quand je les relis. Voilà voilààà._

_Merci à ceux qui me suivent ~ I love u._

_Tchuuuu ~_


	9. Chapter 9

_Déjà le chapitre 9... J'ai l'impression que ça va trop vite, même quand je me limite._

_Enfinnn bon. Voilà ! **Enjooooy** tout le monde ! _

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 9 -_**

**_._**

**_._**

J'ai tout accepté, dans ma vie. Tout. J'ai accepté le fait que mon voisin de maternelle savait mieux découper que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que mon ancienne amie d'enfance soit plus belle que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que mon grand frère ait plus de privilèges que moi. J'ai accepté le fait que je n'étais pas faite pour la musique, que je ne sache pas chanter, que je n'aie pas l'intelligence d'Einstein, ni le physique de ces stars sur-plastifiées que l'on voit tout le temps à la télévision.

Mais qu'on me gueule dessus en me faisant traiter de grosse vache alors que ça fait deux semaines que je suis en train de « réfléchir » à un régime et que cette insulte vienne d'un gamin prépubère dont je venais miraculeusement de sauver la vie… ça, JE N'ACCEPTERAI JAMAIS !

Non mais pour qui il se prenait ce môme ?! C'est tout ce qu'il trouvait à dire alors que je l'avais si généreusement aidé ? Il avait été élevé par qui ? Des singes, peut-être ?!

\- Lâche-moi ! qu'il criait depuis plusieurs secondes.

Mon tibia me faisait encore mal, suite au coup qu'il m'avait donné un peu plus tôt. J'aurais bien aimé lui rendre, mais je risquais de finir accusée d'infanticide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! lui hurlai-je à mon tour, le prenant par le col.

\- Je t'ai dis de me lâcher !

\- Je ne te lâcherai que quand tu m'auras expliqué la raison de ce coup de pied !

\- J'ai pas envie de répondre !

J'avais déjà dit que moi et les gosses, on était pas copains ? Non ? Eh bien vous avez là un parfait exemple. Par contre c'était la première fois que ce cas m'arrivait. D'habitude, c'était des nourrissons qui me dégueulaient dessus ou qui pleuraient dès que je les prenais dans les bras, ou bien des gamins de cinq ou six ans qui ne voulaient jamais m'approcher, ou encore d'autres à qui je faisais inexplicablement peur.

Mais jamais encore on m'avait frappé en me traitant de « grosse vache » comme ce gosse venait de faire. Et puis comment ça, « grosse vache » ?! D'accord, je n'étais pas aussi mince que toutes ces filles au corps sublime et sans aucune imperfection, mais j'avais une carrure respectable ! Je sais, il ne fallait pas prendre au mot ce qu'un enfant déblatérait, mais moi ça me foutait en rogne ! J'ai une âme sensible au fond de moi, vous savez.

\- Tu préfères peut-être que j'aille te traîner jusqu'au port, où ces "gentils" messieurs te cherchent afin te faire la peau, mh ? dis-je en grimaçant un sourire menaçant.

Une lueur de terreur défila dans les yeux du jeune garçon. Oh ? Je crois qu'il commence enfin à me prendre un peu plus au sérieux. On sentait qu'il essayait de garder la tête haute, mais je percevais quand même un sentiment de peur dans ses prunelles. Il serra les dents :

\- De toute façon vous êtes tous pareils ! s'écria-t-il, les yeux humides.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

\- Vous les adultes, tout ce que vous voulez au final, c'est vous rabattre sur les plus faibles ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande de lâches ! Je vous déteste !

Je fronçai les sourcils.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes.

\- Je suis sûr que tu vas me demander de l'argent pour m'avoir aidé, c'est ça ?

\- Pourquoi je ferais une chose pareille !? m'exclamai-je, complètement choquée.

Le petit ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, se contentant de se mordre les lèvres et de détourner le regard. Le voyant un peu plus calmé, je finis par le lâcher quand il voulut dégager son bras. Il s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Bon sang, sur quel problème j'étais encore tombée, moi ? Si j'avais su que son sauvetage se finirait comme ça, je l'aurai laissé filé dès qu'il serait sorti du baril... Je soupirai, posant les mains sur mes hanches.

\- Tu veux bien me dire ce qu'il se passe et pourquoi ces types en ont après toi ?

Il resta là à fixer le sol en agrippant son pull jaune. Il avait l'air beaucoup plus mignon comme ça que quand il était à moitié hystérique en train de m'insulter, dis donc. Son air se renfrogna.

\- Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne.

\- Ça ne m'aurait pas concernée si je ne t'avais pas secouru et que tu ne m'avais pas frappée. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, tu me dois des explications, tu ne crois pas ?

Il fit la moue un moment. Il tourna la tête à droite et à gauche, l'air un peu nerveux.

\- Et s'ils revenaient ? dit-il.

Je scrutai les environs à mon tour, cherchant à voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres gars comme les précédents. Je pris la manche du gamin pour l'amener vers la petite ruelle juste à côté du bar où Ace faisait sa petite enquête personnelle. Je ne pouvais pas aller plus loin sachant qu'il était toujours à l'intérieur. Je doute qu'il ait envie de tourner en rond sur toute l'île juste pour me retrouver.

Une fois à l'abri des regards et des oreilles indiscrètes, je concentrai à nouveau mon attention sur le jeune garçon mal à l'aise. Il avait drôlement l'air pressé de partir. Haha. Il n'aura pas cette chance avec moi ! Il ne se débarrassera pas de ma petite personne si facilement.

\- Qui étaient ces types ?

Il serra les poings.

\- Des gars du groupe de Densai.

\- Attend. De qui ?

\- Densai, répéta le petit comme si c'était évident.

Vu la tête que je devais faire, il devina direct :

\- T'es pas du coin, je me trompe ?

Je hochai la tête. Il soupira.

\- Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur eux. Mais tout le monde sait que ce sont des hors-la-loi qui s'imposent dans cette ville et sèment la pagaille partout où ils vont.

Je vois. C'était des petites racailles qui s'amusaient à effrayer les plus faibles et les plus démunis, oui. Je m'imaginais à peu près comment ça se passait. Mais je ne voyais toujours pas le lien entre lui et ces raclures.

\- Pourquoi ils te courraient après ?

\- C'est que…

Il hésita. Quoi, il avait tué quelqu'un c'est ça ? Ce garçon était un meurtrier et ces gars voulaient venger leur camarade ? Quel genre de scénario j'étais en train d'imaginer, encore ?! J'y pouvais rien, il refusait de m'en dire plus ! Ah, il ouvre la bouche. Il va me dire la vérité !

\- Ma famille et moi on vivait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que ces enfoirés soient venus acheter la plupart des terres de la ville. Notre maison, ainsi que plein d'autres étaient sur l'une de celles qui leur appartenaient désormais. Tout allait bien au début, mais ils ont peu à peu commencé à augmenter le prix du loyer.

Il s'agrippa le bras, nerveux.

\- Aujourd'hui on ne peut plus rien payer. C'est à peine si nous avons de quoi vivre chaque jour. Et ils viennent sans relâche réclamer de l'argent à mes parents en les brutalisant et les traitant comme des moins que rien... ! Je ne pouvais décidément pas les laisser faire plus longtemps.

J'étais indignée, voire horrifiée. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient devenir aussi mauvais ?!

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ça qu'ils en ont aussi après toi ?

Il détourna une fois de plus le regard, l'air frustré. Son silence commençait réellement à me faire croire que ce que je craignais était ben vrai. Ce gosse avurait-il vraiment tué des gens… ?

\- Non... Dans ma colère, je me suis jeté sur l'un d'eux dans l'espoir de lui faire mordre la poussière. Je me suis fait retenir mais j'ai réussi à m'échapper. Depuis, ils ne me lâchent plus.

Je m'étais arrêtée net. J'avais la bouche grande ouverte, et mes yeux étaient aussi ronds que des boules de bowling. Attend, attend… Ce gamin s'en était pris à des types baraqués comme eux juste par impulsion ? Non pas que ce soit impossible. Il m'avait bien donné un coup de pied en m'insultant de « grosse vache » alors que je venais de le sauver, après tout.

\- Tu es… sérieux ?

\- ...

Il n'avait pas l'air très fier. ÉVIDEMMENT ! QUI SERAIT FIER D'AVOIR FAIT UNE CHOSE AUSSI SUICIDAIRE ? En encore, ça allait. Ces type n'avaient pas l'air aussi dangereux que d'autres pirates, mais allez faire ça à des mafieux dans mon monde. Ha ! Ils vous auraient traqué jusqu'à votre dernier souffle pour venir vous loger une jolie ba-balle dans le crâne !

Est-ce que ce garçon allait bien, dans sa tête ? Vraiment ? Hein ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! hurla-t-il alors que je lui agrippai les cheveux un peu dans tous les sens, le faisant vaciller ici et là.

\- Je suis actuellement en train de vérifier si tu as bien un CERVEAU quelque part sous cette masse capillaire !

\- Lâche-moi !

\- C'est toi qui es venu chercher les ennuis. Alors fais face aux conséquences de tes actes et va t'excuser !

\- T'es folle ?! S'ils me retrouvent je suis mort !

\- Et moi alors ! S'ils voient que je les ai bernés, moi aussi je vais me faire cibler espèce de crétin fini !

\- J'tai jamais demandé de m'aider, vieille peau !

\- La ferme ! J'ai que dix-sept ans, je suis encore jeune et fraîche, t'entends ?! m'exclamai-je en le secouant par le col.

Voyant qu'il était inutile de lui parler, je soupirai et le relâchai rapidement. Ma tête vint s'appuyer contre le mur pendant que je me lamentais sur mon sort. J'étais devenue comme une sorte de complice maintenant que j'avais sauvé la vie de ce gosse. Qu'est-ce que je j'allais faire si ces masses de muscles revenaient et me voyaient avec cet enfant comme si de rien était ? Non, je ne voulais pas y penser.

Mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser partir comme ça. Il risquait de se faire choper dès qu'il serait relâché...(oui, à l'heure actuelle ce gamin était semblable à un animal sauvage poursuivi par des braconniers) Non, il fallait trouver une solution pour le ramener chez lui en toute sécurité. Mais, et si les bandits revenaient chez lui entre-temps eux aussi ? Comment allait-il rentrer ? Ils allaient bien revenir un jour ou l'autre !

\- Tu habites où ? demandai-je à tout hasard.

\- Sur la colline derrière la ville, plus au nord.

Je ne connaissais pas les lieux, mais ça voudrait dire que c'était à l'opposé du port. Bon, c'était déjà un bon point.

\- Mais je ne peux pas rentrer tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Ils vont revenir et finiront par prendre l'un de nous comme pour les autres.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Il se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ils emmènent les enfants de toutes les familles qui ne peuvent plus payer pour les emmener dans leur repère. Personne ne sait ce qu'il leur arrive une fois capturés, et personne n'a plus jamais entendu parler d'eux.

-Sérieux ?!

Ils les emmenaient avec eux ? Où ça ? Pourquoi faire !? Cette histoire était vraiment trop glauque à mon goût. On aurait peut-être jamais dû mettre les pieds dans cette ville, en fin de compte. Raaah. Non, si je commençais à me plaindre maintenant, je finirais par dépérir trop vite dans ce monde. Il fallait que je reste calme et que je m'éloigne des ennuis au plus vite. Mais…

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir traité de grosse vache et de t'avoir frappé tout à l'heure. Alors s'il te plaît… Aide-moi.

… Mais il était tellement mignon ! Quelle bouille adorable. Un parfait petit frère ! J'avais juste envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le protéger contre tous les dangers possibles qu'offraient ce monde de sauvages ! Oui, d'accord, il avait été odieux et tout ça mais il venait de s'excuser, non ? Traitez-moi de naïve si vous voulez, mais cette expression était définitivement celle d'un enfant dans le besoin. Il fallait que je l'aide !

Au même instant, une ombre apparut à l'entrée de la petite ruelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici ? lança Ace, mains sur les hanches.

Les yeux de chien battu et embués de larmes, je me tournai vers lui :

\- Ace !

Il me regarda bizarrement, passant de moi au gamin en alternance.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, nous voilà dans une sorte de petit champ, à l'intérieur d'un minuscule bâtiment en ruine destiné initialement pour les quelques moutons aux alentours. Ace nous avait dit qu'il avait rencontré un vieil homme qui acceptait de nous loger ici tout le temps qu'on voudrait. Il m'a également révélé avec joie qu'on passerait la nuit ici… Il n'en était pas question. Dehors, en pleine nuit, sous un abri qui n'a même pas de toit, JAMAIS !

Enfin bon. Ce n'était pas le problème, pour l'instant. Le problème était que…

\- C'est hors-de-question, trancha le pirate.

J'avais raconté l'histoire de Kôta (il avait fini par nous dire son nom) à Ace et lui avais demandé s'il était possible de l'aider. Sa réponse a été plus catégorique que prévu. Il ne voyait donc pas la situation désastreuse de ce pauvre petit garçon innocent ? Enfin… Innocent ou presque, étant donné que ce qui lui arrivait en ce moment était de sa faute.

\- Mais Ace… !

\- Ça ne nous regarde pas, dit-il en me coupant. Si on se met à traiter les problèmes de tout le monde ici, on n'arrivera jamais à partir.

\- Tu ne vois donc pas que ce petit a besoin d'aide ?

\- Il peut avoir toute l'aide qu'il veut. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls dans cette ville, non ?

\- Personne ne nous aidera, dit Kôta d'un air déçu, les gens ont peur de Densai. Ils n'accepteront jamais de s'en mêler.

Le pirate soupira :

\- Dans ces cas-là, pourquoi _nous_ on accepterait de s'en mêler ? S'ils sont si dangereux que ça je ne vois pas pourquoi on risquerait nos vies aussi.

Il n'avait pas complètement tort, mais c'était méchant de tourner le dos aussi radicalement à quelqu'un de si désespéré ! Je sais, la vie dans ce monde n'est pas la même que chez moi. Ici c'était littéralement du « chacun pour soi » et personne ne venait s'occuper de son prochain. C'était compréhensif, c'est vrai, chacun tient à sa survie. Mais quand même !

Je croisai les bras, l'air boudeur.

\- Luffy il l'aurait fait, lui.

Ace parut d'abord surpris, puis il afficha une grimace un peu agacée :

\- Tu peux me dire ce que fait Luffy dans cette conversation ?

\- Ton frangin sait quand il faut aider les gens, au moins. Je suis persuadée que lui et son équipage se seraient donnés corps et âme pour s'occuper de cette sale histoire.

Il roula des yeux.

\- Mais je ne suis pas mon frère.

\- Même ! On pourrait au moins avancer quelques sous pour leur permettre de payer, non ?

\- Hé ! On a déjà presque plus rien pour nous. On voyage, tu sais ? On est là pour un but précis, et non pas pour faire du tourisme ou je-ne-sais quelle sorte de mission humanitaire !

Je tressaillis intérieurement. Oh non, si on avait presque plus de sous, ça voulait dire qu'on allait devoir s'occuper de quelques bandits des environs… J'allais encore devoir jouer l'appât ! Aaaah pitié.

\- S'il vous plaît… fit Kôta d'un air abattu.

Mon dieu, quel ange ! Comment ce crétin de commandant pouvait ne pas craquer pour ces yeux de biches ?! Celui-ci fixa le môme un moment.

\- Hé. C'est pas en prenant cet air que je vais changer d'avis, tu sais ?

Kôta se reprit et fronça les sourcils. Un "tch" agacé franchit ses lèvres à la seconde où Ace l'avait perçé à jour. Eh ? Il jouait la comédie ?!

\- Ace ! m'exclamai-je.

\- Quoi, encore ?

Je le regardai, bras croisés. J'essayai de lui faire mon regard de patron, du genre « tu risques fort de le regretter… » mais ça n'a pas marché. En fait, cette technique n'avait jamais marché avec moi. Ça ne fonctionnait que lorsque les rôles étaient inversés, avec moi en tant que victime obéissante en fait…

\- J'ai dit non, répondit Ace sans hésiter.

\- T'es qu'un égoïste !

\- Dis ce que tu veux.

\- Grr... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors.

\- Pour commencer, ramène-le chez lui.

\- Quoi ? Mais…

\- Ne discute pas.

\- Et pourquoi je devrais t'écouter, d'abord ?

\- Parce que tant que tu es dans ce monde et que je suis l'aîné, c'est moi qui décide. Et qu'à moins que ce soir tu veuilles manger de l'herbe en compagnie des moutons, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je te dis.

… Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit, dans cette situation. Il avait totalement les pleins pouvoirs, à l'heure actuelle ! Rah ! Abruti ! Tu verras si tu retombes dans mon monde un jour ! Je ferais aussi ce qu'il me plaira ! Hmpf.

Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil dans la direction de Kôta. Il semblait nerveux. Je pouvais le comprendre, moi aussi j'aurais peur de retourner chez moi dans cette situation. Rien que de m'imaginer la scène me donnait de violents frissons.

\- Allez, viens Kôta. De toute façon ce mec n'est qu'une tête de mule, dis-je en sortant des ruines.

\- Je t'ai entendue.

\- C'est fait pour, imbécile !

Kôta finit par me suivre. Ace s'étira de tout son long avant de s'extirper de l'abri aux moutons en dernier.

\- Je repars à la chasse aux infos. On se rejoint ici dans une heure pétante, d'accord ?

Je grommelai en guise de réponse.

\- _D'ACCORD ?_

\- Oui, j'ai compris ! Ici dans une heure, ça te va ?!

\- Parfait.

Tiens, j'avais une impression de déjà vu. En effet, c'était à peu près la même chose qui s'était passé la veille, quand on s'était séparé. La Marine avait débarqué, j'avais percuté le colonel Smoker, puis j'étais retournée dans mon monde. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer, cette fois ? J'allais me faire dépecée par des pirates sanguinaires, ou bien un Amiral va venir faire du tourisme dans le coin ?

Hou là là. Si ma dernière suggestion se réalisait, on serait vraiment dans la merde. Que Ace soit déguisé ou non, il le reconnaîtra et le pourchassera jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mort ou, au préalable, capturé. Je secouai la tête pour m'enlever ces pensées dépressives et démoralisantes. Aucune chance qu'un Amiral vienne faire du tourisme, de toute façon.

\- Si je vois les gars dont tu m'as parlé en ville, j'essaierais de les éloigner, d'accord ? dit-il avant de se retourner et de commencer à partir.

Il s'éloigna dans la direction opposée tandis que Kôta et moi on allait dans l'autre sens. Le chemin était chiant à pratiquer. C'était à moitié en pente et on devait se taper toute la montée. Ça nous a pris un quart d'heure rien que pour arriver en haut de la sommes finalement arrivés à une sorte de grande plaine où une petite maison figurait un peu avant le petit bois qui entourait les lieux.

On se serait cru dans 'La petite maison dans la prairie'. Je me mis à rire rien qu'en imaginant Kôta courir dans les hautes herbes suivi d'une fillette qui se serait plantée dans l'herbe. Il se tourna vers moi, interrogé.

\- Hum. C'est rien, dis-je un peu confuse.

N'empêche, il y avait quand même un énorme contraste entre ici et la ville un peu plus bas. C'était comme si l'île était coupée en deux. Enfin, je ne connaissais pas sa superficie, donc je ne savais pas si ce que je pensais était véridique.

On passa devant une sorte de carriole vide pas loin de la maison. Un cheval attendait, broutant l'herbe sans bouger. Kôta trouva ça étrange de la voir ici. Ils ne devaient pas recevoir d'invités, selon lui…

Enfin bref. Nous n'étions plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la porte d'entrée, lorsque nous entendîmes un cri provenant de l'intérieur. On se figea, aux aguets. Instinctivement, Kôta s'apprêta à courir chez lui. Je le retins et l'entraînai aussitôt derrière une vieille charrette postée un peu plus loin sur le côté. On ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, il valait mieux rester prudents.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! s'écria Kôta en essayant de se retirer de mon emprise.

\- Attend !Regarde !

Tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et deux hommes sortirent, suivis d'un autre qui traînait une fillette avec lui. Kôta se tendit.

\- Ne faites pas ça ! hurla une femme qui apparut à l'entrée, en larmes.

Celui qui semblait être son mari se jeta sur l'un d'eux, mais il se fit mettre à terre en un rien de temps. Je vis Kôta trembler de partout. Était-ce de la peur ou de la colère ? Impossible de savoir. Mais les deux pouvaient s'avérer être justes.

\- Vous n'aviez qu'à payer vos dettes.

\- S'il vous plaît ! Ne prenez pas ma fille !

Je reconnus aussitôt le type qui m'avait demandé où était Kôta une heure plus tôt. Ils étaient donc revenus bredouilles et, sûrement dans leur colère, étaient venus s'en prendre au reste de la famille du jeune garçon. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui. Il semblait prêt à bondir à tout moment. Oh oh… Pas bon. Mauvaise idée. Non non non.

\- On s'occupera aussi de votre fils quand on le retrouvera !

Sur ce, il partirent en emportant la jeune fille qui essayait de se débattre, la chargeant dans la carriole. C'était la première fois que je voyais une telle scène de ma vie. J'avais déjà vu des sortes de conflits familiaux dans les rues, où la police finissait par arriver pour gérer la situation et tout ça. Mais de là à voir un mec se faire battre ainsi qu'un enlèvement d'enfant en direct…

Un monde de dingue, je vous dis. DE DINGUE !

Kôta se releva d'un coup. Je ne n'avais rien vu venir. Et alors qu'il allait courir pour se jeter sur les mecs de tout à l'heure, je réussis -miraculeusement- à le retenir et à le garder planqué derrière la charrette, lui couvrant la bouche de peur qu'il ne se mette à hurler et qu'il ne fasse rappliquer les colosses humains.

Il se débattit avec force, essayant de me donner des coups de pieds ou encore de me mordre la main. Ce qu'il réussit à faire d'ailleurs. Je la retirai vivement et la secouai dans tous les sens, tentant en vain de rester calme.

\- ENFOI- !

\- Pourquoi tu m'as retenu ?!

\- ... Ces gars t'auraient facilement attrapé, imbécile !

\- Et alors !? Ils ont pris Ana !

\- Et tu voulais peut-être qu'ils t'embarquent aussi, devant tes parents qui viennent déjà de voir leur fille partir ?

Sur ce, il se tut. Puis il commença à se calmer un petit peu, se rendant progressivement compte de la situation. Il regarda les types s'éloigner avec sa petite sœur en serrant les poings. J'aurais bien aimé pouvoir l'aider moi aussi, cette Ana ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire contre des montagnes de 3 fois mon poids et ma taille ?! Hé, ho. J'étais pas un super-héro non plus. J'avais un grand coeur mais ça s'arrêtait là. Tout ce qui touchait aux bagarres, c'est Ace qui s'en chargeait.

Kôta alla rejoindre ses parents. Le voir sain et sauf les soulagèrent grandement après le départ de leur petite fille. Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, remplis de chagrin et de regrets. Leur réunion était bien touchante, mais je ne me sentais pas à ma place. Je les regardai de loin, comme ça, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, le père se tourna vers moi, le regard curieux et suspicieux à la fois.

\- Elle s'appelle Meiko. Elle m'a aidé à les semer en ville, les rassura le garçon.

Sa mère hocha légèrement la tête à mon attention. Bon... Je crois avoir fini ma mission. Ça me déchirait le coeur de n'avoir rien pu faire pour Ana, mais très franchement je ne sais pas de quelle manière j'aurais pu la sauver, si ce n'était mettre ma vie en danger et me faire kidnapper ou tuer à mon tour. J'allais me retourner et revenir dans l'espèce de champ de moutons, lorsque Kôta continua tout naturellement :

\- Elle m'aidera à sauver Ana.

_Hein ?_

\- N'est-ce pas ?

Son regard se fit persistant. Je restai sans voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?! Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? Mais … Mais non ! En plus, Ace m'a répété cent fois de ne pas m'occuper de cette histoire ! Je ne pouvais définitivement pas aller-

\- C'est vrai ?

Je me tournai vers sa mère. Elle avait relevé les yeux sur moi, une lueur pleine d'espoir dans le regard. Non … Ne me regardez pas comme ça … Je vous jure que je ne céderai pas !

\- Vous allez retrouver ma fille ?

Cette fois, c'était le père qui me scruta avec émotion. J'étais observée par trois paires d'yeux, toutes plus insistantes que les autres. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je ne voulais pas aller risquer ma peau dans cette mission sauvetage/suicide, même si leur situation me faisait pitié. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ?! J'étais aussi faible que ces deux personnes ! J'étais même moins forte que Kôta, j'en étais certaine ! Alors pourquoi ce saleté de gamin venait m'ajouter dans ses problèmes, putain ?!

\- Je- Je verrai ce que je peux faire…

... Vraiment pitoyable. Pas foutue de mettre les points sur les i juste parce que je suis prise de pitié par tous ces yeux suppliants et malheureux… Raaah !

\- Merci beaucoup ! On ne saura jamais assez vous remercier !

Oh que non, vous risquez même de ne jamais pouvoir le faire, si je ne revienais pas vivante. Attends, je vais vraiment aller là-bas, en fait ? Je ne sais même pas où se trouvait leur planque ! Et puis ils devaient être loin, maintenant. C'était impossible de les suivre, comme ça, à la trace !

\- Je te conduirai jusqu'à eux. Tu n'auras qu'à me suivre, lança Kôta en commençant à partir.

Attend, il partait tout de suite, là ?!

\- Kôta, n'y va pas, c'est trop dangereux ! s'exclama sa mère.

Oui, exactement ! N'y allons pas ! Oh, elle parlait seulement pour son fils… ET MOI DANS TOUT ÇA ? J'AVAIS L'AIR AUSSI BADASS QUE ÇA ? VOUS CROYEZ PEUT ETRE QU'IL SUFFISAIT QUE JE BRANDISSE UN BÂTON ET QUE JE HURLE COMME UNE DÉTRAQUÉE POUR FAIRE FUIRE DES BANDITS ?! Apparemment oui. Personne ne semblait s'inquiéter de mon sort, en fait. Triste vie.

\- Je reviendrai avec Ana ! Je vous le promets !

Ne fais pas de promesses qui n'ont que 10% de probabilité d'être tenues, BAKAYARÔ ! Il m'agrippa le poignet et se mit à courir. AH PARCE QU'EN PLUS IL FALLAIT QUE JE COURS !? C'EST BON, ÇA VA, TRANQUILLE ?

Bon, au moins la descente de la colline était plus rapide qu'en montée. C'était déjà ça de gagné. Attend … Non, c'était rien de gagné, je voulais pas y aller, moi ! Et si Ace venait aussi à savoir que je me mêle de cette histoire, il allait sûrement m'abandonner aussitôt qu'il sera persuadé que je n'étais qu'une gêne plutôt qu'une aide ! NOOOOOOOON !

\- Kôta ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- On aura juste à ramener Ana. Et puis je viens avec toi, moi aussi.

\- C'est pas ça ! Ace et moi sommes ici pour une toute autre raison, on ne peut pas venir mettre les pieds dans d'autres problèmes qui n'ont rien à voir avec nous !

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même au début ! Tu disais qu'il était trop tard pour ne pas être concernée !

… En effet. J'avais bien dis un truc dans le genre. Oh putain. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris pour sortir un truc pareil ? Me voilà dans la merde, maintenant. Plus jamais je laisserai place à ma stupide curiosité. Plus jamais !

\- Et puis à la base tu voulais m'aider, non ?

\- Oui mais… Je voulais le faire avec Ace… Tu sais, je suis pas aussi forte que ce mec… Il aurait pu nous être utile, lui…

\- C'est trop tard maintenant. Dépêche-toi !

\- Attend ! Faisons… Faisons une pause !

\- On n'a plus le temps ! Bouge-toi limace !

\- Hé ! Je t'interdis… de me traiter de… limace ! hurlai-je à bout de souffle.

Oui, en une minute j'étais déjà à terre. Y A QUOI AVEC ÇA, HEIN ?!

Ace m'avait dit d'être de retour dans une heure. Or, je n'avais plus qu'une quarantaine de minute. Je pourrais arriver un peu en retard, mais est-ce que j'arriverais à temps ? … Oh, Ace. Je t'en supplies, ne me blâme pas. Ce n'est pas de ma faute, je te le jure. Et si tu as encore un peu de bonté, viens nous sauver ! Tout en espérant qu'il entende mes pensées par une éventuelle télépathie, Kôta et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le repère du dénommé Densai.

Ça s'annonçait terriblement mal...

**.**

**.**

**.**

… **à suivre ?**


	10. Chapter 10

_**HEEEEEEEEY ! NON JE NE SUIS PAS MORTE ! ... Certains diront dommage ? HAHA ! SACHEZ QU'ON NE SE DÉBARASSE PAS DE MOI AUSSI FACILEMENT ! NYAHAHAHAHA—**_

_**Hum. **_

Recommençons de façon plus normale...

_J'étais pas mal occupée ces derniers temps... Mais j'y suis arrivée. __Tout ça pour dire que voilà, le chapitre est là ! Et y en a encore plein à venir ! Don't worry._

_Merci pour les reviews encore une fois ! Tant mieux si vous vous amusez. Moi aussi, je m'amuse..._

_(ps : "Densai" se lit "D-e-n-s-a-ï" pour ceux qui se posent la question.)_

**Enjoooooy ! ~**

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 10 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

On avait couru une dizaine de minutes avant d'arriver au repère des types qui avaient embarqué la sœur de Kôta. Je commençais déjà à en avoir marre. Depuis que j'étais arrivée dans ce monde, ça faisait au moins dix fois que je devais me mettre à courir. C'en était trop. Sans compter le fait que ma vie a été mise en danger plusieurs fois également, et que j'allais recommencer dans quelques instants.

Juste parce que je n'arrivais pas à dire « NON ». Ah, ça m'aurait facilité la vie si j'avais eu ce don de savoir refuser. Mais non. Il semble que ma vie ne soit pas assez misérable comme ça. Toujours à me fourrer dans les plans foireux.

\- C'est par ici.

Kôta me tira vers l'arrière du bâtiment. On était passés devant un immense portail tout à l'heure, où j'avais pu apercevoir une partie du lieu. C'était comme un repère de yakuza que l'on voyait dans les mangas. En tout cas, ça avait à peu près les même caractéristiques, si je ne me trompais pas. Un plancher à l'extérieur, des toits à formes plutôt pointues sur les bouts, et une grande cour. Enfin, ce n'était qu'une partie, comme je le disais. Il y avait probablement d'autres bâtiments derrière.

Kôta m'avait expliqué qu'il avait déjà suivi les bandits une fois, et qu'il avait déjà essayé d'entrer à l'intérieur, mais il s'était fait prendre avant d'avoir pu pénétrer les lieux. Cette information ne me rassurait pas du tout. Nous étions pile à l'endroit où se trouvaient des malfrats qui pourraient nous tuer comme bon leur semblerait, et nous on parcourait tranquillement le mur de leur repère, à chercher le certain passage qui pourra soi-disant nous hisser à l'intérieur, comme le supposait Kôta.

Encore quelque chose qui ne me disait rien qui vaille. Premièrement on risquait de se faire prendre d'un instant à l'autre, mais en plus le garçon n'était pas sûr que son passage nous mène au bon endroit. Super. Vraiment. J'aurais juste dû écouter Ace et réagir comme lui lorsque Kôta nous avait demandé de l'aide… Non ! J'avais déjà dit que ce ne serait pas humain de se détourner de quelqu'un dans le besoin ! …

Oui mais à ce train-là, c'est moi qui allait être dans le besoin… Le besoin de devoir fuir et survivre comme je le pourrais une fois qu'on se sera fait attrapés. Ouais je sais, j'étais pessimiste, mais y avait de quoi. Mes jambes tremblaient comme pas possible et mon cœur battait la chamade. Comment ne pas stresser dans un moment pareil ?

\- Là, il y a une petite fenêtre cassée. Elle a l'air de donner sur une cave inoccupée, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait emprunter ce passage pour pénétrer à l'intérieur et ensuite récupérer Ana.

Je le fixai, frustrée :

\- Mais on ne sait même pas si tes suppositions sont justes ! Imagine qu'on sorte de la pièce et qu'on tombe sur toute la bande réunie, tu fais comment ?!

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Mais tu-... Quoi ?!

\- J'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche ! Je veux reprendre ma petite sœur d'entre leurs mains ! Et je ferais n'importe quoi pour ça !

Sur ce, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre derrière une petite rangée de buissons. Je le rejoignis aussitôt pour tenter de le raisonner une dernière fois :

\- Kôta, écoute. On devrait retourner à l'endroit prévu et tout expliquer à Ace. Je suis sûr qu'il comprendra et qu'il acceptera de nous aider !

\- Et s'ils faisaient du mal à Ana entre-temps, hein ?!

Il avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa petite sœur… Enfin, c'était compréhensif quand même. Mais bon, de là à agir de façon aussi têtue, c'était presque du suicide. Et s'il se suicidait, qu'il ne m'emmène pas avec lui ! Je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir ! … Oui, lui aussi. Même plus que moi, je sais. MAIS MOI JE N'ÉTAIS MÊME PAS CENSÉE ME RETROUVER ICI POUR COMMENCER !

Kôta pris une grande inspiration avant de donner un grand coup de pied dans les morceaux de verres brisés autour du cadre de la petite fenêtre. Il y eut des bruits de casse sèche quand les restes de fenêtre taillés s'envolèrent en éclats dans la petite pièce sombre.

\- Attend !

\- Quoi, encore !

Je m'arrêtai. Je regardai l'ouverture donnant sur une sorte de cave isolée. Elle avait l'air… super petite.

\- Je suis même pas sûre que je passe là-dedans, tu sais.

Il regarda le cadre du passage, puis se reporta sur moi, faisant mine de réfléchir.

\- En effet.

QUOI ?! ESPÈCE DE PETIT-... ! Non, je devais me calmer. J'étais la première à faire ce genre de remarque et à le penser. Mais quand même ! J'attendais au moins une sorte de réponse réconfortante du genre « Non, ça devrait aller, quand même » ou bien un « ne t'inquiète pas, ça passera. » Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais à faire à un gamin, et non un gentleman.

\- Tant pis, il faudra faire avec, dit-il en regardant à l'intérieur du trou béant.

… Y a des fois j'avais juste envie de l'étrangler sur place. Enfin bon. Il s'assit au sol et fit pendre ses jambes dans le vide. Il fit ensuite pression sur ses mains pour venir glisser complètement dans la pièce. Je le regardai faire, encore un peu paniquée. Et s'il se rattrapait mal ? Et s'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur ? Et si tout ça n'était qu'un piège ?

Ne voyant pas de réponse et n'arrivant pas à l'apercevoir de l'extérieur, je me penchai en avant :

\- Kôta ?

Rien. Juste du vide et ma voix qui résonne un peu à travers l'espèce de cave bizarre. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, ce gosse ? Est-ce que quelque chose lui était vraiment arrivé, en fin de compte ?! Oh non ! Pitié, pourvu qu'il aille bien ! Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas en danger ! J'étais un peu responsable de sa vie, à l'heure qu'il est ! S'il venait à mourir pour n'importe quelle raison, j'allais avoir un mort sur la conscience, ainsi que la haine de ses parents envers moi toute leur vie ! Non, je n'avais pas intérêt à le quitter des yeux…

\- Hé ? … Kôta ?!

Ça y est. Je paniquais. Il avait dû tomber dans un piège et mourir sur le coup… Voilà. J'étais officiellement une meurtrière. J'AVAIS ASSASSINÉ UN GOSSE ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ACE VA ME TUER !

\- C'est bon, tout va bien. Tu peux venir.

… Silence. C'était la voix de Kôta ? Il était en vie, alors ?! PFIOUUU ! Gros gros soupire de soulagement ! Il allait bien. Il n'étais pas mort. Ma respiration reprit son rythme normal. Ce foutu gamin…

\- POURQUOI TU M'AS PAS RÉPONDU PLUS TÔT, ENFOIRÉ ?! J'AI FAILLI AVOIR UNE CRISE CARDIAQUE, TU SAIS !?

\- Dépêche-toi !

Rah ! Pas moyen de parler avec ce type. Pourquoi il fallait qu'il ait autant d'arrogance à son âge ? Bah. Je ne voulais plus y penser, ça m'énerverait encore plus. Je m'assis à mon tour en faisant pendouiller mes jambes dans le vide. D'ailleurs, est-ce que c'était haut ? J'allais pas me casser la figure, moi ? Non, si Kôta avait réussi, alors je pouvais tout aussi bien le faire. Et puis, j'étais encore un peu solide avec mes anciens cours de gymnastique, même si ça date d'il y a huit ans…

Craintive, je me hissai à l'intérieur de l'endroit en me préparant à me prendre quelque chose dans les pieds, au cas où. Mais finalement ma chute fut fluide. J'atterris directement sur le sol. En regardant le trou qui donnait à l'extérieur, une fois relevée, j'en déduisis qu'il y avait à peu près deux mètres de hauteur. C'était moins pire que ce que je craignais.

En tournant ma tête un peu partout, je réussis à discerner le garçon dans le noir. On y voyait un peu mieux une fois qu'on était engouffré à l'intérieur. Kôta était en train de se diriger vers le fond. Je le suivis doucement, regardant autour de moi. Quelques étagères vides, un bureau poussiéreux, du tissu et des draps posés en vrac un peu partout sur le sol… C'était vraiment une sorte de débarras. Personne n'avait l'air d'y avoir mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Bon signe… ?

\- La porte est ouverte, annonça le jeune blond en se tournant vers moi.

\- Dis…

J'avais commencé à parler d'un air sérieux. Il m'observa, attendant ce que j'allais dire.

\- Si tu veux faire demi-tour, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

J'avais surtout dis ça dans l'espoir qu'il réfléchisse et qu'il finisse par se rendre compte que c'était un plan foireux, afin qu'il revienne et qu'il retourne voir ses parents. Comme ça on aurait laissé Ace se débrouiller sans nous et il aurait sauvé sa petite sœur en un clin d'œil, et toute l'histoire se finirait sans embrouilles. Tout est bien qui finit bien !

Mais en guise de réponse, Kôta se retourna et ouvrit la porte sans prononcer un mot. … D'accord. Je pouvais toujours espérer. Ce gosse était peut-être têtu, mais sa détermination était admirable. Waouh. Même moi, à mon âge, j'aurais eu peur et je serais partie me terrer quelque part en attendant que les choses se passent toutes seules.

\- Si tu as peur, tu peux partir, mauviette.

Gné ? C'était quoi, cet air assuré et arrogant juste à l'instant ? Il insinuait que j'allais juste partir me cacher pendant qu'il allait jouer les super-héros pour sauver Ana ? Peuh ! J'étais peut-être faible, mais je n'étais pas une dégonflée ! Je relevai tous les défis, moi ! Enfin, presque tous.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! C'était seulement pour être sûre !

\- C'est ça.

Agacée, je me renfrognai et finis par le rejoindre quand il s'engouffra dans le couloir après avoir vérifié les alentours. Les lieux avaient l'air désert, par ici. Peut-être que, comme cette cave, c'était un couloir peu fréquenté ? J'en sais rien, et c'était mieux ainsi. Parce-que si on tombait sur les hommes de ce Densai, on était mal.

Il y avait une sorte de grande colonne qui atteignait le plafond tous les six mètres environs. Et à force de marcher, on arriva pas loin du bout du couloir. Soudain, des bruits de pas droit devant nous stoppèrent. Instinctivement, on se planqua derrière l'une des colonnes sur le chemin. Heureusement pour nous qu'elles étaient assez larges...

Des hommes passèrent dans le croisement à plusieurs dizaines de pas. Mais ils traversaient seulement le couloir qui coupait le nôtre. Ils disparurent bien vite derrière le mur. En y repensant… Nous étions vraiment dans un repère de brigands ! Ou plutôt de mafieux, vu l'endroit. Mes membres en tremblaient encore un peu. Pouah. C'était vraiment trop flippant. Même me faire pourchasser par les bandits était moins effrayant, je pense.

Kôta et moi étions arrivés dans l'espèce de croisement. Il y avait trois chemin. Celui d'où on arrivait, le couloir à droite, puis celui à gauche. On tourna la tête des deux côtés pour savoir s'il y avait d'autres gars dans les parages. Pour le moment, tout était calme.

\- Kôta. Qu'on soit bien clair. On va aller fouiller par-ci par-là pour trouver Ana et revenir d'où on vient sans rien faire d'autre, d'accord ? Pas de bêtise, et surtout, on revient dans une heure. Pas plus. Tu as compris ?

\- Je sais. On retrouvera Ana à temps. J'en suis sûr.

\- Je l'espère pour toi, en tout cas.

Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, je suivis le gamin qui prit la direction de droite. C'était peut-être la meilleure, puisque les deux autres hommes qu'on a vu tout à l'heure étaient partis de l'autre côté. Tandis qu'on marchait nerveusement le long de l'allée, on entendit des rires dans une salle devant laquelle on passait. On s'y arrêta un court instant. Kôta étant trop petit, je me hissai discrètement vers le hublot de la porte pour voir ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

C'était une sorte de petite salle où plusieurs gars semblaient jouer aux cartes en fumant. Je regardai un peu mieux pour savoir si une petite fille ligotée n'était pas dans les parages, mais rien de tout ça ne figurait dans ces lieux.

\- Alors ? demanda le jeune blondinet.

Je me remis droite et me tournai vers lui, secouant la tête négativement.

\- Elle n'est pas ici.

\- Tu en es sûre ? Tu as bien regardé ?

\- Oui.

\- Regarde encore !

Je commençai à m'agacer :

\- Puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas vu ta petite sœur ici ! Tu veux que je me fasse choper ou quoi ?!

\- Ils la cachent peut-être dans un recoin de la pièce !

\- Hé, ho. Je suis pas aveugle, d'accord ? Je te dis que je ne l'ai pas vue. Allons chercher ailleurs avant de ne plus avoir le temps.

\- Imagine qu'on l'ait loupé et que-…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Moi et Kôta nous nous figeâmes, droits comme un i, le cœur cessant de battre. Deux gaillards sortirent de la pièce en continuant de rigoler avant de se diriger dans la direction opposée. Heureusement pour nous, la porte était de notre côté et nous avait cachés quand elle s'était ouverte. Mais la panique et la stupeur qui nous prirent à ce moment-là nous avait littéralement paralysés. Même le sale gosse avait pâli.

La porte se rabattit lentement et se ferma. Les deux gars qui étaient sortis étaient encore visibles. S'ils se retournaient, on était foutus. On les observa s'éloigner, les yeux grands et ronds, toujours sans respirer. Ce fut lorsque les hommes disparurent à l'autre bout du couloir que nous reprîmes notre respiration en ravalant de grands bols d'air. Ce n'était pas passé loin. ON AVAIT VRAIMENT FAILLI MOURIR !

Enfin, ''mourir'', peut-être pas, mais c'était pas passé loin quand même. J'étais encore plus tremblante que tout à l'heure. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Kôta :

\- Avec ça, tu veux encore que je vérifies ?

Il secoua vivement la tête, sans me répondre. Un peu satisfaite que la situation l'ai fait changé d'avis, cette fois ce fut moi qui pris la tête de marche. J'avançai précipitamment dans le couloir et priai pour que d'autres brigands ne déboulent pas d'un coup sur notre chemin. D'ailleurs, une chance pour nous, je n'ai pas vu une seule caméra depuis le tout début. Enfin, caméra ou l'espèce de Den Den Mushi de surveillance, là. Ça m'aurait bien fait marré d'en voir un en vrai...

Au bout d'un moment, chanceux ne n'avoir croisé personne, nous arrivâmes devant une énorme porte. Elle était différente des autres. C'était probablement la porte qui menait au 'boss', ce qui me fit frissonner. Je tournai la tête à droite, à gauche, puis je m'approchai lentement de la pièce. Sauf que des bruits de pas lourds me firent tressaillirent. Kôta et moi nous étions regardés, puis d'un même mouvement nous sommes allés nous dissimuler derrière l'une des deux colonnes posées à côté de chaque bout du couloir qui menait à l'immense porte.

Putain, je savais pas vraiment à quoi servaient ces colonnes, mais qu'est-ce qu'elles étaient pratiques ! L'homme qu'on avait entendu un peu plus tôt passa juste à côté de nous sans nous remarquer, et entre-ouvrit la grosse porte avant d'entrer à l'intérieur. Une voix grave et rauque l'accueillit. Est-ce que c'était le chef qui parlait ? Aucune idée. Je ne voulais pas vraiment savoir.

Kôta se dirigea en premier vers la porte entrebâillée. Il y avait une dizaine ou une vingtaine de centimètres d'écart d'ouverture, mais ça nous suffit à voir à peu près ce qu'il se déroulait dans la salle. Elle était plutôt grande, avec des murs recouverts de tapisseries rouges sur lesquelles étaient peintes des calligraphies japonaise. Je ne savais pas du tout lire le japonais, alors je m'en détournai rapidement pour me concentrer sur le sujet principal du lieu.

Au centre, vers le fond, était disposé une sorte de grand fauteuil en velours rouge, où était assis un grand homme à la peau plutôt foncée, les cheveux blancs en pique sur sa tête, avec une chemise noire à manche courte ouverte, donnant sur son thorax nu sur lequel on pouvait y voir un petit tatouage dessiné.

Une sorte de crâne traversé par une ancre dont le bout arrondi formait un sourire, et dont la pointe semblait représenter une dent. Le regard de l'homme était perçant et terrifiant. Il lui manquait une dent sur le côté- non, attendez. Il lui en manquait une dizainen un peu partout. C'était le seul truc de moins effrayant à regarder sur ce personnage. M'enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de rire.

\- C'est Densai, chuchota Kôta.

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et une perle de sueur coulait sur le côté de sa joue. Pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi nerveux ? … Je m'arrêtai. Attend, il avait bien dit ''Densai'' ? LE Densai dont il nous avait parlé un peu plus tôt ? LE CHEF DE TOUS CES HOMMES EFFRAYANTS ET DANGEREUX ?!

\- Où vous en êtes dans les recherches ?

Le grosse voix grave de Densai m'avait fait sursauté. L'homme qui était entré et qui se trouvait maintenant devant lui répondit :

\- On est encore en train de fouiller les environs.

\- Bon sang ! C'est pas si compliqué de retrouver un foutu gamin !

\- Toutes mes excuses.

Densai se mit à grogner.

\- C'est plus bénéfique quand il s'agit d'une même famille. Vous voulez plomber les affaires ou quoi ?!

Quoi ? Quand il parlait de ''gamin'', il parlait de Kôta ? Et c'était quoi les ''affaires'' dont il parlait ? Je ne comprenais rien à rien. Dans quelles magouilles avait-il l'intention de mêler Kôta et sa sœur ? Enfin, je m'en fiche. Je n'étais pas venue ici pour espionner le groupe de bandits. Tout ce que j'avais à faire était de chercher Ana et la ramener à la maison. Rien de plus.

\- Allons-y, murmurai-je en craignant que quelqu'un ne nous remarque.

Mais Kôta ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il restait concentré sur ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur de la pièce. C'était pas bon. Il ne fallait pas qu'on reste trop longtemps. Si une personne déboulait soudainement, on était cuit.

\- Attend ! Je veux vérifier qu'Ana n'est pas ici.

\- J'ai regardé tout à l'heure, elle n'y était pas. Dépêche-toi avant qu'on nous trouve !

Il hésita quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et de me suivre. Il était véritablement têtu, celui-là. Mais je comprenais un petit peu. S'il s'agissait de ma petite sœur à moi aussi, je pense que j'aurais réagi pareil. Mon petit frère aussi. Et mon grand frère… Non, pourquoi je pensais à lui, moi ? Ce foutu crétin pouvait se faire kidnapper et emmener loin, très loin d'ici, j'en aurais rien à faire ! Tiens, je pourrais même envoyé une lettre de remerciement aux agresseurs. Et une petite carte postale avec toute la famille autour d'un verre de champagne pour fêter ça, pourquoi pas…

Haha... Non. Je n'étais pas sans cœur à ce point-là ! Et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas dans mon monde qu'on risquait de venir emporter un membre de notre famille par plaisir. Roh, et puis de toute façon, ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser.

À force de marcher, je ne savais même plus où on allait. On a pas croisé d'autres types dangereux en chemin. C'était étrange de marcher dans un repère de bandits comme des touristes, dans les couloirs. Enfin, c'était stressant. On était plutôt chanceux, jusque là.

Kôta s'était arrêté devant une porte bizarre. Aucun petit hublot ne nous permettait de voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Le garçon posa une oreille contre le bois frais et resta silencieux un instant pour essayer d'entendre ce qu'il y avait derrière. Après dix secondes, il se redressa :

\- Je n'entends rien. À part comme une sorte de petit courant d'air…

\- Un courant d'air ?

Il hocha la tête en guise de confirmation. Je réfléchis un moment. Oui, il m'arrivait de réfléchir !

\- Il y a peut-être un autre couloir de l'autre côté ?

Il haussa les épaules.

\- On a qu'à jeter un coup d'œil.

À peine avait-il suggéré cette idée qu'il tourna le loquet de la porte et il l'ouvrit sans retenue. J'avais bondit de dix mètres. Ce gosse ne savait pas réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit ?! Et s'il quelqu'un était venu en même temps qu'il aurait ouvert la porte, hein !

Heureusement pour nous, la seule chose qui nous accueillit fut des marches menant dans une sorte de sous-sol sombre et frais. Un minuscule courant d'air vint rafraîchir ma face presque dégoulinante de sueur. Il faut dire qu'à force de stresser comme ça, c'était dur de rester fraîche et impassible.

Kôta et moi nous sommes regardés un instant, avant de hocher la tête avec une légère grimace et de s'engouffrer dans les escaliers. C'était une sensation très déplaisante. Il n'y avait qu'une faible lueur due aux minuscule ampoules laissées dans les coins du plafond.

Ah, si seulement Ace était avec nous ! Il aurait su quoi faire dès le départ. Si ça se trouve il se serait occupé de Densai en un clin d'œil et il l'aurait forcé à cracher le morceau. Oh, mince. En y repensant, il nous avait dit de le retrouver dans une heure... Il nous restait plus beaucoup de temps, je suppose. Je sens qu'on allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure en revenant… Enfin. Si on revenait.

\- Hé, il y a quelque chose par ici, dit Kôta en pointant son doigt devant lui.

On s'avança un peu plus, puis, en tournant dans un dernier virage, nous sommes tombés sur une sorte d'allée éclairée par des torches, dont chaque côté des murs était muni de grosses portes en fer. Il y en avait au moins cinq. Non, six, pour être exact. Trois de chaque côté.

On était restés longtemps à regarder les lieux, puis Kôta se décida d'agir en premier. Il s'avança vers la première qu'il vit et essaya de l'ouvrir.

\- Il y a forcément quelque chose là-dedans ! dit-il en essayant de forcer sur le loquet qui refusait de s'ouvrir.

Forcément qu'il ne s'ouvrait pas. Il y avait une serrure. Et sans clé, impossible d'ouvrir ce machin. Il nous aurait fallu une immense force ou une sorte de pouvoir pour être cabale de briser ce machin ! Et malheureusement, aucun de nous n'avait de capacités comme les utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon.

\- Attend, Kôta ! Pour ça il nous faudrait une…

Clé. Il nous aurait fallu une clé. Et justement, un trousseau pendait gentiment contre le mur, juste à côté de la porte que le petit blondinet essayait d'ouvrir. Ce fut comme une vision divine pour nous. Je pensais qu'il aurait fallu se démerder comme dans le jeu Zelda, en trouvant une énigme, en poussant des leviers et en allumant une torche qui aurait fait marcher un mécanisme spectaculaire ! Mais non. Il y avait juste besoin d'un trousseau de clé, ici. Dommage, pour une fois j'aurais bien voulu ressembler à une sorte d'héroïne qui résolvait tout !

Ouais, nan. La différence entre moi et Link, c'était que lui au départ il n'était qu'un gosse normal, et que tout à coup, avec une simple épée et un bouclier il est devenu un héro légendaire qui a sauvé le monde. Alors que moi je n'étais qu'une fille banale et au final… Je restais une fille banale.

BREF.

J'avais pris le trousseau de clefs (Kôta était trop petit pour l'atteindre) et j'en tournai une au hasard dans la serrure. Ça marchait pas. Encore une autre. Non plus. Puis une troisième, et là, c'était la bonne. Aussitôt, il y eu une sorte de bruit de déclic et la porte put s'ouvrir. Elle grinça lourdement avant de nous laisser face à quelque chose de plutôt … inattendu.

Heureusement pour nous, ce n'était pas une sorte de salle de torture, ni une sorte de tombeau. Il n'y avait pas de monstre enchaîné et aucune tâche de sang ne couvrait le sol ou les murs. (ouf)

Par contre, il n'y avait pas d'homme dans ce cachot… Mais à la place, il y avait… des enfants.

Une dizaine d'enfants. Une vingtaine, même. Quoique, peut-être une trentaine. Tous de petite taille, allant peut-être de quatre à douze ans. Ils nous regardaient avec des yeux étonnés, surpris, ou d'autres probablement interrogés. Ils semblaient tous aller bien. Certains semblaient quand même épuisés ou avaient l'air un peu craintifs. Mais il étaient tous en bonne santé.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ? m'exclamai-je dans une petite voix.

\- J'en sais rien du tout, répondit Kôta avec la même expression choquéeque j'étais en train d'afficher.

En même temps, il y avait de quoi. On vient pour chercher une gamine, et à la place on en trouve par dizaines. Et Ana n'a pas l'air d'être dans les parages, en plus.

\- Vous êtes qui ? demanda l'un des gosses assis en retrait.

\- Euh, je…

Je regardai Kôta. Il ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre non plus. Vraiment, qu'est-ce que Densai fabriquait en conservant des enfants, comme ça ? Les manger peut-être ? AH ! Mais non, à quoi je pensais, moi !? Il n'y a que dans les contes de fées qu'on voit des ogres s'en prendre aux enfants ! Hé, ho. On était dans One Piece, là ! Pas dans ''Le petit Poucet'' !

\- Si ça se trouve, les autres cachots sont aussi remplis d'enfants, dit Kôta en serrant les clés contre lui.

\- C'est vrai. Va voir, pendant que je m'occupe de ceux-là.

\- T'en occuper ? Tu comptes faire quoi avec eux ?

\- J'en sais rien. Pour l'instant j'aimerais leur demander quelque chose.

Il hocha la tête en silence et repartit tout de suite voir les autres cachots. Il trouvera forcément sa petite sœur. Et on pourra repartir avec elle sans problème, si on ne croisait pas les autres hommes de Densai sur le chemin du retour…

\- Vous êtes avec les bandits ?

Je me tournai vers la petite voix qui m'avait posé la question. Une petite fille avec deux couettes tressées sur les côtés. Elle avait peut-être sept ou huit ans. Pas plus.

\- Non.

Je les regardai tous un par un, puis je ne pus m'empêcher de leur poser la question :

\- Dites, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? D'où vous venez ? Qu'est-ce que veulent ces hommes ?

Ils se regardèrent d'abord avant de se tourner vers moi à nouveau.

\- Nos parents avaient des dettes envers le chef d'ici. Donc pour compenser ils nous ont tous emmenés dans cet endroit.

\- Tous ? Il s'est passé la même chose pour chacun d'entre vous ? Juste des dettes ?

Ils hochèrent lentement la tête. C'était quoi cette histoire, encore ?! Il y avait décidément quelque chose qui n'allait pas ici. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas été tous enfermés juste pour des dettes. Ces enfants allaient forcément servir à quelque chose. Mais à quoi ?!

\- Alors vous venez nous récupérer ?

Une lueur d'espoir passa sur tous les visages présents de la pièce. J'eus un faible pincement au cœur. Non pas que je voulais les laisser là, mais j'avais pas du tout prévu ce genre de situation ! Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'eux moi, après ? Et puis trente gamins à sortir de là, c'était trop risqué. On nous découvrirait aussitôt qu'on serait sortis du cachot !

\- Euh, sûrement.

Rah, bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ?!

OH ! JE SAIS ! Peut-être qu'en sortant et qu'en allant tout dire à Ace, il allait venir nous aider ! Il ne pourra pas refuser ça ! Il était sérieux, mais il avait quand même du cœur, non ? Il nous aidera sûrement à venir récupérer les enfants ! Et puisque Densai était un pirate célèbres aux alentours, il pourra peut-être lui poser des questions à propos de Barbe-Noire !

Mais oui ! C'était dans la poche ! Bien que ça me fasse un peu culpabiliser de devoir sortir avec seulement la sœur d'Ana. J'entendis tout à coup un bruit sec dans l'allée. C'était sûrement Kôta qui allait ouvrir un autre cachot. Je me concentrai sur les enfants présents :

— Écoutez. J'ai un plan. Je ne peux pas vous sortir pour le moment, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourra venir vous récupérer un peu plus tard. Il faudra juste patienter quelques heures. Ça vous va ?

Ils ne dirent rien, leurs yeux restant grands ouverts. Quoi, ils étaient autant déçu de ne pas pouvoir sortir dès maintenant ? Raaah ! J'aurais bien voulu le faire, mais c'était trop risqué ! Rien de bon ne serait arrivé !

— Alors, vous êtes d'accord ?

— Je ne pense pas.

Je me figeai sur place. Ce n'était pas un des enfants qui venait de parler. C'était une voix masculine. Et une voix masculine d'adulte, qui se trouvait juste derrière moi. Oh mon dieu. OH MON DIEU. QUI C'ÉTAIT ?! Ça ne pouvait définitivement pas être Kôta. Ni Ace, puisqu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Non. C'était un des bandits.

Oh merde. PUTAIN DE… Non. J'avais peut-être une chance de m'enfuir. Il suffira que je me retourne très vite et que je lui balance mon poing comme une folle pour pouvoir m'échapper rapidement. Ouais. Sauf que ça ne se passe jamais comme je le voulais. Je m'étais à peine retournée que je reçus un coup sur tête avant même d'avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit. La douleur passa très vite, puisque je sombrai aussitôt dans l'inconscience.

.

.

_**... À suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_Mmmmmh... ça sent la chute, vous trouvez pas... ? Haha, sadique que je suis. Pour me faire pardonner, l__e prochain chapitre sera deux fois plus long ;)_

_MERCI pour vos reviews et vos réactions ! C'est un plaisir de vous faire plaisir... _

_Tchuuuss ~_


	11. Chapter 11

**Yataaaa! Chapitre 11 ! **

_je sais pas ce que j'ai, en ce moment je publie très tard dans la nuit... Pas grave, petit cadeau dès le matin, non ? *o*_

Bref. Petites réponses aux review :

_**# Minimiste** : Oui, j'y ai pensé dès le début. Meiko les rencontrera un moment ou un autre. Par contre, je sais pas quand. Il va falloir que mon inspiration soit au top pour que ça coincide bien ! _

_**# Lilireyna** : Eh bien, il y a des fois avec plus et des fois avec moins de blagues, ça dépend des situations... Mais ne t'en fais pas, Meiko ne s'arrêtera jamais d'être aussi électrique que d'habitude ~ _

_**# Tout le monde** : Merci pour votre soutien ! Et vos appréciations ! Et vos encouragements_ ! _Et pour tout !_

_Enjoooooy ~_

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 11 -_**

**_._**

**_._**

Uugh… Ma tête.

Je me frottai l'arrière du crâne douloureux. Pourquoi j'avais si mal ? Hein ? Et puis pourquoi il faisait aussi noir ici ? Et puis d'abord, où j'étais ?! Attends… J'étais pas censée être avec des gosses, là ? Hé, mes poignets étaient bien lourds… Je les tâtai vite fait et sentis une sorte de matière froide et solide.

Depuis quand j'avais des bracelets aussi gros, moi ? … Puis j'eus un déclic. Le bruit des chaînes qui tintaient en même temps que je bougeais mes mains me fit savoir que ce n'était pas des bracelets, mais des... MENOTTES ?!

\- Hein ?!

Je secouai mes poignets encore une fois. Puis une autre fois. Oui, c'était bien ça. J'étais menottée ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?! Je réfléchis quelques secondes… J'étais dans l'espèce de cachot avec des enfants qui avaient tous été emmenés loin de leur famille pour une histoire de dette, et au moment où je m'étais retournée, j'avais été frappée.

AH ! C'EST POUR ÇA QUE J'AVAIS SI MAL ! Je me frottai la nuque nerveusement. Comment ces rustres pouvaient être aussi sans pitié envers une fille ! Et puis j'étais où, maintenant ? Je me levai et avançai frénétiquement dans le noir. Au bout de deux mètres environs, mes mains touchèrent quelque chose. Je crois que c'était une porte. Ah, sûrement, puisque je voyais une sorte de minuscule fenêtre rectangulaire munie de quelques barreaux verticaux où filtrait une faible lumière.

C'était similaire à ce qu'il y avait sur les autres portes des autres cachots que j'avais vu. J'étais moi-même… dans un cachot. J'ALLAIS ME FAIRE TUER !? Voilà. C'est fait. Je m'étais faite attraper dans cet endroit dangereux et maintenant j'allais me faire torturer et tuer sans pitié. En y pensant, je reculai lentement jusqu'au mur du fond, puis je me laissais glisser sur le dos pour retomber en position assise, genoux relevés. Adieu, Meiko alias Mélissa. Adieu, toi qui a pu voir Ace de tes propres yeux, toi qui a découvert un monde qui ne devrait pas exister. Toi, qui aurait pu devenir célèbre pour avoir été la seule à découvrir un truc aussi sensationnel !

Maintenant j'allais mourir ici, sans que ma famille et mes amis le sache, sans que personne ne puisse savoir où je me trouve. Je vais disparaître de la surface de la planète.

NAAAAAAAAAN ! PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! ME TUEZ PAS TOUT DE SUITE ! LAISSEZ MOI ME CONFESSER À ACE AVANT ! LAISSEZ-MOI RENCONTRER LUFFY, SABO, SHANKS, BARBE-BLANCHE ET TOUT LE RESTE ! S'IL VOUS PLAAAÎT ! LAISSEZ-MOI GOUTER LA CUISINE DE SANJI, LAISSEZ-MOI VOIR DES COMBATS SPECTACULAIRES ENTRES PIRATES ! LAISSEZ-MOI EN PROFITER ENCORE UN PEU !

… Comme si des bandits allaient écouter la requête de quelqu'un comme moi. Ils allaient juste rire et me couper la tête. Et l'utiliser pour transporter des patates. Quant au reste de mon corps, ils le jetteront dans la mer et les monstres marins se régaleront. Aaaah. Pauvre de moi.

Abattue, je me mis encore à secouer les chaînes des menottes. Puis le silence. Puis je les secouai à nouveau. Le frottement du fer m'amusait un peu malgré le fait que je déprimais. Je m'arrête. Et je les agite. Je m'arrête encore. Puis je les agite. Ça me faisait penser à des maracas. Au bout d'un moment, ça faisait une sorte de rythme.

Et dans mon moment de déprime, je me mis à chanter tout ce qui me passait par la tête…

_\- Get up, stand up. Stand up for your rights! Nana … nana… nana na…_

Ouais, quoi de mieux que du Bob Marley avant son exécution, hein. Enfin, c'était la seule musique qui m'était passée par la tête, en fait. Je faisais encore secouer les chaînes des menottes en chantant à tue-tête lorsque…

\- C'est pas bientôt fini, ce bordel ?!

Je sursautai.

J'avais bien entendu ? Quelqu'un avait parlé, là. Une voix enfantine. Et masculine. Qui ressemblait à celle de Kôta. C'est pas possible, Kôta n'était pas là. J'étais toute seule dans cette cellule… Non ?

\- Kôta ?

\- Même enfermée t'es toujours aussi chiante !

J'y croyais pas ! Il était là ! J'étais pas seule ! Et moi qui me demandais ce qui lui était arrivé !

\- Kôta ! T'es où ?!

\- Juste là. Depuis le début, je te signale.

Je me relevai d'un seul coup dans le noir. J'essayais de me repérer à sa voix. Elle semblait être sur ma gauche.

\- T'es vers où ?

\- Là.

\- Je te vois pas.

\- C'est normal, abrutie !

\- Oï.

Ah ! Je touchais son épaule, ça y est ! Il était là !

\- Kôtaaaa !

Pour la première fois, j'étais contente de l'avoir avec moi. Je ne serais pas seule pour attendre l'heure de ma mort ! Je le serrai dans mes bras avec toute la force que j'avais. Il grommela, à moitié étranglé :

\- J-J'étouffe !

\- Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir !

Bon, j'ai quand même fini par le lâcher, puisque les chaînes de mes menottes l'étranglaient vraiment. Je me rassis en essayant de rester devant lui. Il avait l'air d'aller bien, lui aussi.

\- Toi aussi, ils t'ont assommé ?

\- Non. J'ai simplement été conduit ici.

\- Hein ?! Alors comment ça se fait que moi j'ai été frappée ?!

\- J'en sais rien.

\- C'est du sexisme ! Je vais me plaindre !

\- Et à qui, hein. Abrutie.

\- Tais-toi.

Je croisai les bras, l'air renfrogné. Le pire, c'est que j'avais encore mal. Et Ace, dans tout ça ? Est-ce qu'il m'attendait encore là-bas ? AH ! Est-ce qu'il était parti sans moi ?! D'ailleurs, il était quelle heure, là !?

\- Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est là ?

\- J'en sais rien. Peut-être une heure, ou plus.

MEEEEEEERDE ! J'étais fichue. Ace devait être au point de rendez-vous, maintenant. Oh, attend. Il allait passer la nuit là-bas, de toute façon, non ? Si j'arrivais à sortir, peut-être que je pourrais réussir à le faire changer d'avis en m'excusant à plat ventre pendant dix minutes ? J'étais extrêmement persuasive quand il s'agissait de m'excuser !

Ouais. Mais ça, c'était si j'arrivais à sortir. Bon sang ! Je méritais pas ça. Tout ce que je voulais c'était aider un sale gosse qui n'avait aucunes manières et faire preuve d'un peu de bonté et de courage. Alors pourquoi tout ce que j'entreprenais était définitivement voué à l'échec ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il va nous arriver ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

\- J'en sais rien. Et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de savoir, répondit Kôta avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi.

Le silence retomba dans la pièce. Aaaah. C'était vraiment trop stressant ! J'avais envie de pleurer, là, juste maintenant ! J'avoue, j'avais peur. Et alors ?! C'est pas tous les jours que je me faisais attraper par une bande de gars dangereux et que je me faisait enfermer dans une sorte de cachot puant l'humidité et grouillant certainement d'insecte aussi vicieux que les autres ! Je veux rentreeeeeeer !

\- Au fait… Tu as retrouvé ta sœur ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier toutes les cellules.

\- … Oh.

Soudain, un déclic sur la porte nous fit sursauter. Quelqu'un insérait une clé. Mais ce n'était pas Ace ou un héro venu de nulle part qui se tint devant nous. C'était l'un de ces types grands et effrayants de cette bande de pirates. Sans dire un mot, lui et l'autre qui se tenait derrière lui vint nous agripper en nous traînant à moitié jusqu'à l'extérieur. Je ne reconnus pas l'endroit. C'était un peu comme l'espèce de cave où nous avions été moi et Kôta, sauf que c'en était une autre, encore.

Moi et le blondinet nous regardâmes un instant, se demandant chacun où nous allions. Mais on osait rien demander. J'avais trop peur pour ouvrir la bouche. Oh, merde. Si ça se trouve on allait se faire tuer dans quelques minutes. Pitié pitié pitié pitié pitié ! Dieu, bouddha, Jupiter, n'importe qui ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! J'ai pas fini tout ce que j'avais à faire sur Terre ! Vous avez pas le droit de me condamner aussi tôt !

\- Du nerf !

L'un de ces enfoirés me poussa brutalement dans le dos. J'avais commencé à ralentir en essayant de faire entendre mes prières à un dieu qui se trouverait éventuellement à proximité. Mais encore une fois, j'avais pas le courage de protester.

Et deux minutes plus tard, nous voilà devant l'énorme porte où Kôta et moi étions en train d'espionner, un peu plus tôt. Et ça voulait alors tout dire…

Bingo. Nous voilà maintenant devant Densai. Ce type terrifiant à qui il manquait des dents. Zut. J'avais encore envie de rire… Pourquoi il fallait que ça me prenne dans un moment aussi important ?! Mes joues se gonflèrent. J'essayais de me mordre les lèvres pour me retenir. Tout va bien… Ne pas regarder sa bouche… Ne pas regarder sa bouche…

Les deux hommes nous lâchèrent. Un frisson me parcourut tout le dos. Ils nous scruta longuement avant de sourire d'un air malsain :

\- Qui êtes-vous ?

Je regardai Kôta qui jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction également. Puis nos yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ceux de Densai.

\- J-Je… m'appelle Meli-… Meiko.

\- … Kôta.

Le garçon avait parlé à voix basse, tête baissée. Tiens, il avait l'air super effrayé, maintenant. À croire que son humeur changeait à chaque seconde. Enfin, avoir peur face à ce colosse était tout à fait normal, ici. Moi-même, j'étais complètement figée. Pour la centième fois, certes. Mais soyez un peu à ma place !

\- Serais-tu le frère de cette gamine qu'on a ramassé un peu plus tôt ?

Kôta releva directement la tête, stupéfié et énervé :

\- Où est-elle ?! Laissez-moi voir Ana !

\- Oh, Ana. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle s'appelle.

\- Répondez !

\- Silence.

Kôta se tut, frustré. Il aurait voulu lui tirer les vers du nez et pouvoir partir à la recherche de sa sœur immédiatement, mais en ce moment il ne pouvait rien faire. Il devait juste rester tranquille et surtout ne pas provoquer ce type avec ses dents en moins. On aurait dit des touches de piano avec tous ces trous noirs… AH ! NON ! NE PAS REGARDER ! NE PAS REGARDER !

\- Vous êtes venus ici juste pour récupérer la gamine ?

Je hochai la tête à la place de Kôta.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ? Depuis quand tu connais ce garçon ? me demanda Densai.

\- Euh, depuis une journée, en fait.

Il ne répondit pas. Ses hommes à côté de lui se regardèrent en murmurant. L'un d'eux tourna sa tête vers moi en me scrutant profondément d'un air suspect. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'avais, encore. Je n'avais rien à cacher, pas la peine de me regarder de cette façon. … Attend… Il me disait quelque chose… Ce serait pas… ?

\- Je te reconnais, toi ! dit-il en me pointant du doigt.

Je tressaillis. Merde. C'était bien lui. Il était le gars qui m'avait demandé si j'avais pas vu Kôta, il y a plusieurs heures. Oh bon sang. Comme si j'avais pas assez de malchance comme ça !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Densai en haussant un sourcil.

Non s'il te plaît, ne dis rien ! Ne dis rien ! Je vais passer pour quelqu'un de suspect ! Ils vont croire que je suis venue espionner ! Ils vont croire que je suis dans le coup et ils vont me tuer sans me laisser de répit ! Aies un peu de compassion ! NE DIS RIEN !

\- C'est la fille à qui j'ai demandé où était passé le gamin ! Elle m'a trompé en me donnant la mauvaise direction ! Je savais qu'elle était dans le coup !

AAAAAAAAAAH.

… Finie. Je suis finie ! Comment leur expliquer que tout ça, c'était juste sur un coup de tête ? Je voulais pas vraiment l'aider, ce gamin ! Je voulais juste… juste… l'aider. OUI, MAIS JE VOULAIS PAS L'AIDER JUSTE POUR ME MOQUER D'EUX ! J'avais seulement eu pitié...

\- Et tu me dis que vous vous connaissez depuis une journée ? dit le chef sans masquer la suspicion dans sa voix.

\- C'est vrai, je vous le jure ! Je l'ai seulement aidé parce qu'il semblait être dans le pétrin. C'était instinctif !

\- Malheureusement pour toi, cette bonne action t'a mené dans une mauvaise posture. Tu aurais dû laisser ces gars faire leur boulot. Tu serais tranquille à l'heure qu'il est.

… Pas faux. Même Kôta m'avait prévenue, à cet instant-là. Mais voilà. J'étais née pour être un boulet, rien d'autre. Puis soudainement, la vision de tous les autres enfants me vint à l'esprit.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec les autres enfermés dans les cachots ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de garder son regard fixé sur moi. Il croisa sa jambe sur l'autre et s'affala un peu plus dans son canapé.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

\- Vous n'allez pas leur faire de mal, hein… ?

Il se mit à ricaner. Quoi, j'avais dit quelque chose de drôle ? Je ne crois pas, pourtant. Densai soupira :

\- Tu es bien curieuse, pour une jeune fille qui vient de se faire capturer.

Ah. J'en avais peut-être trop dit, en effet. Mais j'étais trop stressée pour rester silencieuse, là. Se contenter de hocher la tête et de baisser les yeux, je n'y arrivais pas. Et poser des questions éliminait peu à peu ma nervosité. Ouais, j'étais une fille bizarre, mais c'était comme ça !

\- Soit, je vais te le dire.

L'ambiance reprit son sérieux tout à coup. Kôta et moi nous regardions Densai intensément, s'apprêtant à écouter la raison pour laquelle il gardait tous ces enfants enfermés.

\- Notre plan est simple. D'abord, il avait fallu acheter une grande partie des terres de cette île pour pouvoir faire payer une grande majorité de gens ayant déjà des problèmes d'argent.

\- Hein ?

\- Et augmenter les prix jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus rien payer.

Il était sérieux ?! Mais…

\- Mais si vous faites ça c'est sûr qu'ils ne pourront rien vous donner ! C'est complètement débile !

\- C'est justement le but.

Il se mit à sourire.

\- C'est le meilleur moyen pour s'en prendre à leurs gosses et pouvoir les emmener sans qu'ils ne puissent rien dire. En fait, c'est un peu plus discret. Ce serait bête de se faire prendre par la Marine après être arrivés si loin.

Je ne comprenais plus de quoi il parlait. Alors tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était les enfants ?! Pour quoi faire ? J'arrivais vraiment pas à me faire une idée. Ou alors… Les vendre quelque part à des hommes louches ?! Oh non !

\- Et puis, pour augmenter les affaires, on a voulu en faire un peu plus, ajouta Densai. On a joué les hommes généreux envers les quelques autres pigeons de la cité pour les endetter et les mettre au même niveau que ceux qui nous payaient le loyer. Et ça marche plutôt bien, par ici.

\- Mais à quoi vont vous servir tous ces gosses ?!

\- C'est pourtant évident… à nous faire du fric.

Il se mit à rire, suivit de ses hommes postés à côté. Leur faire de l'argent ?

\- Vous comptez tout de même pas les mettre au travail forcé !?

Il se mit à ricaner de plus bel. Quoi, j'avais encore dis une connerie ?

\- Haha… T'es vraiment longue à la détente, toi, hein.

\- Hé ?!

\- De nos jours, ce qui marche le plus c'est bien évidemment le trafique d'humain.

Je m'arrêtai net. Mais oui, j'y avais pensé en plus, tout à l'heure. Mais de là à croire qu'ils allaient vraiment faire ça… Qu'ils allaient vendre des enfants qu'ils avaient quasiment arrachés à leur parents… Y A QUE DANS LES FILMS QU'ON VOYAIT ÇA, BORDEL ! Ah. Oui. C'était la même chose, par ici…

\- Vous pouvez pas faire ça !

J'avais presque hurlé sans m'en rendre compte. Kôta avait serré les poings, ne voulant pas imaginer sa sœur dans une telle situation, je suppose. Densai garda son sourire mesquin et se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux.

\- Bien sûr que nous pouvons le faire. De plus, nos acheteurs ne sont pas n'importe qui. Grâce à eux, on va pouvoir vivre sur l'or jusqu'à notre dernier souffle !

Il se remit à rire méchamment.

\- Vivre sur l'or ? … Qui sont ces acheteurs ?

C'est vrai, quoi. Qui pourrait leur donner autant d'or pour qu'il puisse en jouir toute leur vie restante ?! Un empereur ? Y avait pas d'empereur, ici ! Le gouvernement ? Ah ! Comme si le gouvernement allait autoriser ce genre de chose ! Avec des pirates, en plus. Bien qu'il y ait des pourritures dans la Marine, ils n'ont probablement pas assez de pouvoir pour livrer autant d'or à une bande d'enfoiré comme eux.

\- Tu vas être surprise, ma p'tite.

\- ''P'tite'' ?!

\- Ce sont les Dragons Célestes.

D'où il m'appelait ''petite'' ? J'étais pas petite ! J'avais la taille adéquate pour mon âge ! Quand est-ce que les gens comprendront… ! … Attend. Il venait de dire quoi, là ? J'avais bien entendu ''Dragon Céleste'' ? Non, ce n'était pas possible qu'il ait prononcé le nom de ces enfoirés de Tenryuubito. ... Peut-être que si ?

\- Les Dragons Célestes ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

\- C'est ça, les Dragons Célestes, sourit Densai.

… Il avait bien dit Dragon Céleste. Ou alors, j'avais peut-être encore mal entendu ?

\- … Les Dragons Célestes ?

Densai cessa de sourire, un peu énervé.

\- Oui, bon sang ! Les Dragons Célestes !

Je me figeai. Comment se faisait-il qu'il faisait des affaires avec les Tenryuubito ?! Non non non non, c'était pas possible ! À moins que… ?

\- … Les Dragons Célestes ?

Cette fois, il explosa :

\- OUI, PUTAIN ! LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES ! LES DRAGONS CÉLESTES, BON SANG ! TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, C'EST ÇA ?!

\- PARDON ! PARDON ! JE NE RECOMMENCERAI PLUS !

Je me mis à genoux et m'excusai comme si je priais un dieu. On se serait vraiment cru dans un manga, là… Bref. Pendant que je continuais de m'excuser, que Densai se calmait et que les autres rigolaient, Kôta releva la tête, l'air déterminé :

\- Rendez-moi ma sœur.

Cette fois, l'attention de la salle se concentra sur le jeune garçon. Densai soupira, puis il reprit son sourire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu la reverras. Vous deux vous resterez ensemble jusqu'à la fin de votre vie, à servir le propriétaire qui vous achètera.

Kôta grinça des dents.

\- C'est pas si mal après tout, nan ? Plus rien ne pourra vous séparer.

Je voyais bien qu'il le provoquait... Kôta je t'en supplie, ne fais rien de stupide… !

\- Vous aurez juste à rester obéissants et à faire correctement votre travail. Et pendant ce temps-là, on profitera de la vie avec l'argent qui nous reviendra. Je devrais même vous remercier, tu ne crois pas ? Hahaha !

Quelle enflure, celui-là ! Si j'avais pu, je lui aurais collé mon poing dans la figure. Même si ma force était égale à celle d'une mouche, je m'en fiche. Mais au moins le faire taire quelques secondes. Parce que s'il continuait, Kôta allait…

\- Allez vous faire foutre.

…

…

\- Comme si j'allais faire ce plaisir à un vieux pourri comme toi qui a autant de neurones que ses dents restantes !

Silence total dans la salle. J'avais dit quoi, à l'instant ? Que je voulais faire taire Densai pendant quelques secondes ? Eh bien Kôta lui avait cloué le bec pendant au moins vingt secondes. Cet enfant était définitivement prodigieux. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers Kôta, y compris le mien. Il avait osé… Oh non. Je savais que ça allait arriver. Kôta… Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?!

Il croisa mon regard.

J'étais encore à terre, en train de le fixer avec de gros yeux qui hurlaient « ABRUTI ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE ?! TU VIENS DE CREUSER TA PROPRE TOMBER, ET LA MIENNE AVEC, AU PASSAGE ! » avec une grimace bizarre sur la figure, j'imagine. En même temps, ce qu'il venait de faire était tout simplement SUICIDAIRE, BORDEL DE MERDE ! IL ALLAIT JUSTE GAGNER L'AVANCEMENT DE SON ÉXECUTION, AVEC ÇA !

Densai se leva, l'air pas content du tout. Il avait le regard sombre. Je crois qu'il s'apprêtait à le tuer. Non !

\- Peut-être que tu préfères mourir avant l'heure, finalement ? fit le chef avec un regard assassin.

Le garçon ne céda pas à la peur. Ce fut plutôt le contraire. Il avait l'air encore plus déchaîné que tout à l'heure. Il regarda Densai droit dans les yeux, dents serrées et l'air glacial. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire d'amusement sur son visage. Ce qui fit dévoiler toutes ses dents. Enfin, presque toutes, dans son cas… Oh non. Je n'avais pas le droit de rire.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Mes yeux étaient concentrés sur sa bouche instinctivement. Dans ma tête, des milliers de pensées à propos de ça défilèrent d'un seul coup. J'imaginais des gens jouer à l'Othello avec, ou bien encore essayer de viser les trous avec des billes, ou bien ses dents servant aussi en tant que brosse…

Oh putain, ça y est. Rien que le fait de l'imaginer en train de coiffer quelqu'un avec ses dents me fit exploser de rire. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de savoir que j'allais me faire accuser de m'être moquée de Densai, mais j'y pouvais rien. Les larmes vinrent d'elles-même tandis que je rigolais. C'ÉTAIT TROP DRÔLE ! NON, SÉRIEUSEMENT, C'ÉTAIT TROP TORDANT ! ... Tordant ? Tordant... TOR... DENT ! Pf- PFOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

\- Cette gamine ose aussi se moquer de moi… Saisissez-la.

Les autres gars commencèrent à m'entourer. Kôta protesta :

\- Hé ! Laissez-la ! Ça va, c'est que des dents, quoi !

\- La ferme ! Je déteste qu'on parle de mes dents ! JE NE SUPPORTE PAS ! T'ENTENDS ?!

Kôta se dressa devant Densai pour tenter de me défendre. Oh, quel bel acte de bravoure. Mais malheureusement, j'étais trop occupée à rire pour être surprise de son geste. Enfin, le garçon s'arrêta, puis il se mit à sourire d'un air moqueur, croisant les bras :

\- Quoi, tu as une dent contre elle ?

Oh putain. Ce mec était… CE MEC ÉTAIT UN TUEUR ! HAHAHAHA ! BIEN TROUVÉ, KÔTA !

\- Tu oses… fit Densai, l'air sombre.

Les hommes à côté de lui s'écartèrent un peu. Ils avaient l'air effrayés face à cette montée de colère provenant de leur leader. Il faut dire qu'ils n'avaient pas du tout prévu qu'un gosse et une pauvre fille allait ouvertement se moquer de leur chef… Nous aussi, on aurait dû craindre sa fureur. Mais moi je n'arrivais plus à m'arrêter de rire.

\- Bah quoi, continua Kôta avec plus d'assurance, tu exposes ton point faible ouvertement, c'est sûr qu'on va prendre plaisir à s'en servir, maintenant. C'est même évi-dent.

Densai commença à enrager. Kôta pris encore plus plaisir à l'énerver. Le chef attrapa son espèce de hache et s'avança très lentement vers nous. Quoi, il allait nous découper, c'est ça ? Hé ! Laissez moi au moins finir de rigoler !

\- BWAHAAHA- AAAAAAAAAAAH !

Mon rire s'était transformé en cri. D'un seul geste, je m'étais décalée très vite une trentaine de centimètres plus loin. Après un moment où j'étais statufiée, je tournai la tête légèrement sur le côté, et vit les pointes de mes cheveux sous la lame de la hache. Ce n'était que quelques millimètres, mais qu'est-ce que c'était flippant. Une seconde trop tard et trente centimètres plus près, je n'avais plus de tête…

Aussitôt, je me relevai et j'allai me diriger vers Kôta.

\- HÉ ! C'EST DANGEREUX !

Kôta me regarda, l'air soulagé que j'aille bien. Quant à moi, après avoir été dominée par la peur lorsque la Mort m'avait frôlée, mon cerveau eut un déclic.

\- C'était même très dent-gereux…

Rebelote. Me revoilà partie pour une nouvelle séance de rire intense. Kôta avait sourit aussi. Les autres autour de Densai essayèrent discrètement de ne pas céder à l'amusement. VOILÀ, MÊME EUX S'Y METTAIENT !

\- ATTRAPEZ-MOI CES FOUTUS MERDEUX !

Très vite, Kôta m'agrippa le poignet et m'entraîna vers la porte un peu plus loin. Il y avait moins d'hommes pour la surveiller, et si on allait vite, on pouvait éventuellement la passer. Mais il semblerait que Kôta ait oublié que moi et la course, on était pas copains. Et niveau lenteur, j'étais presque au même stade qu'un escargot.

Ils nous rattrapèrent facilement. Une fois pris, on fut traînés vers Densai, encore plus furieux qu'avant. Il pourrait massacrer quelqu'un à l'instant même juste pour se défouler. Et ce ''quelqu'un'' était probablement nous deux.

\- A-Attendez ! fis-je, commençant finalement à paniquer.

C'était devenu trop dangereux. J'aurais dû fuir au lieu de rire. Mais c'était vraiment plus fort que moi. C'était pas ma faute si ce mec avait des dents en moins d'une manière aussi pathétique ! Je sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé, mais il aurait pu mettre un truc pour cacher, je sais pas moi ! L'homme se retrouva juste devant nous.

\- On va voir si vous allez continuer à vous marrer.

\- Comment ça ?! s'exclama Kôta.

Densai leva sa hache en la pointant dans notre direction.

\- Je vais peut-être commencer par vous arracher quelques dents, à vous aussi. On verra bien qui sera le plus à rire.

\- Quoi ?!

Moi et le garçon avions sursauté en même temps.

\- Et pendant qu'on y sera, pourquoi pas vous arracher une oreille ou quelques doigts aussi…

Je crois que j'avais commencé à pâlir. Hé, ho. On était encore jeunes, pour ce genre de chose, non ? N'avait-il vraiment pas de cœur ? Ne savait-il pas traiter des enfants dignement ?! … Hé, ho, Meiko. C'était des bandits. Pas des bisounours avec des petits couteaux en plastique.

Densai prit la mâchoire de Kôta en la resserrant entre ses doigts.

\- Les Tenryuubito ne diront rien, s'il te manque quelques incisives, n'est-ce pas ? Bon, le prix ne sera plus aussi élevé, mais au moins ce sera toujours ça de vendu.

Le garçon se mit à tressaillir. Je crois qu'on avait définitivement été trop loin. Et cette fois, ma fameuse technique de persuasion à genoux en train de supplier en m'excusant ne marchera pas. Densai leva sa hache. … Attend, QUOI ?! IL ALLAIT LUI ARRACHER DES DENTS AVEC UNE HACHE ?! ON ÉTAIT OÚ, LÀ ?! DANS ''RESIDENT EVIL'' OU QUOI ?! De toute façon, je pouvais pas laisser les choses aller ainsi. J'allais pousser Kôta loin sur le côté, lorsque tout à coup, la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Un des hommes de Densai s'arrêta, essoufflé.

\- Chef ! Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui est entré par effraction !

Les autres se retournèrent, nous oubliant subitement pour se concentrer sur celui qui venait de débouler. Ouf ! On a eu chaud… Quoiqu'il se passe ici, on restera en vie pour quelques secondes de plus. Densai leva les yeux vers lui, l'air suspicieux :

\- Quelqu'un ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Mais il-

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir, que l'entrée explosa et que l'homme se fit projeter loin devant pour venir se planter dans le mur. Tout le monde gardait les yeux grands ouverts, rivés vers la fumée qui se dégageait du mur en miettes. WTF ?!

Puis une silhouette se forma à travers la poussière. Plutôt grande, avec comme une sorte de chapeau sur la tête… Plus la silhouette avançait, plus on pouvait la discerner. Un pantalon arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, de larges épaules dénudées, et quelque chose scintillant autour de ses poings.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est… fit Densai dans un murmure.

La silhouette quitta enfin l'écran de fumée. Et Ace apparut devant nous, les poings enflammés. Sur le coup, j'ai gardé les yeux fixés sur lui, sans rien dire. J'arrivais pas à croire qu'il était actuellement là, devant nous. Non, j'y crois pas. Il était vraiment venu nous aider... Il est venu nous donner un coup de main ! Génial ! Mais comment a-t-il su où nous nous trouvions... ?

Je me mis à sourire, soulagée.

\- A… Ac-

\- ESPÈCE DE… TRIPLE DÉBILE ÉCERVELLÉE ! T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE ABRUTIE ! STUPIDE ! IDIOTE ! IMBÉCILE RETARDÉE DÉSESPÉRANTE ! T'ES VRAIMENT BORNÉE JUSQU'À L'OS OU QUOI ?!

… Quel accueil.

Silence total. Il avait les poings serrés, une grimace de mécontentement sur la figure. C'était marrant à voir, ça faisait réellement personnage de manga. Il aurait dû taper du pied, pour faire plus vrai. Mais enfin bon. Le plus important était… QU'IL VENAIT DE ME TRAITER D'ABRUTIE DE PRESQUE TOUTES LES FAÇONS POSSIBLES !

\- ÇA VEUT DIRE QUOI, ÇA ?!

\- TU VEUX QUE JE TE RÉPÈTE À QUEL POINT T'ES NULLE ?!

\- MERCI, J'AVAIS COMPRIS JE CROIS !

\- T'ES VRAIMENT PAS POSSIBLE ! JE T'AI DIS DE RAMENER LE GAMIN ET DE REVENIR SANS FAUTES. ET TOI TU TROUVES RIEN DE MIEUX À FAIRE QUE D'ALLER TE FOUTRE DANS LA MERDE !?

\- TA GUEULE, C'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! J'AI ÉTÉ FORCÉE !

\- TU ES JUSTE INUTILE. INUTILE ET SANS ESPOIR !

\- ESPÈCE DE-... !

Les gens dans la salle nous regardaient de l'un à l'autre, comme des spectateurs à un match de tennis. J'enrageai presque. Il était venu nous chercher juste pour me dire ça ?! Cet idiot ! Qu'il reste dans ses bars pourris à chercher Teach ! J'avais pas besoin de lui en fin de compte. Je pouvais très bien prendre conscience de ma stupidité toute seule ! Cet abruti me tapait vraiment sur le système !

… Mais bon. J'étais contente qu'il soit là. Et il avait quand même raison. Je m'étais presque jetée dans la gueule du loup alors que j'aurais pu largement éviter ce genre de situation. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé pour Kôta, si je n'avais pas été là ?!

\- Je me doutais bien que ces types étaient pas net, reprit Ace plus calmement.

\- Hein ?

Il soupira, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

\- Et c'était justement pour éviter ce genre de situation que je ne voulais pas que tu ailles mettre ton nez dedans.

Ses paroles me suprirent sur le coup. Donc si je comprends bien, il avait réagi comme ça pour mon bien ? Donc il avait quand même l'intention d'enquêter sur cette sale affaire ? Oooh... je vois. Il n'était pas aussi égoïste que je le pensais finalement. Oui, mais ça n'expliquait pas le fait qu'il allait laisser Kôta se débrouiller seul !

\- Je pouvais pas le laisser moisir dans les problèmes ! m'exclamai-je, un peu renfrognée.

\- Je sais bien. Mais il aurait juste fallu que j'aille chercher le maximum d'infos pour ensuite pouvoir venir m'occuper de ces gars. Et d'ailleurs, comme je le pensais, ils sont assez impliqués dans des affaires louches qui pourraient bien avoir un lien avec Barbe Noire.

Ah ! Et pas qu'avec Barbe Noire, mais aussi avec les Dragons Célestes ! C'est ce que j'allais lui dire, mais Densai me coupa avant que je prononce le moindre mot :

\- Ace aux poings ardents !

Ace leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Hm ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?! s'écria-t-il, une pointe de peur passant sur son visage.

\- Je suis venu te poser quelques questions.

\- Des questions tu dis… Ha ! Comme si j'allais te laisser gâcher mes projets ! Tuez-le !

Ses hommes, bien que peu confiants, allèrent se ruer vers le jeune homme qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ace se mit à soupirer un ''encore ?!'' avant de se préparer à tous les envoyer voler.

\- Débarrassez-vous de Ace aux poings ardents ! continua de crier Densai qui craignait que celui-ci vienne compromettre tous ses plans.

Un des hommes se retourna vers son compagnon :

\- Ardents ou … ar-dent ?

Son camarde se mit à rire avant de se reprendre soudainement, l'air sérieux. Il le frappa sèchement derrière le crâne.

\- Ne t'y met pas, toi aussi ! Ce n'est pas le moment !

Enfin bref. Ils se jetèrent sur le jeune pirate, mais ils finirent tous par voler ici et là dans la salle, tels des feux d'artifices. Kôta s'était même décalé au dernier moment afin d'éviter de se prendre un projectile humain dans la face.

Ace était cool, comme toujours. Et pendant que je le regardais tranquillement combattre, ne manquant plus que le pot de pop-corn pour mieux profiter du spectacle, je ne vis pas Densai se saisir de Kôta par derrière et le menacer de sa hache sous la gorge.

\- Arrête toi, Ace aux poings ardents ! cria-t-il.

Ace s'arrêta, se demandant ce qu'il se passe. En voyant l'enfant pris en otage il afficha une grimace d'agacement, les yeux blasés rivés sur moi :

\- Tch. Tu pouvais pas faire attention ?

Je le regardai, outrée.

\- Que- Attends, tu crois que je fais le poids contre un type de ce calibre muni d'une hache alors que je n'ai pas d'arme ?!

\- Tu te fous de moi ? T'es vraiment aveugle, toi.

\- Hein ?

\- Ahh… Tellement inutile.

\- La ferme !

\- Fermez-là tous les deux ! hurla Densai, ne supportant apparemment plus nos disputes de routine.

Notre attention se tourna de nouveau vers le chef des bandits.

\- Tu trouves pas ça un peu bas, de prendre un gamin en otage ?

\- Haha. Il n'y a aucune limite pour des brigands tels que nous.

\- M-Meiko… fit Kôta, pouvant à peine respirer sous l'emprise de Densai.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Mais quoi ?! J'avais pas d'armes, ni rien … ! Pas d'armes ? Bien sûr que si, j'en avais ! En regardant partout autour de moi, il y avait les sabres et les pistolets de tous les soufiffres tombés au combat contre le pirate de Barbe Blanche. Voilà où Ace voulait en venir quand il m'a traité d'aveugle...

Sans attendre, je me jetai en avant vers l'un des gars les plus proches. Je fouillai vite fait ses affaires et en sortit une épée. Ouais ! Ça y est ! Je l'avais, mon arme ! Je pouvais enfin rivaliser avec Densai ! … Sauf que… La seule épée que j'avais tenue entre mes mains depuis toute ma vie, c'était une épée en plastique du parc Astérix. Elle faisait même pas un kilo, elle ne tranchait pas, et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à faire avec elle, c'était l'abîmer en tordant la lame en plastique.

Alors qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, avec une épée de dix kilos munie d'une vraie lame, et sans expérience à l'escrime ?! Déjà, essayer de la garder en main sans trembler, ce serait bien.

\- Haha ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu cherches à m'effrayer avec ce sabre ridicule ?

\- E-Exactement !

Densai s'avança vers moi, toujours avec Kôta en otage. Oh non, ne viens pas je t'en supplie ! Je vais pas pouvoir la bouger proprement, surtout s'il avait le gamin avec lui ! Plus il avançait, plus je reculais. Merde. Pourquoi il fallait que ça m'arrive, à moi !? Et puis, il faisait quoi, Ace ?! Il pouvait pas venir m'aider, un peu, non !? En regardant vite fait dans sa direction, mes yeux rencontrèrent du vide. Eh? Où était encore passé cet imbécile !?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû te retrouver impliquée dans cette histoire, fillette, dit Densai en souriant méchamment.

Il leva son arme pour venir m'abattre directement. Est-ce que la chance sera encore gentille avec moi cette fois ? N'y avait-il vraiment plus d'échappatoir ? J'allais me faire décapiter sans pouvoir me défendre en retour ? J'ai même pas eu le temps de faire mes adieux à cet idiot de crétin sans coeur... !

Je fermai les yeux, essayant de prier une dernière fois n'importe quelle divinité, du moment qu'on pouvait venir me sauver. J'allais mourir lamentablement. J'avais un sabre et je ne pouvais même pas à mettre un coup avec ! J'étais donc si faible que ça ?!

\- Tu perds ton temps. Cette idiote n'écoutera rien.

La voix provenait de derrière Densai. Surpris, il se retourna. Il ne vit pas le coup venir. Ace avait sauté dans son dos pour venir lui donner un coup de pied magistral dans la figure. Le pauvre bandit ne put le parer, tournant la tête dans le mouvement du coup du pirate enflammé. Entre-temps, il avait un peu lâché prise sur Kôta et celui-ci en profita pour lui mordre la main sans retenue.

Densai hurla en lâchant l'arme qu'il tenait. Il était sans défense, maintenant. Avait-on gagné ?

\- On a réussi ! s'exclama Kôta.

On ressentit tout à coup une sorte de tremblement de terre dans tout le bâtiment. C'était quoi, ça encore ?! Des miettes de murs tombaient du plafond. Puis un gros bloc de pierres s'écroula au loin, dans la pièce, sous le regard ahuri de toute le monde. Sauf Ace, qui ne semblait pas surpris. Au contraire, il semblait même un peu dérangé… Il se gratta la joue d'un geste nerveux :

\- Mince. J'y suis peut-être allé trop fort lors de mon arrivée...

Hein ? Il était en train de dire qu'à cause de lui, tout allait s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre ?! En même temps, vu l'explosion qu'il a fait à l'entrée de la salle il y a quelques minutes, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que tout commence à s'effondrer subitement. Si on restait là plus longtemps, on risquerait de finir applatis comme des crêpes.

Tout à coup, Kôta se mit à courir à l'extérieur de la salle sans crier gare. Allons donc. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ?!

\- Ace ! Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici !

\- Attends. Je dois lui faire cracher quelques informations avant.

\- On a plus le temps !

Il ne semblait pas vouloir m'écouter. Il prit Densai par le col et s'accroupit en face de lui.

\- Eh, toi. Dis-moi ce que tu sais sur Barbe Noire.

\- Je- Je ne… Je ne sais rien du tout ! Je le jure !

\- Arrête, ne commence pas à me mentir ou je te laisse moisir en risquant de finir sous les décombres comme tu le mériterais…

Densai déglutit. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, hésitant. Les quelques hommes qui avaient réussi à se relever avaient tous filé pour sauver leur peau. Et les autres, eh bien… ils étaient complètement hors-service pour le moment. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de s'échapper désormais. Soit il parlait, soit… Il finissait écrasé comme un insecte.

\- Je ne le connais pas vraiment. On s'est juste croisés une fois et… nous n'avons que très peu parlé, lui et moi.

\- Où est-il en ce moment ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Tout ce que je sais de lui, c'est qu'il complote quelque chose de bizarre.

Moi et Ace nous nous regardâmes, interrogés. Moi je savais bien qu'il allait finir par livrer Ace à la Marine et tuer Barbe Blanche afin de s'emparer de son pouvoir. Mais je ne sais pas si c'était de ça dont il parlait maintenant, ou d'autre chose dont nous, spectateurs de One Piece, ne savons rien. Oooooh ! Ça pourrait être bénéfique, de savoir quelque chose à l'avance… Ou pas, si c'était pour me spoiler sur plus d'une centaine de chapitres…

\- Il était où, dernièrement ?

\- La-La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était il y a un peu moins de deux semaines, quand il était venu sur cette île.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ?

\- Il est venu me voir, en ayant appris ce que je faisais. Il m'a alors recommandé de vendre ces enfants aux Tenryuubito, plutôt qu'à de simples acheteurs.

\- Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je, surprise. Vous n'aviez pas prévu de les vendre aux Dragons Célestes depuis le début ?!

Densai secoua la tête.

\- Pourquoi il vous a recommandé une telle chose ?

\- J'en sais rien. Le plus étrange est qu'il m'a demandé de le faire en son nom, en m'assurant que je pourrai garder l'argent que je recevrai.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Ce mec se fichait de tout le pognon qu'il aurait pu recevoir ? C'est sûr, pour que ses projets soient plus important que l'argent, c'est qu'il préparait un sacré mauvais coup… Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Ace, qui me fixait aussi.

\- Tu sais quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il d'un air suspect.

Je tressaillis un peu. Densai me regarda bizarrement aussi. Forcément, c'était lui qui était censé se faire interroger. Pas moi…

\- Euh. Pas vraiment…

\- C'est pas une réponse, ça.

\- Je sais bien !

\- Dis moi.

\- Mais, c'est que…

Je baissai les yeux. Tout ce que je savais, c'était ce qui allait lui arriver à lui et Barbe Blanche. Et je ne pouvais définitivement pas lui raconter tout ça ! Déjà ça plomberait l'ambiance, mais en plus Ace fera tout pour retrouver Teach au plus vite afin sauver son "Père" ! Et s'il y avait autre chose qui se tramait avec Barbe Noire, alors je ne savais vraiment pas ce que ça pouvait être.

Mais quand Ace me regardait avec ces yeux-là, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de tout déballer en lui suppliant au passage de ne jamais rencontrer Teach en face à face. Il avait été assez sympa en ne me demandant pas s'il arrivait à l'attraper ou non, mais au bout d'un moment, la question lui brûlera les lèvres et il fera tout pour savoir. COMMENT J'ALLAIS FAIRE MOI, APRÈS ?!

\- … Il… Il prévoyait de s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche. Et de tromper le Gouvernement...

Je ne voulais pas lui dire. Mais si ça pouvait au moins le forcer à faire attention et à y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'essayer d'attraper Barbe Noire, ça serait super.

\- Quoi !

\- Mais, ce n'est pas du tout en rapport avec ce que ce type a dit à propos des Tenryuubito ! m'empressai-je de dire aussitôt.

Ace se mit à réfléchir. Densai me scrutait avec choc. Quoi, j'avais un brocolis sur la gueule, ou bien ?

\- Qui es-tu, au juste ?

… Ah. Est-ce que je pouvais lui dire ? Bah, après tout on allait plus le revoir, et il n'en croira pas un mot. Je m'accroupis face à lui à mon tour. C'est drôle, on aurait dit une réunion entre vieux potes. Sauf que Densai n'était pas notre ami, et que le plafond menaçait à chaque secondes de s'écrouler pendant notre "joyeux" petit entretien.

\- En vérité... Je ne viens pas de ce Monde.

Petit silence. Je crois qu'il avait beugué.

\- … Hein ?

\- Dans celui où je vis, eh bien... vous existez en tant que personnage de manga. Une sorte d'histoire imagée répendue à travers la planète d'où je viens. C'est dingue, non ? Je connais tout ce qu'il va se passer jusqu'à un certain point de votre histoire. (je me penchai discrètement vers lui en profitant de l'inatention de Ace) Oh, je connais aussi les secrets de certains grands personnages, y compris des Yonkô et quelques grands représentants du Gouvernement Mondial. Je connais même certains faits inconnus du grand public qui me coûteraient la vie s'ils venaient à savoir que je suis au courant...

Plongée dans ma fierté de savoir tant de choses et d'impressioner le pauvre chef des bandits complètement ahuri, je ne pouvais que me vanter. Il est vrai que vu ainsi, je pouvais me considérer comme un cas spécial dans cet univers... Hoho, trop classe !

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu...

\- Au fait, le coupai-je d'un air plus sérieux, de terribles évènements sont à venir prochainement. Une guerre phénoménale risque d'éclater et de grandement influencer le monde où tu vis. Tu ferais mieux de te préparer.

Il me fixa longuement, comme si je descendais d'un autre planète.

\- Enfin bon, soupirai-je, je suppose que tu penses que je ne racontes que des conneries. C'est pas plus mal. J'ai pas envie qu'on me pourchasse du jour au lendemain en pensant que je suis une extra-terrestre, tu vois ?

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de me regarder comme si j'étais une demeurée. Je ne pouvais que le comprendre, après tout c'est de la même façon que j'aurais fixé un type qui m'aurait déblatéré un truc pareil. Ace finit par reprendre ses esprits :

\- Si Oyaji est en danger, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre.

Oh non. Ça y est, ce que je craignais est arrivé. Ace s'apprêtait maintenant à aller tuer Teach le plus rapidement possible, exactement le contraire de ce que j'attendais de lui. Il a raison, en fin de compte. J'étais vraiment qu'une abrutie finie.

\- Ace, tu sais, il vaut mieux-

\- Il faut que j'aille le prévenir.

\- Oui, mais… Hein ? Prévenir qui ?

\- Barbe Blanche, évidemment ! Tu veux que j'aille voir qui d'autre ?!

… Alors il allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Il allait vraiment laisser la poursuite de Barbe Noire de côté pour l'instant ? Ouais ! C'était génial ! Enfin, génial, ou pas. Si la moindre occasion d'intercepter Teach se présentait tout à coup se présenter à lui, je suis sûre qu'il ira directement la saisir. Il va falloir que je l'ai à l'œil, lui…

\- Et cette histoire avec les Tenryuubito ? questionnai-je en repensant à ce qu'avait dit Densai.

\- Nous verrons après avoir parlé avec Oyaji.

Densai nous regarda l'un et l'autre pendant un moment. Puis, en pensant qu'il avait peut-être l'occasion de nous prendre par surprise et de filer, il se releva d'un coup en élançant son poing en direction du jeune garçon. Seulement, ce dernier l'évita d'un geste de la tête et vint à son tour le frapper du poing sur le dessus du crâne. Densai en eut le souffle coupé un instant, avant de retomber d'un coup en arrière, littéralement assommé. Hé, oh. Il avait affaire à Ace, tout de même !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?

Une autre partie du plafond vint s'écraser au fond de la pièce, secouant le sol au passage.

\- J'ai pas trop envie de me transformer en crêpe, tu vois…

Il rigola un moment.

\- Au moins tu seras plus utile.

\- Ah ouais, et à quoi ? fis-je, légèrement agacée.

\- À me remplir l'estomac, dit-il en prenant Densai par le pied.

Il se moquait de moi ! Nous étions dans une situation délicate, là ! Comment osait-il trouver le moyen de me provoquer !?

\- Sache que je ne suis pas comestible pour les crétins dans ton genre !

\- Ouais, ouais. En attendant dépêche-toi ou ça va vraiment se produire.

Je le suivis jusque vers la sortie de la salle. Au passage, il agrippa les quelques hommes restants qu'il traîna comme Densai. Wouah. Où trouvait-il la force de traîner tous ces gens ? Pour les autres, d'accord, mais avec le colossal Densai dans le lot, ça devait pas être facile… Enfin, on parlait d'Ace, là. Donc c'était peut-être bien possible, finalement.

Et un peu plus tard, alors que nous nous dirigions vers la sortie qui se trouvait droit devant nous, mon cerveau eut un déclic. Les enfants. Tout ceux qui étaient aux cachots. Comment ils allaient s'en sortir ?! Je m'arrêtai net, me tournant de l'autre côté du couloir. Ace s'arrêta également, me regardant, interrogé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

\- Les enfants ! J'ai oublié les gosses !

\- Quoi… ?!

\- Et Kôta ! Où est Kôta !

J'allais me diriger vers le chemin opposé, lorsque le plafond déjà bien fissuré se mit à craqueler et à s'écrouler d'un seul coup. Les morceaux de pierre formés en amas me barraient maintenant la route. Merde ! Est-ce que Kôta était déjà sorti ? Est-ce que les autres enfants étaient encore coincés à l'intérieur de la cave ?

\- Dépêche-toi ! me hurla Ace en courant vers la sortie.

J'hésitai deux secondes, puis en voyant que le reste du plafond commençait à s'écrouler aussi, je n'eus plus le temps de réfléchir. Il fallait que je me grouille d'atteindre la sortie avant que tout ne s'écroule sur nous ! AAAH ! MAIS J'ÉTAIS DÉJÀ ASSEZ ÉSSOUFFLÉE COMME ÇA !

Au fur et à mesure qu'on avançait, le plafond s'écroulait juste derrière nous. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de timing. Non, Meiko. Tu as réussi à survivre en t'électrocutant, en échappant à des brigands qui te pourchassaient, à des coups de hache lancés vers toi, et maintenant tu t'apprêtes à mourir écrasée sous un bâtiment en démolition ?! NON ! JE REFUSE !

Mes forces s'accumulèrent encore un peu. Je crois que le fait de penser que j'étais ''invincible'' face à la mort m'avait redonné un peu de courage. Bien entendu, c'était complètement faux. Mais pour le moment, c'était la seule motivation qu'il me restait pour essayer de rester en vie. Ace était devant moi. Commet il faisait, ce con, pour pouvoir avancer plus vite que moi même avec cinq gars qu'il traînait derrière lui ?! Je sais que j'étais lente, mais quand même !

Miraculeusement, on avait tout de même réussi à atteindre la sortie à temps. Au dernier moment, j'avais carrément sauté à l'extérieur avant que le dernier morceau de plafond ne s'effondre sur moi. J'avais roulé sur le sol dur et parsemé de gravier. Ça faisait mal, mais au moins j'étais saine et sauve. J'étais en vie ! EN VIIIIIIE !

Littéralement essoufflée, je restai sur le sol à plat-ventre encore un petit moment. Ace était aussi assis parterre, moins essoufflé que moi -enfoiré !- la tête vers le ciel. On ne disait rien. On se contentait juste de reprendre notre souffle et de se réjouir d'être vivants. J'aurais vécu une expérience plutôt étrange, aujourd'hui. C'est sûr que c'est pas chez moi qui ça arriverait, ce genre de chose. Enfin, c'est ce que j'arrête pas de dire, en ce moment, mais c'est vrai que je vis plein de choses de nouveau, ici.

En même temps c'est One Piece. C'est pas comme si c'était une sorte de shôjo où tout se passait bien et que rien de grave n'arrivait tous les jours.

\- S'il te plaît, la prochaine fois, fais ce que je te dis, dit-il, les yeux toujours au ciel.

\- … J'essaierai.

\- Y a pas de ''j'essaierai'' qui tienne.

Nous nous sommes mis à rire. Jusqu'à ce que je repense aux enfants probablement toujours sous les décombres. Je me relevai bien vite, reprenant ma panique. Je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment en miette, restant devant, attendant… je ne sais pas. N'importe quel signe de vie.

Peut-être qu'un moment ou un autre, une main allait sortir des décombres comme un zombie sortant de sous terre ? Non, mais à quoi je pensais, moi, encore !? Il n'y avait pas moyen que ces gosses parviennent à se sortir de là ! Les plus petits blocs de pierre faisaient au moins cinquante kilos ! Voire plus ! Beaucoup plus ! Ils ne pouvaient définitivement pas avoir survécu… !

Mes yeux s'humidifièrent un moment. Non… Pourquoi je me mettais à pleurer, maintenant ? De toute façon, je ne les connaissais même pas ! C'est pas comme si je me sentais responsable, ou un truc comme ça…

… Mais quand même. Ils avaient sûrement des parents qui les attendaient quelque part, sur cette île. Ils avaient forcément quelqu'un qui les connaissait et qui attendait leur retour. Comment ils vont réagir, en apprenant qu'ils ne les reverraient plus jamais ?!

Et tandis que j'essuyais mes quelques larmes, j'entendis du bruit quelque part. Ce n'était pas ici. Ça semblait être plus loin. Une sorte de cri… Non. Pas un cri. Disons plutôt… Quelqu'un qui pleurait ? On aurait dit un gosse…

... UN ENFANT ! Est-ce que quelqu'un avait réussi à survivre ?

Je me mis à courir en direction du bruit, sous l'œil interrogé d'Ace, toujours assis sur le sol. Je me dirigeai vers le bout du bâtiment presque entièrement démoli, puis je tournai dans le coin. Ce qui m'attendait me cloua sur place. Il n'y avait non pas un, mais… Dix, quinze, trente… Une cinquantaine de jeunes garçons et de jeunes filles en groupe, assis ou debout, certains dans les bras de l'autre, se trouvaient en face de moi, près de la petite fenêtre cassée par où Kôta et moi étions entrés !

D'ailleurs, ce dernier était par terre, avec une petite fille qui le serrait dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Vu comme ça, je pouvais facilement deviné qu'elle s'était entièrement jetée sur lui et qu'il avait perdu l'équilibre. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers moi et me sourit timidement.

C'était son oeuvre. Quand il s'était précipité tout à l'heure, c'était donc pour aller sauver ces enfants, ainsi que sa petite sœur ? Haha … Pas croyable. Ce garçon pouvait être grossier et têtu, mais il avait une immense part de volonté… AH ! Quel soulagement ! Mon corps se détendit d'un seul coup, me faisant tomber à genoux. J'avais décidément vécu trop de choses, aujourd'hui. Il me fallait un peu de repos, maintenant. Une ombre familière s'était glissée dans mon dos.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Ils ont prévu d'ouvrir une garderie dans le coin ? dit Ace, mains sur les hanches.

Je me mis à sourire, ayant encore la force de m'amuser de ses âneries.

\- Crétin.

Tout est bien qui finit bien, au final.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes allés raccompagner les enfants dans leurs familles respectives, ainsi que Kôta et Ana. Je me souviens encore de la manières dont leurs parents les avaient accueillis en les serrant dans les bras dans une étreinte soulagée. Leur mère avait encore pleuré. Leur père n'a pas arrêté pas de nous remercier, même si j'avais beau leur dire que Kôta y était pour beaucoup comparé à moi.

La journée s'était bien finie. Eh oui, quand même. Tout est arrivé en une journée ! Même moi j'ai du mal à y croire ! Bon, le seul point négatif était qu'au repas du soir, on avait eu le droit à un potage bizarre de la part du vieil homme qui nous hébergeait dans son champ, et que malgré mes blessures et ma fatigue j'ai dû dormir sur un sol caillouteux et pas confortable du tout, comme prévu.

Enfin. On va dire que contrairement à tout ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant, c'était peu de choses. Après un bon étirement et un long soupir de soulagement, la fatigue me domina et je m'endormis rapidement. J'ai même rêvé que Allen était venu nous rejoindre et nous emmenait dans son monde Ace et moi, par le portail du Quatorzième. Haha. C'était marrant, j'ai bien aimé. Sauf que j'ai dû me réveiller d'un coup à cause d'un saleté de mouton qui était venu lécher ma joue dans mon sommeil.

RAAAAH ! MAUDITE BESTIOLE ! Oser me couper, comme ça… !

… Enfin bref. Un peu plus tard, après m'être un peu débarbouillée avec l'eau du puits un peu plus loin et m'être fait servir un grand verre de lait, nous étions prêts à repartir. Une heure plus tard, nous voilà au port pour aller persuader un des marins qui accepterait éventuellement de nous prendre sur son navire le temps d'un voyage.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous voilà à bord d'un bateau de marchandise qui mettait déjà les voiles. Je m'étais directement mise au bord de la coque, m'apprêtant à dégobiller mon verre de lait du matin dans peu de temps. Eh oui, je me préparais à tout. Il était hors de question que je cours de ma cabine jusqu'au pont la main devant la bouche comme la dernière fois !

C'était dingue, quand même. Comment je pouvais être aussi affectée par la mer ? J'aimais pourtant ça, moi ! Bon, au moins c'était pas au point d'en être malade comme le serait Natsu dans les transports... Bon sang. Faut que j'arrête avec mes références.

Tandis que je regardai l'île s'éloigner peu à peu, Ace vint me rejoindre un instant.

\- On va où, alors ? lui demandai-je en me tournant vers lui.

\- J'ai prévu d'aller retrouver Oyaji pour lui expliquer que Barbe Noire tente un sale coup contre lui et le gouvernement.

\- Oh.

\- Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de provision. Et d'argent.

\- Oh.

Je me figeai. Oh non. Je venais de me souvenir de ses méthodes pour "gagner de l'argent". J'allais encore servir d'appât pour des pourritures de bandits ! Noooooon ! J'ai pas envie ! Je veux paaas !

!?

Je me figeai une seconde fois. Je n'avais pas non fait attention la dernière fois qu'il l'avait mentionné, mais… Il avait bien dit qu'il allait parler à "Oyaji" ?

Je jetai un coup d'œil vers lui, l'air choquée :

\- Euh … On va aller voir Barbe Blanche ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Je- Je vais aller le voir aussi ?

\- Évidemment. À moins que tu veuilles que je t'abandonne à la prochaine île ?

Je secouai la tête automatiquement. Je crois que j'avais commencé à pâlir. J'allais voir Barbe Blanche. J'allais aussi parler à Barbe Blanche. J'allais … OH MON DIEU. Non. Je n'étais pas prête. Pas prête du tout ! Non ! Aller voir Barbe Blanche, c'était comme aller voir le président des États-Unis ! Bien que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré en personne…

Soudain, mes pensées s'interrompirent par deux petites silhouette sur le port, face à la mer. Je les reconnus aussitôt. Il s'agissait de Kôta et de sa petite sœur. Ils étaient en train de secouer leur main pour nous dire au revoir. J'entendis même un ''merci'' lointain, provenant sans aucun doute de Kôta. Haha. C'est vrai qu'on avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se revoir, après tout ce remue-ménage. Ça me faisait bizarre de devoir le quitter d'un seul coup.

Je souris inconsciemment. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que c'était bel et bien fini. C'était une bonne chose. Et j'étais parvenue à rester en vie jusqu'à la fin, quand même ! Hé hé. Vive moi.

\- À l'avenir, essaye de rester en vie comme aujourd'hui, d'accord ? dit Ace d'un air sarcastique.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te manquerai ?

\- Haha. Profite de dire des conneries avant que tu ne finisses par vomir pendant des heures.

Je me mis à rire.

Enfin bref. Nous voilà repartis. J'espère cette fois que rien de pire ne nous attend au prochain endroit où nous accosterons. Et j'espérais également que nous n'étions pas en train de nous rapprocher de Barbe Noire sans le savoir…

.

.

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_._

_._

_Yooo ! Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, chers reviewers et chers followers !_

_À la prochaine ! Tchuuuuu ~ _


	12. Chapter 12

... ... ... ... ...

_... ... ... ... ..._

_Je suis en vie ?_

_..._

_... ... Quoi, sérieusement ?! _

_HEEEEY ! JE SUIS PAS MORTE ! HIP HIP HIP..- ? _

_***PUNCH* **_

_... Ok. Pardon._

_Je suis désolée pour ces quelques mois d'absence. Il m'est arrivé pas mal de trucs (dont la flemme) alors je ne vous livre le 12e chapitre que maintenant. Honte à moi. _

_Bonne lecture, et encore désolée, et **enjoooy ~ !**_

_(reponses aux reviews à la fin)_

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 12 -_**

**_._**

**_._**

— Là ! Un poisson !

Voilà une journée que nous étions en mer, maintenant. La nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber, et n'ayant rien à faire, j'ai demandé aux propriétaires du bateau s'ils avaient des cannes à pêche pour m'occuper en attendant la prochaine île. Je supportais de mieux en mieux le balancement de la coque sur les vagues et mon mal de mer s'estompait peu à peu. Tant mieux ! J'en avais marre de laisser des traînées de dégueulis comme un avion laissant des traces de fumée dans le ciel...

Ace, qui n'avait rien d'autre à faire non plus, était venu me rejoindre, lui aussi muni d'une canne.

J'aimais bien la pêche. Ça nous détendait. Quand j'étais plus jeune j'avais l'habitude d'aller au bord du canal de mon petit village avec Emma, les jours d'été. Et il faut dire que j'étais assez douée pour ce genre de chose. Enfin quand je disais "douée", disons plutôt que j'avais de la chance. J'arrivais souvent à remplir mon seau de poissons chaque fois que j'y allais. Ça me faisait au moins un domaine où je pouvais me montrer utile...

— Essaye de le choper, pour voir ? dit Ace en regardant l'animal marin faire des cercles à la surface.

— C'est ce que je fais !

Lui et moi en avions déjà pêché une dizaine chacun. Les marins du navire nous disaient de prendre le filet pour aller plus vite, mais avec une canne à pêche c'était plus amusant. Surtout qu'en ce moment même, j'étais en compétition avec mon bien-aimé... (de façon auto-proclamé par moi-même)

— N'oublie pas, le prévins-je, si j'en attrape plus que toi avant la tombée de la nuit, c'est toi qui t'occuperas de la chasse aux Berry avec les bandits tout seul !

Ouais, je n'acceptais toujours pas le fait de devoir jouer l'appât seulement pour faciliter les choses à Môssieur !

— Je sais, je sais.

Je souris d'un air de défi, puis je me concentrai à nouveau sur ma canne. Oh ! Une touche ! Héhé. Je vais définitivement le vaincre et lui laisser tout le boulot la prochaine fois qu'on devra _"travailler"_. Je levai un peu le bâton et essayai de voir si j'avais bien eu ma prise. Il semblerait que oui. Haha ! Bim ! Prend-toi ça, Ace ! Hop. Et voilà un petit poisson de plus dans mon seau.

Ace me jeta un coup d'œil un peu agacé. Hahaha ! C'était quoi cette tête d'enfant ? Il était trop mignon !

— Allez, boude pas. Il faut bien un perdant, de toute façon.

— J'ai pas dis mon dernier mot !

Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa pêche tandis que je continuais de faire la fière. Ça faisait déjà quelques jours que j'étais avec lui, maintenant. Et pour le moment, tout baignait. Nous n'étions pas super copains mais il y avait une bonne entente entre nous ces temps-ci. Encore heureux ! Je nous voyais mal faire toute une aventure tous les deux sans rien faire d'autre que de marcher en silence...

Vous imaginez le malheur et la tristesse que cela représenterait ? J'aurais mille fois préféré me suicider si ça venait à arriver. Vraiment.

Bref. Mettons ça de côté. Ah ! Son bouchon venvait de couler ! Je le vis qui sourit.

Peuh. Il ne me battra jamais. Il pouvait toujours rêver. Il tira sa canne en arrière pour essayer de récupérer sa prise. Sauf que la canne n'arrivait pas à se redresser. Ace aussi avait l'air d'avoir du mal à sortir le poisson de l'eau. Je me mis à rire :

— Alors ? On a plus de force ? Besoin d'aide ?

Au lieu de ronchonner et de m'envoyer bouler, il se retourna vers moi avec un sourire vainqueur sur le visage. Quoi, qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Il acceptait la défaite, en fin de compte ?

— Je vois que tu ne connais pas encore très bien les mers, toi...

Je le regardai, surprise :

— Hein ?

— Tu ferais mieux de bouger, dit-il juste avant de se mettre debout pour ne pas suivre le mouvement de la canne et de tomber dans l'eau.

Ce fut alors que je le vis. Une sorte d'énorme nageoire dorsale remonta à la surface en l'espace d'un instant. Elle faisait au moins trois mètres à elle toute seule. Trois putain de mètres. J'étais encore figée alors que je faisais le calcul dans ma tête. Si une pauvre nageoire faisait cette taille, alors celle du reste du corps devait au moins atteindre... Six mètres !?

— C'ÉTAIT QUOI, ÇA ?!

— Oh, juste une petite prise, répondit Ace alors qu'il tirait avec peine.

Juste une "petite" prise, oui. UNE PETITE PRISE DE SIX MÈTRES. Il comptait vraiment remonter ce monstre à la surface ? Impossible qu'il y parvienne. IMPOSSIBLE.

… Haha. Impossible, j'ai dit ? Ouais, j'avais complètement oublié qu'avec ce gars là, rien était impossible. Il se mit à reculer lentement, tirant tout ce qu'il pouvait sur sa canne. Comment ce truc faisait-il pour rester intact sans se briser ? Je reculai d'un même mouvement, craignant le pire. Je voyais les marins derrière nous qui commençaient peu à peu à comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Ils se précipitèrent tous pour s'écarter et faire de la place.

Ace tira un peu plus sur le fil et l'énorme poisson commença à apparaître à la surface. Ça n'a duré qu'une seconde mais j'ai eu largement le temps d'apercevoir ses écailles bleutées et brillantes qui s'illuminaient vivement au soleil, comme si cette chose s'étaient mélangée à l'eau qui brillait tout autant à la lumière orangée du crépuscule.

J'aurais pu trouver ça magnifique si je n'avais pas remarqué ses yeux blancs munis de fentes tellement fines qu'elles pouvaient être comparées à des cure-dents, ainsi que ses innombrables dents aiguisées à l'intérieur de sa bouche entre-ouverte. À la simple vue de ce spectacle, j'ai tout de suite fait dix autres pas en arrière. Et c'est à ce moment là que le jeune pirate de Barbe Blanche s'est décidé à passer aux choses sérieuses et de puiser dans ses dernières forces afin de tirer l'animal marin de l'eau une bonne fois pour toute.

La Chose vola un instant dans les airs avant de passer au-dessus de la tête d'Ace et de retomber lourdement sur le navire. La force de l'impact était tellement impressionnante que le bateau s'était mis à tanguer dangereusement, me faisant chanceler brutalement jusque vers le bord. Heureusement que mes réflexes étaient irréprochables, ou je serais déjà passée par-dessus bord à nourrir le reste de la famille du poisson fraîchement repêché.

Ace souffla en essuyant son front d'un revers de main. Les autres marins étaient tous en train de s'exclamer de surprise et d'admiration face au monstre qui se tenait devant eux, ondulant son corps sur de petits mouvements secs tout en essayant de nager dans le vide.

— Pas mal, gamin ! T'as réussi à avoir un bébé monstre marin, c'est pas rien !

— On aura de quoi bouffer pour le mois qui suit ! Hahaha !

J'étais encore immobile, tenant difficilement le rebord du navire qui se balançait encore un peu brusquement. Ça, un _bébé_ monstre marin ? C'était une blague ? Si ce soi-disant bébé était comme ça, alors ses parents devaient être... De la taille de dix baleines !

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? me fit Ace en me regardant d'un air satisfait.

Ce bâtard... Cet enfoiré avait... Oui. Il avait complètement gagné la partie. Je lui lançai un regard noir avant de grogner et de l'ignorer, tournant ma tête sur le côté.

— Hmpf.

— Quoi, tu boudes ?

— Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

— Allez, je te passerais 25% des gains quand on aura fini la récolte, d'accord ?

Je me tournai vivement vers lui, énervée :

— Sale pourri de radin ! Avec mon aide tu aurais dû me refiler la moitié de la récompense ! Et là, je devrais au moins recevoir 60% si tu voudrais réellement te montrer généreux !

— Ok, ok. On en reparlera après manger, d'accord ?

— T'es vraiment qu'un- !

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'un coup de canon fusa tout près du bateau et fit tanguer la coque. Un peu choquée (non, carrément choquée) je relevai les yeux vers l'océan. Un navire approchait.

— C'est quoi ça encore ?! hurlai-je tout en essayant de rester accrochée.

— Un pavillon noir... dit Ace, tout bas.

Un pavillon noir ? Mes yeux se dirigèrent en direction de ce qu'observait le pirate de Barbe Blanche. Un autre boulet atterri un peu plus loin. Haha. Ils ne savaient même pas viser...

— Ils nous menacent pour qu'on s'arrête, rectifia Ace comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

— Pourquoi faire ?

— Regarde leur drapeau, imbécile ! Ce sont des pirates.

Je regardai à nouveau en direction du navire. Je pus mieux apercevoir ce qui se trouvait sur le pavillon. Une tête de mort sur laquelle était dessinée d'un simple trait une fine moustache qui finissait en spirale des deux côtés. Dans le fond il y avait deux longues dagues entrecroisées. Des pirates. Des vrais pirates ! Nom d'un chien ! C'était la première fois que je tombais en face à face avec des pirates (enfin, si on ne comptait pas Densai puisque celui-ci était plus une sorte de bandit...)

Mes yeux croisèrent le jeune garçon au chapeau orangé juste à côté de moi. ... Bon, d'accord. C'était la deuxième fois que j'en croisais. Mais Ace ne comptait pas non plus. C'était un gentil pirate ! Un pirate sexy et attentionné qui se révélait être un vrai gentleman et...

Je regardai à nouveau le brun aux tâches de rousseur. Je repensai à la fois où il voulait m'abandonner, à ses manières de sauvage au restaurent, la fois où il m'a utilisée comme appât, ses côtés macho et le fait qu'il aime toujours avoir raison... Le seul point de vérité au final, c'est qu'il était sexy.

Le navire se rapprocha rapidement et des hommes apparurent devant eux, alignés derrière la rambarde. Ils nous regardaient avec un sourire moqueur et malicieux. Ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds. Des pirates... Il y avait vraiment des pirates... Bien sûr que oui, il y en avait. J'étais dans One Piece, bon sang ! Il n'y avait que ça, dans ce monde. Mais même, en avoir devant les yeux était assez impressionnant.

Un homme aux cheveux rouges bouclés et une moustache de la même couleur apparut parmi l'équipage de pirates. Il portait un grand chapeau noir et arborait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. D'après mon intuition, cet homme était le Capitaine. M'oui, enfin bon. C'était même carrément évident, pas besoin de mes réflexions inutiles.

— J'y crois pas… murmurai-je, ahurie.

Une fois que leur navire était totalement à notre niveau, le Capitaine prit la parole haut et fort :

— Écoutez bien, bandes de faiblards ! Si vous ne voulez pas voir votre bateau couler au fond de l'océan avec vous à son bord, je vous conseille de nous léguer cet énorme poisson que vous venez de pêcher, et vous avez intérêt à vous dépêcher.

… Oh ! Il a fait un jeu de mot ! … Bon, ok, ce n'était pas du tout le moment, désolée...

Ces gars voulaient notre prise ? Je me tournai vers l'énorme créature marine qui n'avait pas cessé de dandiner son corps. Je reportai ensuite mon attention sur le pirate roux qui venait de croiser les bras d'un air fier. Les marins hésitaient. S'ils acceptaient ils perdraient de quoi faire des provisions pour un long moment, et s'ils refusaient les pirates les bombarderaient sans retenue…

Ces enfoirés traînaient sûrement dans les parages au moment où on pêchait et ont dû apercevoir l'énorme prise qu'avait réussi à avoir mon bien-aimé. C'est sûr qu'avec un poisson comme celui-ci on pourrait se faire quelques milliers de Berry sur le marché de l'île la plus proche. C'est Sanji qui serait content de cuisiner un truc pareil, tiens !

Bref, ce n'était pas le moment de me perdre dans mes songes sans importance ! Que faire ? Notre vie était en danger en ce moment même ! Peut-être qu'Ace pourrait faire quelque chose… Je tournai la tête, affolée :

— Ace ! Il faut-... !?

Mes yeux rencontrèrent du vide. Le présumé Ace n'était plus à côté de moi. Il avait complètement disparu de notre champ de vision. Mais où était passé cet abruti ?!

— Alors ? s'impatienta le pirate. Si vous ne vous décidez pas maintenant, mes hommes feront feu sur votre pauvre petite épave de mendiant !

Je me tournai vers les marins. Ils semblaient tout aussi affolés que moi. Normal, dans un sens. Mais ce qui m'inquiétait encore plus était le fait d'avoir perdu Ace de vue. Il était notre seul espoir, comment osait-il disparaître dans une situation aussi désespérée ?!

— Tu parles de ceux-là ? fit une voix dans le dos du rouquin.

Le pirate se tourna, interrogé. Il tomba sur un jeune homme torse nu qui tenait le col de deux types qui semblaient complètement K.O. Il les relâcha devant lui, les laissant tomber comme une masse la tête la première sur les planches du bateau. J'ouvris grands les yeux. En fait, alors que je m'inquiétais pour rien, cet imbécile était déjà parti s'amuser sur le navire de l'ennemi. Il aurait quand même pu prévenir !

— Comment... ?! commença le rouquin, les yeux exorbités.

— Je me suis aussi occupé de tous les autres en bas, dit Ace en souriant. Il ne reste plus que vous et le problème sera réglé. Vous êtes prêt ?

L'homme au chapeau noir ne sut que dire. Qui était ce jeune garçon pour avoir réussi à maîtriser tous ses hommes en même pas deux minutes ?! Il se tourna vers ceux restant et pointa Ace du doigt :

— Débarrassez-vous de lui ! hurla-t-il à ses subordonnés.

Ils se dirigèrent tous sur le garçon sans discuter. Ace se craqua les doigts, agrandissant son sourire :

— Je prends ça pour un oui.

Et ce fut parti pour une mêlée générale opposant une vingtaine d'hommes contre un seul. J'aurais d'abord pensé que c'était un acte plutôt lâche, mais connaissant leur opposant, je me dis même que vingt n'était pas assez. Il aurait fallu au moins cent hommes de leur calibre pour espérer épuiser de moitié son énergie. Et encore.

Les pirates volèrent un à un. Un véritable feu d'artifice humain, je vous dis. Certains volaient tellement loin qu'ils passaient par-dessus bord. Ils avaient plutôt de la chance qu'Ace n'utilise pas son Fruit du Démon contre eux. Enfin, avec leur niveau, il faut dire qu'il n'en avait pas vraiment besoin.

Au bout de deux minutes… Non, attend. Au bout d'une minute et douze secondes, tous les pirates étaient à terre mis à part l'adolescent au tatouage dans le dos. Quand le rouquin l'avait aperçu durant un court laps de temps, il avait alors tout de suite compris. Cette force, ce tatouage, cette apparence…

— Bon, à ton tour, lança le garçon en s'avançant vers lui.

_« Pas possible ! »_ s'exclama le capitaine en tremblant de tout son corps. Comment ce type recherché à travers le monde pouvait se trouver ici, sur un pauvre petit bateau de pêcheur perdu au beau milieu de l'océan ?! Pourquoi !

— A-A-Ace aux poings-…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que ce dernier l'assomma d'un simple coup de poing sur le crâne. L'autre barbu roux n'avait même plus eu la force de bouger le moindre petit doigt. Au final, ce n'était rien de plus qu'un simple pirate de pacotille. Sans hommes et sans armes, il n'était plus qu'une tortue sans carapace.

Une fois le problème réglé, Ace grimpa sur le bord du navire pirate et sauta sans peine jusqu'à nous. Il se redressa en soupirant et remettant son chapeau en place.

— Voilà ça de fait. Et si on passait à table maintenant ?

Les vieux marins se regardèrent, silencieux, avant de rire et de crier victoire. Bon, ça voulait sûrement dire que c'était d'accord. Et puis on l'avait bien mérité, ce poisson. Deux heures après, un festin avait été servi et tout le monde se remplit la panse sans retenue. C'était la première fois que je goûtais à un poisson de ce genre. Le goût n'était pas mauvais. Ce n'était pas super délicieux mais c'était bon. Peut-être qu'avec la cuisine de Sanji je me serais plus régalée ? D'ailleurs, en y repensant, je n'avais toujours pas croisé l'équipage de Luffy. Est-ce que ça allait m'arriver, un de ces jours ? Oh ~oh ! Ce serait tellement cool !

Une fois le repas terminé, pendant que les autres se saoulaient au vin, moi et Ace étions restés en retrait. Non pas que je voulais me priver d'un verre ou deux histoire de faire la fête. Mais si Ace devait me parler, rien n'était plus important. À part manger, peut-être…

— Écoute, commença-t-il, le temps dans ton monde a un décalage par rapport à celui-ci, n'est-ce pas ?

Je le regardai, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Oui, plusieurs heures. Enfin, disons plutôt qu'une heure ici ce serait un peu comme une minute là-bas, pourquoi ?

— Tu penses qu'on a remarqué ton absence, en ce moment ?

Je me mis à réfléchir. En y repensant, j'avais dit à mes parents que je passerai la journée chez une amie. Et si je me souviens bien, on m'a dit de rentrer avant huit heures du soir. Je ne savais pas encore calculer le temps d'ici comparé à mon monde. Si j'avais dix minutes de retard ça pouvait le faire, mais si c'était une heure, ça allait barder pour moi. Surtout que je ne pouvais pas recevoir les appels sur mon portable tant que je me baladais dans One Piece…

— S'il n'est pas encore huit heures, tout va bien.

Et c'est là que mon cerveau tilta. Je me tendis quelques secondes, puis je relevai les yeux vers Ace, tout à coup paniquée.

— Comment je vais faire pour rentrer, moi ?!

Il soupira.

— Je me doutais bien que tu n'avais pas encore remarqué.

— C'est la cata ! Je vais mourir ! Je suis coincée ici ! hurlai-je, me prenant les cheveux dans les mains.

— Écoute-moi, imbécile !

Je me tus, me mordant les lèvres d'un air apitoyé. Ace reprit :

— Je me doutais bien que cette situation arriverait, alors j'ai prévu le coup.

Je le fixai pendant plusieurs secondes. Il venait de dire quoi ? Il avait prévu le coup ? Il avait un plan pour me ramener chez moi le temps que mes parents n'aillent pas s'imaginer que j'ai été enlevée ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre, puis de m'amener à nouveau dans One Piece ?

— Tu sais bien qu'avant d'aller voir Père, on va s'arrêter sur une île le temps de se ravitailler et tout ça ?

Je hochai la tête, toujours en m'apitoyant mentalement sur mon sort. Il continua :

— Sur l'île où l'on se dirige, je connais un homme qui pourrait peut-être te renvoyer dans ton monde.

Je releva aussitôt la tête. Il venait de dire quoi ? Ma bouche s'ouvrit pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Ace se rempli un demi verre de saké.

— C'est un homme de confiance et c'est un mordu des sciences et des inventions farfelues. Il trouvera très certainement quelque chose pour t'aider.

— VRAIMENT ?!

— Hm hm. Puisque je te le dis. C'est même lui qui a construit mon Striker et qui l'a déjà réparé à plusieurs reprises.

Je sifflai d'admiration. Cet homme devait vraiment être un génie, alors. Je pourrais enfin rentrer à la maison, enfin ! … Quoique. Maintenant, j'avais des risques de me faire prendre sur le fait, à propos de voyage inter-dimensionnel et tout ce bazar. Et pire, si personne ne venait à me croire, je me ferais prendre pour une folle et on m'enfermerait à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche !

Ou pire encore, et si je revenais dans un monde qui n'était pas le mien ? Et s'il y avait encore plein d'autres dimensions à découvrir ? Et s'il y avait des effets secondaires ? Et si mon monde n'existait plus ?! Aaaah ! Je ne voulais pas y penser ! C'était trop angoissant ! Voyant ma mine pâle, Ace me rassura en souriant :

— Hé, ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien.

Un peu surprise de le voir sous des airs plutôt réconfortant, je me sentie soulagée. Oui, je me faisais sûrement d'autre films. Ce n'était pas possible que tout cela arrive. Tout s'était bien déroulé la dernière fois que je suis revenue accidentellement alors pourquoi-...

— Enfin, si tu ne meurs pas pendant le processus, cela dit...

Je me refroidis aussitôt. Il avait dit ça de manière tellement nonchalante qu'on aurait presque dit que ça lui importait peu que je meures. Super, merci. MERCI BEAUCOUP !

— Ça veut dire quoi, ça !?

— Bah quoi ? On sait jamais, je préfère t'éviter les faux espoirs.

— Tu t'en fiches vraiment, si je venais à mourir ?!

— Des tonnes de gens meurent tous les jours pour un oui ou pour un non, ça changerait pas grand-chose, tu sais...

— J'aimerais avoir un peu plus de considération !

Il se mit à ricaner. Pourquoi il riait ? C'était si drôle ? Hé ! Je me sentais frustrée, moi ! J'aurais espérer qu'il me réconforte gentiment, qu'il m'assure qu'il me protégerait, qu'il serait toujours à mes côtés... Aaah, je crois que j'ai trop lu de shôjo, finalement. Enfin, avec ce mec j'étais sûre que tous mes espoirs seraient réduits à néant.

— Très bien. Si vraiment il t'arrivait quelque chose, je te promets d'ériger une stèle faisant part de tes ''formidables'' exploits en tant qu'appât et de fardeau tout au long de notre voyage.

— Redis un mot et je t'étripe.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, nous sommes finalement arrivés au port d'une île qui semblait gigantesque. Elle semblait aussi attractive que celle sur laquelle il y a eu un combat entre les pirates et la Marine. C'était aussi le jour où j'ai rencontré Smoker en personne... Ah, quand j'y repense, j'en avais encore des frissons. Je n'avais pas hâte de le revoir à nouveau. Ni lui, ni les autres Amiraux et Vice-amiraux... Je me ferais réduire en miette en une fraction de secondes. Vraiment.

— On va où ? demandai-je à Ace quand nous nous sommes mis à marcher à travers les bars et les boutiques.

— On va d'abord aller voir l'homme dont je t'ai parlé. Nous verrons le reste plus tard.

— Ok.

Nous nous sommes mis à marcher, regardant les boutiques et les bars tout autour de nous. Ça ressemblait vraiment à la ville de l'autre fois. Tiens, d'ailleurs c'était dans l'un de ces endroits que j'avais acheté mon collier... Je le touchai délicatement comme pour m'aider à me remémorer les souvenirs de cet enfoiré de vendeur qui voulait me rouler. Haha ! Jamais je ne tomberai dans le panneau !

— Nyahaha...

— … T'es flippante, des fois, tu sais ?

— Tais-toi.

La foule était imposante. Si je perdais Ace de vue, j'étais foutue. Quoique, avec son chapeau orange et sa grande taille, il ne devait pas être trop compliqué à remarquer. … Hé ! Et si tout le monde venait à le reconnaître, il allait avoir des problèmes, lui aussi ! Quand je lui fis la remarque, il n'eut même pas l'air un peu paniqué.

— T'inquiète. Dans les lieux comme ça, même un grand pirate de renom pourrait passer inaperçu.

— Hein ?

— Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour qu'on ne puisse remarquer qu'une seule personne. Tant que tu ne te fais pas de grabuge, tout baigne ! dit-il dans un grand sourire.

Je pris un air blasé. _''Sauf que toi, tu passes jamais inaperçu...''_ était ce que je voulais répliquer, mais j'ai préféré ne rien dire. Ça ne servirait à rien. Après plusieurs longues minutes de marches à travers la cité, nous nous sommes petit à petit éloignés de la foule et de la zone attractive. Il faisait nuit et les lampadaires se firent de moins en moins fréquents sur le sentier qu'on prenait.

Puis enfin, nous nous sommes retrouvés devant une immense porte en bois au-dessus de laquelle il y avait un écriteau avec de grosses lettres peintes en bleues : _La Bricole d'Alonzo_.

— La Bricole d'Alonzo ? répétai-je, étonnée.

— Ouaip. C'est ici.

Il s'avança et frappa contre le gros bois solide face à nous en criant le nom du propriétaire. Aucune réponse.

— Mais c'est juste un bricoleur... non ?

— Tu apprendras, mademoiselle, qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences.

Tout en parlant, il avait décidé d'entrer sans y être invité. Il commença à ouvrir la lourde porte sans mal qui se mit à grincer dangereusement. Un ''clic'' se fit entendre, suivit d'un enchaînement sans fin de mécanismes invisibles. Ace ne semblait pas y prêter attention.

— Car derrière cette façade vieillie et tout simple se trouve en fait un immense repère rempli d'inventions et de machines incroyables que personne n'aurait jamais imaginé.

Les mécanismes qui n'avaient pas cessé jusque-là, s'arrêtèrent d'un coup net. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Instinctivement, je me mis à reculer tout doucement tout en continuant d'écouter le speech du pirate de Barbe Blanche. Un autre ''clic'' retentit sèchement.

— Ce vieux fou n'est pas un homme ordinaire.

Quelque chose dans la pénombre derrière lui siffla lourdement dans l'air dans notre direction. Ace s'était retourné, toujours en continuant de parler.

— C'est le plus grand ingénieur de tous les t-BWAAARGH !

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase. Un gigantesque gant de boxe rouge projeté par de gros ressors en ferraille s'était rué sur lui et l'avait propulsé à une centaine de mètres de là d'un seul coup. La force de l'impact et de l'apparition du gant avait crée une rafale de vent venue ébouriffer mes cheveux. L'immense projectile s'était éjecté avec tellement de puissance qu'il fit de longs va-et-viens dans les airs d'avant en arrière, avant de pouvoir s'arrêter totalement sur de petits mouvements.

Je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce. J'étais trop choquée par ce que je venais de voir. J'ai cru rêvé. Oui, ça devait être ça. J'ai rêvé. J'ai halluciné. Ce n'était pas possible autrement, si ? Les gémissement de douleur d'Ace au loin confirmèrent mes craintes. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé. Attend, attend... Il venait de se passer quoi, là ?

— Yaaaahooooooouuuu ! cria une voix grinçante dans la pénombre d'où sortait le gant.

Un vieillard minuscule en sortit, ricanant grassement de sa voix sèche. Il portait une sorte de blouse blanche et des lunettes rondes et minuscules malgré l'épaisseur de la matière plastique autour des verres, et une sangle en cuir marron venait entourer sa tête et ses longs cheveux blancs redressés sur le crâne.

Il posa ses mains sur les hanches d'un geste noble et victorieux, puis s'écria :

— Voilà tout ce que tu mérites, sale petit fouineur de mes deux ! Hyaaaagyagyagyagyah !

Qui était ce nain ? Non, plus important... C'ÉTAIT QUOI CE RIRE DE MERDE ? L'homme n'avait pas cessé de ricaner comme une dinde qui s'étouffait. Je crois qu'il ne m'avait pas encore remarquée. Qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Courir ? Rester plantée là jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre ? À l'aide...

— Putain... ENFOIRÉ D'HÉRISSON DE MERDE ! hurla Ace tout en se relevant difficilement un peu plus loin.

L'homme en blanc cessa de rire.

— Huh ? Ace ? C'est toi ?

— BIEN SÛR QUE C'EST MOI DUCON ! QUI VEUX-TU QUE CE SOIT D'AUTRE ?!

— Ace ! Ça fait un baille que j't'ai pas vu ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Hyaagyagyah !

Je n'avais toujours pas bougé. Une seule pensée me vint à l'esprit : Cet homme était cinglé. Ace s'avança en se frottant le dos, son chapeau à la main. Il s'était sûrement envolé en même temps que son propriétaire. Enfin, le contraire m'aurait étonné. Le vieil ingénieur tourna finalement sa tête vers moi. Tiens, il avait fini par me remarquer, en fin de compte ? Il se figea, surpris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et il se rua sur moi, l'air idiot et pervers.

— Hé, qui est cette jolie demoiselle ? Me dis pas que c'est ta donzelle ?

Je faillis m'étouffer dans ma propre salive. Qu'est-ce que ? Sa... sa donzelle ? Hé... Est-ce qu'il me prenait pour sa petite amie ? J'en avais l'air ? VRAIMENT ? Je me mis à sourire inconsciemment sans pouvoir répondre à la question. Ace se mit à soupirer.

— Bien sûr que non. J'ai un minimum de goût quand même, dit-il tandis que mon sourire se transforma en grimace.

Évidemment. Il a toujours le mot qui fait plaisir. Je l'insultai intérieurement jusqu'à ce qu'une main vienne me frôler le derrière.

— Hyagyagyah ! Tant mieux ! dit-il tout en me tapotant les fesses.

J'étais déjà pas mal furieuse après la remarque agaçante de mon ''partenaire en piraterie'', mais là, c'était la chose de trop. Je lui envoyai mon poing dans la figure sans retenue et le pauvre vint s'enterrer à moitié dans le sol, ne laissant dépasser que ses jambes minuscules. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais ce type me faisait penser à Makarov de Fairy Tail, avec deux fois plus de cheveux. Ace se mit à rigoler.

— Wouah. Tu n'en as pas l'air mais tu peux être dangereuse quand tu veux.

— La ferme ! Ne commence pas !

Il se tourna vers le nain blanc qui essayait vainement de se déterrer.

— On a besoin de ton aide, Alonzo. C'est important.

L'homme finit par réussir à sortir de son trou. Il toussa tout en se dépoussiérant. Ses longs cheveux blanc redressés sur la tête étaient maintenant salis et courbés vers le sol. Ça ne sembla pas le déranger pour autant. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur son front.

— Quoi, ne me dis pas que tu as encore cassé ton Striker ?

— … Il y a de ça...

L'inventeur se dirigea dans l'espèce d'énorme garage suivi de nous deux.

— Ralala. Ces jeunes, de nos jours. Tous aussi insouciants !

Il alluma la lumière. L'espace était encore plus grand que ce que je croyais. Le plafond devait monter jusqu'à dix mètres du sol au moins. Des dizaines et des dizaines de machines toutes aussi farfelues que les autres étaient disposées de part et d'autre de l'endroit. Ça ressemblait parfois à des robots, parfois à de gros appareils à écran, tandis que d'autres inventions étaient plus simples et plus petites. Il s'agissait plus de choses comme des escargophones cassés, des vieilles radios, des appareils électroménagers à l'allure plutôt étrange, etc…

Un vrai bazar. On aurait pu organiser une brocante entière juste dans ce garage regorgeant d'objets et de babioles bizarres.

— C'était pas ma faute, se défendit Ace. Ils ont envoyé un paquet de flotte, j'ai rien pu faire. Si je n'avais pas abandonné mon Striker, je serais en ce moment même en train de me balancer au bout d'une corde.

— Je m'en fiche. Prend soin de ce que je te donne, sale ingrat !

— Tch.

Le dénommé Alonzo poussa l'énorme gant de boxe jusqu'au fond de la salle, où il alla se glisser dans un creux qui l'accueillit dans un autre ''clic''.

— C'était quoi cet accueil, au fait ? fit Ace en grognant à moitié. J'ai failli y passer, moi…

— Ah, ça ! Désolé gamin. Je testais un nouveau système de sécurité. Il est pas mal, hein ? Hyagyagyah !

— Tu parles ! La porte était ouverte, je n'ai pas eu à forcer ! Je vois pas pourquoi ça se serait activé !

Le scientifique se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents restantes.

— Ouais, je sais. Je l'ai pas encore réglé pour les intrusions forcées. T'as juste à ouvrir la porte et tu te fais exploser ! Hyaaaagyagyagyagyah !

— C'EST PAS DRÔLE ! ÇA FAIT MAL ET C'EST HYPER DANGEREUX !

— Wari wari**¹** ! Dans peu de temps, tout sera réglé ! répondit le vieil homme toujours en ricanant.

Il se tourna vers moi à nouveau. Je tressaillis. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore faire, ce crétin de scientifique inutile ? Il me désigna du pouce en parlant à Ace :

— Au fait, tu me l'as toujours pas présentée.

— Ah, ouais. J'oubliais.

… étais-je aussi peu importante à ses yeux ? Pauvre de moi. En rentrant j'irais relire mes shôjo romantiques pour me consoler...

— Alonzo, voici Meiko. Meiko, Alonzo.

Oh, pour une fois qu'il retenait mon prénom ! Et mon prénom temporaire, qui plus est !

— C'est une pirate, elle aussi ?

— Haha. J'irais pas jusque-là.

— Ne te moque pas, lui dis-je en grognant.

Il soupira et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

— Disons qu'elle m'accompagne, le temps de mon voyage en solitaire. Elle n'est pas très utile mais il m'arrive d'avoir besoin d'elle de temps en temps.

Je me remis à grogner. Il ne fit rien d'autre qu'en rire.

— Tu en as de la chance, dis donc.

— Pas vraiment, non.

— Ace ! m'énervai-je.

— Quoi ?

C'était quoi ses manières de me pourrir de la sorte depuis notre arrivée ?! Il allait me le payer.

Alonzo s'assit sur l'une de ses fabrications qui semblait être un canon. Ça faisait bizarre de voir une chose pareille aussi proche de moi. La seule fois où j'ai pu en voir un d'aussi près, c'était dans un musée de l'armement, quand j'étais de sortie avec l'école. La seule différence, c'était que celui-ci n'était pas entouré de cordage rouge avec des grosses affiches marquées _« Interdiction formelle de toucher. »_

— Et donc ? fit le vieillard en croisant les jambes, qui est-ce, précisément ? Une fille de ta connaissance ? Amie d'enfance ?

— Je l'ai rencontré il y a une semaine à peu près. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour elle que nous sommes ici. Nous allons avoir besoin de tes neurones et de ton génie pour la ramener chez elle.

Alonzo haussa un sourcil. Je savais à quoi il pensait, et sa réponse confirma mes doutes :

— La ramener chez elle ? Si c'est d'un navire dont tu as besoin, sache que je n'en construis pas. Il faudra aller voir un charpentier et de la main d'œuvre et tout ça. Enfin, si tu insistes je pourrais probablement te construire une barque, mais je doute que-...

— Je n'ai pas besoin d'un bateau, Al, le coupa Ace. Un navire ne pourra pas la faire rentrer.

Il avait pris un ton sérieux. Le vieil homme releva les yeux vers lui en silence. Ils se toisèrent du regard un long moment, sans rien dire. La tension me fit frissonner. Bon sang, c'était quoi cette ambiance comme si on venait d'annoncer un enterrement ?

— Explique-toi, dit le nain blanc.

Ace ne changea pas de ton. Il le regarda plus intensément et répondit :

— Cette fille… n'est pas de ce monde.

Et là, je pourrais même vous dire combien de temps s'est écoulé pendant que les deux mecs se regardaient. J'étais tellement stressée et le silence était tellement palpable que je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de compter les secondes qui passaient. Alors, selon mes calculs, il me semble avoir compté deux minutes, quarante-huit secondes et dix centièmes. … Haha. Non, je n'ai pas compté les centièmes. J'ai un cerveau limité, moi. Enfin, personne d'humain ne pourrait compter les centièmes, de toute façon.

BREF.

Tout ça pour dire que la tension avait augmenté d'un cran avant que le vieux ne se mette à rigoler. Encore son rire sec et à moitié étranglé qui le faisait encore plus ressembler à un idiot qu'autre chose. Ace et moi sommes restés là, sans rien dire, à attendre que le vieillard se calme.

— C'est la meilleure histoire que j'ai jamais entendu de toute ma vie ! Hyaaaagyagyagyah !

Je soupirai. Évidemment, qui croirait une histoire pareille ? Même moi j'aurais ri si on m'avait dit qu'un personnage de One Piece était tombé dans mon monde par accident. Je voulus convaincre Ace qu'il valait mieux abandonner, mais Alonzo ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Après s'être tut quelques secondes, il sourit :

— Je vais donc faire la meilleure invention que j'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie ! reprit-il d'un air de défi.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

.

¹- wari = désolé

* * *

_Haha. Un vieux pervers, il manquait plus que ça dans l'histoire..._

_Bref bref bref. Quelques réponses aux généreuses reviews :_

_**Erutan** : Merci beaucoup ! J'essaye de rendre Melissa/Meiko aussi drôle que possible pour rendre l'histoire plus amusante et justement pour ne pas qu'elle prenne trop de recul par rapport aux lecteurs(trices), et puis de toute façon je sais que je ne pourrais pas faire d'histoire sérieuses sur One Piece... Impossible ! Pour ce qui est du sauvetage de Ace eh bien... Meiko fera tout son possible ! J'espère pouvoir te ravir dans les prochains chapitres aussi ! _

_**Guest (n°2)** : Oui, j'ai pensé à une situation de ce genre, mais je sais pas encore ce que j'ai prévu de faire... Il faudra attendre le bon moment... héhé._

_**Neiflheim** : Oui, le moment avec Barbe Blanche approche à grands pas. Mmh... je me demande même si elle arrivera à prononcer un seul mot devant lui...? muahaha ! Encore quelques chapitres et je pense qu'on y sera ! ;)_

_**Naoli et Guest (n°1)** : Voilà votre suite tant attendue (n'est-ce pas naoli ? x)) J'espère que vous continuerez de prendre plaisir à lire ^^_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent aussi, et qui m'ont fav' ! Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! :) _

_La suite pour bientôt ! Tchoouuuuss ~ _


	13. Chapter 13

_Salut à tous !_

_Voici le chapitre 13 rien que pour vous ! _

_Pour les réponses aux reviews, c'est à la fin ~_

**_Voili voilou. Enjoy ! ~ _**

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 13 - **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

— _Je vais donc faire la meilleure invention que j'ai jamais faite de toute ma vie ! reprit-il d'un air de défi._

Je me tournai vers lui, l'air choquée. Qu'est-ce que... qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ? Il allait nous aider ? Il était d'accord ? Mais pourquoi... ? Il nous croyait vraiment ?! Ace se mit à sourire à son tour. Il fixa le vieil homme d'un air moqueur :

— Je m'en doutais. J'ai bien fait de venir te voir, Alonzo.

— Heh ! Tu sais que tu peux toujours compter sur moi !

Il se mirent à rire ensemble, tandis que moi j'étais restée la bouche grande ouverte, encore en train de digérer la nouvelle. J'avais du mal à comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de cet inventeur bizarre. Enfin, valait peut-être mieux ne pas savoir. Ouais, c'était une bonne idée. Ne pas savoir… L'homme descendit du canon.

— Suivez-moi, on va parler de tout ça autour d'une bonne tasse de café.

Un peu plus tard, je me suis retrouvée dans une petite pièce plutôt normale comparé au grand garage qui réunissait tout plein de bordel en ferraille et dangereux. Il y avait une table ronde, une cheminée éteinte et d'autres meubles et décorations qu'on trouvait habituellement dans un salon. On lui avait raconté vite fait la situation en chemin.

Il nous tendit chacun une tasse fumante. Moi qui ne buvais pas de café en général, j'ai demandé à mettre du lait avec. Ace, quant à lui, a carrément demandé un verre d'alcool. Ah, ces pirates…

— Dites, commençai-je en hésitant, pourquoi vous acceptez de nous aider ? Vous nous avez cru si facilement que ça me semble trop louche à mon goût…

— N'y prête pas attention, me répondit Ace en déposant son verre devant lui. Ce vieux fou est un mordu des inventions, mais surtout un mordu des choses farfelues et surnaturelles avant tout. Qu'il y croit ou pas, tant qu'il y a des résultats, il s'y met à fond.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

— Je… vois, dis-je peu convaincue.

Alonzo s'assit sur sa chaise munie d'une dizaine de coussins afin de le tenir à hauteur de la table.

— Alors, parlez-moi de ce voyage à travers les dimensions ! Si je m'en tiens à ce que vous en dites, vous deux avez déjà été téléportés l'un chez l'autre, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui. Ace est d'abord venu chez moi, puis on s'est retrouvés ici.

— Juste avec une décharge électrique ?

— On dirait bien.

Il se mit à réfléchir en caressant sa moustache sous son nez. En le regardant bien, en plus de ressembler à Makarov de Fairy Tail, il avait des airs d'un Einstein miniature. Bah, presque tous les scientifiques fictifs étaient caricaturés de cette façon. Ça ne devrait plus être étonnant...

— Mmmh. C'est très étrange. Et je ne connais aucun Fruit du Démon capable d'une telle chose.

— Un coup de foudre ou une décharge électrique suffirait, mais nous n'avons pas le temps d'attendre le prochain orage et le prochain coup risquerait de me tuer...

C'est vrai, quoi. J'avais pas envie de me transformer en poulet rôti, bon sang ! Et puis merde, ça faisait mal, ce truc ! J'avais l'impression de me faire perforer par des milliers de fines aiguilles à travers le corps !

— Même si je créais de la foudre, ça risquerait de ne pas fonctionner, dit Alonzo en continuant de caresser sa moustache.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ace en même temps que moi.

— Il y a forcément quelque chose, autre que la foudre, qui fait que vous voyagez d'un monde à l'autre, non ? Un lien entre les deux endroits, quelque chose qui relie les deux dimensions…

En essayant d'y réfléchir, je commençai à avoir un mal de tête. J'étais déjà pas calée en sciences et en physique, mais si en plus on venait à parler de choses qui ne devraient même pas être possibles… c'était la troisième guerre mondiale dans ma tête.

— Un lien ? répéta Ace. Est-ce que ça veut dire que si on trouve ce lien, notre monde et le sien pourraient finir reliés comme on le voudrait ?

— Quoi ?!

Hé ! Mais c'est que c'est pas con, ça ! … Quoique, non. Si une bande de pirates venait à se trimballer dans les rues en tirant des coups de fusils sur tout ce qui bougeait, on était pas sorti de l'auberge.

— C'est une possibilité, fit Alonzo. Mais… si les filles sont aussi jolies qu'ici, je jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour connecter nos deux mondes, et ainsi vivre en harmonie avec toutes ces paires de-

Il n'eut pas fini sa phrase qu'Ace et moi lui avions déjà balancé nos cuillères en pleine face. Il pencha sa tête en arrière sous le coup de l'impact et failli même tomber en arrière, mais il réussit à éviter la chute et il retomba en avant sans avoir changé de position. Nos deux cuillères toujours collées (inexplicablement) sur son front et les bras croisés, il se reprit :

— Je disais donc... c'est une possibilité, mais rien n'est sûr.

— FAIS PAS COMME SI DE RIEN N'ÉTAIT !

Je soupirai. Comment allons nous faire pour compter sur l'aide de ce vieux pervers débile ? En tout cas, mon temps était compté. Il fallait que je rejoigne mon chez-moi au plus vite ou les choses risquaient de barder.

— Un lien... répéta Ace.

Il avait l'air de prendre la situation très au sérieux, pour une fois. _Pour une fois_.

— Racontez-moi en détail comment ça s'est passé.

Je regardai Ace. Il hocha la tête à mon attention comme pour me dire de m'y coller. Je soupirai à nouveau, puis commençai mon récit :

— Tout s'est très vite déroulé. J'ai eu une coupure de courant et là Ace est arrivé à travers mon ordinateur. Enfin, un ordinateur c'est euh... un appareil de mon monde qui, par des ondes satellites, se connecte à internet et... euh, avec lequel on peut communiquer à travers le monde... Et surtout regarder des mangas ou... - Oh puis merde ! Un ordinateur quoi ! Bref. Et donc après avoir essayé de communiquer mutuellement, j'ai voulu rattraper son chapeau par terre et ma main a glissé sur la multiprise et je me suis accidentellement électrocutée. Ace avait voulu me rattraper, mais c'était trop tard. Puis quand j'ai cru que j'étais en train de mourir, j'étais dans le monde de One Piece... Enfin, chez vous, quoi.

Alonzo m'avait regardé en hochant la tête sans rien dire. On dirait qu'il était en train de réfléchir tout en m'écoutant. Franchement, je vois pas ce qu'il avait pu trouver. C'était tellement illogique et farfelu qu'Einstein lui-même n'aurait pas eu de réponse à cette question insolvable…

— Je sais !

… Sérieusement ?!

— Vous avez trouvé ? demandai-je, bouche-bée.

Il se mit à sourire. Il but une gorgée de café, posa sa tasse lourdement sur la table et nous regarda, sans retirer cette expression de victoire sur le visage.

— La réponse est…

Il leva la main et pointa son doigt en direction de pirate de Barbe Blanche. Ace ? Il parlait d'Ace ?

— Moi ? fit ce dernier en se pointant lui-même du doigt.

— Mais non, abruti de tête d'algues ! Ton chapeau.

Il leva les yeux vers son chapeau orangé. Il posa une main dessus, interrogé.

— Mon chapeau ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon chapeau ?

— Quand elle a été touchée par l'électricité, Meiko avait la main posée sur le chapeau.

Je me mis à réfléchir. Donc... la cause de tout ça serait le chapeau ? Si je ne l'avais pas ramassé, je serais donc toujours à la maison, avec un Ace complètement paumé et avec qui j'aurais eu de graves problèmes si mes parents avaient découvert la présence d'un étranger dans ma chambre ? La scène était drôle à imaginer. Par contre, elle le serait nettement moins à vivre…

— Mais, et Ace ? Il ne l'avait pas touché, lui.

— Oui, mais il est entré en contact avec toi, et comme tu dois le savoir, le corps est conducteur…

… Oui, j'étais peut-être censée le savoir. Je ne sais pas. À tous mes cours de sciences, j'étais soit en train de dormir, soit en train de dessiner, donc bon…

— Mais, et l'histoire du chapeau, dans tout ça ?

— Le fait qu'il vienne d'Ace a peut-être fait une sorte d'effet secondaire, ce qui t'a alors transportée jusqu'ici.

Je restai silencieuse, digérant la nouvelle. Je vois... C'était donc ça. Tout ça à cause d'un chapeau. C'était énorme, quand même !

— Mais, et la fois où cette abrutie est retournée chez elle, elle n'avait pas mon chapeau dans les mains !

Je faillis lui faire une remarque pour son appellation « d'abrutie » à mon attention, mais sa question me coupa. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas son fichu chapeau, à ce moment-là.

— Je n'ai jamais dit que le chapeau était la réponse clé, bande d'ignorants ! fit le vieil homme en ricanant grassement.

Ace et moi nous regardâmes, interrogés.

— Est-ce que tu portais quelque chose en relation avec ta dimension ? me demanda Alonzo, encore dans ses réflexions.

— Comment ça ?

— Bijoux, objets, vêtements, culotte, porte-jarretelles, soutien-go-AAAH !

Ma tasse explosa contre son visage. En tant normal, j'aurais jamais fait ça à quelqu'un mais là, j'étais obligée. Et puis de toute façon on était dans un manga, non ? Tout était permis. Et ce type l'avait bien mérité. Le café au lait dégoulinant de sa tête, il avait exprimé un « gaaah ! » avant de reprendre une expression normale et de faire à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

— Chapeaux, sac à dos, accessoires…

— Je vais le tuer...

— Laisse tomber, me retint Ace.

Je croisai les bras, me retenant de faire un meurtre.

— En attendant, je ne me souviens pas avoir porté un quelconque-...

Je m'arrêtai. Un bijou ? Je baissai la tête vers mon poignet gauche. Mes yeux tombèrent sur une chaîne en argent enroulée autour de ma peau. Mais oui ! La chaîne qu'on m'avait offerte il y a des années en arrière ! Je ne l'enlevais quasiment jamais et elle avait tellement l'habitude d'être gardée autour de mon poignet que je n'y faisais jamais particulièrement attention…

— Ma chaîne… murmurai-je pour moi-même.

— C'est la tienne ?

— Ouais.

— Parfait, deuxième élément de retrouvé ! Ensuite ? Troisième affaire ?

— C'était quand j'étais retournée dans votre monde. Je pensais qu'il suffisait que je me reprenne un coup d'électricité mais…

— … mais en réalité tu tenais quelque chose d'ici, termina Ace. En gros, tu as failli te transformer en poulet rôti pour rien. Haha. Ça aurait été drôle…

— Parle pour toi !

Le scientifique fit mine de réfléchir tout en me scrutant. Ah, ce que je détestais être observée par ce type glauque...

— Reste à savoir quelle est la chose qui t'a permis de revenir ici.

Je me mis moi-même à me fouiller des yeux, cherchant ladite chose qui m'avait miraculeusement empêchée de me changer en viande brûlée dans ma chambre. Alors que je désespérais en ne trouvant pas l'objet qui m'avait sauvé la mise, Ace tendit le doigt dans ma direction :

— Il est à toi ce collier ?

Je me mis à regarder sous mon menton, et je vis la petite chaîne argentée au bout de laquelle pendouillait un crâne noir centré sur l'intersection de deux longs os.

— Hein ? Ah, ouais.

Je le pris entre mes doigts pour l'observer de plus près. J'étais bien contente de l'avoir acheté, celui-là. Mes amis vont être verts de jalousie quand je leur dirai qu'il fait parti du monde de One Piece. Héhéhé...

_-tilt-_

… Le monde de One Piece ? Je relevai aussitôt la tête, l'expression ahurie.

— MAIS OUI !

Ils avaient presque sursauté en même temps quand j'avais hurlé d'un seul coup. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, interrogés.

— C'est un pendentif que j'ai acheté dans ce monde ! Je l'avais déjà quand j'étais retournée chez moi, et je ne l'ai pas quitté lorsque je me suis faite électrocutée à nouveau ! Ce truc m'a sauvé la vie ! Yaah ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de l'acheter... Vive moi ! Je suis un génie !

— Ouais, ouais, on a compris, fit Ace d'un air blasé en se grattant l'oreille avec son petit doigt. Bref, comme ça l'affaire est résolue. Maintenant on aura plus qu'à te mettre sur une chaise électrique et une fois que tu seras faite secouer comme un marteau-piqueur tu pourras enfin retourner d'où tu viens. Enfin, si tu survis bien entendu...

— Ace... S'il te plaît. Tais-toi.

— Bah quoi ?

Alonzo secoua vivement la tête, bras croisés.

— Non non non ! Ce serait bien trop dangereux. Il faut mettre au point une machine qui pourra envoyer la charge d'électricité nécessaire sans qu'elle craigne de rôtir sur place.

Ah ! Pour une fois que ce vieux débris disait quelque chose de sensé ! Le pirate de Barbe Blanche haussa un sourcil.

— C'est faisable, ça ?

— Héhé. Tu ne me connais pas depuis le temps, gamin ? Tu sais bien que rien est impossible pour le Grand Alonzo !

Ace se mit à sourire, le menton calé dans la paume de sa main.

— C'est vrai. Bon, alors on compte sur toi.

— Sans problème ! Si je m'y mets maintenant, j'aurais fini dans une heure ou deux. Vous pouvez attendre jusque-là ?

Une heure ou deux ? Il n'allait pas mettre plus d'une semaine pour fabriquer un truc pareil ? Chez nous, même pour réparer un I phone prenait une éternité, et là on me dit qu'on pouvait construire une sorte de machine à voyager entre les dimensions en quelques heures ? Haha... j'étais complètement larguée.

En attendant que le vieux fou ne termine notre commande, Ace et moi sommes sortis à l'extérieur en nous dirigeant vers le centre-ville. La nuit était éclairée par les centaines de boutiques et de restaurants placés le long de la grande allée principale où la foule faisait rage. C'est clair qu'avec des rues aussi remplies, on allait vraiment passer inaperçu... Enfin, surtout Ace parce que moi je n'étais qu'une présence invisible et insignifiante aux yeux de ce monde. … Pauvre de moi.

— On va où ? demandai-je après avoir observé les quelques boutiques aux alentours.

— Manger.

— Cool ! Justement, je viens de repérer un petit resto intéressant dans cette direction et-

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le restaurant que j'indiquais, je m'étais arrêté d'avancer, faisant du sur-place. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, je tournai la tête et vis Ace qui me retenait par le col depuis tout à l'heure. Je haussai un sourcil.

— Pas si vite.

Il se mit à sourire d'un air mauvais. Pourquoi je le sentais mal, tout à coup ? Parce qu'il me regardait d'une façon sadique et effrayante, ou bien parce que je commençais à deviner ce à quoi il pensait ? Un peu des deux, je suppose. Je secouai lentement la tête de manière négative.

— Oh non...

Son sourire s'agrandit.

— Eh si.

— J'irai pas.

— Tu iras.

— J'irai pas !

— Comme tu voudras, mais c'est moi qui me remplirai le ventre ce soir…

Je m'arrêtai, prise de court. Ah le salaud ! J'essayai de trouver des arguments convainquant, mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. On dirait que je n'avais pas le choix... Je soupirai longuement en affaissant mes épaules. Rien que d'y penser me déprimait.

— D'accord… mais ne me donne pas quelque chose de trop compliqué, compris ?

Il me tira d'un coup par le col qu'il tenait toujours et m'entraîna à travers la foule en slalomant avec agilité.

— Ouais, ouais. On verra.

— Ace ! Je suis sérieuse ! Ma vie est en jeu !

— Notre repas aussi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà à nouveau poursuivie par des brutes de trois mètres de haut et deux mètres de large à l'aura meurtrière qui voulaient ma peau. Ace… Tu me le paieras.

* * *

Je sais pas comment, mais j'avais tout de même réussi à survivre. Je crois que mon endurance s'est légèrement améliorée depuis que je suis dans ce monde. Ce n'était peut-être qu'une impression, mais si c'était le cas ce serait génial. Parce que j'en avais marre de me faire traiter de boulet par cet abruti à l'air fier ! Tu verras, Ace. Un jour, je te surpasserai !

… Ouais, enfin non. C'est ce que tout personnage de manga aurait dit à son rival ou quelque chose du genre, c'est comme ça dans tous les scénarios. Mais moi j'étais à part. Complètement à part. Non, j'étais hors-course avant même de pouvoir me mesurer à lui. Raaah...

— Chu manches pas ?

Je quittai mes pensées pour revenir à la réalité. J'étais dans un petit restaurant avec notre table remplie de bouffe en tout genre. Ça faisait plus d'une heure qu'on y était. La cause : l'autre morfale (Ace, au cas où vous n'auriez pas compris) ne faisait que commander des plats toutes les cinq minutes...

Il avait je ne sais pas combien de morceaux de viande dans la bouche et il regardait déjà le contenu de mon assiette avec appétit. Je la ramenai aussitôt vers moi

— Ça va pas non ? C'est à moi !

Sur ce, j'engloutis mon repas en une traite avant de passer à une autre assiette disposée sur la table avec les dix autres. Heureusement que Luffy n'était pas parmi nous non plus, ou on aurait dû commander le restaurant entier.

— Tch. Radine.

Regardez qui parle... Oh, maintenant que j'y pensais !

— Hé Ace.

— Hm ?

— Tu partiras pas sans moi quand je retournerai chez moi, hein ?

Il avait relevé a tête, étonné. Quoi, est-ce que j'avais vu juste ? Il comptait me laisser là en partant tout seul loin d'ici et rigolant sur mon sort ? Je me suis faite des idées ? Il oserait !? AH ! Je vais le-

— De quoi tu parles ?

— … Hé ?

Il avait l'air sérieux. Il avait même arrêté de mâcher (oui, c'est un exploit venant de quelqu'un comme lui, je vous assure). Il soupira et posa la tête dans sa main accoudé contre la table.

— J'aimerais ne pas être considéré comme un type froid au cœur de pierre capable d'une chose aussi lâche. Si j'avais voulu t'abandonner, je l'aurais fait il y a bien longtemps. Comme chez le type de l'autre fois, là. Comment c'était déjà ? Tête d'Ail ? Broussaille ?

— Densai.

— Ouais, c'est ce que je disais.

— Non pas du tout.

— Bref. Tout ça pour dire que...

Il planta sa fourchette dans un gros morceau de viande rôtie et le pointa vers moi en me fixant de ses prunelles profondes et sérieuses :

— Je t'attendrai.

… … Je ne sais pas s'il avait pris conscience de ses mots, jute à l'instant. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ça a filé droit dans ma tête, que mon cerveau a fait l'analyse de ces quatre syllabes en 0,0005 secondes et que d'un seul coup, mes joues se sont mises à rougir. En remarquant mon embarras, je me mis à secouer la tête dans tous les sens jusqu'à finir par venir me frapper le front contre la table.

Un gros « BAM » résonna dans toute la salle, attirant le regard des clients qui s'étaient arrêtés de manger. Ace me regarda bizarrement.

— Euh... Tu vas bien ?

— …

— Un coup de déprime ? T'as trop mangé ? Oh, si c'est le cas je peux t'aider à finir.

— Ace...

— Ah ?

Ma voix était toute petite.

— Ne dis pas...

Il tendit l'oreille, n'entendant rien du tout avec tout ce bruit autour de nous.

— Hein ? Parle plus fort.

— … ne dis pas ce genre de...

— J'entends rien !

— DIS PAS DES CHOSES COMME ÇA !

Silence. Pas seulement à notre table. Mais à toutes les autres. Bravo Meiko. Félicitation. Tu vas recevoir le prix de la pire discrétion jamais connue dans le monde.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ?

Je secouai la tête à nouveau, espérant que mes rougeurs étaient parties.

— Rien du tout. Continues de manger.

— T'es sûre que ça va ?

— O-Ouais, pourquoi ?

— Je sais pas, ton visage est rouge vif.

— GAAAAAAH !

— Hé...

— NE REGARDE PAS, IDIOT !

— Quoi, t'es malade ? C'est contagieux ?! dit-il en reculant et en mettant ses mains devant lui comme pour éviter tout contact avec d'éventuels microbes.

— TA GUEULE ! TAIS-TOI !

Deux minutes plus tard, nous voilà sortis du restaurant. Non, en vérité on avait été viré. On dérangeait les clients selon le gérant. Quoi, on avait plus le droit de s'exprimer maintenant ? Tss. Quelle galère. J'avais même pas terminé mon dessert. Enfin, le plus déprimé était le jeune pirate qui se tenait à côté de moi. Il n'avait pas pu manger les six assiettes restantes, le pauvre.

Il avait les épaules affaissées et se tenait comme un zombie qui venait de renaître. Bien fait pour lui, tiens.

— Faim... gémit-il pendant que son ventre grondait fortement.

J'étais sûre que lui et Luffy avaient au moins trois estomacs. Il faudra que je vérifie, un de ces jours. Non, sérieusement !

Pendant que j'étais en train de compter l'argent qui nous restait, je n'avais pas entendu les bruit de pas se rapprocher vers nous en masse. Ace non plus n'avait rien remarqué. Enfin, il n'était plus vraiment de ce monde actuellement, donc on va dire que c'était normal. On pouvait presque apercevoir son âme en train de s'échapper de son corps...

J'étais en train d'observer un petit diamant lorsqu'une voix forte me fit sursauter.

— Ne bougez plus !

Je relevai la tête et découvrit une dizaine d'hommes bleus et blancs regroupés en ligne devant nous. Hein ? Des soldats ? Pourquoi ici ? Y avait quoi ? Je regardai à droite et à gauche... Non, je ne voyais pas de pirates, moi. Je tirai Ace vers moi pour l'éloigner.

— Ace, on ferait mieux de-

— Ne bougez plus, j'ai dit !

Je m'arrêtai net. Ma tête se tourna vers l'homme à la grosse voix qui semblait être le Capitaine ou le Commandant ou un truc du genre. Puis je compris. Mon cerveau avait mis trop de temps à analyser la situation. Mon bras se leva en tremblant et je me pointai du doigt, mon visage devenu tout blanc :

— … Nous ?

Un soldat se rapprocha du Capitaine en tenant deux paperasses dans les mains.

— Celui sur l'avis de recherche est bien Ace aux poings ardents. Quant à la fille, c'est bien celle qu'on nous a décrite.

Le leader prit les feuilles et passa de nous à elles, tour à tour. Moi je ne bougeai plus. J'étais pétrifiée. Qu'est-ce qu'on devait faire ? Ace était hors-course à cause de son estomac pas assez rassasié, et moi j'étais... hors-course aussi, mais à cause de ma force de mouche et de mes capacités inexistantes. Oh merde... merde merde merde merde.

— Saisissez-les !

MEEEEEERDEEEUH !

— Ace !

Je me mis à le secouer comme un prunier. Au début, aucune réaction à part un « beeeeeeuhhh » venu de l'Au-delà. Puis il revint enfin à la réalité et finit par comprendre la situation. Il regarda les soldats un à un, puis il me fixa d'un air blasé.

— T'as fait quoi encore ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai... ? T'ES CON OU QUOI !? C'EST TOI QU'ILS ONT REPÉRÉ !

— Ah... Bon sang. J'ai pas envie de courir...

Comment faisait-il pour rester aussi calme alors qu'une vingtaine de gars armés et entraînés nous faisaient face et s'apprêtaient à tout faire pour le capturer, voire le tuer ?! Je comprends qu'il ait l'habitude de ce genre de choses, mais il oubliait que pour moi, tout ça sortait de l'ordinaire ! Je me croyais presque dans un jeu vidéo tellement ce qu'il m'est arrivé jusque là était trop irréel...

— Ace aux poings ardents ! Rends-toi gentiment dans le calme et il ne te sera fait aucun mal.

L'intéressé se mit à bâiller bruyamment. Il se tourna vers moi :

— Bon, t'es prête ?

— Hein ?

— Parfait. On y va.

Sur ce, il me tira le poignet et traça tout droit vers les soldats. Oui, j'ai bien dit vers les soldats. Ces derniers, fusils pointés, commençaient à paniquer. Et moi avec. J'aurais voulu me mettre à hurler et à reculer aussitôt, mais j'en eus pas le temps. Le Capitaine avait ordonné de tirer et juste avant que les balles fusent dans notre direction, Ace avait pris son élan pour venir m'agripper et me projeter dans les airs de toutes ses forces.

Je crois que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je m'étais transformée en feu d'artifice humain… Non ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à une chose pareille. J'étais en train de voltiger dans le ciel et j'allais retomber d'un instant à l'autre contre le sol, m'apprêtant probablement à devenir une crêpe non comestible. J'VAIS FAIRE COMMENT, MOI ?! EST-CE QUE CE TYPE ÉTAIT VRAIMENT SAIN D'ESPRIT ?! SAVAIT-IL QUE LES HUMAINS N'AVAIENT PAS DE PARAMÈTRAGE « ATTERRISSAGE EN DOUCEUR EN CAS DE VOLTIGE AERIENNE » ?

Et alors que je croyais que ma vie allait prendre fin, quelque chose me percuta brusquement tout en m'entraînant dans sa course. En ouvrant les yeux (que j'avais fermé durant toute mon ascension) je remarquai que je ne touchais toujours pas le sol. Je me faisais porter. Et par personne d'autre que mon cher et tendre bien-aimé (toujours de façon auto-proclamé, bien sûr) qui avait eu la gentillesse de m'empêcher pathétiquement de m'écraser.

— Ace ?!

— Désolé pour les turbulences, mais on avait pas beaucoup le temps.

Je regardai par-dessus son épaule. Des soldats étaient à terre et des flammes encore allumées s'éparpillaient ici et là... Je vois. Pendant que je faisais mon vol plané, il était passé à l'attaque. Oui, très ingénieux. MAIS IL AURAIT PU ME PRÉVENIR, NOM D'UN CHIEN !

— Ça va, tu peux courir ?

— O-Oui.

— Tant mieux...

Comment ? Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Vraiment ?! Oh, Ace... Quelle tendresse. Jamais de ma vie je me sentirais aussi heureuse. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais... avant qu'il ne me lâche d'un seul coup en soufflant et qu'il me sorte :

— … Parce-que je commençais à fatiguer. Tu pèses lourd, tu sais ?

CRIIIIK. … C'était le bruit de mon image d'un Ace parfait, réduite en mille morceaux dans mon cerveau. Comme un miroir que l'on venait de briser. Outrée, j'allais répliquer quelque chose mais les cris des soldats de la Marine juste derrière nous me poussèrent à me relever pour courir tout en essayant de ne pas me faire distancer par Ace.

Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, je courus de toutes mes forces pour essayer d'aller plus vite que lui.

— Je vais... te tuer !

On tenait un bon rythme pendant deux minutes, jusqu'à ce que je finisse par m'épuiser et par m'étaler magnifiquement au sol. Ace eut tout juste le temps de me rattraper par la veste et me tirer dans sa course avant que les balles ne nous atteignent. Mais à cause de ça, la Marine n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et on commençait déjà à s'approcher de chez Alonzo.

Aussitôt arrivés devant la porte du garage, Ace eut une idée de génie. Il ouvrit la grosse porte en vitesse et une fois encore, un mécanisme se mit en marche automatiquement. Puisqu'on savait ce qui allait se produire, Ace et moi nous étions mis instinctivement sur le côté, mais les soldats, eux, n'étaient au courant de rien. Un dernier ''clic'' se fit entendre avant qu'une masse rouge énorme ne vienne se propulser sur la première vague de marines.

Ils s'étaient envolés plus haut que moi tout à l'heure, les pauvres. Et ceux-là n'avaient personne pour les rattraper dans leur chute... Je sens qu'il y en a qui vont avoir mal aux fesses, demain… Bref. Pendant qu'Ace replaçait le gant de boxe géant dans le creux du mur au fond du garage, moi je fermais la grosse porte en bloquant l'ouverture avec une planche posée à l'horizontale qui traînait dans le coin.

On pouvait entendre les autres frapper de l'extérieur pour essayer de forcer la porte. Haha. Essayez donc. Et même si vous réussissez, vous allez connaître la sensation de devenir un boulet de canon humain…

— Al ? appela Ace en tournant la tête dans tous les sens.

Aucun réponse. Moi aussi, je me mis à crier :

— Alonzo ! Vous êtes là ?

— Répond, vieille branche !

— Par ici bande de mollusques ! fit une petite voix graillée au loin.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite porte placée dans le fond de la grande pièce. Je l'avais déjà vue tout à l'heure, mais c'est la première fois que j'allais y entrer. En l'ouvrant, je vis qu'il s'agissait d'une pièce largement plus petite avec tous les outils nécessaires pour bricoler, ainsi que plusieurs petites babioles qui pendaient contre les murs. Alonzo était avec ses lunettes bizarres placées devant ses yeux et une clé à molette dans une main. Il souriait d'un air de triomphe, et avec ses quelques dents en moins, ça lui faisait une tête de fou.

— Vous arrivez pile à temps ! Je viens de finir mon petit bijou à l'instant. Il n'attend plus qu'on le teste ! Hyaaaagyagyagyah !

On entendit les petits craquements de la porte qui indiquaient que celle-ci commençait à se briser. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne parviennent à entrer. Ace secoua le scientifique comme un prunier :

— On a plus le temps, Al ! Dépêche-toi de l'utiliser !

— Holà holà, on se calme, jeune insolent. Cette merveille est à prendre avec soin ! Elle est si délicate, si fragile... Traitez-la avec resp-

— LA MARINE EST À NOS TROUSSES ! hurlai-je en le secouant à mon tour.

Alonzo fit la moue et se mit à grogner.

— Rah, les jeunes ! Toujours trop pressés...

Il se dirigea vers une table où étaient disposées tout plein de petites bricoles et il s'empara d'une sorte de casque métallique arrondi avec une sorte d'antenne sur le dessus et quelques boutons lumineux sur le contour. … ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

— Voici ma précieuse invention qui va te permettre de retourner temporairement d'où tu viens ! Bon, je n'ai pas encore trouvé de nom, alors ça rend ma présentation moins bien, mais-

Ace ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui prit le casque bizarre des mains, le posant aussitôt sur ma tête. Il chercha un éventuel bouton qui pourrait le faire fonctionner.

— Euh... Ace ? demandai-je, pas très rassurée.

— Hé, vieille branche. Comment ça s'allume ?

— A-Attendez ! On l'a même pas testé, si ça se trouve ça va m'exploser le cerveau ou-

— Tant pis. On a pas le temps de trouver un cobaye alors tu va devoir faire avec.

— C'est une blague ?!

— Pas le moins du monde.

Un bruit fracassant venait de résonner dans le garage. Les soldats avaient réussi à forcer la porte. Et en percevant un cognement sec et des cris désespérés qui s'éloignaient, j'en déduis qu'une autre foulée de marines avaient goûté au système de sécurité du vieil ingénieur. Comme quoi ce vieux fou pouvait vraiment s'avérer utile, en fin de compte.

— Pas touche, abruti ! cria Alonzo, j'ai une télécommande spéciale qui l'active à distance.

Il sortit un petit boîtier de métal avec quelques boutons dessus. Le plus marquant était le gros rouge en forme de rond. Non, tout ça ne me disait vraiment rien qui vaille... Finalement on devrait peut-être penser à une autre méthode. Après tout, c'était pas sûr que je m'en sorte vivante avec ce truc crée il y a tout juste trois minutes !

— Ils sont par-là ! hurla une voix dans la pièce d'à côté.

— Vite, donne-moi ça ! fit Ace en attrapant la télécommande.

Je le retins de toutes mes forces en frissonnant :

— A-Attend ! On... on devrait le tester avant quand même !

— Pousse-toi, on a plus le temps !

— Hé ! Bousillez pas ma télécommande !

— Ace ! Arrête ça !

— On ne peut plus reculer ! C'est maintenant ou jamais !

— ALORS JAMAIS ! criai-je en me jetant carrément sur lui pour tenter de reprendre cette foutue télécommande.

— Attention ! s'exclama Alonzo, le casque est... !

— Eh... ?!

Malheureusement, je n'ai pas fait attention au casque qui était plus lourd que prévu. Son poids avait entraîné ma chute en avant et Ace se trouvait dans le chemin. Il s'affaissa sous mon poids et celui du casque et nous nous sommes rétamés sur le sol. Tout se serait bien passé si cet imbécile ne tenait pas la télécommande à ce moment-là et qu'il n'avait pas appuyé sur le bouton rouge en s'écrasant par terre.

Oui. La machine s'est activé et une décharge électrique s'est déversée à travers tout mon corps pour la troisième fois. Mais elle s'est également déversée dans celui d'Ace puisque celui-ci était en contact avec moi... Une lumière blanche étincelante nous éblouit tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que le noir complet ne vienne nous engloutir et nous emporter dans le néant.

**.**

**.**

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_Haha. Meiko ne reviendra pas toute seule... Comment vont-ils faire face à cette situation ? Réponse au prochain chapitre !_

_**Minimiste** : Je t'ai déjà un peu expliqué par PM mais j'espère qu'avec la fin de ce chapitre et ma petite explication au-dessus tu seras moins perdue ^^ Merci pour tes encouragements ! _

_**Lya **: Ne t'en fais pas, savoir que tu suis depuis le début me fait déjà beaucoup plaisir ! Sinon, je ne me souviens pas l'avoir déjà dit pour une éventuelle romance entre Ace et Meiko, mais j'y ai pensé. Par contre, je ne pense pas faire une relation trop flagrante et romantique (de toute façon vu comment c'est parti, c'est mal barré pour de l'eau de rose xD) mais sinon oui, il y a de grandes chances que ça se produise. Il faudra patienter un peu pour ça, parce que j'irai progressivement :)_

_Merci à tous ceux qui me suivent et qui m'ont mise dans leurs favoris. C'est un honneur *-*_

_Tchouuu ~_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hellooo !** Deux mois de passés déjà, c'est rapide dis donc ! ... Ok j'ai rien dit. Pardon pour le temps d'attente. Mais me revoilà avec le 14e chapitre *-*_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Bonne lecture tout le monde ~ _

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 14 -_**

.

Aïe.

J'avais mal. J'étouffais. Je me sentais lourde… tellement lourde que- Aïe ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?! Il faisait noir… Où est-ce que j'étais ? Ah, je crois que c'est moi qui avais les yeux fermés. Pas question de les ouvrir. J'étais trop bien pour l'inst- AÏE !

C'était quoi ce- AOUTCH ! AAAAAÏEUH !

— PUTAIN ! hurlai-je en ouvrant les yeux d'un coup.

Je réalisai que j'étais par terre, étalée sur le dos, avec un poids affalé sur moi. Un poids qui sentait bon… Un poids… torse nu ? Tiens, j'ai une impression de déjà vu.

— Mmh ? marmonna le ''poids'' étalé sur moi.

Ce n'était autre que Ace qui se relevait lentement, comme s'il sortait du lit. Voilà pourquoi j'avais mal. Cet imbécile s'appuyait de tout son poids sur mon bide et mes membres, comme si je n'étais qu'un simple lit Ikéa.

— Oh, c'est toi…

— Oui c'est moi. Donc maintenant, est-ce que tu pourrais éventuellement te dépêcher de te lever, et en prenant soin de ne pas trop t'appuyer sur- AAAAAAOUW !

— Oups.

— Non, pas ''oups''. TU M'AS FAIT MAL ABRUTI !

— 'Pas fait exprès.

Je grognai. Il finit tout de même par se relever. Je fis de même, puis j'observai l'endroit où nous nous trouvions. Mon cerveau se mit à fonctionner mécaniquement, comme un automate.

Je reconnus mon lit, mon bureau toujours aussi bordélique, mes précieuses étagères de livres et de mangas… Ma chambre ! Et à bien y regarder, il semblerait que rien n'ait changé… N'est-ce pas ?

— On a réussi… ? soufflai-je, incrédule.

— On dirait bien.

— Je suis pas morte… JE SUIS PAS MORTE ! YAHOUUU !

Je sautillai joyeusement comme une demeurée, avec un Ace qui m'observait comme si je sortais de l'asile. Tout à coup, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit bruyamment. Mon frère apparut dans le cadre, l'air un peu agacé.

— C'est pas bientôt fini ce borde-…

Il s'arrêta, les yeux posés sur Ace. Mon sang se glaça aussi, me souvenant d'un petit détail un peu problématique : Ace n'était pas de ce monde. Non, attendez. Ce n'était pas le plus dérangeant. Le plus gênant dans tout ça était le fait qu'un type torse nu (et bien foutu) était actuellement dans ma chambre, seul avec moi, sans que personne ne le sache.

Des idées tordues qui défilent, vous dites… ? C'était exactement ça.

— … Jeeee vois, finit par lâcher Jordan d'un air moqueur.

Mes yeux s'agrandirent quand je devinai ses pensées. Je me mis inconsciemment à rougir et lui criai :

— C'est pas ce que tu crois !

« C'est pas ce que tu crois »… Pourquoi cette phrase cliché était toujours la plus difficile à croire, alors que la plupart des personnes qui s'en servaient disaient vrai ? Évidemment, vrai ou pas, mon frère ne voulait rien savoir. Il avait interprété les faits à sa manière et ne semblait pas vouloir la changer.

— Ouais, ouais. M'enfin, faites ce que vous voulez, hein. J'ai rien dis moi.

— Gros con !

Ace nous regardait nous disputer en passant de moi à mon frère, comme une sorte de match de tennis. Soudain, Jordan reporta à nouveau son attention sur le jeune pirate qui observait la scène tranquillement, dans son coin. Il ne lui manquait plus que le pop-corn…

— D'ailleurs depuis quand t'es rentrée, toi ? J'tai pas vu passer.

— Euh… Il y a… un quart d'heure ? mentis-je.

Je m'apprêtai à utiliser de super excuses qui allaient (probablement) m'aider à me sortir de cette situation illogique, mais je vis que Jordan n'écoutait pas ce que je disais. Il était en train de fixer Ace d'un air bizarre. … Ne me dites pas qu'il l'avait reconnu… ?!

— Je le connais lui… dit-il en le scrutant sinueusement.

Je tressaillis. Évidemment qu'il le connaissait. J'aurais bien voulu lui hurler que c'était Ace, qu'il était le personnage en chair et en os de One Piece, lui hurler que j'étais allée dans son monde, que je voyageais avec lui, et tous les autres trucs qui m'étaient arrivés. Je voulais tout lui balancer, là, tout de suite. Mais je ne pouvais pas.

— Ah… Ah oui ?

— T'es qui ? demanda-t-il à Ace.

— Je suis-

Je plaquai mes mains sur sa bouche d'Ace pour l'empêcher de parler. Il finit sa phrase dans un marmonnement étouffé avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte. C'était assez drôle à voir, d'ailleurs… M'enfin bon, je continuai à sa place :

— Il s'appelle… A… Alphonse !

Jordan me regarda bizarrement. Ace aussi, d'ailleurs.

— Quoi ?!

— C'est un ami que j'ai rencontré chez Marjorie. Il est passé… prendre des mangas qu'il voulait m'emprunter. Voilà.

Haha, la blague. Comme si quelqu'un allait venait à une heure aussi tardive juste pour des bouquins… Mon frère me scruta de ses petits yeux remplis de suspicion. Il finit par soupirer.

— … Ouais, bref. Au fait, t'étais censée rentrer y a une heure, tu sais.

Je tressaillis intérieurement. Oh merde, j'avais oublié cette histoire d'heure. Oh, bordel. J'étais sûre de me faire zigouiller par mes parents.

— Je te conseille d'aller t'expliquer tout de suite si tu veux pas te faire arracher la tête.

Je déglutis. Dès que mon frère ferma la porte en ricanant, je me mis à tomber à genoux, désespérée. Finie, ma courte vie calme et paisible… Non, attendez. Ça, c'était déjà fini depuis un bout de temps, maintenant. Depuis l'arrivée d'Ace, j'ai pas arrêté d'en voir de toutes les couleurs. C'était une bataille acharnée juste pour pouvoir rester en vie dix minutes. … Bon, d'accord, j'en rajoutais. Enfin, presque.

— Alphonse ? s'écria Ace.

— Huh ?

— Alphonse ? T'es sérieuse ?

— C'est le seul nom qui m'est venu en tête, OK ? Et n'oublie pas qu'on est dans mon monde, tu ne doit pas te faire remarquer.

— Avec un nom pareil ça va être dur, dit-il en râlant.

— Si t'es pas content, retourne chez toi, grimaçai-je.

— J'aurais bien aimé, figure-toi ! Mais à cause d'un certain boulet dont je ne citerai pas le nom, je me retrouve coincé ici avec toi !

— C'est ta faute ! T'avais qu'à pas me forcer à porter cette invention bizarroïde !

— On avait la Marine au cul, on pouvait pas faire autrement !

— C'était pas une raison !

— Rah, tais-toi tu m'énerves.

— Hmph.

Je me mis dos à lui et croisai les bras, la mine boudeuse. On était resté comme ça au moins une bonne minute, avant que des grognements de ventre ne se fassent entendre. Je jetai un coup d'œil en coin à Ace qui fit de même. Nos pensées s'étaient reliées (nos estomacs aussi). Après un autre petit silence, je pris la parole en soupirant :

— Comment on va faire ? Je doute que ta présence laisse une bonne impression. Surtout avec mon père…

— Bah, on a pas trop le choix, non ? répondit Ace en se dirigeant vers la porte.

—… Comment ça ?

Un autre gargouillement profond sortit de son estomac. Il tapota sa main sur son bide et me sourit d'un air innocent en ouvrant la porte :

— Allons voir ta famille.

… Déclic. Je faillis hurler tout en le retenant avec férocité. J'avais tellement serré mon emprise qu'on s'était étalés par terre comme des idiots. Et même au sol, je ne l'avais pas lâché. Non, pas question. PAS QUESTION QU'IL AILLE VOIR MES PARENTS ! JE ME FERAIS DÉTRUIRE SUR-LE-CHAMP ET IL NE RESTERAIT PLUS QUE MES OS !

— Lâche-moi !

— Je t'interdis de sortir de cette chambre !

— MAIS J'AI FAIM !

— C'EST PAS UNE RAISON POUR FAIRE L'IDIOT !

Il continua à argumenter tout en se dégageant de mon emprise. Merde, il allait vraiment y aller ?! Il ferait vraiment n'importe quoi pour avoir de la bouffe, ce crétin ! Dans cette situation, il était quasiment pareil que Luffy… Putain, comment j'ai pu oublier une chose pareille… ?

— Attends attends attends ! OK, on fait un deal.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna.

— Je t'apporterai tout ce que tu veux à manger, mais en échange, tu restes ici.

— Combien de temps je devrai attendre ?

— … Si je dois aller voir mes parents et récupérer de quoi bouffer discrètement, ça devrait me prendre dix minu-

— Non merci.

J'eus même pas le temps de finir qu'il s'était déjà engouffré dans le couloir.

— NON ! hurlai-je en me jetant dessus.

On était encore au sol à se chamailler. Je n'étais pas parvenue à le maintenir, cependant… Il y avait bien une dernière solution mais… Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Pourtant c'était la seule chose à faire, mais… Non… Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais…

— J'ai une autre boîte de biscuit dans le deuxième tiroir à côté de mon lit ! Prends-en autant que tu veux, mais reste dans la chambre je t'en supplie !

… Je l'avais fait. J'avais vendu mes derniers précieux biscuits qui me restaient. Je déprimai intérieurement. Abandonner mes gâteaux était comme vendre mon âme… En attendant, ça avait marché. Ace s'était tout de suite dirigé dans ma chambre sans poser d'autres questions.

— D'accord, très bien. Dix minutes, pas plus, dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je soupirai de soulagement. Il ne restait plus qu'à convaincre mes parents en affichant une expression de profond regret (j'avais du talent pour faire ce genre de tête), et de récupérer de la nourriture qui traînait dans le coin. Est-ce que j'allais y parvenir avant que Ace ne mange tous mes gâteaux et ne se pointe dans la cuisine le plus naturellement possible ? … à vrai dire, j'en doutais fort.

Bon, d'abord allons voir les parents.

Comme je le craignais, j'ai dû écouter leur sermon pendant dix minutes qui disaient que les jeunes d'aujourd'hui se foutaient complètement de ce qu'on leur disait, qu'on pouvait plus compter sur eux, qu'ils étaient des cas désespérés, etc. Oui, tout ça pour un retard. Bon, d'accord, un retard d'une heure mais tout de même !

D'ailleurs, je suis étonnée de n'être en retard que d'une heure. Plus de temps était passé comparé à mon premier retour… Est-ce que le temps se raccourcissait au fur et à mesure que je voyageais à travers les dimensions ? Ah, qu'est-ce que ce serait pratique ! Mon esprit s'arrêta deux secondes lorsque ma mère se prit soudainement le pied contre le bureau en se levant.

Non, ce n'est pas le choc de l'avoir vu se cogner le pied, qui m'a surprise. C'est le fait qu'au lieu de dire 'aïe' comme tout le monde le ferait, j'entendis un…

— Itaï !

Est-ce que j'avais bien entendu ? Elle venait de parler japonais ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, sa langue a dû fourché sous la douleur, c'est tout…

— Kuso !

… Non, là je n'avais pas rêvé. Ma mère venait de parler japonais. MA MERE VIENT DE PARLER JAPONAIS. EST-CE QU'ON ÉTAIT EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE ? Non, calme-toi Melissa. Calme-toi…

— Hé, quand est-ce qu'on change de bureau ? Celui-là commence vraiment à m'énerver, dit-elle à mon père.

Celui-ci releva la tête.

— Justement, j'ai regardé sur le site et j'en ai vu un pas mal.

— Combien ?

— Deux cent berry.

Je m'arrêtai net. Quelque chose dans ce qu'avait dit mon père me dérangeait un peu… Beaucoup même. Non d'accord. En réalité ça me stressait énormément. À tout hasard, je fis un petit sourire forcé et lui demandai :

— Tu as dis quoi ?

Il me regarda bizarrement. Après qu'il ait compris ma question, il répéta :

— Deux cent berry, pourquoi ?

Deux cent berry. Deux cent BERRY. DES BERRY ! POURQUOI IL PARLAIT DE BERRY, TOUT A COUP ?! Sans montrer mon pétage de plombs intérieur, je me glissai furtivement en dehors de leur chambre et m'affalai sur le sol du salon. J'entendis ma mère me crier :

— Au fait, Melissa ! Il reste de la soupe miso dans le frigo si tu veux.

De la soupe miso. Oui, j'ai bien entendu de la soupe miso. Depuis quand on mange de la soupe miso chez nous ? DEPUIS JAMAIS ! VOILA, C'EST BIEN ÇA LE PROBLÈME ! Que quelqu'un m'amène un mur, histoire que je me cogne dessus un moment… Oh, pas la peine, en voilà un juste devant moi. Parfait.

Juste au moment où j'allais tenter de me réveiller de ce cauchemar stupide, je me souvins du pirate qui attendait dans ma chambre, sûrement en train de vérifier chaque minutes qui passait pour se décider à sortir ou non. Les problèmes venaient à moi à une vitesse affolante, on dirait. Je me précipitai dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo et les placards pour savoir ce que je pourrais bien donner à bouffer à l'autre morfal.

Mon cœur faillit s'arrêter quand je vis des boîte de sushis et toute autre sorte de plats asiatique que je n'avais encore jamais vu dans mon frigo. Caaaalme-toi Melissa. Respire, inspire, expire…

Jordan entra dans la cuisine au même moment et me vit, toute blanche.

— Qu'est-ce que t'as ? dit-il en me regardant bizarrement.

— Jordan… Nos parents sont fous !

— Hein ?

Je m'accrochai à lui :

— Ils croient que notre monnaie est en berry ! EN BERRY ! Ils regardent même pas One Piece, alors d'où leur est venue cette idée ?!

Il haussa un sourcil, l'air hébété. Ah ! Voilà, lui aussi ne comprenait pas la situation ! Je ne suis donc pas folle !

— T'es sûr que ça va, toi ?

Gné ?

— Baaaaka. Ça fait depuis toujours qu'on est en berry, hein. Je sais pas ce que t'as fumé, mais ça devient dangereux, là…

Sur ce, il alla prendre un Kinder Bueno et sortit de la maison tranquillement, m'ignorant complètement. OK, quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Est-ce que j'étais bien sûre d'être chez moi ? … AAAAAAAAH ! NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! MON MONDE S'EST JAP-ANIMISÉ !

Il fallait que j'aille voir Ace. Une minute plus tard, je reviens dans ma chambre avec les bras chargés de bouffe en tout genre. Gâteaux, céréales, restes de viande, quelques onigiri (ô, gloire à cette situation super glauque qui m'a permis d'en manger au moins une fois dans ma vie !) et des jus de fruit.

En entrant je vis Ace tranquillement posé sur mon lit avec un manga à la main et un des derniers biscuits dans la bouche. Il était en train de rire tout seul, sans même m'avoir remarqué.

— ACE ! L'HEURE EST GRAVE !

— Attends, je finis de lire ça avant.

… Fuck. Je m'avançai et lui retirai le manga des mains. Il grogna en faisant une mine boudeuse à fendre le cœur (Non ! Ne cède pas à la tentation !) tandis que continuai à paniquer :

— MON MONDE EST DEVENU BIZARRE !

— … Huh ?

— Mes parents, et mon frère, ils… Ils se mettent à parler japonais ! Ils parlent de la monnaie en BERRY et LE FRIGIDAIRE EST REMPLI DE BOUFFE ASIATIQUE !

Il fronça les sourcils tandis que je me pris les cheveux. J'étais presque sur le point de me les arracher… Ace remarqua enfin toute la nourriture que j'avais apporté. Il s'en saisit d'une traite et commença déjà à en dévorer la moitié.

— Hm hm. Et ?

— Et alors… C'EST PAS NORMAL !

— Je vois, je vois.

— C'est quoi ce bordel !? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bon sang ?! Est-ce que la situation va empirer chaque fois que j'effectuerai un voyage inter-dimensionnel ?! Aaaaaaah !

— Ok ok, arrête de hurler, on t'entend.

— Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… !

Ace engloutit d'un coup trois hamburger que j'avais minutieusement fait chauffé deux minutes plus tôt. Alors que je m'affolais dans tous les sens, lui il mangeait tranquillement. J'étais en train de faire les cent pas dans ma chambre en train de me poser tout plein de question d'un air désespéré. Et alors que j'en étais à mon quinzième tour, je me tournai vers Ace que je n'avais pas entendu depuis quelques temps.

— Hé ! Tu m'écou-

Je m'arrêtai. Il était actuellement en train de ronfler, une énorme bulle dans le nez et sa main tenant le dernier hamburger devant lui qu'il s'était probablement apprêté à dévorer avant de s'endormir.

— T'ENDORS PAS QUAND QUE JE PARLE !

Il se réveilla en sursautant. Il cligna des yeux, remarqua le hamburger qu'il tenait encore dans sa main, puis il continua à manger, comme ça, sans pression. Tiens, en y repensant, c'était la première fois que je faisais face à ce phénomène de mes propres yeux. J'aurais rigolé si la situation actuelle n'était pas aussi alarmante.

— Ace ! Je vais devenir dingue !

— Du calme, dit-il, d'abord faut trouver un moyen pour repartir d'ici sans que ta famille ne suspecte quoi que ce soit. T'as une idée ?

Je ravalai mes fausses larmes et me mis à réfléchir sérieusement. C'est vrai, ce problème était plus préoccupant pour le moment. Il me fallait une excuse pour prendre quelques jours de vacances incognito pendant qu'en réalité je serais en train de me faire courser par des soldats et des bandits tous les jours, fuyant pour ma vie. Oh, j'avais une idée ! Il me suffira de dire qu'Emma m'avait invitée une semaine au camping à la dernière minute et que je partirai demain matin très tôt chez pour me préparer avec elle. Comme ça, je me servirai de cette fausse excuse pour filer discrètement dans l'autre monde interdimensionnel !

Je sais que ça pouvait marcher, étant donné qu'une situation similaire était déjà arrivée plusieurs fois avec Emma. Mes parents s'y étaient habitués. Et avec une semaine de quartier libre, j'aurais environs un mois pour rester avec Ace. Voire plus si le temps continue à se rallonger entre les deux mondes… Bref. De toute façon, vu où les choses en étaient, je ne pouvais plus reculer.

— J'ai une idée.

— Ah ?

Soudain, on toqua à ma porte. Instinctivement, je me mis à pousser Ace du lit et celui-ci retomba de l'autre côté dans un bruit sourd. Je crois qu'il s'était cogné la tête… La porte s'ouvrit sur ma petite sœur qui entra aussitôt qu'elle avait frappé pour me demander si elle pouvait prendre ma Nintendo DS. Je me dépêchai de lui donner et de la faire sortir de là. Manquait plus qu'elle s'aperçoive qu'Ace était dans ma chambre. C'était déjà étonnant qu'elle ne dise rien devant le tas de bouffe en pagaille sur mon lit...

Attendez, vous allez pas me croire mais elle aussi l'adorait. Elle et mon petit frère connaissaient bien One Piece également, et Sarah et moi admirions actuellement le même personnage. Héhéhé… Si seulement elle savait… J'aimerais juste pouvoir lui montrer Ace de loin et lui sourire d'un air innocent pendant que mes pensées reflèteront toutes mes ondes de prétention et de sadisme absolu…

_Héhé. Tu vois ce mec, Sarah ? C'est Ace. Et tu sais quoi ? Je voyage avec lui depuis une semaine. On a mangé ensemble, on s'est battu ensemble et on a même dormi ensemble. Jalouse ? Oui ? Parfait. Car, tu sais quoi ? Je vais rester avec lui encore un mois entier. Eh oui… Je vais pouvoir rester à ses côtés tous les jours, lui parler, le toucher et tout ça ! Héhéhé. Haha… __hahahahaha__…_

Sœur sadique, bonjour.

Je repensai à Ace encore par terre. Mes pensées retournèrent à la réalité. Je me précipitai au-dessus de mon lit:

— Ça va, Ace ?!

Ce à quoi il me répondit par un gémissement douloureux.

— Haha… désolée, fis-je en me grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Je lui expliquai vite fait mon plan pendant qu'il finissait de manger. Il avait plutôt l'air d'accord. Donc on partira demain matin, si mes parents acceptaient de croire à mon bobard. J'avais filé en vitesse aller les voir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, et comme prévu, ils avaient l'air plus ou moins d'accord. Mon père avait un peu râlé et ma mère avait soupiré, mais tout s'était passé comme convenu. Il ne restait plus qu'à prévenir Emma de faire profil bas quelques jours, en évitant de lui donner trop de détails…

Bref. Voilà une bonne chose de faite. Comme on partait demain, on avait tout notre temps pour dormir et se reposer…

Et en me retournant encore une fois auprès d'Ace, je m'arrêtai net. Mes neurones s'activèrent en une micro-seconde pour analyser la situation. Je regardai Ace, à nouveau plongé dans l'un de mes mangas. Si on partait demain matin, ça voulait dire qu'on restait dormir ici ce soir…

Ce qui voulait dire.. Qu'Ace dormira dans ma chambre… Avec moi… DANS LE MEME LIT ?! En remarquant mon air statufié, Ace se tourna vers moi.

— Ça va pas ?

— Ace…

— Quoi ?

— On va… dormir ensemble ?

Il ne dit rien au début, puis il regarda le lit, et me fixa à nouveau. Il sourit :

— Ah, on dirait bien que oui. Ça va peut-être te déranger, mais je crois qu'on a pas le choix, désolé !

Si ça me dérange ? MAIS PAS DU TOUT, AU CONTRAIRE ! C'EST CE QUE JE RÊVAIS DE FAIRE DEPUIS TOUJOURS, TU LE SAIS, ÇA ? J'allais dormir avec Ace… Avec ACE ! J'ai toujours plus ou moins dormi avec lui durant notre périple mais jamais dans le même lit ! Oh bon sang. Je crois que je n'allais pas réussir à dormir.

Mes joues rosirent un peu, mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas m'emporter. Je toussotais un peu et m'avançai vers le lit où se trouvait encore les tas de boîtes de gâteux et de sachets en plastique partout.

— Hé ! Y a plus rien à bouffer ?

— Hein ? Si, il doit rester quelques trucs, regarde bien.

— Non, y a plus rien je te dis !

— Puisque je te dis que si, j'en ai gardé exprès, je te signale !

— Mais- ! … Hein ? Exprès ?

Il leva les yeux du manga qu'il tenait.

— Ouais, j'me suis dit que t'avais toujours pas mangé, alors j'ai prévu le coup.

Il se mit à fouiller dans le tas de boîtes vides et de paquets engloutis et il en ressortit un sandwich au jambon et des beignets.

— Tiens.

Je le pris doucement, encore choquée du fait qu'il m'en avait laissé. Un geste attendrissant de sa part, c'était plutôt rare ! Mais c'était dans ces moments-là que je ne savais plus quoi dire… Je bredouillai un petit « merci » en regardant fixement la nourriture que j'avais dans les mains.

— Reste pas plantée là, tu vas pas manger debout quand même.

Je le vis s'écarter sur le côté pour me faire un peu de place. Attend… Il m'invitait à me mettre à côté de lui ? Est-ce que j'ai le droit de hurler de joie et de venir sauter sur le matelas ? … Mauvaise idée. Toujours un peu embarrassée, je souris d'un air taquin en m'approchant.

— Tss. C'est à moi de dire ça, normalement. C'est toi l'intrus ici, tu sais.

Il ricana tandis que je m'installai confortablement juste à côté de lui. Nos épaules se touchaient complètement, me mettant un peu mal à l'aise. Non, je n'agissais pas comme une vierge effarouchée, c'est juste que… QUE VOILA QUOI ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! … Je peux mourir en paix, maintenant. Ma vie de fan surexcitée a atteint son objectif. Elle peut prendre fin…

Tout en mangeant, je lorgnai un peu vers le pirate à ma droite. Il avait l'air de s'éclater en lisant Full Metal Alchemist. D'ailleurs, heureusement que je n'avais pas les One Piece, il aurait insisté pour tout lire le concernant et aurait alors tout découvert. Ça aurait pu être une super idée, si je n'avais pas anticipé les réactions d'Ace. Je savais qu'à la seconde où il connaîtrait les plans de Barbe Noire, il se dépêcherait d'aller à sa poursuite et le défierait en duel pour au final répéter la même histoire… Et si Luffy et les autres n'avaient pas réussi à la changer qu'est-ce qu'une idiote impuissante comme moi pourrait faire, hein ?!

— J'aime bien ces bouquins ! C'est des mangas, c'est ça ? Faudrait avoir les mêmes chez nous.

— Haha…

Un personnage de manga qui devenait accro aux mangas… Quelle ironie. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir essayé de nettoyer un peu tout ce bazar, on s'était préparés à aller dormir. … Oui, juste DORMIR ! N'allez pas vous faire des films ! Quoi, c'est moi qui m'en faisais ? … C'est pas ma faute, la situation ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à arranger mes pensées, en ce moment ! J'essayai de me mettre à l'aise au maximum, sachant que je ne pourrais probablement plus bouger à cause du stress dès que la lumière s'éteindrait. Ace avait les bras croisés derrière la tête, regardant vaguement au plafond.

— On ne doit plus perdre de temps, dit-il, il faut à tout prix qu'on aille voir Oyaji.

— Ah, c'est vrai.

En y repensant, j'étais toujours pas convaincue de notre future rencontre avec Barbe Blanche. Non, sérieusement. C'est vrai que voir l'un des Quatre Empereurs en chair et en os était plus que génial, mais j'aurais cent fois moins flippé si je devais me retrouver devant Shanks… Non pas qu'il était moins badass, au contraire. Mais sa présence n'était pas écrasante comme Barbe Blanche. (enfin, quand il ne relâchait pas délibérément son haki exprès…) Je tentai de changer de sujet pour ne pas me mettre plus de pression.

— Une journée a dû s'écouler dans ton monde maintenant. Tu crois que la Marine est encore chez ce vieux fou ?

— C'est très probable. On verra ça quand on rentrera.

— Ça n'a pas l'air de t'inquiéter.

— Parce que je sais que je m'en sortirai, dit-il dans un grand sourire.

— TOI oui. Mais tu oublies que MOI, je suis du menu fretin ! J'ai aucune technique, aucun pouvoir de fruit du Démon ou quoique ce soit qui me permettrait de m'en sortir !

— Bien sûr que si abrutie.

— Hein ?

— Tu m'as, moi.

Je ne saurais pas expliqué les émotions qui me prirent quand mon cerveau enregistra ses paroles. C'était une sorte de mélange entre le choc, la surprise, l'embarras, la panique et l'affolement. Et tout ça regroupé, ça donnait une Melissa figée, voire presque transformée en statue de pierre. Ouais, je suis presque sûre d'avoir vue ma peau se solidifier à un moment...

Et alors que ses mots tournaient encore en boucle dans mon crâne, il continua :

— On est partenaires de voyage, nan ? C'est normal de s'entraider. Et puis je me doutais bien que tu serais une cause perdue. Je savais depuis le début que j'aurais à te protéger. Alors tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

— T-Tu…

Un peu décontenancée, je me cachai à moitié le visage sous la couette pour dissimuler mes joues probablement rouges à l'heure qu'il est.

— Je... ne te comprends pas, finis-je par lâcher.

— Quoi ?

— D'abord tu es mesquin, puis l'instant d'après tu deviens tout gentil… j'ai du mal à te suivre.

— Ah bon ?

Il semblait surpris. Quoi, il n'avait réellement pas remarqué ? Est-ce que son côté presque cynique était naturel, chez lui ?! Il avait l'air d'y réfléchir plutôt sérieusement. Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû amener le sujet sur le tapis. Après tout je n'avais pas à me plaindre vu le nombre de fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie...

— J'avais pas remarqué, dit-il en ricanant d'un air innocent.

— C'est pas drôle ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point je me suis toujours sentie rabaissée par ta faute !

Il continua de rire comme si de rien était. J'allais m'énerver et lui faire la remarque, mais il finit par me devancer.

— Désolé. C'est vrai que j'ai dû paraître un peu dur, parfois. Je crois que c'est à cause de toi.

— Ah parce que maintenant c'est ma faute ?! ronchonnai-je, toujours dans ma couverture.

— Non, non ! Je veux dire… depuis que t'es là, je sais pas comment me comporter. D'abord tu débarques d'un autre monde en connaissant toute ma vie et tous mes secrets, en m'expliquant que quelque chose de grave allait se produire… N'importe qui pourrait croire à une blague de mauvais goût, tu ne crois pas ?

J'approuvai d'un air coupable.

— C'est vrai…

— Ensuite tu t'es soudainement retrouvée à voyager avec moi. Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de voyager seul quand je ne suis pas avec Oyaji, c'est nouveau pour moi d'avoir une inconnue sortie de nulle part qui m'accompagne du jour au lendemain. Je ne savais pas vraiment comment me comporter, alors j'ai essayé de ne pas trop y faire attention en agissant comme je le ferais avec n'importe qui mais… On dirait que ce n'était la bonne méthode.

— En effet, lâchai-je d'un air accusateur.

Il se remit à sourire innocemment. Bon sang. Avec une expression pareille je pourrais juste le serrer dans mes bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher… RAH ! Non, ne pas céder ! Ne pas céder ! Je soupirai :

— Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Oublie ça, ce n'est plus important.

— Ça veut dire que je suis pardonné ?

— À moitié seulement. Allez, dépêchons-nous de dormir.

En réalité je voulais juste me dépêcher de changer de sujet avant de succomber et de me jeter dessus par surplus d'affection. Je m'étais retournée sur le côté pour ne pas à lui faire face, puis j'éteignis la lumière après avoir lancé un bref bonne nuit.

Ma nuit aussi fut brève. Il s'était à peine écoulé deux heures avant que je ne sois réveillée par les ronflements de l'autre à côté de moi qui prenait toute la place. Sérieusement, il faisait carrément l'étoile avec la moitié de son corps avachi sur moi ! Il ne manquait plus que trois millimètres entre le vide et moi avant que je ne me casse la gueule sur le plancher ! Comment pouvait-on avoir un sommeil aussi mouvementé ?! Bon, en même temps mon lit n'avait qu'une place à l'origine, mais tout de même, y avait des limites !

Il m'a fallu deux heures de plus avant que je ne réussisse à me rendormir. Et lorsque je me suis réveillée un peu plus tard, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise en me voyant faire face à un visage magnifique paisiblement endormi juste devant mes yeux, là, à moins de vingt centimètres. Oh, bordel. Y a pas plus efficace comme réveil en douceur, ça je vous le dis ! D'ailleurs je me demandai comment il avait pu se replacer de cette façon durant son sommeil. J'étais pourtant sûre que l'un de nous deux se serait retrouvé par terre mais apparemment non.

Il était si beau… Une peau lisse, un nez fin, des lèvres tendres tellement proches… TROP PROCHES MÊME ! C'était quoi, ça ? Un appel aux cris hystériques venant d'une fan complètement folle amoureuse et dérangée ?! Un appel au viol aussi, pourquoi pas ? Non non non, n'allons pas si loin, tout de même. Eeeh oh ! … C'était trop tentant. Non, pas le viol hein, je parlais de ses lèvres. Je devrais le prendre en photo… C'est ce que je devrais faire oui, mais je n'avais pas mon portable sur moi. J'AVAIS LAISSÉ MON SAC À DOS DANS L'AUTRE MONDE, NOM D'UN CHIEN !

Mon cœur battait la chamade alors que j'approchais mes doigts vers son visage, lentement. Attends Melissa ! Résiste à la tentation ! S'il se réveille maintenant, tu n'auras aucune excuse pour te sortir de ce pétrin ! … Raaah ! Je m'en fiche, c'était le genre d'occasion qui ne se montrait qu'une fois tous les millénaires ! Ma main n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, toutes tremblantes.

Et alors que j'allais combler l'espace restant entre moi et Ace, mon réveil se mit à détonner comme des timbales dans ma chambre. Je vous dis pas le sursaut qui m'a pris. Je crois avoir bondi d'un mètre au moins. D'ailleurs en bondissant comme une demeurée, je m'étais retrouvée sur le sol, étalée comme une crêpe. Hé, je vous avais bien dit que l'un de nous deux allait finir par terre au réveil !

— Mmmh… C'est quoi ce bruit… ?

Je me redressai sur les fesses et me mis à soupirer de soulagement. Heureusement pour moi, Ace n'avait rien remarqué concernant ma stupide tentative de tout à l'heure. Il se mit à bâiller en s'asseyant sur le matelas. J'éteignis mon fucking réveil (après avoir brisé mon instant qui aurait probablement été mon unique moment magique de toute ma vie, j'avais décidé d'en faire mon ennemi) je me dépêchai de commencer à me préparer.

Ace, au contraire, traînait lentement en se frottant le bide.

— Hé. J'ai faim, il reste des trucs à manger ?

— Je prendrais quelques croissants qu'on mangera en route, on a pas le temps ce matin.

Il afficha une mine boudeuse tandis que son ventre se mit à grogner férocement. Mon estomac aussi commençait déjà à se manifester, mais je dus moi aussi me faire violence pour ne pas foncer me trouver à bouffer. Bref. Cette fois, je pouvais en profiter car à cette heure aussi matinale, toute ma famille dormait.

Je filai illico dans la salle de bain pour me débarbouiller et prendre une bonne douche avant que je ne galère encore une fois dans One Piece. Ace se contenta de se débarbouiller. Après l'avoir empêché une troisième fois de manger les croissants, on s'apprêta à partir. Et alors que je venais d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée, j'entendis une autre porte s'ouvrir ainsi que des bruit de pas qui se rapprochaient.

Sans réfléchir, je poussai Ace à l'extérieur brusquement et me retournai vers ma mère qui venait d'apparaître, l'air fatigué.

— Ohayo…

J'eus un bug un moment avant de me souvenir que mon monde allait de travers. Je lui répondis à mon tour, essayant de ne pas montrer ma panique. Elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il ne me manquait rien. Après un bref au revoir et un gros câlin, je sortis de la maison et m'avançai vers un Ace contrarié, bras croisés.

— C'est une manie chez toi de pousser les gens comme ça ?

— Désolée, réflexe…

Je lui souris d'un air à moitié coupable, puis nous nous sommes mis à marcher. Ouais, marcher. Où ? … C'était bien ça le problème.

JE N'EN AVAIS AUCUNE IDÉE ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé ? Pourquoi on est pas resté chez moi pour repartir comme je l'avais fait la première fois, hein ?! … Parce que ça aurait été trop louche, et que cette méthode était assez dangereuse, on va dire. L'idée du poulet rôti humain ne me m'avait toujours pas convaincue, si vous voulez savoir. C'est pour ça que j'avais décidé d'aller à l'extérieur, espérant trouver un moyen de retourner dans One Piece sans danger, mais…

J'entendis mâcher à côté de moi. Ace était tranquillement en train de manger les viennoiseries que j'avais soigneusement emporté pour nous deux. Mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris le principe de « pour nous DEUX ».

— HÉ ! MANGE PAS TOUT !

— Cha va il en rechte trois.

— Y EN AVAIT DIX AU DÉPART !

On a bataillé encore cinq minutes sur les trois restants avant de revenir au problème du « comment retourner dans One Piece sans bobo ? » Ace regarda autour de lui.

— Y a rien qui pourrait nous donner une petite décharge assez suffisante pour pouvoir retourner d'où je viens ?

Je me mis à réfléchir en observant les environs à mon tour. Mes yeux tombèrent sur quelque chose qui pourrait probablement nous aider, mais rien que de penser à l'utiliser, j'en avais des frissons. J'hésitai à l'annoncer à Ace, mais malheureusement on ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer plus de temps. Je soupirai, un peu angoissée, puis me tournai vers le pirate :

— Hé, j'ai trouvé.

— Ah ouais ? fit-il en se retournant.

— Regarde là-haut, dis-je en lui montrant les fils d'un des poteaux électriques des environs.

— C'est quoi, ça ?

— Ce serait trop compliqué à expliquer, mais je peux te dire qu'avec ça, on est sûr de repartir illico d'où tu viens.

Ouais, ou nous emmener illico dans l'au-delà, cela va de soi. Mais je pense que ça ira, puisque ce n'était pas moi qui allait y toucher… un grand sourire diabolique se dessina en mon for intérieur. Oh, quel était ce côté sadique qui commençait à jaillir hors de moi, tout à coup ? Quelle sensation plaisante !

— T'en es sûre ? me demanda Ace, les yeux plein d'espoir.

— Certaine ! Il suffit juste de toucher les fils noirs.

— Ok, laisse-moi faire ! lança-t-il en souriant d'un air triomphant.

Et hop, ni une ni deux, il m'attrapa sous son bras et il se mit à bondir vers le fil électrique. Oï Oï Oï ! Je savais bien que les personnages de One Piece avaient des capacités hors du commun, mais tout de même ! C'était à peine croyable. Enfin bon, même pas une seconde après, le voilà en train d'agripper fermement un des câbles à pleine main.

Je crois que celui-là il l'avait senti passer, parce que moi aussi j'avais ressenti le courant électrique traverser mon organisme dans son entier. Et pas qu'un peu. J'avais eu la sensation de me faire transpercer par des milliers d'aiguilles dans tout le corps sans s'arrêter. J'avais même cru entendre Ace crier un moment, mais je n'étais plus très sûre, j'étais trop concentrée sur la sensation d'être transportée avec force dans un long tunnel blanc qui m'aveuglait.

J'avais encore les membres qui tremblaient ainsi qu'une sensation de picotement quand j'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux. J'étais perdue durant quelques secondes, oubliant qu'on venait de tenter l'expérience la plus dingue et la plus insensée que j'avais jamais faite encore. Après m'être remémorée les derniers événements, je me redressai tout à coup. J'étais dans une pièce bizarre, murée de partout avec des machines les plus farfelues les unes que les autres placées ici et là… Tiens, je connaissais cette endroit !

Hahaha. On avait réussi ! On avait réussi, bordel de merde ! Après un truc pareil, on pouvait presque dire que nous étions invincibles ! Un marmonnement à côté de moi m'interpella. C'était Ace, affalé sur le dos qui grimaçait douloureusement tout en essayant d'ouvrir les yeux. Le pauvre… Je crois qu'il s'en remettra pas avant un moment. Moi non plus d'ailleurs.

— Oh… bordel… jura-t-il en posant une main sur son front.

— Ace ? Ça va ?

— La ferme… C'est ta faute… Ah merde j'ai trop mal… !

— … Haha. Maintenant t'es entièrement pardonné, répondis-je dans un sourire innocent.

Ma vengeance s'est accomplie. Ça, c'était pour toutes les fois où je me suis faite traitée de boulet et pour la fois où il m'avait forcé à porter l'invention bizarre d'Alonzo quand la Marine en avait après nous. J'avais pitié pour lui, mais en même temps je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de ressentir comme une immense sensation de satisfaction. J'en riais presque. Je crois que le côté sadique qui dormait en moi s'est éveillé…

— Ha ! Je savais bien que j'avais entendu un bruit par ici ! fis une voix grassement aiguë à l'entrée de la pièce.

Je n'avais même pas entendu Alonzo apparaître. Il avait toujours ce sourire fou et niais sur son visage ridé par l'âge. Il se mit à rire d'un air idiot comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Ace finit par réussir à se redresser. Je me levai à mon tour. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de Marines aux alentours. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on était sauvés ?

— Alors, votre séjour ? demanda le vieux fou dans un rictus.

— Pas trop mal. Tout est réglé, répondit Ace à ma place. Et ici, comment ça se passe ?

— Les soldats sont restés encore deux jours dans les environs après avoir remarqué votre disparition. Ils pensaient que vous vous cachiez par ici. Ils n'ont pas voulu lâché l'affaire ! Hyaaagyagyagyagyah !

— Ils sont partis, alors ?

— Nope ! Ils traînent toujours dans les parages. Ils m'ont à l'œil, ces salopiauds !

— Merde…

Si ça continuait comme ça, on allait pas pouvoir repartir avant une bonne semaine. On avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre !

— Combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre absence ?

— Trois jours et demi.

Je me figeai. TROIS JOURS ?! Pour seulement moins d'une dizaine d'heures ?! J'avais donc raison, le temps devenait de plus en plus rallongé. Tant mieux d'un côté…

— Faut qu'on se bouge, déclara Ace. Désolé Alonzo, mais on va devoir repartir dans la minute.

Plutôt que de se sentir déçu ou effondré, il se mit à rire comme un psychopathe.

— Je m'en suis douté, figure-toi. C'est pour ça que j'ai tout préparé à l'avance !

— Hein ?

Ace et moi avions réagi en même temps. Tout préparé à l'avance ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait, encore ? Alonzo continua :

— Un striker vous attend pas loin du port dans la baie des rochers, à l'abri des regards, dit-il dans un clin d'œil.

Je vis les yeux d'Ace étinceler. Un grand sourire se dessina aussi sur ses lèvres. On aurait dit un enfant qui venait de recevoir un cadeau de Noël, c'était trop énorme. Tout à coup, son regard se fit plus déterminé.

— Meiko, on y va.

— … Hein ? Tout de suite ?! Mais la Marine-

— On passera au travers.

Sans que je puisse répliquer quoi que ce soit, il prit mon poignet et se mit à courir en direction de l'entrée du garage. Je crois que je n'avais pas le choix, je devais suivre la cadence. Je récupérai mon sac à dos au passage (heureusement qu'il était dans ma ligne de mire) et fonçai moi aussi en direction de la sortie. Dès qu'on atteignit l'extérieur, Ace se tourna vers Alonzo, un sourire assuré affiché sur ses lèvres :

— Merci Al' !

Ce dernier sourit à pleine dent, mains sur les hanches.

— Pas de quoi gamin ! Reviens quand tu veux !

Sur ce, on se précipita dans la ville aussi vite qu'on a pu. On allait tellement vite que les gens nous voyaient à peine passer. Dès qu'on croisait un soldat de la Marine, on changeait tout de suite de direction en prenant des petites allées, et ce, tout en continuant d'avancer vers le port. Je savais même pas comment j'ai fait pour tenir le coup jusque là. En arrivant à l'embouchure de l'allée dans laquelle on courait, une mauvaise surprise nous attendait…

Une quinzaine de marines étaient en train de patrouiller avec leur capitaine à leurs côtés. Aussitôt qu'on venait de sortir de la ruelle, leurs têtes s'étaient toutes tournées vers nous. Un long silence flottait entre les deux camps. Dans ma tête, c'était un champ de bataille. J'étais partagée entre l'idée de rester là à jouer la statue, espérant vainement qu'ils ne nous aient pas remarqué (à vrai-dire, il n'y avait même pas 0,00001% de chance que ça arrive), ou bien l'idée de fuir à toutes jambes comme une dingue jusqu'à l'autre bout de la planète pour leur échapper.

Le choix n'était pas très difficile… Ace et moi nous sommes retournés en même temps pour nous préparer à fuir. J'entendis le Capitaine derrière nous hurler à ses hommes de nous poursuivre.

— Ace !

— T'en occupe pas ! Contente-toi de courir !

En débouchant dans l'autre allée, une autre groupe de soldats nous faisait face. Au final, on s'était mis à fuir avec toute une troupe de marines à nos trousses. Ace parvint à en arrêter quelques uns qui s'étaient dressés devant nous. Une fois les avoir pas mal distancés, nous sommes arrivés au port où d'autres navires du gouvernement mondial nous attendait.

Ils ne nous avaient pas encore repérés, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Ace m'entraîna sur le côté pour nous diriger vers les rochers qui bordaient une partie de l'île. C'était là qu'était censé se trouver le striker qu'avait confectionné Alonzo. Et en effet, une sorte de navire tout fin avec une voile et un moteur à l'arrière était amarré, attaché à une grosse pierre sur le bord.

— Ce vieil imbécile est un pur génie ! dit Ace, le regard pétillant à nouveau.

Il se dépêcha de détacher la cordelette et de m'aider à grimper sur l'engin.

— Il y a assez de place pour deux… Il a vraiment tout prévu.

— Ce n'est pas qu'un inventeur psychopathe en fin de compte, dis-je d'un air taquin.

Des cris de soldats nous interpellèrent à deux cent mètres. Les revoilà à notre poursuite. Ils se mirent à nous tirer des balles au loin pour nous ralentir.

— ACE ! GROUILLE ! m'écriai-je, paniquée.

— Accroche-toi.

Il activa ses pouvoirs du Mera Mera no Mi et le striker se mit à démarrer d'un seul coup. Prise au dépourvu, je ne pus m'accrocher à rien d'autre que la taille d'Ace qui était parvenu à rester en équilibre tout naturellement. Je me mis à crier :

— T'aurais pu prévenir, quand même !

— C'est ce que j'ai fait. J'ai dis ''accroche-toi'' !

— Idiot !

Les soldats continuèrent à tirer, sans parvenir à nous toucher cependant. Haha. J'eus presque envie de leur faire coucou en leur lançant un ''hasta la vista'' plein d'entrain, mais je n'aurais pas réussi à décrocher mes bras de mon pilier humain qui me permettait de rester debout. Je tournai la tête vers le large, observant les hommes en blanc devenir de plus en plus petits au fur et à mesure qu'on s'éloignait.

Ça y est. C'était vraiment parti, maintenant. Le voyage commençait probablement vraiment à partir d'ici. Notre objectif primaire était d'arrêter Barbe Noire à tout prix. Ou au moins de sauver Ace d'un scénario horrible et tragique qui risquait de l'attendre si le cours des choses n'était pas changé.

Nous voilà maintenant lancés sur notre route : direction Barbe Blanche.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**... à suivre ? **_

* * *

_._

_Le moment avec Barbe Blanche est tout proche ! Et Ace et Meiko ont l'air de s'être légèrement rapprochés... muaha._

_Ma fanfic a dépassé les 7000 vues *-* Pour la peine, un petit bonus dessin de Ace et de Meiko ! ici :_ http*:*/zupimages.*net/up/15/25/24kh*.jpg _(enlevez les*) (ne vous attardez pas sur la qualité du dessin, ça a été fait à la va-vite...)_

Bref ! N'hésitez pas à reviewer !

.

_**Mlle Portgas** : Tu as dû avoir la réponse à ce chapitre ^^ Oui, ils vont se rapprocher peu à peu ne t'inquiète pas._

_**Alice** : Ouais, elle s'est bien vengé maintenant, ça y est ! xD _

_**Lilireyna** : Oui ! J'ai réussi à publier le chapitre avant 2016 ! *-*_

_**FH-Seere** : Merci pour ta review ! Au départ je pensais mettre Ace dans un repas de famille mais je me suis dit que la situation serait trop glauque (pourtant y avait de bonnes idées !) mais voilà xD ça ne l'empêche pas de se goinfrer cependant... haha._

_Merci les autres pour vos reviews également ! *-* Et merci aux followers et ceux qui ont mis en favoris ^^ _

_Tchouuu ~~ _


	15. Chapter 15

_Helloooo ! Pile un mois après, voilà la publication du 15e chapitre rien que pour vous ! _

_Je ferai pas d'intro à rallonge cette fois alors je vous dis bonne lecture et enjoy ! ~_

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 15 -_**

.

– C'est encore loin ?

Voilà un peu plus de deux heures que nous étions en mer, maintenant. Le paysage n'avait pas changé, et la température non plus, d'ailleurs. Un beau soleil était en train de nous narguer depuis le ciel, comme si nous voir suer l'amusait. Je pouvais presque le voir tirer la langue, cet enflure. Qu'il se dépêche d'aller se coucher, l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, bon sang !

– Ça doit être tout près.

– J'espère bien…

Le Striker était pas mal, comme moyen de transport. C'était plus rapide, plus discret, plus pratique. Et en plus, j'étais pas malade dessus. Contrairement aux navires qui tanguaient de droite à gauche au moindre coup de vague, le Striker fonçait en parfaite ligne droite qui tranchait n'importe quelle petite vague vicieuse.

J'étais toujours accrochée à Ace, n'arrivant pas à rester complètement debout sans flancher d'avant en arrière. À un moment j'ai bien essayé de rester assise pour éviter de gêner le pirate, mais même dans cette position, rester en équilibre était impossible. Comment il faisait, Ace !?

Il n'a pas vraiment su me répondre quand je lui ai posé la question, étant donné que c'était presque automatique pour lui de manier cet engin. Il m'a dit que je m'habituerai au bout d'un moment. Moi je pense que le jour où ça arrivera, je serai devenue un mollusque. Enfin, pour le moment ça m'arrangeait bien, ça me donnait une bonne raison de serrer mon bien-aimé dans mes bras… Héhé.

– Tu verras, dit-il, ils vont peut-être paraître un peu bourrus et idiots, mais ce sont de bons gars.

Je relevai la tête vers lui.

– De qui tu parles ?

– De l'équipage, évidemment.

– Oh…

C'est vrai. Nous n'étions pas en vacances en croisière pour aller bronzer ou s'amuser je-ne-sais-où entre nous. Nous avions une mission ! Une mission sauvetage et baston ! Bon, la mission sauvetage m'étais destinée. Personne ne savait quoi que ce soit à propos de la mort d'Ace et de ma volonté de ne pas le laisser crever par les mains (dans tous les sens du terme…) de cet enfoiré de Sakazuki.

Quand même, j'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'allais voir Barbe Blanche. Est-ce qu'il était aussi grand que dans le manga ? Aussi… impressionnant ? Excusez-moi de flipper, mais c'est pas tous les jours que je croise des Yonko mondialement connus dans les rues de chez moi, hein…

– Au fait… dit-il.

– Hm ?

– J'y ai pas trop pensé avec tous les événements qui sont arrivés, et tout ça… Puisque tu es au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe jusqu'à un certain point de notre… 'histoire', tu sais ce que fait Luffy en ce moment-même ?

La question me fit réfléchir. Ah, c'est vrai qu'énormément de choses doivent se passer pendant que je suis là à flirter-… *ahem* à voyager avec Ace. Voyons voir… S'ils se sont déjà croisés à Alabasta et selon le temps passé depuis cet arc, peut-être que…

– Je ne sais pas, ça fait combien de temps depuis votre dernière rencontre ?

Il réfléchit.

– Mh… Je dirais plusieurs mois. Sûrement quatre ou cinq.

Quatre ou cinq mois… Qu'aurait-il pu se passer en ce laps de temps du côté de l'équipage au chapeau de paille, avant le moment où Barbe Noire attaque Ace ? J'essayai de me remémorer tous les moments qui auraient pu se produire, comme Skypiea, le G-8, Water 7… Donc il peut être à l'un de ces endroits, ou bien entre ces destinations à se préparer pour la prochaine île.

– Ne t'en fais pas, où qu'il soit et quoi qu'il fasse, il ira bien.

Il ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder droit devant lui. Je me demandais bien à quoi il pensait, pour s'inquiéter de son petit frère tout à coup. Pour ce que je savais, je n'avais pas besoin de m'inquiéter. Connaissant toutes ses aventures, il finit toujours par botter le cul de ses ennemis de manière spectaculaire.

– Il continue d'aller de l'avant peu importe le problème. Rien ne l'arrête ! fis-je en souriant d'un air fier.

Je le pensais vraiment. Luffy était comme une sorte de personnage increvable. Il avait tout pour être quelqu'un de fiable et de respecté. Un véritable capitaine. Sinon, il ne serait pas dans le TOP 10 de mes personnages favoris, eh !

– Je vois, finit par répondre Ace, le dos tourné.

J'avais cru percevoir quelque chose dans sa voix. Comme une sorte… de soulagement ? J'aurais bien aimé voir son visage, juste pour savoir quelle expression il affichait. J'étais certaine qu'il était en train de sourire avec son air d'imbécile heureux et qu'il avait trop honte pour me le montrer !

Et juste quand je pensais ça, sa tête se tourna légèrement dans ma direction, toujours sans me regarder.

– Tant mieux !

Il ne me regardait pas, et son visage n'était pas totalement tourné vers moi, mais j'ai quand même pu voir son expression joyeuse et son sourire magnifique qui n'avait pas la moindre trace d'anxiété. J'avais raison. Il semblait même tellement heureux que ses pommettes s'étaient rosies de bonheur. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, à part rester figée devant le magnifique tableau qui se présentait devant moi.

Mon cœur avait cessé de battre, je crois. Ouais, il s'était complètement arrêté. Était-ce la fin ? Je m'en fichais. Je pouvais mourir en paix, maintenant. Plus rien ne pouvait me rendre plus heureuse que ce à quoi je venais d'assister. Enfin, c'était ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'un tir de canon ne retentisse et qu'un projectile ne vienne s'écraser dans l'eau juste à côté de nous, nous faisant presque chavirer.

Ça avait réanimé mon cœur d'un coup. Ace se tendit et tourna sa tête vers l'endroit d'où était parti le canon. Je fis de même et découvris avec stupeur une énorme coque couleur kaki tachetée de noir munie de canons tout autour d'elle. En relevant un peu les yeux, je tombai sur deux grandes voiles blanche sur lesquelles étaient inscrit le symbole de la Marine.

– Merde ! pesta Ace qui venait d'esquiver un autre boulet de canon.

Je m'agrippai plus fermement à lui, manquant de tomber chaque fois qu'il zigzaguait entre chaque tir.

– La Marine ?! hurlai-je.

– On dirait que les soldats de tout à l'heure ont prévenu l'un des quartiers généraux…

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

– Pour l'instant, on se charge de les semer. Accroche-toi bien !

Le semer ?! Est-ce que c'était possible de semer un navire de la marine avec un pauvre petit Striker ? Et alors que je paniquai déjà bien assez, deux autres navires firent leur apparition à côté de nous. Eh merde. EH MEEEEERDE ! C'était littéralement impossible de se sortir de ce merdier ! Ace pourrait peut-être s'en occuper, mais il ne pouvait pas me laisser à l'écart sur le Striker (Il avait pas intérêt !) alors qu'on était en train de se faire attaquer ! On était complètement cuit !

Alors que j'avais déjà presque perdu espoir, une voix se fit entendre à travers un mégaphone, provenant du navire à notre gauche.

– Ace au poing ardent ! Je t'ordonne de te rendre, ou vous nous verrez obligés d'employer la force !

Je plissai les yeux face à l'homme qui venait de parler. J'avais l'impression de le reconnaître… Qui c'était, déjà ? Il avait le crâne chauve mis à part un chignon attaché derrière la tête, laissant tomber une longue queue de cheval par la suite jusqu'à son dos. Et cette moustache… Pas de doute, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Son nom sonnait un truc du genre… Bonbon… Manouga… Monbaba…

– Momonga… marmonna Ace entre ses dents, il nous manquait plus que ça !

Momonga… ? Momonga… … AH, VOILÀ ! C'ÉTAIT MOMONGA ! Eh merde. C'est ça. Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est un Vice-Amiral de la Marine assez réputé, lui aussi… Eh merde. Fuck. Bordel. Comme si la situation n'était pas déjà assez mauvaise, il fallait qu'on ait un Vice-amiral au cul, en plus de ça. Génial. Youpi. Magnifique. On applaudit !

– On est foutu.

Je déprimai, tête baissée, tandis que Ace continuait d'ignorer les menaces de la Marine.

– T'inquiète, on ne va pas se faire prendre.

– Ah ouais ? Et comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?!

Pour toute réponse, il sourit sans dire un mot de plus. C'est alors qu'un flash bleu passa juste au-dessus de ma tête, et fonça droit sur les navires ennemis. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Un éclair ? Alors qu'il faisait beau ?!

J'entendis des cris du côté des soldats. Quand je tournai la tête pour voir ce qu'il se passait, je les vis se faire mettre à terre un par un par le flash bleu que j'ai cru apercevoir tout à l'heure. Et là, je le vis. Mes yeux s'arrondirent, aussi grands que des boules de pétanque. Ma bouche forma un O parfait, tandis que je m'étais littéralement figée. Oh, bordel de… Fuck… Les larmes se mirent à couler toutes seules.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le bateau se mit à couler, totalement détruit par l'homme qui venait de passer dessus en flèche. Hop, un navire de moins. Comme ça, d'un seul coup.

– T'es en retard Marco, lança Ace, affichant un sourire fier.

Celui-ci vola en passant tout près de nous juste avant de se poser contre le rebord d'un autre navire de guerre. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches :

– C'est tout ce que t'as à dire alors que je suis généreusement venu t'aider ?

– Ha ! J'aurais très bien pu me débrouiller tout seul, tu sais.

– C'est ça -yoi.

Le Vice-amiral semblait plus que choqué de voir ce personnage apparaître devant ses yeux. D'où est-ce qu'il sortait ? Est-ce qu'il était venu aider son camarade ? Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser des questions. Il profitera de cette opportunité pour le capturer en même temps que le capitaine de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Il prévint aussitôt ses hommes :

– Faites attention tout le monde ! Il s'agit de Marco le Phénix ! Ne le laissez pas s'échapper avec Ace au poing ardent !

L'interpellé entouré de flammes bleues regarda dans ma direction. Ses yeux clignèrent deux fois, puis trois. Il avait l'air surpris… Non, comment dire… Disons plutôt incrédule. Il me pointa du doigt :

– Ace, c'est qui ça ?

– T'occupe pas d'elle. Contente-toi de nous aider pour l'instant.

Au même moment, un soldat tenta de trancher le blond, mais échoua quand la lame de son épée passa au travers de son corps entièrement fait de flammes bleutées. Marco l'ignora et soupira en se grattant la tête.

– Toujours aussi ingrat à ce que je vois, dit-il avant de se retourner vers le soldat encore incrédule et de l'envoyer voler de son pied.

– On ne change pas les vieilles habitudes ! ricana Ace.

Sur ce, il réactiva le Striker qu'il avait arrêté pendant quelques temps, le temps de papoter tranquillement avec son pote (pourquoi pas servir le thé et discuter calmement en pleine attaque, pendant qu'on y est ?!) et continua de tracer droit devant. Marco se débarrassa de quelques hommes qui se chargeaient des canons tandis que Momonga se pinçait les lèvres. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils allaient réussir à filer sans qu'ils aient pu leur mettre la main dessus ! Il dirigea son navire de sorte qu'il se mette en parallèle avec le Striker.

Il commença à dégainer son épée :

– Je ne vous laisserai pas vous en tirer si facilement…

– Ah ouais, tu crois ça ? dit Ace, un rictus aux lèvres.

Au même moment, une ombre gigantesque venue de nulle part apparut devant nous. Au départ je crus qu'il s'agissait d'un de ces monstres marins ou autre chose du genre, jusqu'à ce que l'ombre en contre-jour se dévoile peu à peu et que j'aperçoive les formes d'un bateau. Un énorme bateau. Tiens, la forme me semblait familière…

Ace ne cessait de sourire. Et je compris pourquoi dès que l'immense navire m'apparut juste devant les yeux, laissant découvrir le devant de la coque formée d'une gigantesque tête de baleine blanche qui souriait.

_… Nous y voilà._

Le Moby Dick. Le navire de Barbe Blanche, l'un des Quatre Empereurs incontestés du monde. C'était encore plus impressionnant en vrai ! En fait, tout dans One Piece était cent fois plus impressionnant qu'en vrai. Logique, direz-vous. Quoi de mieux que des navires pirates en taille réelle, des Fruits du Démon incroyables et des personnages connus à l'origine inexistants qui apparaissent juste devant vos yeux ?!

Dès que le Vice-amiral Momonga vit le pavillon du Moby Dick claquant dans le vent, son visage pâlit. Sa main qui allait prendre son épée s'était immobilisée face à l'ennemi qu'il avait devant lui. Ses hommes, quant à eux, s'était presque littéralement statufiés.

– Barbe Blanche, murmura Momonga le souffle coupé.

– V-Vi-Vice amiral ! s'écria un soldat au garde-à-vous, que devons-nous faire ?!

L'homme au 'chignon-queue de cheval' (y ont de ces coupes des fois, j'vous jure) resta silencieux un moment avant de serrer les poings. Une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprit, il se tourna vers les autres en déclarant d'une voix forte :

– Nous battons en retraite !

Les soldats mirent du temps avant de réagir. L'un d'eux osa demander :

– Vice-amiral… e-est-ce qu'on doit vraiment… ?

– Tu tiens vraiment à te faire écraser ? répondit Momonga d'un ton autoritaire, nous ne faisons pas le poids contre Barbe Blanche avec deux pauvres navires et quelques recrues sans expérience ! Et s'en prendre à un Yonko reviendrait presque à déclarer une guerre.

L'autre ne dit plus rien, trop apeuré pour parler. Le Vice-amiral soupira et répéta :

– Ça suffit. On se replie.

Puis les deux navires restants s'éloignèrent, nous laissant nous échapper sans problème. Intérieurement, je poussai un loooong soupire de soulagement, heureuse de ne pas m'être faite attrapée et traitée de criminelle en complotant mon exécution. Enfin, ça, c'était avant de me retrouver juste à côté du Moby Dick qui nous surplombait de toute sa hauteur…

Mon cœur s'était arrêté à nouveau. J'avais inconsciemment resserré ma prise autour d'Ace qui se mit à ricaner en sentant ma panique.

– T'inquiète, tout ira bien !

Haha. C'est toi qui dit ça ! Enfin bref, quelques minutes plus tard, après nous avoir aidés à atteindre le pont, tout le monde se regroupa autour de nous. Et comme prévu, les railleries s'engagèrent aussitôt :

– Bah alors, Ace ? T'es revenu bien vite ! Tu t'es fait battre à plate couture, c'est ça ?

– C'est qui cette demoiselle ? Me dis pas que c'est ta fille !?

– C'est impossible, bande d'abrutis ! T'as vu son âge ?!

– Hein ? Ace est revenu pour se marier ?

– Hé ?! s'écria ce dernier en se retournant.

Et alors que les moqueries doublaient d'effort, j'ai dû faire le maximum pour ne pas rougir d'embarras et ne pas m'énerver. Comment pouvaient-ils sortir des conneries pareilles, hein ?! En regardant bien les types tout autour de nous, je dû admettre que c'était intimidant à première vue, mais que, comme l'avait dit Ace, ils n'avaient pas l'air si méchants.

Mais était-ce bien le moment de me sentir rassurée ?

– Arrêtez vos conneries, les gars. Nous devons parler à Oyaji. Tout de suite.

Le ton sérieux qu'il avait pris avait tout de suite fait comprendre à l'équipage qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'important. Et alors que le silence s'était installé depuis une bonne minute, des pas lourds vibrèrent sur les planches du bateau. Les autres s'étaient tournés vers la source des tremblements du sol, et quand je fis de même, je me figeai.

– C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?

Un homme. Un homme très grand. Trop grand. Une musculature hors-norme,torse nu et une moustache blanche qui souriait au-dessus de ses lèvres. Il avait un bandana noir qui lui recouvrait le dessus de la tête. Son regard seul suffisait à en faire flancher plus d'un. Barbe Blanche. Un homme craint, respecté et reconnu à travers le Monde entier. Là, juste devant moi, nous fixant Ace et moi et nous jaugeant du regard.

Mes jambes tremblaient tellement que je me demandais comment j'avais fait pour ne pas me retrouver le cul par terre depuis le temps…

– Ace, je vois que tu es revenu…

– Salut, Oyaji ! dit-il en souriant fièrement.

– Et en ce qui concerne Barbe Noire ?

– Je suis encore sur sa piste. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a plus important pour le moment.

Barbe Blanche se mit à ricaner.

– Plus important que la poursuite de Teach que tu désirais ardemment ? Cela m'intrigue.

– En fait… à vrai dire, c'est aussi en rapport avec ce type, répondit Ace en se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Les autres restaient silencieux, se contentant d'écouter la conversation entre leur commandant et le Capitaine. Je vis Marco se poser sur le rebord du Moby Dick, écoutant attentivement ce qui se disait.

– Et je suppose que cette jeune fille a quelque chose à voir dans tout ça ? demanda Barbe Blanche en me scrutant fixement.

Les tremblements dans mes jambes s'accélérèrent. Je voulais détourner mes yeux mais c'était trop tard. Ils étaient pris au piège dans les prunelles du Yonko, comme si elles cherchaient à me dépecer sur place.

– C'est exact. (Il se tourne vers moi) Ce n'est pas une ennemie. Elle détient d'importantes informations que même le gouvernement ne sait pas.

À cet instant, des murmures s'élevèrent de toute part. Les membres de l'équipage semblaient surpris et curieux à la fois. Et voilà, j'étais maintenant le centre d'attention. Tout ce que je voulais éviter… J'étais déjà pas très à l'aise, entourée de tous ces types, mais là ça ne m'aidait pas du tout.

– Et comment cela se peut-il ? Est-ce que c'est une espionne ?

Ses yeux se firent encore plus cinglants que tout à l'heure. Ça y est. J'allais mourir sur place. Ils n'allaient pas me croire et me jetteraient dans la mer pour que je serve de pâture aux monstres marins. Adieu, monde cruel…

– C'est compliqué. Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler de tout ça à l'intérieur ?

Il ne dit rien, continuant de me fixer. Après un long silence, il souleva son Bisento qu'il tenait dans sa main depuis le début, et vint cogner le dessous du manche contre le sol, faisant trembler les planches ainsi que l'air qui l'entourait au passage.

Mes jambes déjà toutes molles ne purent en supporter d'avantage. Elle flanchèrent et me firent tomber sur la surface du sol en même temps. Après un énième silence qui pesait autour de moi, Barbe Blanche se mit à sourire, puis à rire bruyamment. Il fut aussitôt accompagné de tous les autres pirates regroupés en demi-cercle qui rirent aux éclats. Même Ace et Marco s'étaient mis à pouffer.

Quoi, c'était si marrant que ça de me voir tomber comme une idiote ?!

– Arrêtez ! C'est pas drôle ! m'écriai-je, rouge de honte.

Ce qui eut pour effet de déclencher une nouvelle vague de rire. Je fis la moue, agacée de me voir ainsi humiliée devant tout le monde alors que je n'avais rien demandé. Et puis ce n'était pas le moment de rire ! On avait toujours cette histoire d'informations à régler !

– Suivez-moi, dit le capitaine en nous tournant le dos sans cesser de sourire.

Ace finit tout de même par m'aider à me relever, puis nous nous sommes mis à emboîter le pas Barbe Blanche, suivis de Marco et de deux autres commandants. Après plusieurs pas à l'intérieur du bateau, nous sommes arrivés dans une grande pièce bien rangée où était disposé un énorme siège dans le fond. Le capitaine s'assit confortablement et nous jeta un coup d'œil du haut de ses trois ou quatre mètres.

– Je vous écoute.

Et voilà, c'était reparti. Je dus lui raconter tout notre récit du début à la fin. Ace dans mon monde, puis moi dans le sien, le fait que toute leur histoire était connue d'un million de personnes chez nous, puis j'ai dû expliquer ci, et ça, etc. La meilleure partie était quand même cette histoire de Barbe Noire et des Tenryuubitô, ou Dragons Célestes.

Barbe Blanche avait plissé le front d'un air sceptique en écoutant le moment de cette histoire. Marco et les deux autres, Joz et Speed Jiru si je me souvenais bien, avaient ouvert grands les yeux quand ils ont entendu cette histoire loufoque de deux mondes différents et toutes ces choses comme les mangas. C'était marrant à voir, mais malheureusement ce n'était pas le moment de rigoler.

Barbe Blanche se frotta le menton, en train de réfléchir.

– Mmmh… Teach prévoit donc un complot contre moi, si j'ai bien compris ?

– O-Oui.

– Et tu dis qu'il va réussir à atteindre son but, c'est ça ?

– C-C'est exact.

– Tu ne nous as pas tout dit. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer plus en détail les événements à venir ?

Je m'en doutais que ça allait se passer comme ça. Comme si une simple prévention en criant ''attention, Barbe Noire veut votre peau et il va réussir à vous tuer !'' comme n'importe quel escroc de voyant dirait à un passant dans la rue allait résoudre l'affaire…

– Mais je…

– Tu es venue ici dans le but d'arrêter Barbe Noire, non ?

– C'est vrai, mais-

– Si tu as peur qu'il nous arrive vraiment quelque chose, tu te fais du soucis pour rien. Tous ces hommes font parti de mon équipage, ce n'est pas rien gamine ! Ma famille ne tomberait pas si facilement. Tu peux nous faire confiance.

Il sourit en prononçant la dernière phrase. Voilà quelque chose de convainquant. Tellement convainquant que je pourrais tout révéler jusqu'à la suite de l'ellipse. Ace me jeta un regard, attendant impatiemment que je me lance. Je le comprends, voilà plusieurs semaines qu'il veut savoir ce qui allait arriver, et il allait enfin pouvoir l'entendre !

– Une guerre va éclater.

Silence. Ils ne me quittaient toujours pas des yeux. Ils étaient suspendus à mes lèvres qui déversaient toute la vérité.

– Le gouvernement s'en prendra à vous et le combat va faire rage. Une fois que vous serez affaibli, cet enfoiré de Teach qui avait planifié tout ça se montrera et vous portera le coup final, vous volant au passage vos pouvoirs du Gura Gura no Mi. Ce qui fera de lui le premier homme détenant plus d'un Fruit du Démon à la fois, et l'ennemi juré de l'Humanité.

– Comment ?! s'écrièrent Ace et Marco en chœur.

Les deux autres hommes n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, eux non plus. Il n'y avait que Barbe Blanche qui restait calme, enregistrant tout ce que je disais depuis le début.

– Comment c'est possible !?

– Je-Je sais pas… C'est avec son pouvoir, il… il a fait quelque chose et tout à coup, il est réapparu avec deux pouvoirs en main !

– Cette enflure… siffla le blond en pinçant les lèvres.

– Calmez-vous, dit Barbe Blanche. Ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver. Rien de tout cela n'est arrivé pour le moment.

– Mais Père ! Ce type prévoit de vous tuer !

– Qu'il essaye !

Sur ce, il se remit à rire comme si rien de ce que j'ai dit ne l'avait affecté. Pas vraiment surprenant, venant d'un Yonko…

Joz et Speed Jiru, jusque là silencieux, s'avancèrent pour faire face à leur capitaine.

– Père, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à propos de Teach ?

J'aurai cru qu'il allait convoquer tous les autres commandants et établir un plan pour échapper à la guerre et s'occuper du cas de Barbe Noire, mais je restai abasourdie quand il lança, enthousiaste :

– Ne vous en occupez pas pour le moment. Ace vient tout juste de rentrer, allons fêter ça !

– Mais, Oyaji… fit celui-ci.

Marco allait protester également lorsqu'il se ravisa. Il hésita, puis se mit à souffler en se frottant la tête.

– C'est vrai, dit-il avant de se tourner vers moi en souriant, et puis on a pas eu l'occasion de t'accueillir comme il faut.

– Hé ?! m'exclamai-je en me pointant du doigt. N-Non ça ira, je ne compte pas rester longtemps de toute façon alors… alors je…

– Bon, bah c'est décidé ! sourit Joz. Allons prévenir tout le monde.

– Mais- Mais… ! Attendeeeeez !

Et un peu plus tard, les voilà tous sur le pont en train de boire sauvagement et de chanter à tue-tête comme des fous en dansant. Ace était en train de dévorer le tas de nourriture comme à son habitude, entouré d'une dizaine de gars qui l'encourageaient en riant. Je le vis s'endormir un moment en plein milieu de son repas, ce qui fit rire à nouveau ses camarades aux éclats.

Quant à moi, j'allais pour rester un peu plus à l'écart mais je fus tout de suite entraînée par les autres qui m'amenèrent dans le cercle des fêtards. RAAAH ! Fichez-moi la paix !

– Hé, Ace ! (il s'était réveillé) Alors, ça fait quoi de voyager avec une fille ? demanda l'un des pirates, un sourire aux lèvres.

Celui-ci grimaça :

– Hé, range-moi ce sourire. Il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu veux savoir, dit-il avant de croquer à nouveau dans sa viande.

– Haha ! Allez, fais pas ton timide !

– T'as plutôt de la chance sur ce coup-là. T'aurais pu tomber sur un vioc.

Ace se mit à grogner en donnant un coup de pied à l'homme qui n'arrêtait pas de le charrier. On m'interpella à mon tour :

– Il t'a rien fait de mal, au moins, hein ?

C'est Ace qui répondit à ma place.

– Vous êtes idiot ou quoi ? Arrêtez avec vos idées complètement stupides !

– Meiko, c'est ça ? Je te conseille de pas tomber sous le charme de ce gars. Tout ce qui l'intéresse, c'est la bouffe et le danger. Il sait à peine prendre soin de lui.

Les autres se mirent à ricaner tandis que Ace se mit à grogner pour la énième fois. Je pris un air renfrogné.

– Ça va, comparé à son petit frère, il est encore gérable…

Ace sourit, amusé :

– C'est clair. J'ai un peu plus d'estime comparé à cet idiot.

– Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête, ça veut pas dire que t'es mieux pour autant.

– Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?!

– J'ai presque été maltraitée avec toi ! À croire que j'étais plus un bagage qu'autre chose !

– Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Et en plus ce n'est pas ma faute si t'es plus utile à jouer l'appât qu'autre chose !

Je me levai d'un coup.

– T'insinues que je suis un boulet ?

– J'irai pas jusque là mais presque.

Les autres regardaient nos chamaillerie avec attention, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. On était encore là à se traiter de noms débiles jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux prenne la parole en ricanant :

– Faites comme si on était pas là, hein. Continuez votre dispute conjugale…

Ace et moi nous sommes tournés en même temps, des flammes dans les yeux en le pointant du doigt :

– La ferme !

Silence. Je remarquai que tout le monde était en train de nous regarder nous disputer comme des gamins, et qu'ils avaient plutôt l'air de profiter du spectacle. Même Barbe Blanche nous observait avec amusement depuis son siège un peu plus loin. Je rougis un peu jusqu'à ce que j'entende Ace pouffer de rire. En le voyant plié en deux, mes lèvres s'étirèrent toutes seules et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire nerveux.

Puis au final, tout le monde éclata de rire. La musique et les rires s'intensifièrent et la fête redoubla d'ambiance. Peut-être une ou deux heures plus tard, je m'éloignai du reste du groupe pour aller souffler un peu contre le rebord du navire. Je ne m'étais pas du tout sentie malade malgré l'alcool et les petits tournis qui me prenaient de temps à autre.

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de boire ce soir, mais je ne voulais pas gâcher cette petite fête pour le retour d'Ace et mon arrivée, bien qu'elle ne soit que temporaire. Et puis merde, y avait du saké, quoi ! J'allais pas louper l'occasion d'en boire quand j'en avais à disposition devant moi !

– Ace ! Y a Blenheim qui demande un bras de fer avec toi !

– Lancez les paris, les gars !

– Hé ! Qui a dégueulé dans l'allée ?!

– Izou ! Arrête de te déshabiller !

Je souris inconsciemment. Ces types… à les voir comme ça, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'une famille… Non. Ils en étaient définitivement une. C'était rassurant de voir des gens s'amuser et vivre pleinement dans un environnement hostile et dangereux comme l'était le monde de One Piece. Si jamais ils venaient à se séparer…

Je m'arrêtai, repensant à ce qui arrivait à Ace et Barbe Blanche durant la guerre de Marineford. Ça allait être une énorme perte. Non, il ne fallait pas que ça se reproduise. Je devais à tout prix empêcher ça. Je tournai ma tête vers le siège vide où se trouvait Barbe Blanche un peu plus tôt. Je regardai aux alentours et vérifiai que personne ne faisait attention à moi. Après m'en être assurée, je me dirigeai rapidement vers la porte qui menait à l'intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je bondis de trois mètres au moins, surprise par la voix qui venait de m'interpeller. Haletante et la main sur le cœur encore battant, je me tournai vers Marco. Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici, lui ?!

Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à lui dire que j'allais voir le capitaine… Il me suivrait et découvrirait l'horrible vérité que je m'apprêtais à dévoiler à Barbe Blanche… Merde !

– Euh… Je… J'allais… Aux toilettes !

Il fronça les sourcils. Quoi, est-ce qu'il me suspectait ? J'avais l'air si coupable que ça ? … Je savais bien que j'aurais dû les faire, ces putain de séances de théâtre…

– Tu veux que je te montre le chemin ? Tu risques de te perdre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on me l'a déjà indiqué ! Merci quand même !

Je me dépêchai de m'engouffrer à l'intérieur en prenant soin de vérifier s'il ne me suivait pas. Dieu merci, il semblait être resté à l'extérieur… pfiou ! J'avais eu l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas quitté du regard jusqu'à ce que je tourne dans le premier coin.

En essayant de me rappeler du chemin de tout à l'heure, je traversai le couloir jusqu'à atteindre une large porte. Je toquai distinctement et attendis qu'on me dise de rentrer. Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans la même salle que tout à l'heure, devant Barbe Blanche qui buvait sans retenue, des tuyaux dans le nez. Il avait même une perfusion dans le bras. Ah, tiens, j'avais oublié, ça.

Il sourit et me fixa de haut.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux, gamine ?

Je me raclai la gorge et déglutis lentement. J'avais beau être venue le voir de mon plein gré, sa présence était toujours aussi impressionnante. Je m'avançai un peu plus, sans faire attention à l'ombre qui s'était furtivement glissée derrière la porte.

– Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous ai pas dit concernant les événements futurs, commençai-je d'une voix tremblante.

Il ne dit rien, continuant de me scruter en souriant. C'était comme s'il savait que j'avais un deuxième truc important à lui dire… Attends. Est-ce que c'était ça ? Je secouai la tête intérieurement. Ce n'était pas le problème, là. Je serrai les poings et me mis à le regarder droit dans les yeux, partagée entre l'angoisse et la gravité.

– Ace va mourir.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**à suivre… ?**_

* * *

_... Personnellement, j'ai l'impression d'avoir foiré ce chapitre. Je sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être que c'est juste moi ? J'espère en tout cas..._

_Merci tout le monde pour vos review ! Y en a eu beaucoup, ça m'a fait super plaisir ! *-* J'ai répondu à la plupart par MP, mais ceux à qui je n'ai pas répondu vous en faites pas, j'ai bien lu vos avis et j'en suis ravie ! _

_Merci encore et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! ~_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Yoooooshhh ! C'est moi ! (sans blague ?)_**

_Ça fait longtemps, pas vrai ? Voilà enfin le **chapitre 16**, rien que pour vous. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! _

_Alooors, avant de commencer, juste une petite petite chose : je connais pas tous les commandants et le reste de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche personnellement (comme beaucoup d'autres, je suppose) donc je m'excuse s'il y a peut-être des OOC parmi eux et si je ne présente pas tout le monde... Gomen._

_Je m'excuse pour les fautes éventuelles que vous rencontrerez. La plupart du temps que j'ai passé sur ce chapitre, il était très très tard._

_Dernière chose : Le nom de l'île qui apparaîtra est un peu banal sur les bords, mais j'ai trouvé que ça sonnait bien alors voilà... _

_Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ! Allez. Bonne lecture tout le monde ! ~ _

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 16 -_**

**_._**

_Je serrai les poings et me mis à le regarder droit dans les yeux, partagée entre l'angoisse et la gravité._

– _Ace va mourir._

.

.

Ça faisait maintenant deux minutes que le silence s'était installé, Barbe Blanche d'un côté et moi de l'autre. L'ambiance était vraiment tendue. Et pour rajouter un peu plus de gravité, la lumière légèrement vacillante et faible de la lampe à huile posée dans un coin complétait parfaitement l'atmosphère. J'étais en train de penser au fait que si un metteur en scène voyait ça, je suis certaine qu'il aurait été comblé.

Bref, passons ces rêveries débiles et inutiles. Nous n'étions pas dans un film mais dans la réalité. Enfin, pour mon cas je n'étais plus très sûre.

Après un long moment à m'observer à travers la faible luminosité de la pièce, le géant se mit enfin à parler :

– Ace va… mourir ?

– … Oui.

– Tu es sûre de ce que tu dis ?

– Certaine. Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu tout inventer sachant que j'ai vu et revu cette scène plus d'une fois, répondis-je en serrant les poings. Et croyez-moi, je ne m'amuserai pas à balancer des plaisanteries de ce genre.

Il resta silencieux encore une fois, pensif, comme s'il analysait tout ce que je disais. Il frotta le menton dans ses réflexions avant de soupirer et de poser ses coudes sur ses genoux, penché en avant.

– Raconte-moi tout.

Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire dans cette situation, de toute façon… Alors je lui ai tout raconté. Le commencement de la guerre, les astuces de la Marine, la fourberie d'Akainu, la mort de Little Oz, l'arrivée bordélique de Luffy et les évadés d'Impel Down, son affrontement contre Garp, la libération de Ace, son combat en duo avec son petit frère jusqu'à ce qu'il meurt en protégeant Luffy de l'attaque de Sakazuki.

Dès la mention d'Akainu et de sa mort spectaculaire au combat, j'ai vu Barbe Blanche serrer le poing et essayer de contenir sa colère. C'était encore plus évident lorsque je sentis de faibles secousses tout autour de moi provenant de l'aura incroyable du Yonko. Mais je le comprenais. D'ailleurs une réaction contraire m'aurait surpris.

– Je vois… finit-il par dire. Dis comme ça, il est fort probable que tu ne m'aies pas menti.

Je hochai la tête, incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Sa colère était encore présente, je le ressentais. Je suis sûre que s'il le pouvait, se mettrait à créer des raz-de-marré partout sur Grand Line pour déverser sa fureur. Heureusement qu'il savait se contrôler... Haha.

– Tu as un plan pour changer ça ?

Je tiquai un peu, redoutant cette question. Il est vrai que j'ai bien une idée mais…

– P-Pour le moment, tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayer de le tenir éloigné de Barbe Noire. On ne l'a pas encore croisé -dieu merci- mais si jamais on venait à se retrouver au même endroit, je me dépêcherai d'emmener Ace loin d'ici.

Certes, c'était mon plan. Le seul problème était que…

– Ça m'a tout l'air d'un plan foireux, lança Barbe Blanche en complétant parfaitement la fin de mes pensées.

Je soupirai d'exaspération, encore plus dépitée par le fait que ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai. C'était un plan foireux. Au moment même où Ace apercevra Teach, peu importe combien je le retiendrai, combien je m'accrocherai à ses pieds en me traînant au sol, combien je lui citerai les cinquante bonnes raisons de ne pas céder à la violence, il me balancera sur le côté et se précipitera sur son ennemi juré sans réfléchir.

– On réfléchira à ça une autre fois. Pour le moment, reposez-vous tous les deux. Vous avez dû passer des moments épuisants et d'autres un peu tordus si j'ai bien cru comprendre… surtout toi.

– Haha…

– Par ailleurs, il est vrai que ton aide nous serait bien utile et que tu n'as pas beaucoup le choix pour ce qui est de voyager avec nous pour l'instant, mais si possible j'aimerais que tu restes en dehors de ce conflit entre mon équipage et Barbe Noire.

Je clignai une fois des yeux, le fixant avec choc.

– Pardon ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu t'impliques dans un combat qui mettrait ta vie en danger alors que tu n'es pas concernée. De plus, ce n'est pas dans mes principes d'utiliser une gamine pour mener à bien mes projets.

– Mais je ne suis plus une gamine ! grondai-je, et j'ai peut-être l'air faible comme ça mais je… je…

Qu'est-ce que je racontais, bon sang ? Évidemment que j'avais l'air faible puisque J'ÉTAIS faible ! Quoique, j'avais d'autres qualités aussi non ? Comme, euh…

– … Je sais faire l'appât… ?

Le Yonko m'observa en silence, me fixant comme si je descendait d'une autre planète. Et c'était presque ça… C'est décidé. La prochaine fois que je sors une connerie pareille, je m'attache moi-même à une enclume et je me jette à l'eau. Finalement, Barbe Blanche se mit à sourire d'une façon sarcastique.

– Oh je n'en doute pas.

Je grognai en silence tout en rougissant de honte. Ce n'était pas ma faute si c'était le seul truc auquel on m'avait initier depuis mon arrivée dans One Piece. Merci beaucoup Ace, merci beaucoup !

– Je sais que vous ne me prenez pas au sérieux. Mais j'ai vraiment envie de vous aider et-

– Tes intentions sont très appréciées. Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je veuille te tenir à l'écart. Ce monde n'est pas un jeu, gamine. La moindre erreur te tuerai. Ce que tu as accompli jusqu'ici est très admirable, mais c'est là que s'achèvent tes périples. Ne vas pas risquer ta vie inutilement pour un conflit qui ne te concerne pas si tu veux pouvoir un jour retourner dans ton monde saine et sauve. Si tu meurs, c'est pour de bon !

Je hochai la tête, complètement vaincue par ses paroles véridiques et plus que raisonnables. C'était moi l'entêtée ici. Mais n'importe qui aurait agis comme moi dans ma situation ! Pas question que je lâche l'affaire. Je n'allais certainement pas rester dans mon coin à me tourner les pouces, plan foireux ou pas !

Je soupirai, puis me retournai pour atteindre la porte.

– J'y vais. Je suppose que quoi que je dise vous ne reviendrez pas sur votre parole ?

– Exact.

Je grognai à nouveau et ouvris la porte. Juste avant de mettre le pied à l'extérieur, je me souvins d'avoir oublié quelque chose. Je me retournai vers le Yonko et fis une petite courbette, imitant la tradition japonaise :

– Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Waouh. C'était la première fois que je faisais ce genre de chose. Je me sentais trop fière en vrai, comme si je faisais partie intégrante des personnages de mangas. Il faudra que j'apprenne à en faire plus souvent. Ça donnait l'air plus sérieux et tout.

Ahem. Bref.

– C'est à moi de te remercier. Sans tes témoignages nous aurons une fois de plus réalisé les mêmes erreurs. Et sans ta présence surtout, Ace ne serait probablement plus jamais revenu parmi nous.

– … Oh.

C'est vrai que sans mon apparition soudaine et complètement bordélique, l'histoire aurait sûrement continué de la même façon.

Je sortis de la cabine et me dirigeai sur le pont. Les autres étaient encore en train de faire la fête et Ace était en plein combat de bras de fer avec Joz. Les autres tout autour les encourageaient tout en pariant sur l'un et l'autre. Un léger sourire aux lèvres, je me glissai vers les marches sur les côtés permettant d'atteindre l'étage extérieur.

Je pouvais encore entendre les braillements des pirates en bas. Certaines scènes étaient assez comiques à entendre quand même.

– Ace a encore gagné ! Ça lui fait trois victoires consécutives !

– _Binkusu__ no sake __wo__, __todoke__ ni __yuku__ yo, __umikaze_ _kimakase_ _namimakase ! ~ _

– Oï, un volontaire pour rhabiller Izou ?

Sans vraiment savoir où aller d'autre, je marchai jusque vers le bord et m'accoudai contre les remparts, fixant l'horizon enveloppé d'obscurité. Je commençai à me poser des questions sur mon choix de rester avec Ace. Bien sûr que je voulais rester avec lui. Je voulais à tout prix l'aider et lui éviter le même sort misérable que dans l'histoire originale !

Mais à écouter Barbe Blanche, je ne ferai que les gêner… Je sais bien que je n'avais pas leur force et leur courage mais quand même. N'y avait-il vraiment rien que je pouvais faire ? J'étais si faible que ça… ?

Dans mes pensées moroses et exaspérées, je poussai un énième soupir qui alla se perdre dans le néant de la nuit, bercée par les vagues de l'océan calme et relaxant.

.

.

J'étais si bien dans mon rêve… Il n'y avait pas de monde parallèle, pas de pirates bruyants et puants l'alcool. Juste un petit nuage avec Ace et moi… autour d'un barbecue. C'était tellement magique… Oui, même les brochettes et les merguez grillées pouvaient donner une ambiance romantique. Je vous assure.

On était là à discuter et rire gaiement, yeux dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'un voile sombre nous engloutisse. Je reconnus le rire gras et frissonnant de Barbe Noire qui nous surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Ace s'apprêta aussitôt à bondir sur lui, feu aux poings. J'allais sauter pour l'en empêcher quand mon pied s'enfonça dans le nuage et je me mis à tomber de plus en plus bas.

La dernière chose que je vis était Teach tenant Ace fermement par la gorge, son rire résonnant bruyamment dans ma tête. Et juste au moment où j'allais le traiter d'enculé, une secousse me réveilla brutalement.

– OÏ !

– Huh !?

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent tout à coup, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité. Je vis Ace au-dessus de moi à l'air renfrogné. J'ai dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour m'assurer que j'étais bel et bien réveillée. Le pirate se redressa en soupirant :

– C'est pas trop tôt ! Ça fait cinq minutes que j'essaie de te réveiller tu sais.

– A...ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'ya ? 'fatiguée, laisse-moi dormir… marmonnai-je en retournant sous ma couette.

– On va bientôt accoster, prépare-toi.

– Mmmh encore dix minutes s'teuplaît…

– Lève-toi.

Jamais. Il fallait que je retourne dans mon rêve pour aller botter le cul à Barbe Noire. D'où il osait s'en prendre à Ace cet enfoiré ! Il allait vite comprendre sa douleur… Je m'engouffrai sous ma couverture pour me rendormir, bien décidée à extorquer ma vengeance.

– Très bien, comme tu voudras.

– Hm ?

Tout à coup, je sentis ma couette se retirer d'un seul coup, me laissant brusquement sous le froid constant de la cabine. Je me redressai net, perturbée par le changement soudain de température. Je vis Ace avec le bout de ma couverture dans les mains, triomphant.

– C'est bon, réveillée ?

Grognant, je décidai de ne pas le laisser gagner si facilement. Je me roulai en boule et agrippai fermement mon oreiller qui restait le seul atout confortable dorénavant. Pas question que je quitte ce lit. Et Ace avait bien dû recevoir le message après ça. Seulement, tout comme moi, ce type n'aimait vraiment pas perdre la face. Il pesta avant de venir attraper l'une de mes jambes et d'essayer de me sortir de sur la couchette.

– Dépêche-toi !

– Lâche-moi ! J'me lèverai pas, t'entends !? Il est encore trop tôt !

– Tu déconnes !? Il est midi passé !

– Je m'en fous ! Dégage !

– T'es pas chez toi ici je te signale ! Dépêche-toi de te lever avant que j'appelle Oyaji pour te secouer à sa manière !

Ah. Voilà quelque chose que j'aimerais éviter, si possible… Ace avait dû sentir que sa phrase m'avait percutée car un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage. Et voyant que j'avais relâché un peu ma prise, il se mit à tirer de toutes ses forces, me faisant glisser du lit pour venir retomber durement contre le plancher.

Ça c'est ce qu'on appelait un réveil brutal… Toujours ma face contre le sol, j'eus quand même l'occasion de marmonner quelques mots :

– Espèce de… salaud…

Et quelques minutes plus tard, me voilà debout et habillée. (Haruta m'avait passé des fringues pour dormir. Comme j'ai découvert que c'était une fille et qu'elle faisait quasiment ma taille, c'était niquel)

Une fois débarbouillée et un peu plus réveillée, je sortis de la chambre. Dès que je mis le pied dehors, une légère brise vint faire virevolter mes cheveux que j'avais soigneusement tenté de maintenir en place pendant dix minutes. Fucking coup de vent.

Je descendis du Moby Dick avec le reste de l'équipage et mis les pied sur terre. L'île sur laquelle nous venions d'accoster semblait être une sorte de jungle inhabitée depuis des lustres. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Marco.

– Euh. On est où ?

– Sur l'île du Pélican. Du moins, c'est comme ça que l'ont appelé les habitants qui y vivent. D'ailleurs c'est une terre mise sous la protection de Barbe Blanche.

– Hein, il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent ici ? … Eh attends ! Barbe Blanche protège cette île ?!

– Depuis longtemps -yoi.

Marco fut interpellé par les autres pour les aider à décharger les restes de nourriture. Il me laissa tomber pour aller donner un coup de main. Je serais bien partie les aider, moi aussi. Si seulement ma force n'était pas équivalente à celle d'un insecte, peut-être que j'aurais pu en effet. Enfin bref, pendant que les derniers s'occupaient des cargaisons, un groupe partit devant en direction de la jungle.

Je les suivis, sursautant au moindre bruit étrange et à la moindre chose qui me frôlait. Entre les cris d'oiseaux bizarres, les bruissons qui s'agitent et les insectes qui me tournaient autour, j'étais comblée. J'avais l'impression que des tigres allaient apparaître et se mettre à nous pourchasser d'un moment à l'autre.

– On est arrivé, annonça Ace en se précipitant devant nous.

Et en effet, juste après un pâté de broussailles un village nous faisait face. Bien entendu, ça n'avait rien d'une ville moderne et organisée. Il s'agissait seulement d'une centaine de bloc de maison construites en briques d'argile ou autre matière de ce genre, ainsi que des toits recouverts de feuilles géantes entre-mêlées avec des poutres.

Plusieurs habitants nous remarquèrent et se mirent à sourire tandis que les quelques enfants présents hurlèrent le retour de Barbe Blanche. Les gens d'ici avaient tout l'air d'une sorte de tribu indigène mais différente de ce qu'on voyait dans mon monde.

Genre, ceux-là semblaient quand même plus accueillants et ils ne se trimballaient pas à poil comme la plupart des tribus que je connaissais. (Pfiou!) Je n'avais rien contre les tribus de ce genre, juste que je n'étais pas très encline à voir des gens se balader complètement nus tout naturellement...

Pleins d'enfants se sont tout à coup mis à courir tout autour de nous, hurlant et chantant comme des sauvages. (tiens, drôle de jeu de mot…) Ce qui semblait être le chef du village apparut à son tour et nous souhaita la bienvenue. J'étais trop occupée à observer les alentours pour me concentrer sur leur conversation. Et alors que j'étais perdue dans ma contemplation, une petite voix me ramena à la réalité.

– Ojisan, c'est qui elle ?

Une gamine haute comme trois pommes me fixait de ses yeux ronds, le doigt pointé sur moi. Sentant tous les regards se tourner vers moi, mon malaise se manifesta. Barbe Blanche sourit :

– C'est une invitée qui nous a généreusement offert son aide. Elle ne mord pas, je te rassure.

– Hmpf, grognai-je en silence.

Elle continua de me fixer plusieurs secondes avant d'afficher un grand sourire et de me traîner par le bras :

– Onee-san ! Viens jouer avec moi !

– Onee- ?! Huh ? HUH ?!

– Hé, partez pas trop loin on va bientôt bouffer ! cria Ace en nous regardant s'éloigner.

– Mais je… EH !?

C'est ainsi que je fis le tour du village, entraînée par la petite fille aux tresses qui me présenta à presque tout le monde. On a même dû courir après une chèvre pour qu'elle puisse me la présenter elle aussi. Je vous jure, je crois que c'était la première fois que je m'adressai à une chèvre de toute ma vie…

Une fois fini, je m'adossai contre une maison, le souffle haletant. J'hallucine. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Alors que la gamine persistait encore pour aller explorer la jungle, une autre jeune fille d'à peu près mon âge s'avança vers nous.

– Excuse ma petite sœur. Quand elle se prend d'affection pour quelqu'un elle reste collée à la personnes toute la journée, fit-elle en rigolant.

– Je… Je vois…

Elle me tendis la main :

– Je m'appelle Lynn. Et voici Saya.

– Meiko, répondis-je en faisant de même.

– On organise un banquet pour votre retour, ils ont déjà commencé. Tu veux venir ?

À l'entente du mot « banquet » ce fut comme si ma fatigue n'avait jamais existé. Je me redressai vivement, yeux grands ouverts.

– Un banquet ?

– Oui.

– Fallait le dire plus tôt !

Sur ce, je fonçai entre les maisons et les allées pour aller rejoindre le centre du village où tout le monde était regroupé. Ils avaient déjà commencé sans moi ces goinfres ! Mon ventre se mit à gronder. Je m'avançai rapidement, pressée de me remplir l'estomac. Je vis Ace me faire signe plus loin. Il était assis en compagnie de Marco et de Vista qui semblaient bien rigoler. Je me précipitai aussitôt vers lui et attrapa par réflexe le morceau de viande qu'il me lança.

– Vous auriez pu m'attendre…

– Je t'avais dit qu'on mangerait bientôt.

– Tch.

– Allons, allons, dit Marco, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer. Mangeons !

Et comment qu'on a mangé. Non, manger n'était pas le terme exact. On s'était littéralement empiffré. Y avait de tout, de la bouillie glauque à la viande d'animal difforme inconnu. Et à ma grande surprise, tout était délicieux. Pendant que je finissais ma dernière brochette, je me tournai vers Ace :

– On fait quoi après ?

– Pour le moment, Père nous a dit de faire une pause.

– On arrête la poursuite de Barbe Noire ?

– Seulement pour quelques jours. Barbe Blanche veut qu'on se repose un peu, histoire de 'décompresser' avec tout ce qui s'est passé.

Il le disait d'un ton neutre mais je voyais bien dans sa voix qu'il était contrarié. Lui qui était si proche d'atteindre son but, se faire retenir dans sa quête le gênait plus qu'autre chose.

– Au moins je n'aurais plus à jouer le leurre pour faire le plein de Berry, soupirai-je, soulagée.

– Haha. Qui sait, je pourrais encore avoir besoin de toi pendant notre moment de relâche ?

– Je proteste !

Bref, le repas se finit dans les rires et la bonne humeur avec les pirates et les villageois regroupés. C'était vraiment une bonne ambiance. Si on m'avait dit que les pirates de l'époque étaient tous aussi accommodants, j'aurai tout lâché et mis les voiles depuis longtemps. Malheureusement ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, de ce que j'ai cru comprendre…

L'homme-cochon en tenue médiévale (Speed Jiru, Meiko… Speed Jiru. Retiens son nom!) s'avança vers nous :

– Hey. Après ça on va faire quelques ravitaillements. Pendant ce temps, vous deux vous vous occuperez de ça.

Il nous tendit des cannes à pêche sorties de nul part. Ace et moi nous sommes mis à clignoter des yeux, regardant les objets d'un air vide. Le jeune pirate interrompit le silence en premier :

– C'est quoi ça ?

– Des cannes, ça se voit pas ?

– Attends, je reformule ma question. POURQUOI tu nous donnes des cannes à pêche ?

– Il paraît que les espèce marines dans les environs sont délicieuses. Et un peu de poisson ne nous fera pas de mal.

– Pas question ! s'exclama l'autre, j'veux aller chasser moi ! Abattre des bêtes sauvages et gagner les paris comme d'habitude !

– Ordre d'Oyaji, rajouta finalement l'autre commandant.

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire radicalement le jeune pirate qui se mit à râler dans son coin. Quant à moi, ça m'allait très bien. Contrairement à la chasse cette activité m'était déjà plus facile d'accès. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit, je me débrouillais bien dans ce domaine !

Dix minutes plus tard, nous voilà assis au bord de l'eau, en train d'attendre patiemment (ou pas, en voyant l'autre abruti faire la moue en marmonnant) qu'un poisson morde à l'hameçon. Nous n'étions pas seuls, Marco nous avait rejoint ainsi que Lynn et quelques autres qui voulaient également profiter de la pêche.

Il y avait Joz qui voulait profiter d'un moment de détente, et Blamenco qui voulait essayer la pêche pour changer. Je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre, celui-là. J'étais surtout fascinée pas ses deux poches sur son cou dû à son fruit du démon.

– Ça n'a pas l'air de mordre… fit remarquer le blond, bras croisés.

Il ne pêchait pas, lui. Il voulait surtout se foutre de la gueule de son nakama déjà bien contrarié.

– Évidemment, y a rien à pêcher ici. On devrait plutôt aller voir dans la jungle si-

– Cherche pas, tu n'iras pas à la chasse.

– C'est injuste !

– Considère ça comme une punition pour avoir agi sans réfléchir en partant à la poursuite de Teach.

– … Tch.

Je me mis à ricaner. Ace me lança un regard noir, toujours l'air boudeur.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as toi ?

– Rien.

– Contente-toi de regarder ton bouchon. Ce serait con que tu te fasses emporter comme une idiote par une prise plus petite que toi.

– Ça n'arrivera pas, imbécile. Je vois pas comment un minuscule poisson pourrait parvenir à faire une chose pareille.

Pour la première fois depuis que nous avons commencé la pêche, il se mit à sourire. Son expression se voulait même plutôt sarcastique :

– Haha. Tu as tendance à sous-estimer un peu trop les créatures de l'océan, miss.

– Quoi ?

– Enfin bon, je t'aurai prévenue.

Je haussai un sourcil. Il voulait dire qu'un poisson de la taille de ma main pourrait réellement m'emporter ?! C'était quoi leur espèce maritimes à eux ? Des sortes de monstres génétiquement modifiés ?! Lynn s'assit à côté de moi en souriant.

– Un jour, un villageois n'a pas fait assez attention et il s'est noyé en se faisant tirer par sa prise dans le fond.

– Ha-ha… rassurant…

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'on commençait à s'enraciner à force d'attendre, je vis mon bouchon sautiller à la surface de l'eau avant de couler d'un seul coup. Je me mis à jubiler :

– HAHA ! Ace, regarde bien. Je vais gagner cette fois, c'est sûr !

– Hah ?

Il se désintéressa bien vite de son bouchon et se releva aussitôt, me regardant à l'œuvre. Marco se rapprocha un peu pour observer mon combat de force entre moi et le poisson. Gh… Bon sang, il avait pas l'air très petit celui-là. J'espère que c'est pas le même que le bébé monstre marin comme la dernière fois, sinon j'étais dans la merde.

J'avais beau tirer, je ne parvenais toujours pas à apercevoir un bout de ma prise. Non, je n'allais pas le laisser repartir comme ça ! J'entendis Ace ricaner un peu plus loin, tenant sa canne d'une main tandis que l'autre était posée sur son bassin.

– Alors, besoin d'aide ?

– Fuck you… ! Me déconcentre… pas… ! répondis-je en plein effort.

– Attends je viens t'aider -yoi.

– Non ! C'est ma prise. Je vais… y arriver !

– Tu vas surtout réussir à passer par-dessus bord si tu continues, railla l'autre brun en ricanant.

Et alors que j'allais répliquer, tout s'arrêta. Le bouchon revint à la surface brusquement, le fil n'étant plus en train de tirer et ma canne n'étant plus en train de se tordre. Plus rien.

– Hein ?!

Ma prise s'était barrée sans prévenir, comme ça. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Et alors que le silence régnait en maître, Ace fut le premier à le briser en explosant de rire, plié en deux.

– Bon sang, j'y crois pas ! T'as totalement foiré !

Je relevai les yeux vers lui, embarrassée et agacée. Il osait se foutre de moi en plus !

– Si ça avait été moi je l'aurai attrapé depuis longtemps ton poisson.

– Oui bon, ça va. J'ai compris !

– Comme quoi j'avais raison quand je disais que tu étais plus utile pour jouer l'app-

Sa phrase fut interrompue par une force qui tira sa canne à pêche brusquement, le tirant en même temps. Puis la suite fut comme un jeu de domino. Le fil plongea à l'eau, suivi de la canne, suivie de Ace qui l'agrippait depuis le début.

« Eh ?! » fut son dernier mot avant de faire plouf. Tout le monde resta immobile, se demandant un instant ce qui venait de se passer durant la fraction de seconde avant que Ace se soit fait emporté dans l'océan. Puis il y eut comme un détonateur invisible qui les fit réagir d'un seul coup.

– ACE ?!

– IL VIENT DE COULER !

– UN POISSON L'A BOUFFÉ !?

– QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSÉ ?!

Je lâchai rapidement ma canne pour venir me poster à l'endroit où le second commandant avait fait son plongeon. Tous les autres s'étaient regroupés autour de moi, paniqués.

– Ça va, non ? Y a juste à attendre qu'il remonte…

– Abrutie ! cria Marco, tu as déjà oublié qu'il a mangé un Fruit du Démon !?

Déclic. Mon cerveau venait enfin de faire le rapprochement. Fruit du Démon = Enclume = Couler = Sayonara. Et en effet, lorsqu'une tête refit surface en essayant désespérément de flotter, je me mis finalement à paniquer comme les autres, gesticulant dans tous les sens.

– VITE ! IL FAUT L'AIDER ! m'empressai-je de hurler en regardant les autres.

Sauf que les autres n'avaient pas l'air très chaud pour une petite partie de plongeon. Alors que j'allais leur crier dessus pour les magner, une autre pensée tilta dans ma tête. Marco, Joz et Blamenco étaient tous les trois des utilisateurs de Fruit du Démon. En gros, ils feraient plouf et puis bye-bye, trois commanants en moins…

Quant aux quelques autres villageois, la plupart étaient des gosses et les autres comme Lynn, n'auraient pas la force nécessaire pour le remonter. C'est alors que je compris quelle était la seule solution de régler le problème. Je le compris à l'instant même où tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi en fait.

– Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que… !?

– Meiko. On compte sur toi.

– MAIS- ?!

– Dépêche-toi !

On dirait que quoi que je dise on ne m'écouterait pas... Bon. Je n'avais plus le choix. Ne prenant même pas le temps de retirer ma veste ou mes chaussures, je me mis à sauter dans l'eau avec la grâce d'un crabe et me ruai en nageant vers Ace qui avait commencé à couler en continue. Reprenant mon souffle, je plongeai en profondeurs pour venir récupérer afin de le remonter en même temps que moi.

Ce fut une tâche plutôt difficile étant donné que son poids faisait presque le double que le mien. Une fois remontée à la surface, je me rendis compte avec horreur que le bord était plus loin que ce que je pensais. On a dû s'éloigner quand on était encore sous l'eau ! Merde…

– Hé ! criai-je pour les inciter à venir m'aider.

Je n'allais plus tenir très longtemps si ça continuait comme ça. Encore un petit effort… Plus que cinq mètres environs… AH ! Ace me glissait des mains !

Juste au moment où je pensais qu'on était fini, un flash bleu apparut au-dessus de ma tête. En levant les yeux je découvris un phénix tout fait de flammes bleues qui s'attendait à ce que j'attrape l'une de ses pattes.

– Accroche-toi !

Pas besoin de me le dire deux fois. J'agrippai son pied sans réfléchir et m'y accrochai fermement afin de ne pas couler à nouveau. Une fois sûr et certain que je ne le lâcherai pas, il battit des ailes plus énergiquement et prit de la hauteur. Quelques secondes plus tard, nous voilà dans les airs formant une chaîne l'un à la suite de l'autre. Ça devait être assez drôle à voir…

Puis lorsque le bord fut sous nos pieds, Marco nous déposa délicatement sur le sol avant de reprendre forme humaine. Tout les autres se ruèrent vers Ace, allongé et inconscient. Lynn et les autres enfants s'étaient précipités au village demander de l'aide.

– Il est vivant ?

– Aucune idée.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?!

Je me penchai vers sa bouche pour vérifier sa respiration mais j'étais trop angoissée pour détecter quoi que ce soit. Je levai la tête pour demander de l'aide à travers mon regard mais tout ce qu'ils firent c'est hausser les épaules, impuissants. Mais je crois que nos pensées ont tout de suite compris ce qu'on avait à faire. Moi-même j'y ai pensé, mais j'étais bien trop embarrassée pour proposer un truc pareil.

Finalement, ce fut Blamenco qui se décida à le dire :

– Je crois qu'il faut lui faire du bouche-à-bouche.

Le choc. Je m'en doutais, mais l'entendre dire était encore plus déstabilisant. Je regardai Ace toujours inconscient, comme s'il faisait juste une petite sieste dans l'herbe… On ne pouvait pas attendre qu'il se réveille tout seul, plutôt ? Ah, non. Si de l'eau s'était infiltré dans ses poumons il n'allait pas se réveiller de sitôt. Bon. Pas le choix. Il fallait faire ça.

Je redressai ma tête vers les commandants de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche pour décider qui allait s'y coller. Comprenant ma question à travers mes yeux, les trois se mirent à déglutir en se regardant, hésitants, avant que leur regard ne revienne se poser sur moi au final. Tch. Et ça se disait pirates ?

– Ok. J'ai pigé, soupirai-je en grognant.

J'ai dit ça mais franchement, je ne sais pas du tout comment j'allais faire. Je veux dire, ouais, j'ai participé plusieurs fois aux séances de secourisme à l'école et tout ça mais… Qui aurait cru qu'un jour j'allais réellement devoir secourir quelqu'un !? Ça se passait que dans les films, ça ! En plus…

… C'était quand même un contact direct avec les lèvres de Ace, quoi… C'est comme si j'allais- comme si j'allais… l'em- l'embrasser… AH ! Non non non. J'allais le secourir, pas flirter avec lui alors même qu'il n'était pas conscient ! J'avais des principes tout de même. Non mais oh !

– Quand faut y aller, faut y aller…

Je me penchai lentement vers ses lèvres déjà entre-ouvertes, mon cœur battant la chamade. Oh mon dieu oh mon dieu oh mon dieu. Calme-toi. Caaaalme-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas juste lui effleurer les lèvres, lui souffler dans la bouche et le réanimer tout naturellement ! …

Je n'étais plus qu'à cinq centimètres de lui. Je pouvais sentir les regards insistants de Marco et des autres qui observaient très attentivement ce qui allait se passer. Allons bon, voilà que mon moment romanti-… de secourisme devenait un spectacle maintenant !

Quelques millimètres nous séparaient dorénavant. OHMONDIEU OHMONDIEU OHMONDIEU. Et ce n'est que quand je sentis Ace respirer et bouger légèrement que, dans un mouvement de panique -angoissée de l'imaginer me voir dans cette position juste à 2 mm de ses lèvres-, je me mis à hurler en lui donnant un coup de poing magistral dans le bide qui lui fit recracher en un jet immense toute l'eau qu'il avait précédemment avalé.

– BWERGGBLGHRR !?

Il retomba à nouveau inerte, complètement desséché.

– … Oups ?

Ce fut tout ce que j'eus à dire avant que les autres ne vienne au secours du commandant de la seconde flotte… (pour la deuxième fois).

– Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?! Tu viens de le re-tuer !

– Euh…

– Ace ! Reste avec nous !

Hum. Au final, on est parti sans avoir rien pu pêcher. Ace s'était réveillé l'heure suivante, la gorge sèche et une étrange douleur dans le bide. Tiens donc ? Bref, en attendant que mes fringues puissent sécher elles aussi, Lynn m'a passé quelques vêtements. Je me retrouvai maintenant avec une tunique beige aux symboles étranges multicolores sur le col et au bas du vêtement. Avec ça j'aurai pu avoir un rôle dans le dessin animé _'Yakari'_, facile.

Barbe Blanche et les autres ont passé toute la soirée suivante à rire quand on leur a raconté en détail ce qu'il s'était passé. Marco… enfoiré. Quant à Ace… vous n'allez pas me croire. Il est venu vers moi avec un air renfrogné, comme si j'allais me faire tabasser. Au début j'ai cru que les autres avait mouchardé à propos de cet après-midi quand je l'avais assommé sans faire exprès. Mais au lieu de ça, il s'est mis à faire la moue et à bredouiller un « merci » à peine audible.

À peine audible, peut-être, mais je peux vous dire que je l'avais parfaitement entendu et que je risquais pas de l'oublier ! Eh ouais. Comme quoi je n'étais pas si inutile que ça. Il m'en devait une maintenant ! Muahaha.

* * *

L'aube arriva rapidement. Moi qui n'étais pourtant pas matinale, je fus l'une des premières à me lever. En même temps je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir par terre, et mon corps ne le supportait pas beaucoup…

J'étais resté chez Lynn tandis que certains avaient dormis à même le sol autour du feu de camp, et que d'autres encore étaient retournés sur le Moby Dick.

Comme il était encore tôt et que j'avais rien d'autre à faire, j'ai voulu visiter un peu les alentours de l'île, et donc explorer les environs de la jungle en espérant que les insectes et les bêtes sauvages fassent aussi la grasse matinée. Et sans rien dire à personne, me voilà lancée à la découverte de… … de pas grand-chose pour l'instant…

Wouah. Toutes ces plantes bizarres, ces arbres gigantesques et les quelques insectes volants aux ailes multicolores… Même Indiana Jones serait bluffé ! … Faut vraiment que j'arrête avec mes références, moi. Ça faisait un bon quart d'heure que je marchais maintenant. Et toujours rien dans les parages. Seulement des arbres, des plantes, quelques écureuils de passage…

Bon en même temps il n'y avait pas énormément de choses à voir dans une jungle, excepté la plantation magistrale de l'endroit.

– Faim… me plaignis-je, la main sur le ventre.

J'aurais dû avaler quelque chose ce matin avant de partir à l'improviste. Soudain, j'entendis une brindille se casser tout proche. Je m'arrêtai, aux aguets. Personne en vue… Croyant qu'il s'agissait seulement de mon imagination, je me remis en marche. Un autre craquement me fit sursauter et cette fois je me suis vivement retournée.

Sois l'un des pirates voulaient me faire une blague, soit je m'imaginais vraiment des choses ou soit… quelque chose d'autre me suivais. Tout à coup, un bruit sourd gronda lentement derrière moi. En tournant la tête petit à petit comme un automate, je découvris avec horreur la présence d'un sanglier énorme avec des défenses aussi grandes que son corps.

– C'est pas vrai… murmurai-je alors que mon visage palissait au fur et à mesure.

Je n'osais plus bouger. J'étais coincée. Je n'arrivais même plus à respirer ! Au moindre geste je sentais que la bestiole allait me foncer dessus sans prévenir. D'ailleurs, elle n'a même pas attendu que je fasse le moindre mouvement. Elle s'est tout simplement précipité sur moi, tête baissée, défenses pointées dans ma direction.

Ok. Je crois que c'était le moment de courir. Non pas que me transformer en brochette me déplairait, mais presque…

– FUUUUUUUUCK !

Et me voilà gracieusement lancée dans ma fuite pourchassée par une bête sauvage de passage. Je n'allais pas assez vite… Je pouvais presque sentir les piques de ses défenses chatouiller mon cul. J'en avais marre. Pourquoi il fallait que ça arrive à moi ? Je veux dire, j'ai rien fait pour mériter un traitement pareil !

Pour le moment il fallait que je me sorte de ce merdier. Je me plaindrais après. Ce fut alors qu'une idée me vint en tête. Je me mis à tourner d'un coup en dehors du semblant de sentier qui s'offrait à moi, puis je me mis à tracer entre les troncs et les broussailles qui m'arrivaient à la tête. Je me pris plein de toiles d'araignées dans la gueule mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas ce qui m'effrayait le plus.

Le plus effrayant était par exemple le PUTAIN DE SANGLIER GÉANT QUI ME PRENAIT EN CHASSE SANS AUCUNE RAISON alors qu'à la base j'étais censé faire une promenade et non un marathon.

Une fois que je pensais être assez loin de l'animal que je semais à force de tourner ici et là, je me jetai en avant entre deux arbustes à plat-ventre, et attendis (im)patiemment que le sanglier disparaisse plus loin dans sa course. Une fois que les pas lourds de la bestiole n'étaient plus audibles, je pus reprendre ma respiration.

– BWAAH ! Plus jamais… plus jamais j'irai… m'aventurer… toute seule… dans cette fucking jungle…

En ouvrant les yeux, je vis que l'endroit dans lequel j'étais tombée était un peu lus différent de la flore que j'explorai jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une sorte de clairière dans laquelle se trouvait une drôle de plante en son centre. Avec cette ambiance vide et les rayons du soleil qui la recouvraient, c'était comme si tout avait été mis en œuvre pour qu'elle puis être repérée.

En m'approchant plus, je pus mieux observer ladite plante était dans une forme semblable à un losange légèrement arrondi et d'une couleur rouge vive et parsemé de symboles en relief. C'est alors que je découvris que ce qui se tenait devant moi n'était autre… qu'un Fruit du Démon.

Un vrai de vrai, sans déconner.

Je le touchai, essayant de voir si c'était vraiment réel. Ça l'était. Vraiment ? Un Fruit du Démon, là ? Comme ça ?!

– Wouah…

Il était juste magnifique. Soudain je me mis à reculer. Il fallait que je fasse trèèès attention. J'ai remarqué dans One Piece que la plupart des utilisateurs des Fruits du Démon en avait mangé sans faire attention. (du genre Luffy ou Baggy.) (bon d'accord, ceux-là étaient pas très dégourdis mais ça ne changeait rien !) Alors voilà, quoi. Je préférerais éviter une situation de ce genre, ça m'arrangerait.

J'ai pas envie de voir mon corps devenir bizarre soudainement et être incapable de retourner à la normale une fois rentrée chez moi… Vous imaginez le délire ?!

Je m'approchai à nouveau du fruit pour le cueillir. Je n'allais tout de même pas laisser un tel trésor seul, perdu au milieu d'une jungle dangereuse et sauvage ! Et même si je le bouffais pas je pourrais toujours le revendre. Avec tout l'argent que je me ferai, je vais pouvoir dire adieu aux course-poursuite entre moi et les bandits ! Hahahahahaha !

Sans me soucier plus longtemps de mon entourage et des bêtes sauvages susceptibles d'apparaître comme tout à l'heure, je me mis à tracer jusqu'au village, mon trésor en main.

.

.

– Mmh… Je l'avais jamais vu celui-là.

L'un des membres de Barbe Blanche était en train d'inspecter minutieusement le fruit que je venais de rapporter. Tout le monde avait été alerté de ma fabuleuse découverte et presque tous les pirates s'étaient regroupés pour observer mon précieux bien. Ace siffla :

– Tu devrais pouvoir te faire plusieurs millions s'il vaut le coup !

– C'est vrai ?!

– Ou alors tu pourrais juste le manger, fit Marco en haussant les épaules.

– Pas question. Il m'arrive assez de choses bizarres comme ça, merci.

Il se mit à rire.

– Je dirais que c'est un fruit de type Zoan, déclara l'autre homme aux allures de chercheur.

– Un animal ? m'enquis-je.

Il hocha la tête.

– Mais je ne saurais pas dire lequel. Il faudra aller voir un spécialiste pour ça.

Il me rendit le fruit. Je le pris avec grand soin. Cette merveille allait faire mon bonheur… Finalement cette petite exploration en solitaire n'aura pas été si inutile !

Soudain, un coup de feu retentit non loin de là suivi d'un cri rauque et autoritaire provenant d'une voix d'homme. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'origine de ce vacarme, puis deux hommes sortirent des fourrées. Il s'agissait de Fossa et d'Izou, suivit d'un autre méconnaissable… qui portait l'uniforme de la marine ?!

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda calmement Barbe Blanche.

– Oyaji ! s'écria le travesti, on a repéré ce type en train de nous espionner à l'instant.

– Un soldat de la marine ?! s'étonnèrent les autres pirates.

– Nous espionner ? répéta le Yonko en plissant les yeux.

L'autre soldat avait l'air tout pâle, tremblotant de tout son corps. On aurait dit moi quand je me faisais courser par le sanglier… Quoique, il était même pire. Il avait du mal à maintenir son arme fermement dans ses mains.

– Il est seul ?

– Nous le suspectons d'avoir d'autres complices dissimulés dans la jungle. Ils ont sûrement dû venir à bord d'un vaisseau de guerre.

– Je vois.

Le Capitaine fixa l'espion de toute sa hauteur, l'effrayant encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. En même temps il se retrouvait seul entouré de pirates célèbres et d'un Yonko craint de tous, comment ne pas avoir peur ? Surtout quand celui-ci nous observait sombrement…

– Toi, là. Réponds. Qu'être-vous venus faire sur cette île ?

– Je-Je… Je n'ai au-aucune obliga-… gation de vous répondre ! tenta de répliquer durement le soldat.

– Mmh ?

Barbe Blanche le scruta plus férocement, ce qui valut à l'homme d'émettre un minuscule cri aiguë. Son silence n'aura pas duré très longtemps.

– On… on nous a ordonné de suivre le pirate Barbe Blanche pour… pour une enquête. Après avoir été informé de votre arrêt sur c-cette île nous avons décidé de poursuivre la filature en… en attendant d'agir en temps voulu…

Ace fronça les sourcils, bras croisés.

– Une enquête, tu dis ?

– Pourquoi enquêter sur Barbe Blanche ? continua Marco tout aussi sceptique que son camarade.

– C-Ce n'est pas sur Barbe Blanche que nous enquêtons… c'est… c'est sur cette personne…

Il avait dit ça tout en pointant le doigt vers celle qu'il indiquait. Et sous la surprise générale, il se trouvait que ''cette personne'' s'agissait en fait… de moi. Ma réaction fut tout aussi choquée que le reste de l'équipage, croyez-moi.

– Meiko ? Pourquoi elle vous intéresserait ? fit Ace, littéralement incrédule.

– Je… Je sais seulement que des recherches ont été faites sur cette fille après un interrogatoire avec un certain pirate… et qu'il a été ordonné de la retrouver et de la ramener si possible au quartier général afin d'être interrogée…

– QUOI !? m'écriai-je, c'est quoi ces conneries ?!

– Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu !? hurla Ace en me secouant comme un prunier.

– Mais rien ! J'te jure !

– Meiko est une criminelle !? s'étonna Joz, les yeux ronds.

– MAIS NON !

Marco les interrompit :

– Qui est le pirate qui a été interrogé ?

– Selon mes souvenirs, il s'agirait d'un certain Densai qui a été arrêté il y a plus d'une semaine…

à l'entente de son nom, moi et Ace cessâmes aussitôt de nous crier dessus. Nos yeux s'agrandirent et nos tête se tournèrent automatiquement vers le soldat.

– … Vous avez bien dit Densai ? fis-je, statufiée.

Densai… Si j'avais su que j'entendrais son nom à nouveau… Qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit, ce con ?! Il devait certainement y avoir un malentendu, ce n'était pas possible. Si je pouvais clarifier la situation avec ce soldat, peut-être que les choses seront mises au clair ?

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Izou remarqua un rouleau de feuille dans la poche de l'espion. Il le sortit et le déplia sous les yeux attentifs de tout le monde. Apparemment, le contenu semblait être assez important vu la tête qu'il tirait. Il se mit à me regarder. Puis ses yeux se concentrèrent à nouveau sur le papier. Puis il me fixèrent encore une fois. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que je m'agace et que je vienne brusquement lui arracher la feuille des mains afin de savoir ce qui n'allait pas.

Ce fut à mon tour de me figer. Mon fruit m'a même glissé des mains. Ce que je lisais sur ce morceau de papier ne pouvait décidément pas être réel… Non. Pourquoi... POURQUOI !?

Mes mains se refermèrent durement autour de l'affiche que je tenais. Je lisais les mêmes lignes pour la dixième fois au moins. Les mêmes lignes imprimées en grosses lettres sous un gros titre et une photo de moi affreusement horrible qui annonçaient clairement :

**WANTED**

**Dead or Alive**

**MEIKO **

**50.000.000 de Berry**

POURQUOIIIIIIII ?!

_._

_._

_… à suivre ?_

* * *

_L'arrivée d'un fruit du démon... danger ou pas danger ? Nouvelles galères concernant Meiko... Elle n'a pas fini d'en baver._

_Sinon, Meiko a sauvé Ace de la noyade, comme une dizaine d'entre vous l'attendait... Alors, satisfait ? nyark~ _

Wow, j'ai pleins de choses à dire... Alors mmh. Déjà, les réponses aux reviews ! ~

**fh-seere** _:_ _sisi, de but en blanc tiens ! Haha. Oui avec moi Izou aime bien se foutre à poil quand il est bourré... J'ai trouvé que ça lui allait bien de faire ça, je sais pas pourquoi. Pour ce qui est du plan de Meiko... on va dire qu'elle en a un mais qu'elle en a pas xD_

**Kahyss** _: Je sais que tu voulais des bisous mais... apparemment c'est pas pour tout de suite. (on a presque eu un avant-goût avec la leçon de secourisme mais ça a foiré tu vois T_T)_

**Mlle Portgas**_ : Ne t'en fais pas, ils n'ont pas fini de bosser en binômes ;)_

**Guren**_ : Merci pour ta review ! Eh bien, les chapitres sortent quand je suis d'humeur à les finir. J'ai pas de date limite malheureusement... (ça me motiverait pas mal !)_

**Lolilou**_ : Contente que mon histoire de ravisse ! Et oui, Ace a été sauvé par Meiko *-* Beaucoup l'attendaient ce moment, j'espère qu'il a été satisfaisant ? Merci encore d'avoir laissé un commentaire ! ^^_

**L0911**_ : Tu auras la réponse à ta question très bientôt ;) Je n'ai pas encore eu de rentrée mais ça ne va pas tarder ! Merci pour ta review :)_

_Et tout le monde, un grand MERCI pour avoir laissé autant de review pour cette fiction ! Vous avez été nombreux dernièrement et ça m'a énormément fait plaisir. Alors thank you ! Ça vaut aussi pour les followers et ceux qui ont fav' :)_

_N'hésitez pas à laisser des traces de votre passage. Quel qu'elles soient ! *-*_

Et enfin, chers lecteurs... Je suis désolée de vous annoncer que je vais faire une petite pause avant le prochain chapitre. Comme ça va être ma rentrée bientôt et que je vais devoir préparer pleins de choses, je risque de ne pas être disponible un petit moment. (Sumimasen). Peut-être que j'aurai du temps libre pour continuer mais rien n'est sûr alors je préfère vous prévenir ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, le chapitre 17 verra le jour, nom d'un pirate !

_Ja ne ! ~ _


	17. Chapter 17

_YOOOSH ! _

_**Chapitre 17.** Enfinnn ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop désespérer pour l'attendre. J'aimerais pouvoir en sortir 2 par mois au moins, mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le rythme. Je ne promets rien ! _

_Il y aura un minuscule changement de point de vue au début, mais on reviendra bien vite à Meiko, ne vous inquiétez pas._

_Je m'excuse pour les petites fautes éventuelles (je suis très fatiguée en ce moment) et j'espère que vous apprécierez._

_Enjoy ! ~ _

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 17 -**_

.

.

.

_**POV Sengoku**_

L'Amiral en Chef de la Marine était en train de pousser son centième soupir depuis ce matin. Beaucoup trop de choses s'étaient passées récemment, et tout semblait aller de travers. Tout d'abord il avait appris que deux Yonkō s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques temps, effrayant le Gouvernement trop parano qui pensait que les deux Empereurs allaient se liguer contre eux personnellement.

Ensuite, il apprend que la tempête du D avait encore fait des ravages non loin de là, détruisant toute une base de la Marine rien que pour aller sauver une criminelle renommée pour qui il semble s'être pris d'amitié. Les dégâts avaient de lourdes conséquences, et le Gouvernement en a pris un coup sur sa réputation…

S'il n'y avait eu que ça, ainsi que les réprimandes lancées à Garp en accusant son petit-fils qui ne tenait jamais en place pendant que celui-ci rigolait aux larmes en mangeant ses biscuits secs qu'il ne partageait jamais, il aurait pu s'en tenir là avec seulement un mal de crâne et quelques leçons de morales de ses supérieurs de Mariejoie. Mais non. Un événement encore bizarre et impossible venait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le sort ne l'épargnerait donc jamais ?!

Tout a commencé il y a une semaine, lors de l'arrêt d'un criminel qui kidnappait des gosses pour les revendre on-ne-sait-où, tout en commettant des crimes et des actions qui ont été punis par plusieurs années derrière les barreaux dans un camp de travail forcé. Bien. Jusque-là, tout allait bien. Ce n'est qu'au moment de l'interrogatoire que tout est parti en couille. Il avait reconnu ses crimes, il n'avait pas trop l'air de regretter, mais bon, fallait s'y attendre un peu.

Puis, lorsqu'était venu le moment d'énoncer les deux intrus qui étaient venus secourir les enfants, qu'il avait commencé à paraître bizarre, semblait-il. Son teint aurait viré au pâle et il s'était mis à transpirer comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Son récit fut tellement incompréhensible qu'on avait appelé Sengoku pour essayer de tirer tout ça au clair. Il se souvient encore parfaitement de l'interrogatoire :

_« – Ces deux-là ne sont pas normaux… Ce type est beaucoup trop fort et cette fille… Elle n'est pas normale… ! avait murmuré Densai dans un moment de panique._

– _Pourrais-tu éclairer ma lanterne ? s'énerva l'Amiral en Chef en essayant de paraître calme et posé, ce qu'il n'était pas du tout en réalité._

_Le détenu releva la tête, dévoilant son visage encore traumatisé par ce qu'il avait subi. _

– _Ace aux poings ardents…_

_Le souffle de tout le monde se coupa à l'entente de ce nom, y compris Sengoku. _

– _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?!_

– _Et l'autre fille… Je sais pas qui c'est. Elle est pas nette… trembla l'homme au déficit dentaire._

– _Tu dis que Ace était accompagné d'une fille ? Quelle en est la raison ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à accomplir, tous les deux ? s'enquit l'Amiral en Chef qui avait rapidement changé d'expression._

– _Je ne sais pas. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils sont à la poursuite d'un certain Barbe Noire… et que l'autre nana… avait l'air de savoir des choses bizarres._

– _C'est-à-dire ?_

_Sengoku commençait à perdre patience. Nom d'un chien, celui-ci semblait vraiment avoir touché le fond après s'être fait vaincre et tabassé de cette façon. L'homme se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi il était toujours là. Il est vrai que la mention du nom de Hiken no Ace était quelque peu surprenante, mais il suffisait juste de lancer des troupes à sa poursuite et l'histoire serait réglée. _

– _E-Elle m'a dit qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et qu'elle… qu'elle connaissait tous les événements qui allaient se produire d'ici-là…_

_Silence général. Suivi d'un long soupir poussé par Sengoku qui en avait assez. _

– _Je vois. Encore un guignol qui a gobé un mensonge gros comme le monde. On est vraiment pas sorti de l'auberge._

– _Je-Je vous dis la vérité, je le jure ! Elle... Elle savait exactement les mouvements de ce dénommé Barbe Noire et elle a prédit de terribles désastres à venir… bégaya Densai qui, en réalité, était un vrai trouillard quand il s'agissait de surnaturel et de superstitions._

_Qui l'aurait cru… ?! »_

Sengoku avait tiqué mais n'avait rien dit, analysant avec réflexion tout ce que venait de dire cet idiot fini. Après tout, il est vrai qu'on était loin d'une situation des plus banales. Selon la description de la jeune fille, ce ne serait pas l'une des rares alliées féminines de Barbe Blanche, mais une adolescente inconnue du monde et du Gouvernement qui saurait, apparemment, certaines choses étranges.

Très bien. C'était dur à croire, incohérent, inexpliqué et littéralement épuisant d'avoir à écouter ce genre de récit, mais quelque chose dérangeait l'Amiral en Chef, dans tout ça. Que faisait Ace aux côtés d'une inconnue dans le but de pourchasser l'un de ses anciens camarades ? Était-ce une alliée jusque-là inconnue de Newgate ? Est-ce qu'elle avait réellement le don de connaître l'avenir, soi-disant ? Une seule solution possible pour le découvrir : la retrouver, la ramener et la questionner.

Et Sengoku espérait ardemment qu'il ne s'agissait uniquement que de fausses rumeurs et d'une arnaqueuse de voyante qui voulait seulement se faire les poches. Il ne manquerait plus qu'une intruse sortie de nulle part et s'alliant avec les pirates (un Yonkō en plus de ça) connaisse tous les mouvements de la Marine et de leurs projets, tiens !

Hahaha… _S'il savait._

**_._**

**_._**

_**POV : Retour à moi !**_

On était encore bouche-bée devant la découverte de ce qui semblait être mon avis de recherche. On était genre, tous en rond à observer l'affiche en silence, essayant d'analyser la situation. Quant à moi, quelque chose de bizarre se produisait avec mes yeux. J'avais beau cligner des paupières une vingtaine de fois, la réalité ne parvenait pas à changer. Non, j'avais définitivement une affiche façon cow-boy, « Wanted » qui m'était destinée.

Mes genoux, miraculeusement toujours debout après tant de choc s'étaient finalement mis à céder sous mon poids. Je m'écroulai au sol, désespérée.

– Pourquoi… répétai-je sans cesse, espérant peut-être qu'une réponse sensée me parviendrait par hasard.

– Eh bien, soupira Barbe Blanche comme si la situation ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, on peut dire que tu n'as vraiment pas de chance gamine.

– Cinquante millions… siffla Marco, pour une première prime, c'est plutôt pas mal. Je ne sais pas ce que tu leur as fait, mais ils ont l'air bien déterminés.

– J'ai rien fait ! me défendis-je, paniquée. Densai a dû baver sur ma gueule en leur racontant des conneries et maintenant tout retombe sur moi !

– Quoi que tu dises, il est trop tard pour que tu puisses y faire quelque chose tu sais.

Ace était venu prendre l'avis de recherche dans ses mains et l'observa plus attentivement. Il se moqua en critiquant la photo (action par laquelle je répondis en lui écrasant mon poing sur le crâne -qui dut seulement le chatouiller) puis retint son attention sur une partie de la description écrite en bas de la page.

– « Bonus de deux millions si rapportée vivante. » Il semblerait que tu aies plus d'intérêt pour eux en vie. C'est déjà ça.

– Je m'en fous ! Je dois éclaircir certaines choses concernant cet avis de recherche injustifié !

Je ne méritais pas un tel traitement alors que le crime que j'ai jamais fait dans ma vie a été d'arroser les voitures au pistolet à eau dissimulée derrière un muret à mes heures perdues quand j'étais gamine ! … Bon, j'avais onze ans. Mais quand même !

Izou s'approcha et reprit l'affiche pour l'enrouler sur elle-même.

– Bien, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de s'attarder sur ça maintenant. Pour l'instant tu n'as rien à craindre puisque tu es avec nous. Personne n'oserait s'en prendre aux pirates de Barbe Blanche sur un coup de tête à moins d'être ignorant ou profondément atteint.

– Ouais, mais sa crédibilité passera encore moins lorsqu'ils apprendront qu'elle est sous notre protection, lança Joz.

– Pas faux.

– Taisez-vous ! suppliai-je, je vais vraiment finir par déprimer… !

Au final, les pirates laissèrent partir le pauvre Marine qui était à deux doigts de se faire dessus. De toute façon on avait aucun intérêt à le garder en otage, si ce n'était pour attirer les foudres de la Marine. Et franchement, ils n'en voyaient pas la nécessité. Quelques heures plus tard, après avoir rassemblé toutes nos affaires, avoir réveillé les derniers paresseux et dit au revoir aux habitants de l'île, on s'apprêta à mettre les voiles vers notre prochaine escale.

– Notre prochaine destinations sera l'île Hōseki, déclara le Capitaine en se dirigeant son énorme siège sur le pont du navire. Nous avons besoin de contacter notre informateur à propos des dernières nouvelles dans le Nouveau Monde. Nous en profiterons pour faire le plein de provisions et se permettre quelques jours de repos.

Des jours de repos ? Ne venaient-ils pas déjà de se reposer pleinement ces derniers jours ? À moins d'avoir loupé quelque chose… Et en effet, lorsque je demandai à Ace une fois montée sur le Moby Dick :

– Il paraît que pendant mon absence, Kaidou a tenté plusieurs fois de s'en prendre à Oyaji. Et il ne semble toujours pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

QUOI ?! On avait un autre Empereur sur le dos ?! Et Kaidou n'était pas celui auquel je voudrais particulièrement me frotter… Quoique, Big Mom non plus. Et Shanks… Non, jamais de ma vie je voudrais me battre contre Shanks, même si ma vie en dépendait ! Et ce n'était pas une question de peur et de force, mais tout simplement que Shanks, je le respectais comme une divinité venue du ciel. Seul un abruti né de la dernière lune voudrait s'en prendre à quelqu'un comme lui. Non mais oh !

– On a un informateur là-bas qui suit tous les mouvements possibles de Kaidou pour nous tenir au courant. Et en même temps puisque l'île est l'une des plus prospères de cette partie de l'Océan on va pouvoir profiter de quelques bars et quelques achats à notre compte ! finit-il en souriant, déposant en même temps une énorme caisse qu'il était en train de transporter jusqu'au pont.

– Je vois…

– Vous êtes prêt, bande de morveux ? lança le Capitaine, assis sur son énorme siège. Mettez les voiles !

Ce à quoi tout le monde répondit par un hurlement positif de satisfaction en levant les poings. Les voiles furent lâchées et le navire commença à prendre le large. Plusieurs pirates sont allés se poser contre le bord pour saluer de la main les habitants de l'île qui faisaient de même. J'aperçus Lynn me faire signe, et je lui rendis la pareille en agitant doucement ma main au loin. Au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait, les gens devenaient de plus en plus petits jusqu'à ne plus devenir visibles à l'œil nu. Ce fut la même pour l'île et la jungle qui finirent par disparaître à l'horizon.

Poussant un long soupir, je me mis à m'étirer tout en humant l'air marin qui s'engouffrait fraîchement dans mes narines. Une ombre se posa à côté de moi, me surprenant un peu.

– Je croyais que tu étais malade en mer ?

Marco venait d'atterrir gracieusement sur le bord de la coque. Il était accroupi dos à la mer, regardant droit devant lui avec un air amusé.

– C'est vrai. On dirait que je commence à m'y habituer en fait. C'est pas plus mal.

– En effet. Si on devait nettoyer toutes les demi heures sur ton passage, on ne s'en sortirait pas.

– Sympas… grimaçai-je, déclenchant un léger rire mesquin de la part du blond.

Je poussai un autre soupir avant de m'adosser contre la coque, accoudée sur le bord. Le silence s'était installé entre nous. On ne regardait plus que les autres pirates ranger les dernières caisses de provisions ici et là, donnant des directives à d'autres camarades qui s'exécutaient de bon train. Je fus soudainement sortie de mes pensées quand le Phénix se tourna vers moi :

– Qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ça ?

– Hein ? Tu parles de tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis le début ?

– Mmh mh.

– Eh bien…

Que pouvais-je dire dans cette situation ? Si je devais m'exprimer sur toutes les mésaventures qui me sont tombées dessus depuis ma visite dans le monde de l'un de mes animes préférés, je pouvais en faire toute une dissertation. Oh et puis zut. J'avais envie de m'exprimer un peu, faire entendre ce que je ressentais depuis que tout a commencé. On dirait pas comme ça, mais c'est que j'ai souffert, moi !

– À première vue, on pourrait croire que c'est la pire chose qui me soit arrivée, commençai-je en grognant. Enfin, l'apparition soudaine de Ace m'a fait un gros choc et ça a vraiment été un moment épique, mais… quand je me suis retrouvée ici, ça a été un bordel pas possible. Je n'avais aucun repère, j'étais en pyjama et accompagnée d'un beau gosse censé ne jamais exister !

– Oui, un sacré choc j'imagine… attends. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ''beau gosse'' ?

J'ignorai la dernière partie de sa phrase tout en continuant :

– Et ce crétin a même voulu m'abandonner dans un bar louche et paumé dans un trou à rat ! Non mais t'y crois toi ?! Il faudrait peut-être expliquer à _'Môssieur'_ ce qu'est la galanterie et les responsabilités !

Le blond fit mine de réfléchir.

– Pour ce qui est de la galanterie, je l'ai vu faire pas mal d'effort dernièrement. Mais concernant les responsabilités… désolé, mais je crois que ça ne sera pas possible.

– Je sais, grognai-je. Ce type est programmé pour rayer ce genre de vocabulaire de sa tête, le rendant encore plus borné qu'il ne l'est déjà.

Ma deuxième idole actuelle se mit à rire discrètement tout en venant imiter la position dans laquelle j'étais. Il pencha la tête en arrière, soupirant.

– Ça nous a plutôt surpris quand il s'est pointé avec une nana à ses côtés. Il faut dire que le voir s'occuper de quelqu'un autre que son petit frère ou lui-même est plutôt surprenant.

– … Il ne s'occupe pas vraiment de moi. Disons juste qu'il m'évite quelques ennuis et qu'il a besoin de mon aide pour le moment. On ne peut pas vraiment dire que je suis à sa charge. Et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour un fardeau !

– Tu sais, ça n'a peut-être pas l'air comme ça mais il semble que plus ça va, et moins tu passes pour un simple bagage utile à ses yeux.

Je m'arrêtai, décontenancée. Je ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il voulait dire par-là. C'était censé vouloir dire qu'il commençait à m'apprécier ? Ou bien que mon utilité s'était améliorée ? Dans tous les cas, ça devait être une bonne chose, non ? Héhéhé… Je commençais à me gratter nerveusement l'arrière de la tête, un peu fière de moi. Marco continua sans faire attention à mon soudain changement d'humeur.

– Si possible, j'aimerais que tu restes avec lui à chaque instant.

Je me figeai.

– … Eh ?!

– Je sais qu'il a beau manquer de manières et n'en faire toujours qu'à sa tête, mais il reste quelqu'un de borné qui aura besoin d'une personne pour couvrir ses arrières en cas de nécessité. J'aurais bien aimé prendre le rôle, mais malheureusement je ne peux pas le suivre partout où il va.

– Mais…

– C'est pour ça que je te le demande à toi, qui est sous sa responsabilité et qui le connais mieux que personne si j'ai bien compris, de bien vouloir veiller sur lui s'il te plaît.

Sa requête me laissa bouche-bée. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce qu'on me désigne pour prendre soin d'un idiot comme lui assez fort pour décimer un équipage tout entier… Il faut dire qu'à force de me prendre pour un simple animal de compagnie qu'il traînait derrière lui, j'avais fini par m'habituer au petit rôle qui consistait à rester sage et le laisser vagabonder dans tous les sens en réglant le compte de quelques malfrats en passant…

En levant les yeux sur Marco, je crus bizarrement déceler une pointe de mélancolie dans son regard perdu dans le vague, comme si quelque chose de poignant l'avait pris tout à coup. Quoi, il était si inquiet que ça ? La vie de son cher camarade devait être très importante à ses yeux, évidemment. Tout le monde aurait probablement réagi pareil, non ?

Un peu hésitante (et surtout sous le choc), je bégayai quelques mots incompréhensibles avant qu'une présence n'apparaisse devant nous.

– De quoi vous parlez ?

Tiens, quand on parle du loup…

– Rien du tout, répondit le Phénix, on parlait seulement de ton sale caractère de lunatique narcoleptique qui arrive à peine à s'occuper de lui-même.

– Quoi ?! Vous parlez de moi dans mon dos ! Marco, enfoiré !

Je me mis à soupirer tout en retenant un petit rire moqueur. C'était plutôt drôle de le voir énervé à cause de provocations lancées par son camarade. Ils restèrent à à se chamailler plusieurs minutes avant que les plus curieux ne viennent observer la scène avec attention et se mettent à charrier notre pauvre commandant de la seconde flotte qui se mit à grogner d'agacement. Hahaha. Ça lui apprendra, tiens !

En tout cas, l'expression de Marco semblait s'être radoucie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris tout à l'heure, mais le voir de nouveau sourire me soulagea. Après une bonne journée passée sur le Moby Dick en compagnie de pirates bruyants et de bonne humeur, nous avons enfin pu apercevoir l'île Hōseki qui se formait au loin en une tâche noire qui s'étalait sur l'horizon. Et pas longtemps après, nous voilà à terre, prêt à se diriger vers les premières boutiques pour certains et les premiers bars pour les autres.

– Au fait, les gens ne vont rien dire sur le fait qu'un Empereur et son équipage accostent sur une île comme ça, tranquillement ? Et si la Marine était dans les parages ?

Haruta se tourna vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle, les gens d'ici ne connaissent pas vraiment nos visages et sont habitués à voir de grandes personnalités faire affaires dans les environs. Et puis Père et d'autres hommes resteront sur le navire le temps de notre arrêt, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit on reste en contact.

– Les… les gens n'ont pas peur ?

Rien que l'idée de voir les pirates du Yonkō se balader tranquillement dans les rues à parler avec la population comme si de rien était me surprenait. Après tout, qui resterait de marbre devant ces gens connus sous le commandement direct d'un Empereur ?! Même moi j'avais du mal à garder mon calme quand j'ai rencontré Barbe Blanche pour la première fois.

– Au contraire ! Ils se remplissent les poches avec des clients en or comme nous ! ricana la jeune fille d'un air un peu machiavélique.

Je compris alors où elle voulait en venir. Si ces gens allaient dans les bars, ils allaient quasiment liquider toutes les bouteilles en l'honneur de ci ou de ça, les provisions seraient achetées par centaine, et le reste des achats personnels se baseraient sur chacun des membres de l'équipage qui en auraient alors pour une belle somme sortie de leur poche également.

Haha. C'étaient des pirates après tout, nan… ?

Nous traversâmes une grande partie de la ville principale de l'île. Il n'y avait que des boutiques chics dans les parages, c'était incroyablement douloureux pour mes yeux éboulis par l'éclat de tous les bijoux et pierres précieuses en vitrine qui nous narguaient depuis leur comptoir à disposition des passants.

Tout était cher. Même les chaussures les moins tendances avaient un prix minimum de deux milles berry. Ils comptaient vraiment faire leurs achats dans un endroit comme celui-ci ?! Je sais bien que Barbe Blanche devait gagner pas mal en trésors et en ressources, mais quand même !

Ace arriva à mon niveau.

– Alors, tu vas vendre ton Fruit ? demanda-t-il en pointant la petite caisse que je transportais depuis le début.

– J'aimerais bien ! Tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais trouver de bons acheteurs potentiels ? Je me vois mal demander aux passants dans la rue comme une vulgaire marchande désespérée.

Il ricana.

– Ouais, il doit sûrement y en avoir par ici. Il suffit juste de chercher les bons coins.

– À combien t'estimerais le prix de ce truc ?

Il se mit à réfléchir, main posée sous le menton. … Attends. Ace était en train de réfléchir. Est-ce que je devais commencer à m'inquiéter ? Incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable.

– Comme je l'ai dit, je pense que tu peux le vendre à plusieurs millions au moins. Après ça dépendra de l'acheteur… et du niveau de son habilité d'escroquerie.

… Je m'en doutais. Il allait encore falloir que j'inspecte d'abord la crédibilité de ces crétins qui essaieront éventuellement de me rouler. Ha ! S'ils croyaient pouvoir me tromper bêtement, ils avaient bien tort ! On n'escroque pas la Grande Meiko par de tels moyens pathétiques !

– Ta tête fait peur à voir, fit remarquer le pirate aux tâches de rousseurs en voyant mon air machiavélique.

– La ferme.

Bon. Plutôt que d'écouter les sarcasmes de ce type, il fallait que je me trouve un Cash Express version One Piece pour me faire du fric. Pas question de laisser tomber l'affaire…

– Il faut que j'aille chercher des infos sur Barbe Noire en même temps. Les rues ne sont peut-être pas bien sûres, donc se séparer serait une mauvaise idée pour l'instant. Nous ferions mieux de-

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Je n'avais que mon Fruit et mes sous en tête. Je m'étais dirigée dans une rue différente séparée du chemin qu'avaient pris les autres par toute une ligne de bâtiments. Je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite le fait que je n'étais pus entourée du petit groupe. Ce n'était que cinq minutes après que je finis par ne plus ressentir la présence des garçons, dès lors que je m'étais arrêtée en ayant trouvé une boutique qui pourrait faire l'affaire.

Je haussai les épaules. Bah, ils viendront me rejoindre quand ils auront fini leurs tournée aux bars et leurs petites emplettes. Attend, ils devaient se retrouver où, déjà ? … Roh, tant pis ! Mon fric avant tout ! J'avais l'impression de recevoir mon premier salaire du mois comme si j'avais travaillé jusqu'à maintenant. C'était une sensation d'autant plus plaisante, croyez-moi ! C'était comme si vous saviez d'avance que vous allez gagner au loto.

C'était à peu près ça, en fait. Je rentrai dans le magasin et m'empressai d'aller voir le gérant. Dès que je lui montrai mon précieux, tel un Gollum tenant son anneau, ses yeux brillèrent avec vivacité. J'avais touché le jackpot !

… Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres en lâchant :

– 6.000 Berry !

Mon expression enjouée s'était littéralement évaporée. Ok. Je n'étais pas tombée sur le bon. Sans dire un mot, je repris mon bien et me dirigeai à l'extérieur sans me soucier des cris désespérés que me lançait l'autre joufflu hypocrite derrière son comptoir.

Je me précipitai à travers diverses rues à la recherche d'une autre boutique identique à la précédente, sans grands résultats… Ah si ! En voilà une juste là ! Je me mis à courir dans sa direction, un nouveau sourire parcourant mes lèvres.

– Mmh… fis le jeune vendeur en observant le Fruit rouge, il est assez intéressant, en effet.

– Vraiment ? Quel prix ?!

Il fit mine d'hésiter.

– Je pourrais bien le prendre pour un ou deux millions…

YAHOUUUU ! Enfin une bonne affaire !

– Mais…

Je me figeai. « Mais » ? Il y avait un 'mais'… ?

– Mais il faudrait que je sois sûr de son authenticité et de ses caractéristiques. Sans quoi je ne pourrais que le prendre à vingt ou trente mille pièce d'or.

– Quoi !?

– À moins d'avoir un certificat d'authenticité, je ne peux l'acheter qu'au prix bas. Désolé…

Je me mis à désespérer, faisant le dos rond. N'allais-je donc jamais pouvoir vendre ce maudit fruit ou quoi ! Ah, il voulait de l'authenticité, hein ? Il fallait donc que je le bouffe son fruit, pour lui montrer à quel point il était authentique ?! Jamais de la vie ! JAMAIS. DE. LA. VIE.

Un peu déboussolée, je marchai à pas lent dans la rue, jonglant tout doucement entre les passants qui allaient beaucoup plus vite que moi. Ah, si seulement je pouvais me débarrasser de ce maudit truc afin d'avoir tout l'argent que je voulais ! C'est vrai, quoi. Qui laisserait passer sa chance d'être riche en un clin d'œil, hein ?! Personne ! C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tch.

Je fis claquer ma langue tout en marchant un peu plus vite. Tant pis, je trouverai bien quelqu'un à qui le vendre sur une autre île. En attendant, il fallait que je retrouve les autres. Non pas que me retrouver seule en pleine rue inconnue m'inquiétait, mais presque. Ouais je sais, je devais peut-être y penser avant. Mais sachez, jeune ignorants, que lorsque l'argent occupe nos pensées, il est difficile de s'en détourner !

C'est à ce moment-là que je sentis une présence imposante juste derrière moi. Je me retournai vivement et aperçu un grand gaillard marcher tout proche, souriant bizarrement. Ouuuh… Je le sens pas, celui-là. Peut-être qu'il valait mieux m'éloigner un petit peu… ? Au même moment, une autre ombre apparut sur ma gauche, me forçant à suivre le mouvement linéaire de la foule en face de moi. Ok, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre que l'un des deux s'en aille et me laisse UN PEU PLUS D'ESPACE, NOM D'UN CHIEN !

En grognant tout bas, je ne vis pas le troisième homme s'avancer devant moi, me bloquant cette fois toute sortie puisqu'à ma droite se tenait les murs des maisons et des boutiques qui jonchaient les grandes allées dans lesquelles j'étais. Je fus cette fois forcée de m'arrêter net.

– Euh… Excusez-moi ?

Mon interpellation n'avait pas l'air de s'être fait remarquée. Ou bien ils m'ignoraient, tout simplement. Je penchais plus pour la deuxième option, cependant. L'un d'eux se mit à sourire méchamment avant de me tirer par le bras et de m'entraîner un peu plus loin.

– Eh ?! Att-… Lâche-moi !

Je fus emmenée vers une petite ruelle à côté d'une auberge quelconque. Personne dans les environs, excepté les trois types bizarres qui m'encerclaient. Mon cœur battait la chamade… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait, tout à coup ?!

– Tu es bien Meiko ?

… What ? D'où ils connaissaient mon nom ces abrutis ? Il déplièrent alors une affiche que je reconnus tout de suite comme mon avis de recherche. Oh, bordel je l'avais oublié celui-là. Voilà donc comment ces bandits connaissaient mon identité. Attend… Quoi ?!

– Ouais, c'est bien elle. C'est son portrait tout craché.

– Bingo. On a gagné le gros lot !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je m'étais mise à les regarder un à un, le teint palissant au fur et à mesure que je les écoutais. Deux secondes… Ils comptaient me livrer pour toucher la récompense ?! Non, attendez ! J'étais pas prête à subir une chose pareille ! J'étais même pas encore remise de ma mise à prix, et encore moins de mon nouveau statut en tant que criminelle !

– Attendez ! hurlai-je. Vous n'allez quand même pas faire ça… ?!

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

– Non ! Me livrez pas au Gouvernement ! Cet avis de recherche est une erreur de leur part, je vous jure !

Ils se regardèrent un moment, silencieux, avant de se mettre à exploser de rire. … Ooook. Apparemment ils n'étaient pas prêts à me croire. Évidemment, n'importe quel criminel en fuite tenterait de trouver une excuse tout aussi pathétique pour éviter la potence. MAIS MOI J'ÉTAIS PAS UNE CRIMINELLE, BORDEL ! J'étais une citoyenne banale récemment impliquée dans le monde de One Piece qui savait à peine se défendre et qui traînait avec Barbe Blanche et son second commandant de flotte pour vaincre Barbe Noire et-…

Bon, d'accord. Rien que ça c'était déjà un crime. S'allier avec des pirates était lourdement réprimandé par le Gouvernement, et s'allier avec des Yonkō me rendait tout sauf banale. Mais est-ce que j'y pouvais quelque chose, moi ?!

L'un des gaillards se tourna vers l'un de ses deux complices.

– Attache-la. Et toi, préviens les autres de se rendre immédiatement sur le navire, on part tout de suite.

– Compris.

Pendant que l'un s'était mis à courir dans une autre direction, les deux autres se tournèrent vers moi, tenant une corde sortie d'on-ne-sait-où. D'accord, ça s'annonçait mal. Très mal.

Serrant mon trésor contre moi et tremblant de partout, je me mordillai les lèvres, essayant de penser à un plan de dernière minute. Voyons… que ferait Ace à ma place ? … Il foutrait le feu partout, certes. Mais imaginons qu'il conserve ses pouvoirs pour un autre moment, que ferait-il ? … Il s'occuperait d'assommer le premier qui se jetterait sur lui, et s'occuperait de retenir le deuxième juste après le temps de le questionner et de le fouiller. Puis il l'assommerait à son tour et s'en irait tranquillement, mains dans les poches.

D'accord. Donc tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de… COURIR !

Et dans un élan, je m'élançai entre les deux types qui ne s'attendaient sûrement pas à me voir détaler comme une fusée. Quoi, vous ne pensiez pas réellement que j'allais bondir sur l'un des deux colosses en pensant finir triomphante… ? Je sais que j'avais parfois l'air d'une folle, mais j'avais mes limites tout de même !

En me retournant, je vis les bandits qui commençaient à me rattraper, l'air pas content du tout que je leur ai fait faux bond. Malheureusement pour moi, la caisse contenant le Fruit du Démon qui m'alourdissait plus qu'autre chose ne me permis pas de courir bien loin. À peine trois cent mètres plus loin, je me suis retrouvée retenue contre le sol par l'un des bandits, face contre terre.

– Je la retient ! Dépêche-toi de la ficeler !

Mon coffre qui s'était étalé quelques mètres plus loin s'ouvrit sous l'impact, laissant rouler mon précieux qui attira l'attention des deux autres. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de m'attacher comme un saucisson, le plus grand se dirigea vers l'objet et le prit dans ses mains, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

– Tiens tiens tiens, regardez-moi ça. Ce serait pas un Fruit du Démon par hasard… ?

– Lâchez-le ! m'écriai-je, vexée de le voir tenir le trésor qui m'appartenait.

– Hm ?

– Il est à moi ! Le touche pas, enfoiré !

Il m'observa quelques secondes, puis il leva les yeux vers son ami :

– Hé, elle est un peu trop bruyante. Bâillonne-la pendant qu'on y est.

– Hé ?! Deux secondes… Nan, attends !

Tandis que l'autre essayait d'atteindre un chiffon dans sa poche, le colosse devant moi continuait de regarder vicieusement le Fruit rouge entre ses mains.

– Voilà qui nous fera un deuxième bonus supplémentaire…

– HÉ ! LE TOUCHE PAS J'AI DIS ! IL EST À M- HMPF !

J'eus à peine le temps de finir ma phrase que l'autre fumier derrière moi réussit à me réduire au silence en plaçant l'espèce de chiffon crade qu'il attacha devant ma bouche. Je ne pus que lancer des trucs incompréhensibles dorénavant… RAH, CE QUE C'ÉTAIT CHIANT !

… Et flippant. J'allais vraiment me faire kidnapper juste comme ça ? Sans que personne ne sache quoi que ce soit ?! Non ! Je dois aller retrouver Ace et l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ! On doit encore tirer cette histoire de Teach au clair ! Et celle de mon fucking avis de recherche qui ne m'attirait que des ennuis !

J'avais beau me débattre, impossible de me libérer de cette fichue corde et ce fichu type qui ne voulait pas me lâcher ! Que quelqu'un me vienne en aide ! ET QUE QUELQU'UN RÉCUPÈRE MON TRÉSOR, BON SANG !

J'allais me faire entraîner en direction de la sortie de la ville, quand tout à coup, un coup venu de nulle part vint envoyer valser le grand colosse qui tenait le Fruit du Démon. Je clignai des yeux à plusieurs reprises, essayant d'analyser ce qui venait de se passer.

– ESPÈCE D'ABRUTIE !

Un jeune homme sauta depuis un toit pour venir atterrir près de l'homme qui venait de jouer le nouveau figurant sur l'œuvre d'art qu'était le mur. Un tatouage violacé me fit face avant que le brun ne vienne finir de rétamer l'autre bandit d'un bon kick dans la tête. Déjà bien enfoncé dans le ciment gris et frais, son crâne s'enfonça un peu plus dans les briques, émiettant celui-ci.

– …

Tout le monde était sans voix. Enfin, quand je dis tout le monde, je parle évidemment de moi et de l'autre gugus derrière qui s'était soudainement arrêté de me tenir.

L'autre jeune homme (qui s'avérait être Ace —vous l'aurez remarqué, n'est-ce pas ?) se tourna vers moi, l'expression agacée.

– T'es sourde ou quoi !? Depuis tout à l'heure je te dis de rester groupée avec nous pour éviter les emmerdes et toi tu te casses sans rien dire pour te faire kidnapper comme si de rien était !?

– C'est que…

– T'es vraiment stupide ! Tu peux pas rester en place deux minutes ? Tu n'écoutes jamais rien !

… Il est vrai que je n'avais rien écouté à ce moment-là, je l'admets. Mais c'était pas de ma faute, l'argent était en train de m'appeler au loin ! Comment aurais-je pu lui tourner le dos, hein ?! … Bon, d'accord, si je disais ça ouvertement, je l'énerverai encore plus et j'avais pas besoin de ça pour le moment.

Un mouvement se fit sentir dans mon dos. C'était le bandit ou le pirate qui allait tenter de se jeter sur moi. Eh merde, je l'avais complètement zappé, celui-là !

De longues plumes bleues enflammées apparurent dans mon champ de vision pour venir frapper l'homme dans la nuque et le retenir contre le sol. Marco à la rescousse.

– Ace a raison, yoi. Ce n'était pas très astucieux de ta part.

– Ouais, ouais. J'ai compris, grognai-je en rentrant ma tête dans les épaules.

– Sérieusement, reprit Ace en se calmant, ne t'éloignes plus de nous, c'est clair ?

Je les regardai tous les deux à tour de rôle. Est-ce qu'il serait possible que ces deux-là se soient inquiétés et qu'ils soient venus me chercher désespérément (?) dans toutes les rues de l'île pour me secourir… ? Oh… Ooooh… Mes deux idoles préférées du moment qui se font du soucie pour moi… Avoir deux gardes du corps aussi canon-… HUM. Je disais, deux gardes du corps aussi sûrs et confiants ne pourra pas me faire de mal après tout.

Je hochai la tête, faisant mon possible pour ne pas baver devant l'étrange scène qui se déroulait dans ma tête.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Peu après, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans un sorte d'auberge, dans une chambre réservée pour nous trois. ….. Réservée pour nous trois. ….. Nous trois. MOI. ACE. MARCO. Dans la MÊME CHAMBRE. Vous saisissez le délire ?

Je peux vous dire qu'en ce moment même, assise tranquillement sur mon lit devant mon bien-aimé (toujours auto-proclamé par moi, évidemment), je faisais mon maximum pour ne pas pousser des cris hystériques et heureux tout en sautant sur mon matelas. Bon, le seul hic était que, oui, nous ne serons pas dans le même lit. Et d'ailleurs, si je craquais maintenant j'étais sûre de ne pas avoir fini d'exprimer ma joie en deux pages.

C'était dorénavant presque officiel : Ace et Marco seront mes gardes du corps pendant notre petit séjour à Hōseki. Franchement, qui ne voudrais pas être à ma place, hein ? HEIN ? Bien qu'un petit bonus avec l'ajout de Law ou de Shanks serait le bienvenu…

Malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas changer l'histoire et les événements à ma guise. Tiens, pourquoi mon Fruit ne pouvait-il pas me donner ce genre de don, hein ?! Rah !

– Oh, y a un article sur toi dans le journal, lança Marco en m'interpellant avec les pages grises et fines entre les mains.

Curieuse, je relevai les yeux vers lui. Il lut à haute voix :

– _« La fugitive récemment recherchée aurait apparemment un lien entre la Marine et le célèbre Yonkō du nom d'Edward Newgate, alias Barbe Blanche. Selon l'interrogatoire d'un criminel vaincu par Ace aux poings ardents et cette jeune fille, elle détiendrait peut-être des informations de la plus haute importance pouvant nuire au Gouvernement Mondial. Actuellement, l'enquête menée sur la fugitive pourrait bien la dénoncer en tant qu'espionne travaillant pour les Révolutionnaires ou autre groupe ennemi du Gouvernement._

_Que tous ceux qui auraient croisé sa route ou auraient des informations à son sujet se présentent immédiatement au poste le plus proche afin de la retrouver le plus rapidement possible. La récompense pourra éventuellement augmenter selon le niveau de sa capture. »_

… Wouah. Avec tout ça, il était clair qu'il m'était dorénavant impossible de faire profil bas comme je l'espérais… Adieu, petite vie tranquille aussi bien dans mon monde que dans celui-ci. Je n'avais plus les mots pour exprimer mon désespoir et mon angoisse causés par toutes ces fausses accusations. Quoique, il est vrai que j'avais pas mal d'infos les concernant…

Quant à Ace, s'était relevé d'un seul coup, son attention soudainement attisée.

– Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'ils savent que tu ne viens pas d'ici et qu'ils sont également au courant de ta situation ?

– … Je pense pas. Qui croirait un truc pareil de toute façon ?!

– Densai s'est bien laissé convaincre.

– Densai est un idiot à part. Tout le monde m'aurait pris pour une folle !

– C'est pas faux, lança Marco depuis le coin de la pièce. Et dans ces cas-là, la Marine pourrait seulement chercher à tirer toute cette histoire au clair, afin de s'assurer qu'aucune de leurs informations personnelles n'aient fui.

Je me tournai vers lui.

– Ça veut dire que si j'y allais et que je prétendais ne rien savoir, ils arrêteront de me pourchasser ?

– Je ne pense pas. À tous les coups, ils seront au moins convaincus de tes liens avec Barbe Blanche et chercheront à te forcer à cracher des informations sur nous, espionne ou pas espionne.

– Quoi !? Impossible !

– Ouais, ils seraient bien capable d'un truc pareil, marmonna Ace en se recouchant sur le dos, mains croisées derrière la tête.

– Alors je vais devoir les fuir jusqu'à la fin de mon périple… ?

– Possible, fit Marco. Enfin, tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de rester discrète au moins jusqu'à ce que les choses se calment.

– M'ouais… Je suis pas très convaincue, boudai-je en soupirant.

Moi, Meiko alias Mélissa, dix-sept ans et déjà fugitive avec une prime sur la tête. Incroyable, non ? Comment Robin a-t-elle bien pu faire elle, alors qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que moi ?! J'aurais peut-être dû tomber sur l'équipage de Luffy, elle m'aurait bien été utile pour me conseiller !

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et Izou apparut à l'entrée dans ses habits toujours aussi étincelants.

– Hé, Ace. L'informateur a quelques bonnes nouvelles pour toi.

Interrogé, ce dernier se releva du lit en s'asseyant sur le bord.

– De bonnes nouvelles ?

– Il t'attend en bas.

Le commandant de la seconde flotte hésita un petit instant avant de se lever en soupirant et se diriger vers la porte. Il nous lança un bref regard :

– Je reviens.

Puis il quitta la pièce, nous laissant seuls Marco et moi. Des bonnes nouvelles pour Ace ? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être ? Sûrement des trucs à propos de Teach, probablement. Espérons qu'il ne soit pas trop près du but. Pendant que je me tracassais à propos de Ace et ce mystérieux informateur, je ne vis pas Marco se déplacer vers moi.

Il resta debout à côté du matelas, me fixant de haut. … Quoi ? J'avais un brocolis sur la gueule ou bien… ?

Rien. Aucune parole. Aucun mot entre nous. Seulement ce regard fixe et sérieux que les gens nous lançaient en général quand on avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Or, je ne me souviens pas d'avoir causé quoi que ce soit à Marco -mis à part ma petite escapade de tout à l'heure qui m'a déjà valu 30 minutes d'engueulade de la part de l'autre bouclé de pirate !

– Tu n'as rien à me dire ? me lança-t-il sans quitter son air suspicieux.

– … Non ?

Quoi, il voulait vraiment que je m'excuse de leur avoir faussé compagnie quelques heures plus tôt ? Mais j'avais déjà dit que j'étais désolée et que j'avais retenu la leçon ! Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait de plus ? Il soupira et s'adossa au mur jusqu'à côté, bras croisés.

– Ace n'est plus là. Tu peux parler maintenant.

– Mais… qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise ?

– Je sais pas, ce que tu nous caches depuis le début, par exemple ?

– Cacher quoi ?

Je commençai à pâlir. Il est vrai que je ne leur avais pas tout raconté, mais c'étaient soit des choses pas forcément nécessaires, ou soit des choses… qu'il valait mieux éviter d'en parler. Attend, comment Marco pouvait-il bien savoir ce que je pouvais cacher… ?!

– Je… je ne cache rien !

– Vraiment ?

– Pourquoi tu penses une chose pareille ?!

Son regard se fit plus insistant.

– Peut-être parce que j'ai écouté aux portes, lança-t-il sans me quitter des yeux.

La sueur commençant à perler sur mon front.

– Et peut-être parce que j'ai entendu des choses plutôt intéressantes lors de ta fameuses discussion entre toi et Père.

Je ne pus cacher mon tressaillement à l'entente de ces paroles. Car ça voulait alors dire que Marco nous avait entendu, et qu'il avait sûrement intercepté la partie que je voulais à tout prix garder secrète… Oh non.

Il s'avança devant moi, les prunelles luisantes.

– Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu essayes de nous cacher la prochaine mort de Ace ?

… Nous y voilà. Il l'avait dit. Il savait. Tout le monde aurait pensé que ça pourrait être une bonne chose, mais pas du tout. Si l'un venait à être au courant, alors tout le monde finirait par l'être et mon plan sauvetage pourrait bien finir par devenir un plan d'attaque contre la Marine et Akainu avec Ace en première ligne qui ne voudra jamais accepté sa soi-disant future défaite sans rien faire.

– …

– Alors ? s'impatienta le Phénix qui me surplombait de toute sa hauteur.

– Je… C'est…

Je déviai le regard, me trifouillant les mains. Le minuscule interrogatoire de Marco était dix fois plus angoissant qu'un oral d'anglais pendant les examens. Croyez-moi ! J'essayai de reprendre mon souffle sans bégayer.

– Ce n'était pas censé se faire savoir… murmurai-je à voix basse, bien trop intimidée par la présence de l'autre en face.

– Oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai cru voir. La question c'est « pourquoi ? ».

Rah, je savais qu'il allait poser la question véridique ! Ne pouvait-on pas m'épargner ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu ? Vaincue, je hochai la tête sans cesser de jouer avec mes doigts d'un air nerveux.

– Si… Si je vous l'avais dit j'avais peur que vous ne vous mettiez à courir tête baissée vers Teach ou Akainu pour passer vos nerfs sur lui…

Face au silence par lequel il répondit, j'en conclus que je n'avais pas donné la bonne réponse et qu'il allait me passer à tabac. … Enfin, non. Vous avez déjà vu Marco tabasser quelqu'un vous ? Pas moi. Et en aucun cas j'aimerais y passer la première. Je me décidai à relever les yeux vers lui, lorsque je vis que son expression semblait avoir changé. Au lieu du sérieux et de l'aura sombre qui l'entourait, il était maintenant de retour au Marco que je connaissais bien : de nature calme, impassible et apathique.

– Je vois, soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, c'est seulement pour ça, alors ?

– … Oui ?

– Baka.

Ces deux syllabes ont eu pour don de m'agacer légèrement. Je ne relevai pas son insulte cependant. Il continua :

– Tu t'es fait du soucis pour rien. Nous sommes les pirates de Barbe Blanche, ne l'oublie pas. Nous avons une réputation à tenir, et c'est sûrement pas en fonçant dans le tas comme des abrutis que nous allons y parvenir.

… Pas faux.

– J'apprécie néanmoins ta considération pour nous et cet idiot enflammé. Il est vrai que certains d'entre nous n'auraient pas vraiment digéré la nouvelle, bien que rien ne se soit encore produit.

– Donc… Tu n'es plus en colère ?

– Je ne suis pas en colère. J'étais seulement un peu agacé de devoir rester en dehors de cette histoire alors que je savais que l'un de mes frères allaient y laisser la vie.

– … Je comprends. Je suis sincèrement désolée.

Et j'étais vraiment honnête. Je comprenais parfaitement ce sentiment d'impuissance face à quelque chose qui mettait quelqu'un que l'on aimait en danger. Moi-même, fan incontestée de Portgas D. Ace, rêvais maintes fois de pouvoir télépathiquement envoyer un coup à ce crétin d'Amiral au magma juste avant qu'il ne vienne… tuer… mon Ace d'une façon aussi lâche.

Et pas que moi ! Tous les fans de mon bien-aimé se seraient jetés sur Sakazuki s'ils en avaient eu les moyens ! J'en suis certaine.

– Ne t'excuse pas, c'est en partie ma faute pour avoir écouté en douce alors que je n'étais pas censé savoir.

Au final, la tension de tout à l'heure avait complètement disparue, et Marco et moi avons finalement pu trouver un terrain d'entente. Il me promit de ne rien dévoiler aux autres à conditions de le tenir au courant concernant Barbe Noire et de l'informer d'un plan si jamais il m'en venait un en tête (ce dont je doutais fortement.)

C'était peut-être égoïste de sa part de tenir les autres à l'écart alors qu'il savait tout mais au moment où je lui ai posé la question, il me répondit qu'ils sauraient tout en temps voulu et qu'il était inutile de les inquiéter si on pouvait faire en sorte de changer le cours des choses. Ce à quoi je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

Soudain, de lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre en train de monter les marches de l'escalier derrière la porte, avant que celle-ci ne vienne s'ouvrir bruyamment, laissant découvrir un Ace haletant, tête baissée et silencieux. Moi et le Phénix nous regardâmes sans un mot, se demandant en même temps ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de cet imbécile. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers nous. Ses prunelles étaient fixes et semblaient profondément déterminées.

– Ace ? demandai-je, à tout hasard.

Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Il regarda dans ma direction sans cesser de sourire de manière aussi sombre. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine tout à coup, signe de mauvaise augure selon moi. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Mais alors pas du tout.

– On a localisé Barbe Noire. Il est sur l'île de Banaro à l'Est, tout proche de Water Seven.

Alors que j'étais pourtant calme au début, quelque chose tilta dans ma tête. Si ce n'était que l'endroit où se trouvait soi-disant Barbe Noire, j'aurais pu me contenter de hausser les épaules tout en croisant les doigts pour ne pas le croiser comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, c'était différent.

Banaro. Si je me souvenais bien, c'était l'endroit où il avait rencontré Teach et où les deux s'étaient livrés une énorme bataille qui avait décidé du sort du pirate de Barbe Blanche. L'endroit où Barbe Noire l'avait vaincu et condamné à mourir. C'était l'endroit qui le condamnerait à nouveau s'il venait à y mettre les pieds et où il s'était décidé à s'y rendre sans prendre conscience qu'il se livrait à la mort.

_Oh non… _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

… _à suivre ?_

* * *

.

_Et voilà ! Alors ? Des avis ? _

_Au fait, il y aura certains moments où je pense devoir changer de point de vue de temps en temps, j'espère que vous n'y verrez aucun problème. Il n'y en aura pas beaucoup, seulement pour montrer certaines actions durant le périple de notre flemmarde d'aventurière. _

_Ensuite, j'ai pensé à une chose. J'ai une idée de fin pour cette fiction mais j'ai tout plein d'idées qui me viennent et j'ai peur que l'histoire prenne plus de chapitres que prévu. Je pensais en faire 30 ou 40 mais je crois que c'est parti pour aller jusqu'à + de 50... Ça vous va ou bien il faudra que je rétrécisse mes idées ? haha. Dites-moi tout de suite sinon je vais tout simplement continuer l'aventure jusqu'à dix tomes presque :')_

_._

_**Neiflheim **: hm hmm... Le manger ou ne pas le manger... Telle est la question. Rendez-vous au(x) prochain(s) chapitre(s) pour le savoir ! ~_

_**L1109 **: Je ne sais pas, la dernière fois que j'ai regadé pocahontas c'était il y a 10 ans xD Peut-être, c'est possible. En tout cas la première fois que j'ai trouvé ce nom il était sorti de ma tête sans savoir qu'on l'utilisait réellement au Japon, et depuis c'est resté. Enfin, je pourrais en faire toute une biographie mais on va éviter... Merci pour ta review ! _

_._

Merci à tous pour vos impressions. J'espère pouvoir compter sur votre soutien jusqu'au bout o/

À Bientôt ! ~


	18. Chapter 18

_**YOOOOOOOSHHHH**_

_Non, ceci n'est pas un poisson d'avril, voici le chapitre 18 de Very Bad Trip ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !_

_13.600 vues... VOUS ÊTES MAGIQUES !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

** \- Chapitre 18 -**

**.**

**.**

– _On a localisé Barbe Noire. Il est sur l'île de Banaro à l'Est, tout proche de Water Seven._

_Barano. L'endroit où Barbe Noire l'avait vaincu et condamné à mourir. C'était l'endroit qui le condamnerait à nouveau s'il venait à y mettre les pieds et où il s'était décidé à s'y rendre sans prendre conscience qu'il se livrait à la mort._

_Oh non…_

* * *

Le silence s'était installé depuis quelque secondes, laissant un Ace aux yeux étincelants, un Marco dont le visage stoïque avait changé de 10% pour laisser place à de l'étonnement, et enfin moi… yeux grands ouverts, bouche-bée et littéralement statufiée. Je crois que c'était le moment de dire quelque chose. Ace attendait certainement des félicitations de notre part mais avec un Phénix habituellement apathique et moi dont l'esprit paniqué entamait des roulés-boulés à l'intérieur de mon crâne, il ne pourrait pas s'attendre à grand-chose.

– Alors ? Vous ne dites rien ?

– Si. C'est fantastique -yoi, confirma Marco en hochant légèrement la tête.

– …

– Meiko ?

– … Uh…

– Hé, ça va ?

Mon expression avait dû l'inquiéter à force. Non, Ace. C'était à moi de m'inquiéter, pas l'inverse ! Tu ne comprends donc pas l'immense choc que je suis en train de subir, là ?!

– T-Tout va bien. C'est… c'est génial Ace, vraiment ! Hahaha…

– N'est-ce pas ?! On va pouvoir s'y diriger bientôt, et alors là, je pourrais enfin me venger de ce traître qui a osé commettre l'impardonnable !

Ouais, possible. À condition que tu ne te fasses pas ratatiner et capturer par la Marine qui mettra alors ton exécution en place. Chose que j'étais censée éviter en m'impliquant dans cette histoire à haut risque. Et chose qui se répétera définitivement si je ne trouvais pas une solution immédiatement pour retarder le départ en direction de Barano. Réfléchis Meiko. Réfléchis ! J'étais tellement concentrée que mes réflexions déclenchèrent le mécanisme de mon estomac qui gargouilla bruyamment. Les deux garçons me se mirent à me fixer en même temps, l'œil amusé.

– Ouais, bah avant d'aller foncer dans vos périples, ça vous dit d'aller manger ? proposa Marco en désignant la porte d'un revers de pouce.

Bonne idée. Ça me remettra les idées en place et de toute façon, réfléchir le ventre vide était comme pédaler sur du beurre pour moi. Impossible de faire fonctionner ma cervelle alors que mon organisme agonisait ! Bref, nous voilà tous les trois descendus côté bar pour manger et nous goinfrer avec le reste de l'équipage qui s'était mis à brailler comme des sourds tout le long de la soirée.

Je m'étais autorisée un petit verre d'alcool pour profiter avec les autres, mais raisonnable comme je l'étais, je ne me suis pas permise de… Bon, d'accord. En vérité je me suis lancée dans une bataille avec Ace et deux autres pirates en jouant à celui qui boirait le plus de verres. J'ai tenu jusqu'au nombre de cinq. Ils ont tenus au-delà de quinze. D'ailleurs je me souviens parfaitement de m'être fait beaucoup charriée à ce propos. J'avais même gagné le surnom de la "Pocharde de cinq verres" pendant tout le reste de la soirée. Heureusement pour moi, seuls les rares sobres s'en souviendront. Enfin, j'espère.

Puis finalement vint mon moment favoris… l'heure d'aller dormir. Ooooh non, ce n'était pas pour mon prochain moment de détente que j'étais heureuse ! Certes, j'aimais beaucoup roupiller et passer la plupart de mon temps au lit mais cette fois ce n'était pas la raison de ma bonne humeur.

Devant moi se tenaient deux Apollons qui se préparèrent à aller se coucher, ce qui impliquait donc de se mettre à l'aise pour la nuit, ce qui impliquait donc… de retirer leurs t-shirt ! Bon, j'avais l'habitude de voir mon bien-aimé se trimballer torse-nu de toute manière, mais pour Marco c'était une première. Et croyez-moi, cet homme cachait bien son jeu…

Moi qui croyais que ses tablettes étaient la seule chose de valeur à regarder, eh bien j'avais tort. Sa musculature se répandait jusqu'au niveau de ses bras et de ses épaules, retraçant parfaitement bien la solide sculpture de son corps tout entier. Ace était peut-être plus large au niveau des épaules, mais niveau force, ces deux-là étaient probablement à égalité.

… Quoi ! Oui, je bavais sur deux personnages qui n'étaient pas censés exister, et alors ? Tout le monde le faisait de toute manière, j'avais juste le privilège d'avoir les véritables morceaux de chair devant moi. Je vous fais même l'honneur de décrire cette scène absolument alléchante, soyez donc reconnaissants !

– Profitez de votre nuit de sommeil, on part tôt demain -yoi, annonça Marco en calant ses bras croisés sous sa tête.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Il y a des bases de la Marine aux alentours de cette île. Elle a beau paraître paisible, on préfère éviter de se faire remarquer trop longtemps.

– Oh, je vois…

Ace s'affala sur son matelas, tête la première. Il se tourna vers moi :

– Au fait, t'as pas pu vendre ton fruit du coup ?

Ah, tiens. J'avais complètement oublié. Ma déprime reprit le dessus en pensant à tout l'argent que j'aurais pu obtenir si j'avais eu le temps de faire le reste des boutiques. Bon, ce sera pour plus tard… à notre prochaine destination… avant Barano… RAAAH ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'à chaque fois un malheur me tombe dessus ? Je portais la poisse, c'est ça ? Ou alors j'étais maudite ? Ou bien toutes les mauvaises ondes de ce Monde ont décidé de se tourner vers moi en croyant que j'étais la victime idéale ? Eh bien sachez que NON.

– T'inquiète. Plein d'autres acheteurs potentiels vont se montrer ailleurs. Après tout, il est rare d'en voir de nos propres yeux ces derniers temps.

– Hmpf. Si c'est pour me faire rouler c'est pas la peine.

Je m'emparai du coffret déposé à côté de mon lit, l'ouvrant pour observer le contenu finement placé dans la boîte, telle une œuvre d'art. Ses couleurs sont restées aussi vives que la dernière fois que je l'ai trouvé. À le voir comme ça il avait l'air tellement appétissant et si juteux que ça donnait presque envie de croquer dedans… J'ai bien dit _presque_.

– Vous croyez que c'est quel animal ? leur demandai-je à tout hasard.

– Je ne sais pas, réfléchit Marco, je serais curieux de savoir moi aussi.

– Hé, on fait des paris ?

– Vas-y ! lançai-je, intéressée, si tu gagnes je serai ton porte-bagages pendant deux semaines. Mais si je gagne tu me donneras la moitié de tes portions de dessert pendant un mois.

– Un mois ?!

– Tu me dois bien ça.

– Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

– En l'honneur de ma compagnie, mon utilité et ma grande générosité qui m'a valu de te sauver la vie lors de notre séjour sur la dernière île.

Il prit un air choqué.

– Tu te rends comptes de l'incroyable mesquinerie dont tu fais preuve, là ?

Et comment que j'étais mesquine ! J'avais encore une tonne de trucs à lui faire regretter depuis notre voyage ensemble, je n'allais laisser aucune opportunité s'échapper. Je vis Marco ricaner discrètement tandis qu'il observait notre énième scène de chamaillerie de la journée. Bref, une fois notre dispute entamée, les paris furent lancés. Ace misa ses desserts sur le kangourou, et moi j'ai préféré risquer de sacrifier ma serviabilité forcée en optant pour le lion.

J'avais encore jamais vu de lions en capacité dans One Piece. J'espérais donc pouvoir gagner juste pour voir ce que ça donne ! On était encore à essayer de trouver d'autres animaux qui pourraient convenir au Fruit, jusqu'à ce que Marco nous coupe dans nos illusions :

– Vous savez que vous ne saurez jamais de quoi il s'agit si vous le vendez ?

… c'eut pour don de clore définitivement nos paris qui se sont retrouvés inutiles à la fin. Sans l'intervention de Marco, on en serait encore à s'imaginer l'un et l'autre forcé de partager nos desserts ou de porter les bagages comme un vulgaire esclave.

Bref. Cinq minutes plus tard, le ronflement du second commandant résonnait déjà à travers la pièce. Il était en train de critiquer les vacheries de ses compagnons d'équipage lorsqu'une de ses fréquentes crises de narcolepsie le prit d'un coup, le couchant net. C'est aussi à ce moment que l'autre commandant choisit de prendre la parole en profitant du sommeil de l'autre ondulé.

– Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ?

– Hein ?

– Pour Barbe Noire. Si j'ai bien compris, c'est à Barano qu'il se retrouvera condamné, non ?

– Ah, oui. Sincèrement, je sais pas comment faire pour l'arrêter à l'heure actuelle. Il est carrément prêt à foncer dans le tas et rien ne lui fera changer d'avis, même si je lui expliquais tout ce que je savais. Il est tellement obsédé par la vengeance de Thatch que mes raisonnements ne l'atteindraient même pas.

J'entendis Marco soupirer.

– Le connaissant, c'est exactement ce qu'il va se passer…

Même lui n'arriverait pas à l'arrêter, j'en suis sûre.

– Enfin, bon. Tu as encore quelques jours pour y penser. Ne te torture pas trop avec tout ça, tu fais déjà ce que tu peux pour l'aider, c'est ce qui compte.

– Merci.

Il s'étira lourdement avant de se caler plus confortablement dans son lit. Me tournant le dos, il reprit :

– Dors un peu, sinon on va encore avoir du mal à te réveiller demain matin.

Sur ce, le silence reprit son cours et le léger ronflement du premier commandant s'ajouta à celui de son camarade deux minutes et onze secondes plus tard. Regardant une dernière fois celui que je considérais comme mon fantasme vivant, je ne pus retenir un rire quand je vis une énorme bulle depuis son nez se gonfler et se dégonfler à chaque inspiration comme un véritable gag. Mon instant de rigolade s'estompa quand un énorme bâillement me prit et que mes paupières vinrent cligner trois ou quatre fois avant de se fermer définitivement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Moi qui croyais que ma matinée allait être tout aussi paisible que l'heure du coucher de la veille, eh bien j'avais tort. Mon esprit était encore en train de me faire vivre un rêve farfelu, lorsque tout à coup, une secousse énorme vint troubler mon sommeil, faisant vibrer le monde imaginaire qu'avait crée mon cerveau. En me tirant de mon lourd sommeil, je pus constater que le tremblement ne faisait pas parti de mon rêve, mais était bel et bien réel.

Encore un peu groggy, je ne pris pas conscience tout de suite de la situation d'urgence qui se présentait sous mes yeux. J'étais étalée par terre, essayant de me rappeler où j'étais, et au moment où je croyais avoir affaire à une hallucination due à mon imagination plus que débordante (à force de regarder des animes jusqu'à trois heures du matin, je vous assure qu'il peut vous arriver des trucs délirants parfois) et que j'étais prête à me recoucher sans faire attention aux ruines qui m'entouraient ainsi que l'énorme trou dans le mur qui nous faisait voir l'extérieur de l'auberge, une main venue me tirer par le pull me secoua dans tous les sens, me réveillant un peu plus.

– MEIKO !

La voix d'Ace traversa mes tympans comme un coup d'éclair dévastateur. Il fallait dire que les quelques gorgées d'alcool de la veille n'avaient pas entièrement disparu de mon organisme… Ce fut une torture que d'avoir les oreilles bourdonnantes dès le matin.

– Mais réveille-toi bon sang ! Tu vas pas me dire que même des explosions ne te font aucun effet ?!

– Hein… ? Des explo-

Tout à coup, la voix de Marco qui se trouvait quelque part dans la pièce (je ne saurais dire où) nous hurla de nous baisser. Ace me plaqua au sol et dans la seconde qui suivit, un énorme _**BOUM**_ fracassa la moitié de notre chambre qui était déjà bien en morceaux avant cette dernière explosion.

… wait, what ? Une explosion ? Une EXPLOSION ?!

Mes pensées s'interrompirent par d'énormes blocs de pierre venant du toit qui se mirent à chuter un peu partout dans la pièce, manquant de peu de nous ratatiner Ace et moi. Je peux vous dire que cette fois, j'étais bien réveillée. Enfin je pense, parce que j'avais beau cligner des yeux, le chaos de la chambre en ruine ne semblait pas vouloir redevenir comme avant…

– Vous allez bien tous les deux -yoi ?!

– On est vivant, répondit Ace en m'aidant à me relever.

Marco apparut de derrière d'immenses débris, son corps tout enflammé redevenant d'un coup celui d'un être humain normal. Il avait sûrement dû se métamorphoser afin de ne pas se faire aplatir comme une crêpe. Oh mon Dieu. S'il n'avait pas eu son fruit du démon, en ce moment il serait- Hé, en parlant de ça, où se trouvait le mien ?! Tout en fouillant des yeux les recoins de la pièce, je m'adressai aux deux pirates :

– Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce qu'il se passe, nom d'un chien ?!

– Ça se voit pas ? On se fait attaquer.

– … Quoi !?

– C'est exactement ce qu'il dit : nous nous faisons attaquer, répéta le blond. Il semble que l'ennemi nous ait pris par surprise en ayant eu vent de l'endroit où on crèche.

Dans ma tête, c'était Bagdad. Mon cerveau résonnait encore à travers mes oreilles, mon esprit était encore un peu dans le flou et mon réveil brutal ne m'aidait pas beaucoup à me remettre les idées en place. Si je comprends bien, Marco venait de me dire qu'on se faisait bombarder et qu'on cherchait à nous coincer en nous ensevelissant sous les décombres de l'auberge ?!

J'eus à peine le temps de m'emparer de mon sac à dos que je me fis tirer par mon idole qui se précipita vers le gros trou dans le mur.

– ACE ?! m'écriai-je, redoutant alors ce qu'il comptait faire.

Non, je me faisais des idées. Il n'allait pas faire ça. Je sais qu'il était parfois un peu irréfléchi et qu'il agissait sous le feu de l'action sans raisonnement, mais il y avait des limites tout de même, non ? … Apparemment non.

Trois seconde plus tard, me voilà en train de hurler tandis que ce dingue avait sauté dans le vide en me portant dans ses bras. Notez bien le progrès : il m'avait tenue DANS ses pas, pas SOUS son bras comme un simple bagage ou sur son épaule telle un vulgaire sac à patate. Deuxième progrès : aucune remarque sur ma soi-disant lourdeur. Qu'on lui donne une médaille sur-le-champ !

Enfin… là n'était pas le moment de partir dans mes drôles de délires. Il fallait partir d'ici en vitesse avant de finir en feu d'artifice humain.

Une fois qu'on eut atterri, des hommes étaient immédiatement venus nous encercler, fusils et épées en main. Je pense pas qu'un tel accueil nous invite gentiment à boire le thé avec eux ou à faire une balade entres amis. Dans ces cas-là, plus qu'une solution : s'enfuir.

… Oui bon, ça, c'était ma solution à moi. Pour les deux pirates, la leur était bien évidemment de foncer dans le tas et en ratatiner le plus possible. Comme ils venaient de faire à l'instant pendant que mes pieds étaient sur le point de s'élancer le plus loin que je pouvais.

– Par là ! s'écria Marco en prenant la tête du chemin.

Nous le suivîmes sans hésiter, abattant quelques assaillants au passage qui n'avaient pas l'air de connaître leurs limites. Un moment, Izou et d'autres de ses hommes nous ont rejoint en direction du port. Le travesti se servit de son pistolet pour éliminer un ennemi au loin, puis il se tourna vers nous tout en continuant sa course :

– On a des nouvelles concernant cette petite attaque surprise. Lors d'un interrogatoire avec certains d'entre eux, ils nous ont avoué qu'ils étaient sous les ordres de Kaidou.

– Kaidou ! s'exclama le second commandant.

– K-Ka-Kaidou ?! Il vous cherche encore des noises celui-là !?

– Cet homme ne sait pas quand abandonner. Tant qu'Oyaji restera vivant, Kaidou ne le lâchera pas d'une semelle.

– Qu… qu'est-ce qu'on va faire alors ?

– Pour le moment, on s'en va. Tout le monde a pour ordre de retourner sur le navire. Il ne reste plus que nous, finit Izou avant d'abattre un autre pirate.

Sur ce, nous nous sommes mis tous les quatre à foncer vers le port qui ne devait plus être bien loin. Bon sang, quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de faire des marathons à la suite, comme ça ?! Mon corps n'allait plus pouvoir le supporter au bout d'un moment. Je n'étais pas faite pour courir, et encore moins pour survivre ! J'y repenserai à deux fois maintenant avant de répondre "One Piece" quand les sondages nous demandent dans quel anime on aimerait être téléporté… à moins qu'ils m'offrent quelques vies de secours à l'avance, histoire de tenir les trois premiers jours. La prochaine fois il serait plus pratique que je tombe dans le Monde de Zelda…

Bref. Nous étions presque arrivés à destination, jusqu'au moment où un bruit aiguë de tir de canon n'attire mon attention. Et avant d'avoir pu réagir, une explosion se produit juste devant nous, nous propulsant séparément au loin en même temps qu'une partie du bâtiment qu'on était en train de longer.

Résultat : une bosse sur le crâne, un genou sanguinolent, une belle grimace et enfin, moi qui me retrouve une trentaine de mètres plus loin que les autres. Trente mètres, c'est facile à parcourir, c'est bien ce que vous vous dites, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien c'est ce que je m'étais dit aussi… jusqu'à ce que je voie dix gars armés en train de se diriger vers moi, prêt à me finir.

Ace venait tout juste de se relever et le temps qu'il se tourne, qu'il remarque les autres à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres de moi maintenant et qu'il s'occupe des autres ennemis qui s'étaient rués sur lui et les deux autres commandants, j'aurais le temps de mourir. Largement.

Après une longue micro-seconde de réflexion, je me suis mise à courir dans la direction opposée, hurlant aux gars derrière moi :

– On se retrouve au port ! Partez pas sans moi bande de trous de balle !

– Que… Hein ?! MEIKO ! REVIENS !

– Je rêve ou elle nous a traité de "trous de balle" ?!

– Il est vrai que cela n'était pas forcément nécessaire…

C'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée à nouveau séparée de mes gardes-du-corps (plus Izou) en train d'essayer de semer le groupe de mecs dangereux à quelques pas derrière moi. J'étais essoufflée, les larmes de panique et d'épuisement me montaient aux yeux, et en plus j'avais un point de côté. Jamais de ma vie je me suis retrouvée aussi pitoyable qu'en ce moment… Heureusement que Ace n'était pas avec moi, il se serait foutu de ma gueule jusqu'à la fin de mon périple !

D'ailleurs je l'entendais encore hurler de l'autre côté. Je crois qu'il était en colère. À qui la faute ?! C'est pas moi qui aie demandé à me faire pourchassée de la sorte ! En plus j'avais rien à voir dans la querelle entre Kaidou et Barbe Blanche, d'abord, alors pourquoi j'étais ciblée moi aussi ?!

Préservant le maximum de souffle qui me restait, je me suis mise à tourner dans toutes les allées que je voyais, tournant même en rond à certains moment pour être sûre d'être semée. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la cinquième minute de course (j'étais morte) que je trouvai de quoi me cacher le temps que les pirates passent leur chemin. Ni une ni deux, je me jetai derrière les blocs de béton appartenant anciennement à un bar posé là avant qu'un coup de canon vienne l'exploser, je suppose, et me fit petite et discrète, priant tous les deux de cet univers pour ne pas me faire prendre.

– Pitié, pitié, pitié… ! Laissez-moi vivre encore un peu. J'ai une mission. Si je la mène pas à bien, tous les fans de mon personnage favoris vont me tomber dessus et m'arracher la peau vivante ! Vous avez pas le droit de me faire mourir !

– Hé, vous avez entendu quelque chose, vous ?

_-gloups-_

Ils étaient là, arrêtés juste en face de ma cachette en regardant tout autour d'eux, surpris par ma soudaine disparition.

– Rien du tout.

– Moi non plus. Le bruit des explosions doit probablement encore résonner dans tes oreilles.

– Taisez-vous et restez vigilants, fit la voix d'un type baraqué tout à l'avant du groupe. Nous avons pour ordre de décimer le plus d'hommes de Barbe Blanche possible. Ne traînons pas.

Puis il se remit en route, aussitôt suivi par ses hommes qui obéirent sans poser de questions. La tension dans l'air était si intense que j'ai failli oublier de respirer. Non, en fait c'était exactement ce qu'il s'était passé, à en voir par la manière dont mon souffle s'était brusquement repris sans crier gare.

Sauvée, je me mis à remercier les innombrables divinités inexistantes dans ma tête, avant de sortir et de me faufiler sur le chemin de mon arrivée ici. Il ne restait plus qu'à rejoindre le port où les autres devraient normalement m'attendre. … NORMALEMENT.

Non, ils n'oseraient pas me lâcher, pas vrai ? Ce sont les Pirates de Newgate, ils ne pourraient pas faire une chose pareille. Je sais que je suis un boulet à qui l'on pourrait reprocher énormément de choses, mais ce n'était pas une raison de me… Non, Meiko. Arrête de te faire des histoires. Tu sais très bien qu'il est impossible que ces braves gens te laissent tomber comme ça.

– … Je les ai traité de trou du cul, quand même…

En repensant à cette partie, mon cerveau se bloqua. Oh non…

– Je suis dans la merde ! hurlai-je en fonçant vers le Mobydick malgré mon souffle de taureau.

Des coups de feu se firent entendre non loin de moi au moment même où j'avais recommencé à courir (si je survis jusqu'à la fin de mon voyage après tant d'efforts, j'exige de recevoir des honneurs pour ma bravoure et ma détermination sans faille qui a failli me tuer à plusieurs reprises). Je les aurais bien ignorés si je n'avais pas reconnu la voix d'Ace qui insultait ses éventuels opposants qui semblaient s'acharner sur lui.

Hop, petit détour. Non, ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la bravoure, cette fois. C'est juste que personne n'était autorisé à faire du mal à ce garçon. PERSONNE. Bon, peut-être que Garp pouvait se le permettre de temps en temps. Sinon, PERSONNE n'avait le droit, d'accord ?

– Ace !

Je le vis en train de mettre deux de ses ennemis à terre en un coup. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me perturba le plus. J'aperçus une ligne de sang s'écouler de son bras par une large coupure semblable à un tracé de balle. Oh non, il était blessé ?!

– Te voilà enfin, abrutie !

– Ace… ton bras…

– T'occupe pas de ça ! Maintenant que t'es là on a plus qu'à retourner sur-

Un nouveau coup de feu se projeta droit sur lui. Il esquiva, mais pas assez pour éviter une autre coupure comme celle de son bras. Je retins un cri.

– Bordel… jura l'ondulé en se prenant l'épaule, maudit granit marin !

Du granit marin ? Ces balles étaient faites en granit marin ?! Voilà pourquoi elles le touchaient malgré ses capacités de type logia ! Encore un dilemme qui n'allait pas nous aider… Un gars allait se jeter sur moi mais Ace lui envoya une boule de feu qui le calma aussitôt.

Je n'aidais pas beaucoup moi non plus à le regarder se battre tout en restant plantée là juste devant le danger. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire ? Si j'avais au moins un bâton dans les mains… ou une épée, ou une arme quelconque… ! Mes yeux fouillèrent partout autour de moi avant de venir se poser sur mon sac. Un déclic s'enclencha dans ma tête.

– Meiko, cours ! Je vais les retenir !

Mais au lieu de l'écouter, j'étais encore là à me torturer l'esprit, hésitant à réaliser l'impossible. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas faire ça… Mon regard alla de mon sac à Ace, puis encore à mon sac, sur les pirates, et enfin encore vers Ace. Vite, Melissa. Tu n'avais plus que quelques secondes à te décider avant que l'un de vous deux vienne se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux…

RAAAAHHH ! POURQUOI JE DEVAIS CHOISIR, D'ABORD ?! POURQUOI MOI ! POURQUOI POURQUOI POURQUOI… !

J'inspirai un grand coup.

– Ace. Écoute bien.

– Hah ?! cria-t-il dans une expression qui voulait clairement dire "tu vois pas que c'est pas le moment ?!"

– Ce que je vais faire va peut-être changé le cours de mon existence. Pas une seule seconde j'aurais pensé faire ça de toute ma vie, mais je le fais pour toi, seulement pour toi, tu entends ? Alors j'aimerais que tu graves ce moment dans ton esprit, et que tu sois reconnaissant pour le restant de tes jours. Compris ?!

– … Je n'ai strictement aucune idée de ce que tu es en train de raconter-

Avant qu'il finisse de dire ce qu'il a à dire, je me mis à agir. Si je ne le faisais pas maintenant, j'allais changer d'avis et je serai alors incapable de protéger mon bien-aimé. Je sautai sur mon sac qui avait glissé de mon épaule lors de mon arrivée et en sortis le petit coffret parmi le reste de mes fringues et du bordel qui prenait trop de place.

Je l'ouvris aussitôt et m'emparai du fruit rouge qui fut autrefois l'objet de ma convoitise pour de l'argent. Je crois que Ace avait compris où je voulais en venir, vu la tête qu'il venait de tirer à l'instant.

– Eh… ?

Le fixant droit dans les yeux, je portai le fruit à ma bouche…

– NON NE… !

… et en arrachait un morceau avec mes dents avant de le mâcher en silence, les yeux fermés. Ce que je venais de faire était suicidaire. … Quoique, non. Pas à ce point. Ce que j'ai fait était… insensé, voilà. Complètement dingue et insensé. Ouais, j'étais complètement folle.

Le goût du fruit était sacrément dégueulasse. Bien amer, avec un arrière-goût de terre et de ferraille en même temps… je saurai pas comment vous expliquer. Le principal à retenir, c'était que ce fruit avait un goût de merde.

Au début j'allais me forcer à tout manger (quitte à tout revomir dans l'instant qui suivrait), mais je me suis souvenue qu'une bouchée du fruit suffisait pour acquérir ses pouvoirs. Après avoir balancé le végétal loin de moi, je levai les yeux vers Ace dont l'expression n'avait pas changé.

– T'es sérieuse...

La main sur son épaule saignante, il s'approcha lentement, toujours dubitatif.

– Tu as fait ça ?!

– La ferme ! C'est pour une bonne cause, d'accord ?!

Il continuait de s'approcher lentement pendant que les autres pirates me fixaient bizarrement, eux aussi incrédules. Moi-même je n'en revenais toujours pas. Est-ce que j'allais changer tout de suite ? Ça va être douloureux ? Je ne ressentais toujours rien. Ni douleur, ni chatouilles, ni sensation étrange à l'intérieur de moi… Peut-être que c'était pas un vrai fruit, en fin de compte. (auquel cas ça me soulagerait rien qu'un petit peu.)

J'étais encore en train d'y réfléchir quand une ombre derrière moi m'alerta. À l'instant où je me tournai, je vis l'un des hommes qui avait dû se glisser derrière moi abaisser son épée droit sur ma tête prêt à me couper en deux. Dans un cri paniqué, j'évitai de justesse le tranchant de sa lame et me roulai sur le côté. Ô, bonté divine. Gloire à mes puissants réflexes qui m'ont permis de continuer à vivre encore quelques heures dans ce monde de sauvages…

L'autre se tourna à nouveau vers moi, le regard noir. Je sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais il voulait définitivement ma peau. Sans savoir comment, je parvins à éviter un deuxième coup d'épée et au moment où je vis une opportunité, je le poussai de toutes mes forces en direction d'Ace. Aucun pouvoir ne semblait affluer en moi de toute façon, alors autant faire ça à l'ancienne, hein.

– Ace ! Je te laisse celui-là !

– Quoi ?! fit-il en assommant instinctivement l'ennemi que je venais de lui balancer.

– Yeah ! Bien joué, camarade !

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Je ne te permet pas de-

Voyant l'efficacité de mon attaque, j'ai tenté de refaire le même coup avec un autre. M'étant faufilé dans son dos avec une agilité qui m'étais encore inconnue, je le frappai de mon pied en l'envoyant vers le second commandant de Barbe Blanche. Le deuxième coup avait failli louper, car celui que j'avais balancé avait pointé son épée droit devant par réflexe.

– Toi… Tu ne perds rien pour attendre… !

– Tu es le seul qui sache te battre je te rappelle !

– Je suis blessé !

– Mais encore opérationnel !

– Tu veux mourir ?!

Soudain, son expression irritée se changea en un visage choqué. Par instinct je me retournai, me demandant si quelqu'un s'était faufilé derrière, mais il n'y avait personne. Pourquoi me regardait-il de la sorte ?

– Meiko…

– Quoi ?

– Tu…

– Yaaaaah !

Un type se jeta sur moi sans prévenir. Avant que je le sache, j'étais à terre et l'homme essayait de récupérer son pistolet tombé un peu plus loin durant sa chute avec moi. Et moi, si je ne me sortais pas de là avant qu'il parvienne à reprendre son arme, j'étais mal. Ace ne pouvait pas m'aider à l'heure actuelle, il était déjà occupé à se débarrasser des six derniers types et leur satanés balles en kairoseki ! De plus, s'il venait à utiliser ses flammes sur nous, je me mettrais aussi à cramer… !

Le pirate réussit à récupérer son arme. J'étais mal. J'allais me prendre une balle. J'allais mourir, comme ça, devant mon idole incontestée… Et au moment où l'ennemi se tourna vers moi, prêt à me flinguer sans pitié, un truc incroyable se produisit.

Une espèce de fine liane poilue apparut devant mes yeux sans crier gare, venant entourer la gorge du pirate dont l'expression trahissait le choc et la surprise qui l'envahirent. Mes yeux me jouaient-ils des tours… ? Là, comme ça, une plante à poils marrons VIVANTE venait d'ÉTRANGLER mon assaillant comme si de rien était ?! Le type cessa tout mouvement, tombant dans les pommes dû au manque d'air.

Ace, qui finit rapidement de se débarrasser de tous les autres pirates de Kaidou se tourna vers moi, l'air ahuri.

– T-T'as vu ça Ace ?! Ce truc est apparu de nulle part et… il… il a attaqué ce type comme ça et… !

– Wow… lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Mon front se plissa.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Tu n'as toujours pas remarqué ?

– Remarqué quoi ? demandai-je, sceptique.

Un léger sourire espiègle parcourut ses lèvres, renforçant mes doutes. Il se toucha le haut du crâne, m'incitant à faire de même :

– Tes oreilles.

Dans un froncement de sourcil et d'une lenteur remplie de méfiance, je me mis à toucher mes oreilles. La première chose qui me dérangea fut la hauteur à laquelle elles se trouvaient comparé à d'habitude. Puis enfin la deuxième chose était… POURQUOI MES OREILLES ÉTAIENT-ELLES AUSSI RONDES ET POILUES ?!

C'est alors qu'un énième déclic me vint. Paniquée, je regardai au bas de mon dos pour rassurer mes craintes, mais en vain. Au-dessus de mes fesses se trouvait la fameuse liane poilue qui se dandinait instinctivement sous le contrôle de mon cerveau actuellement bloqué.

– J'y crois pas… pouffa Ace qui se retenait de rigoler depuis un petit moment.

– Oh mon Dieu.

– On dirait qu'on a tous les deux perdu notre pari.

– Non…

– Il faut dire que je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus… classe ?

– Dites-moi que je rêve…

– Mais de là à penser que ce serait un _SINGE_… ! Pf-PFFFT !

DITES-MOI QUE JE RÊVE !

– AAAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

SUR TOUTES LES POSSIBILITÉS QUE J'AVAIS, IL A FALLU QUE JE TOMBE SUR LE FRUIT DU SINGE ?! C'EST UNE BLAGUE, HEIN ? DITES-MOI QUE C'EST UNE PUTAIN DE BLAGUE !

Mes genoux tremblants étaient venus se poser au sol et des larmes de lamentation coulèrent sous mes yeux dans un flot infini de désespoir.

– Oh bon sang, c'est trop drôle ! Oh j'en peux plus… ! ACHEVEZ-MOI AHAHAHAHHAAAA !

– TA GUEULE ! hurlai-je à l'autre qui se tordait de rires, plié en deux sur le sol.

– AAH LA TÊTE ! AHAHAHA !

Poings serrés, je me jetai sur lui afin de l'assommer une bonne fois pour toutes, mais en vain. Ma force avait peut-être beau avoir augmenté de 2% et mes réflexes se sont peut-être décuplés comparé à avant, mais face à la puissance colossale de cet idiot je ne faisait toujours pas le poids. On a donc perdu dix bonnes minutes à se bagarrer pendant qu'il calmait sa crise de rire, avant qu'il finisse par penser enfin aux priorités.

J'étais sidérée. Non seulement je venais de m'attribuer des pouvoirs POURRIS, mais en plus de ça cet enflure de partenaire se foutait de ma gueule ! Savait-il à quel point il a été difficile de faire ce choix ?! Il allait le regretter un jour, je le promets !

On se remit en route, cette fois sans avoir à combattre d'autres types de Kaidou. Une fois arrivé à bord du Moby Dick, ce fut tout un bordel aussi. Les expressions inquiètes et paniquées à l'idée que Ace et moi on ait pu se faire tuer se changèrent bien vite en airs choqués aussitôt suivis d'un fou rire identique à celui de l'autre ondulé un peu plus tôt. J'étais devenue la risée de tous pour la je sais pas combientième fois !

Alors que l'idée de les étrangler avec ma queue spéciale de primate, Barbe Blanche les calma rapidement. Hé, je n'avais pas non plus loupé la lueur d'amusement qui était passée dans ses yeux juste avant !

– Allons, allons mes enfants. Ce n'est pas le moment de rire. L'attaque de Kaidou nous a bien surpris mais heureusement pour nous, aucune perte n'a été signalée. Son but de nous déstabiliser et nous provoquer a donc échoué. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous.

Des sourires satisfaits passèrent sur les visages de tout le monde suite à cette nouvelle. Mais la suivante par contre, était loin de plaire :

– Cependant, le remue-ménage de ces racailles n'est pas passée inaperçue auprès de la Marine. Elle ne tardera pas à se pointer vers nous. Mettons les voiles pendant qu'il est encore temps.

– À vos ordres ! cria l'équipage en s'activant.

Je les regardai faire avec intérêt, admirative quant à leur dynamisme sans pareil lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'ordre de leur capitaine tant respecté… Ace allait faire de même mais fut retenu par la voix de Barbe Blanche.

– Ace, viens par là. J'ai à te parler.

– Oui Père ?

Il lança un coup d'œil dans ma direction :

– Toi aussi, Meiko.

– Eh ? Moi ?

Sans cacher mon étonnement, je les suivis tous les trois (Marco était avec nous) dans la cabine de Newgate. Il s'assit sur son énorme siège en renvoyant poliment les infirmières venues déposer ses médicaments. Il nous observa un instant et son regard croisa celui de Marco. Ce dernier hocha la tête et prit la parole :

– Je vais aller droit au but, annonça le blond en posant les mains sur ses hanches, vous deux continuerez votre voyage séparément.

– … Quoi ?!

Ace et moi avions eu la même réaction sur le moment. On s'était regardé, puis nos tête se sont tournées vers le géant à la moustache en forme de croissant de lune qui reprit les mots de son second :

– Vous avez bien entendu. Il a été décidé que vous partiriez ensemble de votre côté pour cette fois.

– Mais… Père ! Pourquoi ? Nous sommes ici pour empêcher que la tragédie dont nous a parlé Meiko ne se réalise ! Nous ferions mieux de-

– Ace, le coupa Marco, ce n'est pas qu'une question de tragédie à venir. C'est également pour votre sécurité, en particulier celle de Meiko.

– Moi ?!

– Kaidou commence à perdre patience et ses attaques deviennent de plus en plus féroces, constata Barbe Blanche. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, non ? Tu pourrais être à nouveau en proie à ses attaques et y perdre la vie bêtement. Je ne veux pas que tu sois victime d'un conflit qui ne te concerne en rien.

… J'avais une impression de déjà vu, là. N'avait-il pas dit la même chose la fois où je lui ai parlé de la mort de Ace ? Je lui avais pourtant dit que j'étais prête à prendre le risque, alors pourquoi m'empêcher à tout prix de m'impliquer si c'est pour sauver sa précieuse famille ?

– Tu pourrais également finir ta quête, Ace, et ainsi revenir parmi nous et calmer ta colère qui te ronge de jour en jour.

– Oyaji ! s'exclama son fils, si je dois partir à la recherche de Teach, alors laisse-moi y aller seul. Meiko sera plus en sécurité avec vous, et…

– Impossible. La Marine en a déjà après elle en ce moment, et ils savent qu'elle est avec nous. Que crois-tu qu'il se passerait s'ils décidaient d'attaquer pendant que Kaidou passerait aussi à l'action ?

La vision d'une énorme bataille avec tous ces ennemis terrifiants me fit déglutir d'avance. En effet, vu sous cet angle, il n'était sûrement pas possible que je m'en tire sans problème. J'aurais deux fois plus de chance de survivre contre Barbe Noire… ahaha… Ace dut le penser aussi, puisque la réponse le fit réfléchir sur le coup, le rendant silencieux.

– Marco s'était proposé de vous accompagner, mais j'ai malheureusement besoin de lui pour diriger le reste de l'équipage quand la situation l'exige.

Le blond hocha la tête pour confirmer les paroles de son Père.

– Avec Ace, Meiko se fera moins remarquée et aura moins de chances de se faire attaquer. Elle pourra ainsi protéger les arrières de mon idiot de fils également.

L'interpellé fronça les sourcils, une moue mécontente sur le visage.

– Je vois pas en quoi ce primate pourrait m'être utile…

– Hé ! hurlai-je, vexée.

Le regard que me portèrent Marco et Barbe Blanche me firent comprendre de quoi ils voulaient parler. Évidemment, j'étais là pour m'occuper de cette andouille après tout, sinon je ne serais même pas avec eux actuellement, en train de paniquer pour ma survie.

– Il est vrai que je serais plus rassuré de voir Meiko à nos côtés, mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour cette fois. Nous allons régler le compte de ce satané Kaidou et une fois que tu auras fait ce que tu as à faire, Ace, tu reviendras parmi nous. Bien que je n'approuve toujours pas ta décision vis-à-vis de Barbe Noire.

– Ce qu'il a fait est impardonnable, et vous le savez Oyaji. Vous êtes juste trop gentil pour vouloir punir celui qui a prétendu être votre fils.

– Ace… gronda Marco.

Mais l'expression du second commandant ne changea pas un seul instant. Barbe Blanche l'ignora et se mit à soupirer.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne peux pas laisser notre invitée être en danger plus longtemps. Les autres ont déjà été mis au courant, il n'y a plus qu'à vous préparer.

La discussion reprit de bon train et malgré les protestations du second commandant, notre départ était fixé. Une heure après, une petite fête avait été organisée en notre honneur pour notre futur périple en duo. D'ailleurs beaucoup s'étaient mis à nous charrier sur ça, pariant tous sur le déroulement de notre soi-disant future relation. Ace fut le premier à les engueuler, mais je n'avais pas loupé la teinte rosie de son léger embarras sur ses joues.

Ooh ? Depuis quand le Roi de la fierté était devenu sensible ?

Plusieurs me remercièrent aussi de la compagnie que je leur ai porté (à part les infirmières, ils avaient peu profité de la présence féminine à bord du Moby Dick…) ainsi que les fous rires que je leur ai donné malgré moi, et tous les moments sympas qu'on a pu partager en dépit du peu de temps qu'on avait passé ensemble. Quatre jours, c'était quand même pas mal ! J'ai vu l'enfer d'innombrables fois mais tout s'est plus ou moins bien passé, non ?

– Meiko.

Je me tournai vers Marco qui s'approcha. On était face à l'horizon, profitant de ces derniers instants avec tout le monde avant de repartir avec mon cher partenaire de voyage.

– Ce fut court, mais ces jours avec vous deux ont été plutôt amusants, tu ne crois pas ?

– C'est vrai. Même si j'ai failli y passer à plusieurs reprises, c'était un séjour sympathique.

Il ricana.

– Je suis désolé que tu aies eu à passer une vie de pirate jusqu'à maintenant. Peut-être que si tu étais tombée directement sur la Marine tu n'aurais pas eu tous ces soucis et…

– T'es fou ? Ils m'auraient prise pour une intruse ou une espionne et ma situation serait encore pire à l'heure qu'il est !

– Mmm… je ne sais pas. Sengoku ne serait pas cruel au point de te condamner à mort, tu peux au moins te rassurer sur ça.

– Ouais, tu parles d'un soulagement, marmonnai-je en silence en m'affalant contre la rambarde. J'entendis des ricanements derrière moi, suivis d'un grognement de la part d'Ace qui devait certainement encore recevoir des railleries de la part de l'équipage. Marco s'accouda contre le rebord, face aux autres.

– Tu sais, c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je vois de telles expressions sur le visage de cet idiot. Ton arrivée a réussi à le calmer un peu concernant sa pourchasse avec Teach.

– O-Oh, tu sais, ce n'est pas vraiment grâce à moi… Tout ce qu'on fait depuis le début c'est se chamailler, et tout ça… je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de bien.

– Tu ne le remarques peut-être pas mais son attitude est devenue plus concernée quand il s'agit de toi.

Sa phrase me perturba un moment. Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir compris où il voulait en venir. Il devina mes pensées de par mon air probablement sceptique à l'heure qu'il est. Il sourit :

– Tout à l'heure quand tu t'es retrouvée séparée de nous, il a été le premier à réagir. Il nous a crié de rejoindre le navire en se mettant brusquement à ta poursuite sans réfléchir.

– Que… hein ?

– Si tu veux mon avis, la tête qu'il a eu à ce moment-là était loin d'être une petite inquiétude entre un homme et son banal assistant. Il avait littéralement paniqué.

… J'en croyais pas mes oreilles. À entendre Marco, Ace se serait véritablement inquiété pour moi au point de les laisser et de venir lui-même me chercher ? Haha… impossible. C'était juste impossible, hein ? … Je sentis mes joues me brûler. Frustrée, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes bras, balbutiant :

– C-C'est n'importe quoi. Il… il a juste fait ça parce qu'il était responsable de moi. C'est tout.

– Mmm… vraiment, yoi ?~

Son regard s'était porté sur ma queue qui se dandinait à la fois de joie et d'embarras sans que je fasse gaffe. Je tressaillis aussitôt, l'agrippant entre mes mains pour arrêter ses mouvements plus qu'évidents qui trahissaient mon expression. Bordel ! Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à redevenir normale après tout ce temps ?! Akuma no Mi de merde !

Il se remit à ricaner avant que sa main vienne frotter mes cheveux d'un air presque paternel :

– Merci, et bonne chance avec notre crétin d'enflammé, dit-il avant de s'éloigner vers le reste de l'équipage.

Je me retournai, choquée. Je rêve ou son "bonne chance" sonnait comme une raillerie concernant la relation entre moi et le certain crétin d'enflammé… ? Non non non et non ! Je ne cessais de leur répéter qu'il ne se passe rien entre lui et moi ! Il s'agit-là uniquement d'un partenariat entre une fan et son fantasme vivant pour botter le cul d'un ennemi commun appelé Barbe Noire !

… bien que s'il y avait un petit quelque chose entre nous ça ne me déplairait p-AHEEEM. Passons.

Mon regard croisa celui du capitaine qui hocha la tête à mon attention, un petit sourire sournois sur les lèvres. Il avait dû se douter de ce que m'avait dit Marco pendant que les autres festoyaient un peu plus loin. Son rictus eut pour don de me faire rougir à nouveau, pensant alors que tout l'équipage pensait pareil. Faisant la moue, je me retournai et marmonnai quelques injures envers et contre tout.

Et enfin, quelques instants après, nous voilà Ace et moi prêt à partir sur son Striker qu'il avait ressorti. Une fois mon sac à dos rempli à bloc (principalement de bouffe et de quelques fringues que Haruta m'avait généreusement donné), je me préparai à me faire réceptionner par l'ondulé déjà sur son engin à côté de la coque.

Barbe Blanche était resté assis sur son siège un peu plus loin, une énorme bouteille de saké à la main. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction, murmurant des mots destinés à moi seule. Je n'eus aucune peine à décrypter le message qu'il transmit. Je lui répondit d'un bref hochement de tête, je fis de même pour Marco qui imita mon geste, puis je sautai dans le vide avant de me faire simplement rattrapée par mon bien-aimé.

– Allez, en route ! s'écria-t-il joyeusement en déversant ses flammes dans le Striker en guise de moteur.

– Bye-bye, vous deux !

– Donnez-nous de vos nouvelles, hein.

– Prenez garde à l'eau commandant ! Votre partenaire ne peut plus vous secourir !

– Fais attention, Ace. Elle est encore mineure.

– Vous ramenez pas avec un bambin la prochaine fois qu'on vous verra…

– LA FERME ! nous hurlâmes en chœur.

Et sous les derniers adieux et les dernières boutades de l'équipage, nous nous sommes éloignés du Moby Dick paisiblement, continuant de leur jeter quelques regards de temps à autres avant de ne plus pouvoir les apercevoir. On ne sait jamais, après tout. Il se peut que je foire la mission et que moi ou Ace y laissions notre peau.

Brrr… un violent frisson me parcourut. Non, il fallait que je pense positivement. Je n'allais certainement pas laisser des pourritures me barrer la route comme ça ! Mais l'angoisse provenait de notre départ soudain du navire, forcés de devoir faire la route à deux une fois encore. Non pas qu'être seule avec Ace me dérangeait, loin de là. Mais l'atmosphère bruyante et chaleureuse de l'équipage me manquait déjà.

On y pouvait rien, après tout. Une guerre risquait d'éclater entre deux Yonko, je n'allais certainement pas rester et me faire pulvériser comme un insecte sans défense… Soudain, les mots de Barbe Blanche me revinrent en tête.

_« Je te confie mon fils. Prend soin de lui. »_

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. J'étais bien déterminée à respecter son souhait et ramener cet entêté de commandant à sa famille une bonne fois pour toutes !

Confiante, je resserrai légèrement ma prise contre le dos dudit commandant qui ne semblait n'avoir rien remarqué, trop excité à l'idée de repartir sur les traces de son ennemi juré.

– Vous en faites pas, murmurai-je tout bas, je le protégerai quoi qu'il en coûte.

Et ce n'était pas que des mots en l'air, ça je le savais.

– Mm ? Tu as dis quelque chose ?

Le sourire sur mes lèvres resta en place, invisible pour Ace qui me tournait le dos.

– Rien du tout.

Nous voilà maintenant lancés vers notre nouvelle destination tant redoutée qui risquait de chambouler considérablement les événements à venir.

Cette fois : direction Barbe Noire.

_**.**_

_**.**_

… _**à suivre ?**_

* * *

_Pwapwapwaaaa. Alors ?_

_Je sais, dans One piece il est dit que Kaidou et Barbe Blanche ne se provoquaient pas directement en temps normal, mais j'ai voulu déformer un peu ça pour pimenter un peu les choses. Je pense pas que ça choquera, mais dans le cas contraire, je suis désolée._

* * *

_**L1109 **: Oui, je suis sadique quand il s'agit de couper les chapitres... nyark. En effet, Ace ne lâchera pas Teach de sitôt ~ Merci encore !_

_**Minimiste **: Bon, Meiko est devenue un macaque, tu veux toujours qu'elle l'ait mangé, son fruit ? xD Merci pour ta review !_

_**Little Pingoo** : Qu'elle fasse appel à son cerveau ? ... Mais quel cerveau ? Haha~ Oui je continuerai à écrire tant que les idées coulent à flot. Merci pour ton commentaire !_

_**Plouf** : Salut à toi, nouvelle lectrice ! Je sais pas encore si ça atteindra vraiment 50 chapitres, mais on verra... Tu peux laisser autant de reviews que tu veux, ça ne me dérange absolument pas, au contraire ;)_

_**Metsi** : Meiko, pas douée ? ELLE ? Mais... mais c'est exactement ça ! Je ne sais pas moi-même comment j'ai fait pour créer un personnage aussi nul xD Elle ne peut plus s'acheter de bon sens puisqu'elle a mangé son fruit du démon sans avoir pu le vendre... (pauvre d'elle...) Je ne sais pas si tu as lu tous les chapitres, mais si c'est le cas j'espère qu'ils t'ont plu~ (PS : une génération des miracles qui apparaît dans ma chambre ? OH MON DIEU OUI ! JE PRENDS !) Encore merci pour ta longue et généreuse review *-*_

_**Guest** : WOUAW. T'as failli me donner une crise cardiaque tellement je t'ai imaginé crier ton commentaire ! J'adore ! Bref, voilà le chapitre 18 pour toi et les pandicornes ! (et vives les pandicornes !)_

_**Portgas** **D Kana** : Salut à toi, honorable fan incontestée de Portgas D Ace ! Je suis heureuse que ça t'ait plu ! Et j'espère que ce sera pareil pour la suite~ Merci pour ta review !_

_**Guest** : Jamais, au grand jamais je n'abandonnerai cette fic, nom d'un chameau à trois bosses !_

_**Lolilou** : AAAAH. mes fautes de frappes... j'ai honte d'en parler, et encore plus honte quand on m'en parle T-T quand je relis mes chapitres et que je les vois, là, à ricaner entre les lignes, je pleure de désespoir... Mais t'inquiète ! J'ai prévu de faire une relecture intégrale et donc une correction intégrale bientôt, histoire que ça ne pique plus les yeux ! Yeah, montons une révolte contre cette satané pourriture d'Akainu. Concernant le fruit du démon : elle l'a bouffé. L'a-t-elle regretté ? ... Je crois que oui. Je pense qu'elle aurait préféré la licorne quand même... Je suis contente que mon personnage te plaise. C'est pas tout le temps qu'un boulet dans son genre plaît aux lecteurs, mais il est vrai que je me surprends parfois à rire de ses malheurs... Pour la rencontre Luffy/Meiko, j'ai quelques idées qui ont germé. Ils vont se voir, ça c'est certain ! Mais faudra trouver la bonne opportunité~ Merci pour tes propositions d'idées ! Il y en a une parmi les 3 dont j'avais légèrement pensé, mais maintenant que tu l'a mentionné c'est ce que je compte faire ! (tu verras laquelle) Moi aussi je vais arrêter mon pavé pour l'instant... Merci encore pour ta review !_

_Et merci aux followers et les gens qui ont ajouté VBT dans leurs favoris ! Et vous qui avez laissé des reviews... et vous qui allez en laisser aussi !~ (Moi ? Persistante ? JAMAIS.)_

**_À la prochaine ! ~~~~_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**EDIT (03/06/2016) : **À la demande de Lolilou j'essairai d'annoncer les prochaines parutions de chapitre pour éviter aux guest de vous faire languir dans l'ombre... Actuellement mes rythmes de parution sont complètement aléatoire en fonction de mon inspiration (et ma motivation), alors j'ai décidé de vous donner les dates approximatives (notez bien le soulignement) lorsque je serai sur le point de finir un chapitre. Alors passez sur mon profil voir l'avancement de Very Bad Trip, j'y mettrai également le moment de la prochaine parution. (Il sera aussi annoncé en fin de chapitres pour ceux qui auront la flemme de cliquer sur mon pseudo haha)

Je tiens à ajouter qu'il m'arrive parfois de les finir en une journée, donc attendez-vous à tout...

Bref ! Encore merci à tout le monde et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

* * *

.

**_Publication du chapitre 19 vers le weekend prochain ! _**_(Re edit : vers le milieu du mois de juin plutôt, désolée)_


	19. Chapter 19

_Tadaaaaam~ __Le chapitre 19 est enfin arrivé !__ Petit cadeau pour ceux qui passent les épreuves et ont besoin d'une petite pause... _

_Désolée pour l'attente, mais j'avais tout plein de problèmes à régler jusqu'à maintenant et je n'ai pu m'accorder du temps à écrire VBT que récemment... Bref, je suis pas là pour parler de moi !_

_Je tiens à préciser que puisque l'histoire se déroule "derrière la scène", il y aura plein d'éléments différents du manga et certaines scènes que j'aurais inventé, donc n'allez pas toujours vérifier la fiabilité de ce qu'il se passe par rapport à cette fic... _

_Enjooooooy !_

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 19 -**_

_**.**_

– Bordel !

Une pile de boîtes de conserve vint se faire projeter dans les airs avant de s'éparpiller lourdement contre le sol plus loin. Le pied d'Ace shoota encore quelques cailloux qui n'avaient rien demandé et enfin, son poing vint s'abattre contre le tronc d'un arbre à proximité. L'écorce de celui-ci s'était craquelé sous l'impact du coup. Un morceau de bois me passa sous le nez.

– J'y crois pas. Tout ce chemin pour rien ! C'était enfin l'occasion parfaite, mais non ! Faut toujours qu'il y ait un imprévu !

Un autre bout d'écorce vola près de moi mais je ne dis rien, me contentant de regarder d'un air blasé le pirate s'énerver tout en profitant de la chaleur du feu devant lequel j'étais assise. Je me retins de rouler des yeux pour la troisième fois. Il y avait une bonne raison derrière la colère de ce crétin. Je suis sûre que vous vous doutez déjà de quoi il s'agit, mais laissez-moi tout de même vous raconter…

…

Nous étions arrivés à Barano en début d'après-midi. Tout comme la description de l'anime, l'endroit était assez vaste, principalement désert et étrangement miteux. J'avais eu l'impression de m'être retrouvée dans un western tellement l'environnement avait l'air sec et néfaste. L'île n'était constituée que de quelques pâtés d'habitations ici et là et le peu de gens que j'ai pu croiser n'avaient pas moins de trente ans. Même un lieu sombre et marécageux n'aurait pas pu me donner autant de frissons !

Bref, jusque-là, tout allait bien. Ace était déterminé à faire sortir sa cible de sa cachette et moi je paniquai intérieurement dans ma tête en récitant des prières à tous les dieux éventuellement existants de cet univers afin de nous préserver d'une bataille sur le point de réduire la moitié de l'île en cendre. Impossible de me détendre. Je crois que j'étais encore plus stressée que lorsque j'ai passé les épreuves du bac. Je vous jure.

Nous nous sommes mis à fouiller tous les bars des environs (même si je ne cherchais pas Barbe Noire pour le trouver mais plutôt pour l'éviter) mais à chaque fois nous ressortions bredouilles, sans aucune piste précise pour dénicher notre ennemi. Ace a alors commencé à s'énerver. Il s'en est pris à pas mal de pirates pour les menacer et les obliger à cracher le morceau mais bien évidemment, ils ne savaient pas grand-chose concernant Teach. Au bout du compte, nous avions fait le tour de l'île et aucune trace de Barbe Noire n'avait été trouvée. Pas de chance, il semblerait que nous étions arrivés un poil trop tard.

Pas de chance ? _PAS DE CHANCE_ ? BIEN SÛR QUE SI J'ÉTAIS CHANCEUSE ! Je n'avais donc plus à stresser toute la journée en restant sur mes gardes à chaque fois que je croisais un individu louche ! J'étais tellement soulagée que j'ai faillis me mettre à genoux pour remercier toutes les divinités existantes pour leur précieuse aide !

Bon, après le plus difficile à gérer restait cet abruti de pirate enflammé. Il ne parvenait pas à gérer sa colère et s'en prenait à tout ce qu'il avait sous la main depuis qu'on s'était installé sur une île voisine afin de ne pas avoir de problème avec les habitants plus ou moins suspicieux.

…

Et voilà où j'en étais maintenant… assise devant un feu de camp, enroulée dans une couverture légère tout en étant obligée d'écouter les lamentations enragées de mon idole depuis quelques heures.

– Je l'aurai ! Je finirai par avoir ce type ! Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe… !

En parlant de bois, un morceau de tronc d'arbre me percuta en pleine tête suite à un énième coup de poing. C'en était trop. Je me relevai, aussi irritée que lui :

– C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ?!

Il se tourna vers moi sans ciller.

– Je sais que t'es fâché et que t'en as marre de courir après ce connard, mais moi j'en ai ma claque de devoir supporter ta poussée de colère ! Alors calme-toi un peu, tu veux ?

– La ferme ! C'est pas toi qui en as après ce type, tu peux pas comprendre à quel point c'est frustrant de ne pas pouvoir atteindre son but !

– Je le sais aussi bien que toi ! T'es pas le seul à vouloir lui en foutre une, mais au moins tâche de réfléchir et de penser à un plan plutôt que de t'énerver comme un idiot !

– J'ai pas que ça à faire d'attendre. Ma rage ne s'éteindra jamais tant que je n'aurais pas vengé l'âme de Thatch.

Je fronçai les sourcils, faisant la moue. Je pouvais parfaitement comprendre ses motivations, mais ça devenait vraiment trop extrême… Personne a dit que Thatch aurait voulu être vengé de la sorte. Je suis sûre qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité qu'Ace fasse tout ça pour lui. Il a probablement déjà accepté son sort à l'heure qu'il est, alors pourquoi s'acharner à prendre sa revanche ?

Je soupirai.

– Tu auras tout le temps de poursuivre Barbe Noire. Essaye juste de te calmer pour l'instant, où tu vas finir par faire une connerie.

Il me scruta une seconde avant d'afficher une grimace boudeuse.

– Tch. Je suis pas si débile que ça, dit-il en s'asseyant tout près.

– Si je devais faire une liste de toutes les choses stupides que tu as fait, j'aurais pas fini avant l'aube.

– Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

Un fin sourire narquois étira mes lèvres. Il fit claquer sa langue, ignorant mon air sarcastique. Après une longue réflexion, il se détendit un peu plus et se servit de l'un des morceaux de viande posés près du feu, provenant de l'animal qu'il avait chassé quelques heures plus tôt.

Il avait gardé son air renfrogné tout en mâchant, fixant un point inexistant devant lui. Insatisfait par la chair devenue tiède, il gonfla les joues et souffla une vague de flamme sur son gigot, juste comme ça. J'avais jamais vu ça de ma vie. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ricaner, le faisant relever les yeux vers moi d'un air mécontent.

– Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

– Rien du tout, mentis-je aussitôt, cachant le fait que je l'imaginais en dragon en train de souffler du feu l'espace de quelques secondes.

Soudain, une idée me percuta. Je vins frapper dans ma main, posant mes yeux illuminés sur mon bien-aimé :

– Hé ! On pourrait faire ça !

– Faire quoi ?

– Plutôt que de dérober les bandits et toujours me sacrifier lâchement dans cette tâche, il suffirait que tu fasses un numéro de cirque avec ton pouvoir et le tour est joué ! On pourrait devenir pas mal riches, si tu vois ce que je veux d-

– Stop, ça suffit. J'ai jamais rien écouté d'aussi stupide de toute ma vie.

Je pivotai vers lui, tout à coup prise d'une excitation enfantine.

– Mais avoue que ça serait classe !

– Même pas en rêve.

– On se ferait remarquer dans tous les océans et un producteur finira par nous contacter pour nous proposer de devenir encore plus célèbres ! Tu sais comme dans le film _Madagascar_, là…

– Je comprends rien à ce que tu racontes ! s'exclama Ace. Et puis je te dis qu'il n'est pas question qu'on fasse un truc pareil. Je suis parti pour me venger, pas pour faire le clown.

Je fronçai à nouveau les sourcils. Tch. Il avait brisé mes rêves cet enfoiré. Non pas que je rêvais de le voir faire du cirque, mais avouez que ce serait quand même drôle de l'observer jongler avec des boules de feu et sauter dans les cerceaux enflammés comme un idiot !

Un deuxième rire perça mes lèvres, immédiatement couvert par ma main. Je vis Ace me lancer un regard noir sans rien dire, puis une lueur vint traverser ses prunelles, son expression devenant tout à coup plus claire…

– Maintenant que j'y pense, l'idée du cirque n'est pas si mal en fin de compte…

– Eh ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait tout à coup à changer d'avis aussi rapidement ? Savait-il au moins que je n'étais pas vraiment sérieuse… ? Un rictus étira le coin de ses lèvres :

– Ouais, avec un singe comme principale attraction, on aura de quoi séduire le public.

Son regard tourné vers moi me fit comprendre aussitôt où il voulait en venir. J'ouvris grand les yeux, bouche-bée. Son sourire s'élargit lorsque je me relevai d'un bond sans crier gare.

– Qu'est-ce que t'insinues ?!

– Tu as vraiment besoin que je t'explique ?

– La ferme ! Je suis pas un animal de cirque ! Et j'ai pas choisi d'être un singe parce que je le voulais je te signale !

– Tu me seras déjà plus utile. Pense-y.

Un grognement sortit de ma bouche. Le revoilà qui se moquait de ma situation maintenant. Ne savait-il pas à quel point il a été difficile pour moi de faire ce choix ? Salaud… Et dire que j'ai sacrifié mon humanité pour te sauver la vie et maintenant je m'en prends plein la gueule. J'y repenserai à deux fois avant de faire un truc pareil dorénavant, quitte à le laisser moisir dans son coin !

… Bon, de toute façon si je reprenais un Fruit du Démon je mourrai sur-le-champ, alors pas question de recommencer.

Je me relevai subitement, bombant le torse et le regard baissé vers la cause de mon irritation (Ace, au cas où n'auriez pas compris.) Je le pointai du doigt :

– Tu serais surpris de voir tout ce dont un macaque est capable !

– Faire des galipettes ?

J'ignorai son énième boutade.

– Je suis certaine qu'en combat mon instinct de primate ferait des malheurs !

Non pas que j'en savais quelque chose en réalité. Mais voilà, il fallait bien que je défende ma nouvelle apparence, ou bien j'aurai réellement fait tout ça pour rien. Je continuai de fixer Ace d'un air assuré en faisant le maximum pour ne pas ciller devant son regard moqueur et pénétrant. Il avait l'air amusé ce crétin. Non, ce n'était pas drôle. Pas marrant du tout.

– Vraiment ? Je serais curieux de voir ça alors.

Il se releva à son tour en me faisant face. Sur mes gardes, je reculai de quelques pas, ne quittant pas le pirate des yeux. Je me mis instinctivement en position de combat, genoux légèrement fléchis et les poings ramenés devant moi. Je vous jure qu'un combattant de _Street_ _Fighter_ n'aurait pu être plus crédible que moi… Un rire mesquin franchit les lèvres de l'autre imbécile. Je voyais bien qu'il n'était en aucun cas déstabilisé par mon esprit combatif. Ha ! Il ferait mieux d'être préparé, car je n'allais certainement pas me retenir !

Sans crier gare, je me ruai vers lui à grande enjambées et me préparai à élancer mon poing en direction de son visage. J'allais le faire. J'allais vraiment le faire… ! Je n'avais pas le droit de me décourager alors que j'avais pris les devants. C'était maintenant ou jamais… !

… Finalement, ce fut jamais. J'avais arrêté ma main juste avant l'impact et m'étais plutôt orientée vers son torse pour le pousser au lieu de le frapper. Oui, je m'étais dégonflée. Je suis une lâche je l'admets. Mais comprenez-moi, je n'ai jamais, jamais mis un pin à quelqu'un de toute ma vie. J'étais pas ce genre de fille impulsive qui pouvait me bagarrer avec le premier à me provoquer. J'étais quelqu'un de pacifiste, sans histoires, qui évitais les conflits comme la peste ! Comment j'aurais pu venir attaquer une personne de la sorte ? Mon idole qui plus est !

Et le pire du pire (oui, il y avait encore pire), c'est qu'en plus de n'avoir pas réussi à infliger le moindre coup au pirate, ce dernier était venu m'agripper par le bras tout en taclant ma jambe dans un mouvement précis qui m'entraîna aussitôt sur le dos.

On pouvait dire que je m'étais faite littéralement rétamée. Comme ça, d'un simple croche-patte. Crédibilité zéro vous dites ? Non. C'était carrément crédibilité -1000 pour ma part. Positionné au-dessus de moi, Ace se mit à rire. Évidemment qu'il allait rire, qu'est-ce que je croyais ? Je le fusillai du regard :

– T-Tu peux rire autant que tu veux, mais face à un véritable adversaire j'aurais fait un malheur !

– Tu parles.

– J'ai seulement hésité parce que c'était toi, c'est tout !

Nouveau rire de sa part. Je rougis sur le coup, me sentant de plus en plus pathétique. Tch. Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir me battre ! La prochaine fois t'auras qu'à tomber sur une championne de lutte avec un tas de muscle à la place des bras, munie d'un titre mondiale de briseuse de nuque à mains nues ! Vous auriez sûrement fait un duo de malheur, j'en suis certaine.

Il se releva rapidement, m'aidant à me remettre debout moi aussi. Je me dépoussiérerai les fesses et lançai à nouveau un regard accusateur au personnage de mes fantasmes. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ma vaine tentative pour paraître énervée. Je croisai les bras, lui tournant le dos de moitié.

– Allez, dit-il. C'est normal que tu ne saches pas te battre si tu n'as jamais pratiqué de technique au cours de ta vie.

– Hmpf.

– Mais je suis sûr que tu ferais des prouesses avec un peu d'entraînement.

– Et tu veux que je le fasse comment cet entraînement ? grondai-je en faisant la moue.

– C'est simple. Je pourrais t'apprendre.

Je me figeai net. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? Il allait m'apprendre… ? Il était consentant pour m'aider à utiliser quelques techniques de combat ? Ma surprise consumant ma colère, je me tournai aussitôt vers lui, bouche-bée. Il avait regagné un peu de son sérieux pendant qu'il m'expliquait ce qu'il avait en tête :

– Quitte à voyager ensemble, autant que l'on soit aussi efficace que l'autre. Nous aurons tout le temps pour t'apprendre quelques mouvements, et puis ça augmentera tes chances de t'en sortir si une situation délicate nous tombait dessus. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

– Ce… ce que j'en dis ? Euh, ben… c'est…

… Une très bonne idée. Non seulement je saurai me défendre toute seule sans avoir à fuir ou me cacher comme une bonne à rien, mais je pourrai également protéger mon bien-aimé en cas de nécessité ! C'était d'une pierre deux coups ! C'était une occasion parfaite de développer mes capacités tirés ce foutu Akuma no Mi pourri.

D'ailleurs, je connaissais toujours pas le nom exact du fruit du singe… ça devait certainement avoir une sorte de consonance similaire au nom de l'animal, comme bien des Fruits. Macaque Macaque no Mi ? Gori gori no Mi ? Comment on disait singe en japonais déjà ? Attend… si je me souviens bien c'était un truc du genre Sa.. san… Sanou ? Sari ! … SARU !

Hum. Donc si j'ai raison, j'aurais bouffé le Saru Saru no Mi ? … Ouais. Rien qu'avec ce nom j'étais mal barrée.

– Je suis d'accord, finis-je par répondre après de longues secondes de bredouillements.

– Cool ! Alors on fait comme ça. Dorénavant, on fera une petite séance d'entraînement avant d'aller dormir, ça te va ?

– C'est parfait. Bien que je ne sais pas si ça sera vraiment nécessaire… j'ai jamais eu confiance en ma force de mouche alors…

– On ne saura pas tant qu'on aura pas essayé.

Son sourire ravageur réussit à me convaincre un peu plus. Bon, alors c'était décidé. À partir de maintenant, Ace sera mon coach. J'avais tellement hâte que j'étais actuellement en train de faire la danse de la joie dans ma tête. Chose que je cachai bien évidemment au pirate à travers mon air presque impassible. Je dis "presque" parce que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de sourire à l'entente de cette bonne nouvelle.

Bref. Nous n'avions pas traîné pour aller nous coucher quelques minutes après. C'est qu'on avait des journées mouvementées tout de même. Au moins on glandait pas comme des flans devant des séries ou des animes, NOUS ! Eh oui. Je n'étais plus concernée par cette communauté d'ados étant donné que j'étais en train de vivre une aventure pour de vrai ! Héhéhé. Hé ho ! Si vous avez des reproches à faire, mettez donc le doigt dans la prise qu'on en parle.

.

.

.

Ce fut la matière inconfortable de mon support qui me tira lentement de mon lourd sommeil. J'étais à même le sol et les cailloux s'acharnaient à venir s'enfoncer dans mon dos sans me laisser de répit. Ça devait être la troisième fois que je dormais ainsi mais cette nuit a été la pire de toutes celles que j'ai pu passer.

Moi qui m'apprêtais à profiter d'une bonne grasse matinée… Voilà une fois de plus mes espérances réduites en bouillie.

Un ronflement s'éleva à côté de moi. Ace était toujours dans les bras de Morphée. Rien qu'à voir sa tête paisible et la salive qui coulait de sa bouche, je devinai sans peine que la nature de ses rêves était très probablement liée à la bouffe.

Je m'étirai à m'en faire craquer les vertèbres et me levai tout doucement de ma pseudo-couchette (un tas de grandes feuilles qu'on avait été récupérer dans les bois) et regardai aux alentours. Le soleil était levé et ses rayons forçaient le passage entre les branches et le feuillage des arbres qui nous entouraient.

Une sensation de lourdeur me prit à la vessie et je grimaçai. Je devais aller au petit coin…

Soupirant de toute mon âme, je m'enfonçai plus loin dans la forêt afin de pouvoir faire ma petite commission sans être dérangée au cas où l'autre crétin se réveillait sans crier gare.

– Aoutch ! FUCKING RONCES !

Aah, la joie des promenades en forêt… Un conseil mes chers amis : ne jamais porter de short lors des balades dans les bois quand on ne connaît pas les environs et quand la végétation fait presque la moitié de votre taille. Oui, je suis un boulet pour ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais comprenez-moi, je ne peux pas toujours prévoir nos destinations.

Bref, une fois mes petites affaires finies, me voilà prête à retourner au "campement" pour essayer de me rendormir à tout prix. J'avais de grosses valises sous les yeux à la place des cernes et mon cerveau n'avait pas l'air très enclin à fonctionner correctement. Il n'était pas question que je reste comme ça tout la journée juste à cause de ce corps capricieux qui ne supportait pas d'être couché ailleurs que dans un lit douillet.

Je repris le chemin en sens inverse tout en essayant d'éviter les épines et les orties. Y compris les espèces de petites plantes carnivores bizarroïdes qui se prenaient dans mes pieds de temps en temps. Et au fur et à mesure que j'évitais la végétation presque aussi haute que des buildings, je me rendis compte trop tard que je m'étais éloignée du campement. Ce n'est que lorsque j'atterris sur un sentier désert que je ne reconnaissais pas que je pris conscience des alentours totalement nouveaux pour moi.

– Ace ? appelai-je à tout hasard.

Aucune réponse. Même pas un ronflement.

Je poussai un long soupir. Il était inutile d'essayer de le cacher ou d'avoir l'air sûre de moi… j'étais paumée. Bon, l'île n'est pas bien grande mais tout de même, l'idée d'avoir à marcher longtemps juste après m'être péniblement réveillée me rendait folle de rage. Je continuai mon avancée sans m'arrêter de hurler.

– Aaaaace ! Tu m'entends ? Youhouuuu !

Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ce crétin m'entendrait dans son sommeil et se déciderait à ouvrir les paupières par curiosité ? Tch, il me traitait d'inutile mais au final il n'était pas bien efficace non plus. Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire quand je le reverrai.

– Hé ho, l'enflammé narcoleptique ! Répond-moi trou de balle, c'est une question de vie ou de mort ! AAAAAACE !

Toujours rien. Autant parler à un hamster. Je m'apprêtai à l'insulter à nouveau lorsque j'entendis un bruit de feuillage derrière moi. Soulagée, je me retournai vers les hautes herbes qui dissimulaient le corps imposant de celui que je croyais être mon bien-aimé, mais ce fut une toute autre surprise qui m'attendit quand l'individu sortit des fourrées géantes, me scrutant du même air ahuri que je devais probablement afficher à l'heure actuelle.

Son visage pâle et ses lèvres violacées m'étaient extrêmement familiers. Horriblement familiers. Mon ventre se noua brutalement, m'empêchant presque de respirer un moment.

Un fin rictus étira ses lèvres colorées, amplifiant mes frissons apparus d'un seul coup. Il se rapprocha lentement :

– Tiens tiens, mais qu'avons-nous là ? ~

Instinctivement, mes pieds bougeaient tous seuls afin de garder le plus de distance possible entre moi et ce type. Je le reconnaissais maintenant. Les images de lui apparaissant dans les scènes les plus sombres et mouvementées vinrent me percuter le cerveau. Et une chose était sûre : C'ÉTAIT PAS BON SIGNE.

Une goutte de sueur s'échappa de mes pores en glissant le long de mes tempes. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Voire cent cinquante. Mes yeux toujours grands ouverts, je réussis à trouver la force de me retourner et de me mettre à déguerpir aussi loin que je le pouvais… c'est-à-dire, à une quinzaine de mètres avant que l'autre n'agisse et vienne me saisir et me soulever du sol. … Eh ? Me soulever du sol… ?

Je tournai ma tête derrière moi et aperçus deux grandes ailes blanches battre dans les airs tandis que je me faisais transporter en hauteur. Je volais. JE VOLAIS. … J'ÉTAIS EN TRAIN DE ME FAIRE TRANSPORTER PAR UN HOMME-OISEAU SUPER GLAUQUE AU-DESSUS DES ARBRES BORDEL !

– L-Lâche-moi !

Il sourit en guise de réponse. Un sourire super inquiétant. En vérité, je n'avais pas trop envie qu'il me lâche étant donné qu'à la hauteur où nous étions, un petit plongeon me transformerait aussitôt en pancake tartiné par mon propre sang. Mais il fallait au moins que je me défende, non ? Allez, saleté de Fruit du Démon, c'est le moment de te montrer utile !

…

…

… Il ne se passait rien. Pas d'oreille ridicule, pas de queue de singe ridicule, pas de pelage marron ridicule… Juste moi et mon apparence déjà naturellement ridicule. Pourquoi… POURQUOI ?!

Il continua son envolée jusqu'à atteindre une petite clairière non loin de là. À une trentaine de mètres pour ainsi dire. À quoi avait donc servi son petit show à la façon _"I __believe__ I __can_ _fly__"_ ? Un monde de dingues, je vous dis.

Bref, l'homme me lâcha sans hésiter à hauteur du sol. Évidemment, j'avais raté mon atterrissage forcé et était venue rouler sur moi-même avant de m'arrêter, la face contre les feuilles crades et humides. Je me relevai très vite et me dépêchai de recracher la moindre saleté allée se faufiler dans ma bouche.

– Keuh ! Keuh ! Aaaah, dégueu… !

L'homme-oiseau se posa un peu plus loin de la même manière raffinée que le ferait Marco. Il s'adressa au type à quelques pas devant lui :

– Regardez ce que je viens de trouver, capitaine.

J'étais encore en train de me nettoyer désespérément le visage lorsqu'un raclement de gorge m'arrêta. Plusieurs présences m'entouraient. Des présences dont l'aura ne me disait rien qui vaille. Je me redressai lentement. Déglutissant avec peine, je relevai les yeux et ce que je vis me statufia. Je revis l'homme-oiseau pas loin de moi, avec à ses côtés l'espèce de catcheur aux petites jambes, le sniper au monocle gravé d'une cible sur son verre, un vieux malade sur un cheval dans le même état que lui et enfin... Non... !

Oh non. Oh non non non. Bordel. HOLY SHIT. OH PUTAIN DE… ! POURQUOI ?!

Grand. Gros. Frisé. Le regard sombre et moqueur, des dents cassées et manquantes, et…

– Zehahahahahahahaaa ! Bien joué Lafitte.

… un rire qui vous donnait juste envie de lui sauter à la gorge et de l'étrangler jusqu'à ce qu'il s'étouffe dans sa propre rigolade. Je ne rêvais pas. C'était lui. CE TYPE. CET ENCULÉ ÉTAIT ACTUELLEMENT DEVANT MOI AVEC SON RIRE DÉGUEULASSE ET SES YEUX MÉPRISANTS QUE JE CHERCHAIS TANT À ARRACHER… !

J'étais paralysée, prise dans une toile imaginaire que contrôlait cet enfoiré à travers ses yeux terrifiants. Moi qui me voyais souvent l'affronter sans crainte dans mes rêves tout en le ratatinant facilement, me voilà maintenant face à une violente réalité qui me prenait aux tripes.

Une seule pensée vint combler le vide de mes réflexions : J'étais totalement impuissante.

– B-B… Barbe Noire ?! balbutiai-je.

Nom de… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là, lui ?! Voilà deux semaines qu'on le recherche désespérément et lui il apparaît tout naturellement, juste comme ça ?! Oh mon Dieu. Oh non. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'Ace se réveille et le découvre sur cette île. Non. S'ils venaient à se faire face, qui sait ce qui pourrait se produire !? Valait mieux discrètement détourner son attention et l'attirer loiiinnn d'ici, très très loin. Pas question de renouveler les mêmes événements que dans l'histoire originale.

– Oh, tu me reconnais ? Zehahaha ! C'est donc vrai, cette petite sait vraiment plein de choses…

– Eh ?

– Travaille-t-elle réellement pour les Révolutionnaires ? demanda le type au monocle qui tenait un fusil presque aussi grand que lui. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'apparence de quelqu'un d'aussi important.

Leur regard se posa une fois de plus sur moi. Un violent frisson me secoua brusquement à l'encontre de leurs prunelles aussi sombres que les autres qui me fixaient comme s'ils analysaient mon âme. La question posé par le sniper dont je ne savais plus le nom me percuta. Moi ? Bosser pour les révolutionnaires ? Mais… mais… Absolument pas ! Qui pouvait déblatérer un truc aussi… !

Je m'arrêtai, me souvenant alors du journal qu'avait lu Ace lors de notre séjour à Hōseki. Le gouvernement avait lancé une recherche sur moi et m'avait cataloguée comme une espionne au profit de Dragon ou d'autres "terroristes" contre le système gouvernemental. Ok, je peux comprendre le quiproquo. Je peux parfaitement le comprendre, sauf que… JE N'ÉTAIS PAS UNE FUGITIVE SOUS LES ORDRES DE QUI QUE CE SOIT EN TANT QU'AGENT SECRET OU JE NE SAIS QUOI, BORDEL ! J'étais juste une civile tout à fait banale avec… un peu plus de ressources que les autres, voilà tout. … Oui, c'était parfaitement crédible ! Pour ma part en tout cas !

– Je… Je ne suis pas une espionne ! m'empressai-je de me défendre.

– Tu dis ?

– C'est un malentendu, je ne suis pas aussi spéciale que vous ne le croyez ! Je suis pas la subordonnée de Dragon je vous le jure !

Le sourire de Teach ne s'effaça pas, au contraire. Il s'étira un peu plus quand il s'adressa à moi :

– C'est peu crédible venant d'une criminelle recherchée par la Marine entière.

– Gh…

– D'ailleurs, j'ai pas mal d'infos sur toi. La fille mystérieuse accompagnant le célèbre Ace aux poings ardents dans une quête inconnue qui semble terrifier le Gouvernement Mondial… T'as pas mal attiré l'attention, tu sais ? Je suis moi aussi devenu assez curieux sur ton cas.

– A-Ah oui ?

J'étais assez choquée d'entendre que j'avais attiré l'attention du gars que je cherchais à tout prix à éviter. Barbe Noire, intéressé à mon sujet ? Ça devait être un putain de cauchemar. J'avais déjà malencontreusement attiré l'œil de Sengoku, pourquoi fallait-il en plus que j'attise la curiosité de ce monstre sanguinaire avide de pouvoirs et détesté par tout un millier de fans de One Piece ?! La poisse. J'avais définitivement la poisse.

Se positionnant juste en face de moi, Barbe Noire s'inclina légèrement en avant, me scrutant de son air toujours aussi lugubre et sarcastique. Quelle tête à claque il avait, celui-là…

– Si j'en crois les rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet à propos des secrets dont tu connaîtrais la vérité, la raison pour laquelle tu voyages avec Ace... serait-elle par hasard liée à ce que je pense ?

Mon regard sceptique croisa le sien. De quoi est-ce qu'il était en train de parler, tout à coup ? La raison de ma compagnie auprès d'Ace ? Il n'y en a aucune pour commencer. Me retrouver ici était un imprévu totalement impensable et continuer de le suivre était ma décision prise sur un coup de tête, rien de plus. Alors à quoi ce fêlé pouvait-il bien penser, à la fin ?!

– Tu sais de quoi je parle, fis l'enfoiré en me coupant dans mes pensées.

– Hein ?

– Le _One Piece_.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un large rictus maléfique, dévoilant la pourriture de ses dents et le vide que laissaient celles qui avaient disparu. L'atmosphère devint glacial en une fraction de seconde à l'instant même où les mots franchirent la bouche putride de Barbe Noire. Les autres pirates imitèrent l'expression de leur capitaine d'une façon un peu plus menaçante. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

– … Quoi ?

– Tu m'as bien entendu.

Il se redressa sans me quitter du regard.

– Tu sais quelque chose, pas vrai ? Autrement, tu ne serais pas avec cet entêté aux poings ardents, sans parler du fait que tu as rencontré Barbe Blanche en personne, chose qu'une simple gamine n'aurait jamais pu accomplir sans garantie ni intérêt.

– Qu'est-ce que…

– Ace a toujours voulu que ce vieil homme devienne le Roi des Pirates, ce qui signifie qu'il ferait tout pour trouver le One Piece. Quand à Barbe Blanche, qui sait ce à quoi pense cette foutue vieille branche... Aucun doute qu'il sache quelque chose à propos du trésor, mais impossible d'exploiter ses connaissances. Maintenant la question est : Que lui as-tu révélé exactement ?

Si j'étais choquée tout à l'heure, là j'étais carrément sidérée. D'où pouvaient donc lui venir toutes ces idées complètement hors-normes qui surpassaient largement le niveau de mes compétences ? Moi, connaître la localisation du One Piece ? HAHAHA LA BONNE BLAGUE ! Si c'était le cas y a longtemps que je serai partie jouer aux pirates en direction de ce putain de trésor dont je ne connaissais même pas l'étendue des richesses. Qui sait, Roger aurait très bien pu laisser un simple sac de pièce suspendu au cratère d'un volcan situé aux tréfonds de la Terre ! Pire encore, et s'il avait simplement laissé un message moral louant les mérites d'un homme dévoué à l'amitié et ses passions ? …

… BREF.

Tout ça pour dire que non, il était impossible que je sache un truc pareil. Impossible. Impossibile. Ouais, tellement impossible que je me mettais à parler italien.

– Crache le morceau petite.

– Je ne sais pas du tout où est le One Piece !

– Cesse de mentir. Je sais que tu détiens des infos capables de faire trembler le gouvernement. Je ne pense pas que ça concerne une simple magouille de ces hauts placés de Mariejoie.

– C'est faux ! Enfin… c'est un peu vrai mais- non, attendez ! C'est pas vraiment ça…

Raaaaaah ! J'étais tellement angoissée que je n'arrivais plus à m'exprimer ! Oui, je détenais certaines informations que tous les lecteurs de mon Monde connaissaient aussi bien que moi. Oui, c'était censé rester secret vis-à-vis des gens de cet univers imaginaire et oui, certaines d'entre elles contenaient des détails importants et dangereux.

Ça ne voulait pas dire pour autant que j'étais pleine de ressources inimaginables comme la localisation du One Piece ! LE ONE PIECE BORDEL DE MERDE ! C'était presque drôle de m'imaginer trouver un truc pareil. Un truc qui n'était même pas supposé exister en temps réel.

Teach me scruta plus intensément, son rictus disparaissant soudainement pour laisser place à une grimace pincée et terrifiante. L'air autour de lui s'assombrit :

– Je vois. Tu refuses donc de coopérer.

Les ténèbres l'entourèrent de toute part, rendant son aura encore plus impressionnante que tout à l'heure. Un brouillard noir s'évaporait de son corps, engloutissant l'atmosphère à proximité de lui. Les frissons me regagnèrent et j'eus une soudaine envie de disparaître immédiatement, voulant fuir cette pression d'une menace intimidante.

Et alors que je croyais m'apprêter à me faire engloutir dans cette obscurité infinie, Barbe Noire arrêta son pouvoir d'un seul coup, rappelant aussitôt les vagues de ténèbres qui disparurent aussi vite qu'elles étaient venues. L'enfoiré se remit à sourire :

– Tant pis.

… Huh ?

– Burgess, saisis-la. On l'amène avec nous sur le navire.

– Hai, hai.

… _HUH ?_

– Faites attention à Ace. Bien que j'aimerais beaucoup entretenir une conversation avec cet idiot, il nous mettrait des bâtons dans les roues. On est venus pour la gamine, tenons-nous en au plan pour le moment.

… _WHAAAAAT ?!_

– Eh ?!

Son regard se porta à nouveau sur ma face ahurie. Il se remit à rire.

– Zehahahahaaa ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu t'étonnes qu'on vous ai suivi jusqu'ici depuis Barano pour arriver à toi ? Pourquoi serait-il étrange de poursuivre une criminelle de cinquante millions de berry ?

– M-Mais vous n'étiez pas à Barano lorsqu'on y était et…

Tout à coup, un détail percuta mon esprit. Un détail concernant la quête initiale de Barbe Noire dans la trame originale avant qu'Ace ne vienne à sa rencontre et le provoque en duel par vengeance pour son camarade. Si je me souviens bien il en avait parlé à ce moment-là juste avant de combattre cet entêté d'enflammé : son but premier n'était pas de s'en prendre à Barbe Blanche à travers Ace, non… Son but premier-

… –était Luffy.

….. OH MON DIEU.

– Vous n'en aviez pas après la prime de Luffy ?! m'exclamai-je soudainement, les yeux exorbités.

Le choc se lut également sur le visage de ses subordonnés qui n'avaient pas l'air de s'attendre à ça. Seul Teach resta de marbre un court moment avant de ricaner de façon lugubre à en faire trembler la végétation toute entière. Croyez-moi, si je n'étais pas aussi faible et effrayée face à ce gros tas qu'était cet enfoiré, il y a longtemps que je l'aurais tabassé pour être né avec un rire aussi moche et irritant !

– Vous voyez les gars, je vous disais bien que cette petite n'était pas normale.

– Impossible… murmura Lafitte, comment a-t-elle su notre projet concernant le chapeau de paille… ?

– C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir également, rétorqua le sniper au monocle d'un ton menaçant. Il s'avère que cette fille est bel et bien une espionne de-

– JE SUIS PAS UNE ESPIONNE BON SANG !

– Elle a raison. Ce n'est pas une espionne.

Que Teach me défende dépassait de loin l'incroyable. D'ailleurs il n'y avait pas que moi qui semblait surprise. Sans prêter attention à notre étonnement, il continua :

– Un émissaire de Dragon n'est pas aussi vulnérable. Qu'importe son identité et de quelle manière elle a obtenu ces informations précieuses, il nous suffit juste de les exploiter et le tour est joué, finit Barbe Noire. Burgess, dépêche-toi.

Un nouveau marmonnement sortit de la bouche du certain Jesus Burgess (l'un des seuls à qui je parvenais à attribuer un prénom) avant qu'il ne commence enfin à bouger dans ma direction. Bon, j'étais mal. J'étais très, très mal. Quoi de mieux que de se faire encercler par une bande d'antagonistes sanguinaires pendant que celui qui était censé veiller sur moi était en train de roupiller tranquillement à l'autre bout de la forêt ?

QUEL ABRUTI CELUI-LÀ ! PAS FOUTU DE TENIR CORRECTEMENT SON RÔLE TROIS MINUTES ! … Bon. Techniquement, il n'était pas chargé de me surveiller h24 comme je l'espérais, mais au moins qu'il puisse être capable de me venir en aide lorsque la situation l'exigeait, quoi… !

La colère monta en moi en même temps que la peur qui me nouait l'estomac. Quelque chose explosa en moi comme un volcan en éruption suite au mélange des deux émotions simultanées. Cette effervescence soudaine atteignit mon cerveau plus vite qu'Usain Bolt aux jeux olympiques, entraînant celui-ci à déclencher la transformation de mon corps sous l'influence de l'Akuma no Mi. Et hop, c'était reparti.

Mes oreilles rondes réapparurent, le doux pelage marron recouvrit la totalité de mes avants-bras ainsi que mes pommettes, et une queue longue et fine se forma vers le bas de mon dos. J'étais à nouveau devenue un primate… Mon changement d'apparence parut les surprendre. Je décidai donc d'utiliser cette chance pour me mettre à fuir le plus rapidement possible vers le campement, ma vitesse surpassant incroyablement ma lenteur à laquelle j'étais contrainte jusqu'à maintenant.

La vache ! Ça me faisait tout drôle… La dernière fois que j'ai couru aussi vite devait au moins remonter à ma dernière année de primaire, quand j'étais encore jeune et énergique. Là, je n'avais pas de difficulté à respirer, ni à lever mes jambes dans ma course ou encore éviter les troncs que je contournais avec une agilité que je ne reconnaissais pas. Mais bon, ce n'était pas le moment de m'extasier sur mes nouveaux dons. (BIEN SÛR QUE SI C'ÉTAIT LE MOMENT. JE N'ARRIVE PAS À EN CROIRE MES YEUX ! UN TRUC DE FOU JE VOUS DIS !) Il fallait que j'atteigne Ace et que nous quittions cette île au plus vite. Je n'aimais pas le fait que cet idiot allait croiser le chemin de Teach, mais je n'avais plus vraiment le choix… !

– Bordel, bordel, bordel !

Je pourrais en faire une incantation tellement je le répétais. Il est vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle, un miracle me serait pas mal nécessaire. Un gros miracle si possible.

Je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi, histoire de voir si j'étais poursuivie. Bien évidemment, je l'étais. L'espèce de Charlie Chaplin moderne aux lèvres violettes était en première ligne, la masse de muscles au masque de catch juste derrière. Une douleur lancinante me brûla l'épaule au moment même où un coup de feu retentit. Une balle venait de m'érafler. Une BALLE. ON VENAIT DE ME TIRER DESSUS ?!

Le premier à qui je pensai fut le satané sniper des pirates de Barbe Noire. Il n'y avait que lui pour tirer aussi précisément ! S'il m'avait éraflée c'était très certainement pour me menacer et me forcer à me rendre car il était totalement impossible que ce type rate quoi que ce soit. Ils croyaient pouvoir m'intimider de la sorte ? Ha ! Meiko n'avait peur de rien ! J'ai su forger mon courage à travers mes nombreux périples de ce voyage, plus rien ne peut m'arrêter maintenant. Une blessure de cette envergure ne pouvait plus rien me faire à présent, peu importe à quel point ça saignait.

… saigner ?

– …

DU-DU SANG !? AAAAAHH ! Attend, attend. C'était pas une hémorragie non plus ! … MAIS ÇA FAISAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN ! Comment ils faisaient dans les films pour rester neutre malgré la douleur ? … Oh, ouais. C'était pas réel dans les films.

Les deux autres étaient encore derrière moi. En temps normal ils m'auraient probablement déjà attrapée. Ces bâtards devaient bien s'amuser à me voir courir inutilement… Je serrai les dents. Ils allaient voir. Maintenant que j'avais les pouvoirs d'un Fruit du Démon, il fallait bien que j'exploite le maximum de capacités de ce truc, aussi pathétique pouvait-il sembler. Faisant la première chose qui me venait à l'esprit, je mis toutes mes forces dans mes jambes pour sauter hors du sol et me propulser vers une branche de l'arbre le plus proche.

À partir de là, mon corps agit tout seul. Mes instincts de primate me déplacèrent habilement entre chaque arbres sans que ma maladresse me retombe subitement dessus et me fasse chuter comme une idiote. J'étais devenue un véritable singe. Impressionnant ? Pas du tout. J'avais honte de moi-même… Je voulais juste me cacher dans un coin et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps pour un siècle ou deux, le temps que j'accepte cette nouvelle forme.

J'entendis les deux autres commencer à s'impatienter :

– Ce n'est plus le moment de jouer, lâcha Burgess à l'homme-oiseau, dépêchons-nous de la ramener qu'on en finisse.

– Mmh, tu as raison. Passons aux choses sérieuses.

Sur ce, leur vitesse se décupla presque instantanément. Ils avaient parcouru une quinzaine de mètres en une micro seconde et n'étaient plus qu'à un cheveu de m'attraper. Merde ! Si seulement j'avais pu m'entraîner plus tôt au lieu de me plaindre… !

Notre course-poursuite nous amena sur la plage à l'autre bout de l'île. Moi qui croyais avoir une chance de les leurrer ici, j'avais tort. Ce qui m'attendait de ce côté de l'île était autre chose que du sable et des vagues… certes, il y avait de ça bien entendu. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que des gros navires de guerre surmontés d'un voile blanc se tiennent devant nous, des centaines de soldats nous accueillant avec leurs fusils pointés droit sur nous.

– … E-EEEEEHH ?!

Même Lafitte et Burgess s'étonnèrent. Ils s'étaient stoppés juste à la lisière de la forêt tandis que j'étais pile entre la mer et les bois. Une silhouette familière se dessina au devant de la coque du navire principal. C'était le Vice-Amiral presque-chauve à l'uniforme rayé de violet. Il était encore là lui ?! Je croyais l'avoir semé avec Ace la dernière fois qu'il nous avait surpris en pleine mer… !?

– Que plus personne ne bouge !

Ça, c'était déjà fait.

– Jeune fille, tu es cernée. Rend-toi gentiment si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas.

Aggraver mon cas ? Ah, parce qu'il y avait vraiment pire que ce qui m'arrivait ? Haha. J'avais envie de pleurer de désespoir. D'abord Barbe Noire, puis la Marine… qui était le suivant ? Le CP-9 ? Kaidou ? Akainu ? Peu importe. J'étais finie de toute façon.

Et Ace qui n'apparaissait toujours pas… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait, bon sang… !?

– Les choses se compliquent on dirait, lança Lafitte d'un air ennuyé.

Je vis Burgess serrer les poings. Mais contrairement à ce que je m'attendais, un rictus scindait ses lèvres dans une expression déterminée. Ho ho. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout.

Le Vice-amiral observa les deux hommes à la lisière des bois, plissant le front pendant qu'il distinguait leurs visages. Le choc put se lire sur sa face bouche-bée tandis qu'il écarquilla les yeux :

– Quoi… ? Que font ces deux-là ici ?! entendis-je Momonga s'exclamer.

Au même moment, les feuillages dans notre dos frétillèrent vivement. Le reste de l'équipage de Teach apparut dans son entier face à la flotte de soldats sur la plage. Génial, les voilà eux aussi. C'était bien ma veine. Étais-je ce genre de personnage à qui les ennuis venaient rendre visite comme un passage au McDonald's ?

Les deux camps opposés se faisaient face dans une tension d'un froid sans pareil. Et moi j'étais la pauvre victime coincée entre eux, telle une salade entre deux tranches de pains. Figée, je jetai un coup d'œil des deux côtés, hésitant à ce qui serait le mieux pour moi. Me faire attraper par Barbe Noire, ou par la Marine ? Entre la torture et l'exécution rapide, je crois qu'il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin de réfléchir plus que ça… Mais merde quoi ! Teach, la raison principale de mon aventure ici était juste devant mes yeux et maintenant que j'avais une opportunité de frapper, je ne pouvais rien faire ?!

C'était complètement stupide. STUPIDE !

– Zehahahaaa ! Alors comme ça la Marine a l'intention de s'en prendre à notre proie ?

_"Proie" ?!_

– Nous n'avons pas le choix. Préparez-vous à vous battre !

… Hein ? Se battre ? Là ?! CONTRE LA MARINE ?! Non non non non. Hors de question ! Je refuse d'être prise en sandwich pendant leur bataille ! Je n'allais définitivement pas survivre. ACE, MAGNE TON CUL NOM D'UN CHIEN !

Et au même moment où j'appelais désespérément son nom dans ma tête dans la crainte de me faire abattre d'une seconde à l'autre, un bruit de feuillage attira l'attention de tout le monde. Les têtes se tournèrent vers la source de leur interruption et le silence tomba lourdement autour de nous. Ace était apparu au milieu de tout ce bordel, l'air paniqué et sur le qui-vive. Mon cœur rata un battement, une crainte immense grandissant dans mon esprit.

– Meiko… ?!

Alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés dans ma direction, ils furent tout de suite attirés par les gros navires de guerre amarrés face à la plage et les soldats armés jusqu'aux dents. Il fronça les sourcils, maudissant probablement le Vice-amiral pour être parvenu à nous retrouver. Mais le pire fut lorsque son regard se dirigea ensuite sur le groupe de pirates derrière moi.

Là, l'expression de son visage changea radicalement. Du froncement de sourcils, il passa à un choc qui le statufia aussitôt qu'il vit Barbe Noire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand.

Rien ne se passa durant la longue minute où les deux ennemis se fixaient sans un mot. La Marine aussi restait silencieuse, observant avec curiosité le changement radical de l'atmosphère depuis l'arrivée du pirate de Barbe Blanche.

– A-Ace… murmurai-je dans ma nervosité.

Aucune réponse. Son attention restait concentrée sur la cible de sa vengeance tant attendue depuis si longtemps. Je vis son poing se serrer avec force. Ses prunelles autrefois paniquées étaient devenues tellement obscure qu'elles égalaient presque les ténèbres de l'autre bâtard de Teach. C'était la première fois depuis le début de mon périple que je le trouvais aussi effrayant.

_C'était mauvais. Terriblement mauvais._

**_._**

**_._**

**_... à suivre ?_**

* * *

_Haha oui, jolie cliffhanger. Vous savez à quel point je suis sadique... _

_x_

_Alors, j'ai pleiiin de choses à dire. Déjà :_

_Wazaaaaaaaaa bientôt 16.000 vue depuis le dernier chapitre... !? Vous assurez ! I love you ! _

_Concernant l'équipage de Barbe Noire, c'est comme celui de Barbe Blanche, je connais pas vraiment les membres personnellement et je ne les ai vus que dans quelques épisodes (sans parler de ceux dont je me souviens plus) alors je m'excuse si vous voyez des OOC parmi eux. (d'ailleurs j'ai pas fait parler Doc Q... je savais pas quoi lui faire dire...)_

_Merciiii infiniment pour vos reviews ! Je suis désolée si je ne réponds pas cette fois, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire, pardonnez-moi T-T Mais sachez que c'est toujours un plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Ils me servent de Diesel quand j'ai besoin de motivation ! Merci à **Minimiste**, **Enora Swen**, **Lolilou**,** Damoiselle Lune**, **Rieko-sama**, **Little Pingoo,** **Ic'ilver** et bien évidemment aux **guests** !_

_On est bientôt à 100 reviews dis donc ! Allons-nous franchir la ligne cette fois... ? Muahaha~ _

_Merci également aux followers, et aux ajouts aux favoris. J'espère pouvoir continuer à vous faire plaisir à l'avenir ! _

_Dernière petite chose ! Comme je l'ai rajouté à la fin du chapitre précédent, j'essairai de situer à peu près la prochaine date de publication. Je ne promets rien comme je n'ai pas vraiment de rythme de parution mais au moins vous situer par rapport à ce que je prévois de faire. _

_Et donc, le **chapitre 20** sera publié en juillet si tout se passe bien ! Je mettrai une date exacte quand je serai sûre ou presque sûre. _

.

.

Tchouuuuss ~~~


	20. Chapter 20

_Yooooosh ! J'y suis arrivée ! J'ai enfin fini le vingtième chapitre après ce long mois d'attente désespérée ! _

_Il fallait que la rencontre Ace/BN soit le plus réaliste possible alors ça m'a pris un peu plus de temps, pardon... Sinon, merci d'avoir été patients jusque-là et voilà enfin le chapitre que vous attendiez tous ~ BONNE LECTURE !_

* * *

_**\- Chapitre 20 -**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**POV Ace**_

Un craquement de brindille le tira légèrement de son lourd sommeil. La douce odeur illusoire de poulet rôti disparut aussitôt qu'il ouvrit un œil, ramenant ses pensées à la réalité. Ce fut une odeur de feuilles et d'humidité qui lui chatouilla les narines à la place, le faisant tiquer un peu. Qui osait ainsi troubler son délicieux moment de plaisir ?

– _Aoutch ! Fucking ronces !_

L'injure lointaine répondit à sa question. Marmonnant une plainte encore endormie, Ace se tortilla sur le sol et tenta de se rendormir rapidement mais en fut incapable lorsque les piaillements rauques des volatiles tropicaux se mirent à résonner à travers toute l'île. Et voilà, il ne pourra plus déguster la nouvelle saveur de cette viande divinement tendre qui berçait son sommeil jusqu'à maintenant.

Pas le choix. Il allait devoir se lever.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva de son tas de feuilles et observa lentement les alentours avec lassitude. L'aube venait tout juste de se lever. Le feu ne laissait désormais plus qu'un mince filet de fumée du haut des morceaux de bois carbonisés restants.

Il avait encore sommeil. Il n'avais pas eu le temps de se reposer jusqu'à maintenant depuis qu'il était arrivé à Banaro. Barbe Noire avait beaucoup trop occupé son esprit pour lui permettre de penser à autre chose. D'ailleurs, au final il s'était enflammé pour rien. Ce type n'était même pas sur l'île lorsque lui et Meiko avaient débarqués. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Il n'avait plus qu'à recommencer ses recherches et continuer de traquer sa cible.

– Tch.

Ça l'agaçait rien que d'y repenser. Mais inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, se mettre en colère ne l'amènerait à rien du tout, à part peut-être une énième dispute avec l'autre primate.

Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. C'est vrai, il était maintenant doté d'un animal de compagnie depuis deux jours. Elle était quelque peu agressive et bornée sur les bords, mais ça valait quand même le coup : des scènes de fous rires et des journées animées ! Ce n'était pas tout le monde qui avait le privilège d'avoir une telle compagnie durant leur périple.

Deux minutes après, le jeune pirate entendit un faible écho prononcer son nom. Il sut aussitôt que Meiko s'était perdue. Par quel moyen, demandez-vous ? Voyons, les vrais pirates étaient incroyablement perspicaces vous savez. En particulier lorsque ça concernait une personne que l'on savait parfaitement pas douée. HUM.

Ace n'y fit pas attention tout de suite. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper du macaque, et n'en avait surtout pas la motivation, en fait. Et puis de toute façon il fallait qu'elle apprenne à se gérer toute seule un peu. Trop la materner ne lui serait en aucun cas bénéfique. Ça finirait par les mettre tous les deux en danger et se faire tuer était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait pour le moment. Non, il fallait seulement utiliser les bonnes vielles méthodes : apprendre seul.

C'est comme ça qu'il avait grandi lui. Sabo et Luffy aussi d'ailleurs, et aujourd'hui lui et son petit frère étaient devenus de grandes personnes responsables !

… Ouais, enfin… grandes personnes peut-être, mais le reste… c'était encore quelque chose à revoir.

Ace resta encore un long moment à bailler aux corneilles, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient faire de leur journée avant que l'absence de Meiko ne se fasse un peu trop longue à son goût. Allons bon, s'il la laissait déambuler sur l'île toute la journée elle ne le retrouverait jamais avant l'aube. Bon sang, pourquoi s'était-elle autant éloigner du campement ?!

Soupirant pour la première fois de la journée, il s'étira et se mit en marche en quittant la petite clairière où ils avaient campés. Il s'imaginait déjà taquiner l'adolescente pour s'être perdue comme une imbécile et la punir pour n'avoir jamais fait fonctionner ses neurones correctement.

Il se remit à sourire inconsciemment.

Tout allait bien, jusqu'à ce que le bruit d'un coup de feu ne le fasse sursauter.

– … Eh !?

Un coup de feu, ici ? Sur une île censée être déserte ? Le pirate fronça les sourcils. Meiko n'était pas dans les environs et n'était certainement pas munie d'un revolver. (qui sait quelles sortes de dégâts elle aurait pu causer avec un truc pareil…) Une chose est sûre : ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

Ace se mit à courir en direction du coup de feu, priant pour que la jeune fille ne se soit pas (encore une fois) retrouvée mêlée à de sales ennuis. Il ne fit pas attention aux ronces qui venaient l'égratigner sur son passage, ni aux cris menaçants de certaines bestioles vivant dans cette jungle. Que Meiko soit devenue tout à coup muette ne le rassurait guère. Une légère panique s'afficha sur son visage et il se mit à jurer tout bas. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas mis dans cet état à cause de quelqu'un. La dernière fois devait remonter à l'époque où il était encore avec ses deux frères…

Il écarta une dernière touffe de feuilles et finit par atteindre la plage. Haletant, il repéra d'abord la cause de son inquiétude. La jeune fille semblait aller bien contrairement à ce qu'il redoutait. Il faillit lâcher un soupir de soulagement, s'arrêtant lorsque son regard fut attiré par des immenses toiles blanches du côté de la mer ainsi que par les centaines d'hommes armés postés devant leurs flottes.

Il repéra Momonga à bord de son navire qui le fixait d'un air sévère. Ce type avait réussi à les pister jusqu'à cette île… Il réprima un claquement de langue, légèrement irrité par l'obstination du vice-amiral qui ne semblait vraisemblablement pas vouloir lâcher l'affaire.

Mais son attention fut immédiatement reportée derrière l'adolescente, et il fut aussitôt pris d'un frisson inexplicable. Lentement, il leva les yeux sur la présence intimidante un peu plus loin et son cœur se figea.

Là.

Il était juste là.

L'homme qu'il recherchait depuis tellement longtemps. Le meurtrier qui avait lâchement tué son camarade à profit personnel, trahissant son capitaine et tous les autres pour des raisons avares et pathétiques…

Celui qu'il haïssait tant.

– A-Ace…

Il ne fit même pas attention à l'appel hésitant de sa compagne de voyage pour qui il avait pourtant accouru un peu plus tôt. Ses yeux restaient concentrés uniquement sur Teach et rien d'autre.

À ce moment-là, une vague d'images douloureuses défilèrent dans l'esprit du pirate de Barbe Blanche. Le sourire de Thatch, celui du Barbe Noire de l'époque entouré de ses nakama, puis le sang de son ami tâchant le plancher du navire tandis que la vie s'écoulait du corps de celui-ci… Ses émotions laissèrent bien vite place à une fureur soudaine qui déchaîna des ondes écrasantes tout autour de lui. L'air devint tout à coup difficile à respirer.

– Teach… siffla-t-il.

…

_**POV : Retour à moi !**_

Intense. L'ambiance était trop intense. Mes poils se hérissaient presque sur ma peau et de violents frissons m'électrifiaient sur place. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ?

– Ace, répondit l'interpellé dans un sourire lugubre. Content de te revoir, ça fait une paye pas vrai ?

L'autre ne dit rien.

– Je ne pensais pas te voir dans les parages. J'ai été plutôt surpris quand j'ai appris que tu me cherchais. D'ailleurs, je devais parler affaires avec toi mais ton amie est passée en priorité dès que j'ai su que la nouvelle criminelle était à tes côtés.

Il sourit.

– Maintenant qu'on en est là, que dirais-tu de rejoindre mon équipage en tant que premier commandant de ma flotte ?

… What. Il balançait ça comme ça de but en blanc comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates revenant de vacances !

Des murmures s'élevèrent du côté des soldats. Ils n'avaient pas loupé une miette du court échange entre les deux pirates et il faut dire que la proposition de Barbe Noire les horrifiaient au plus haut point. Logique, avec ces deux têtes mises à prix pour je ne sais pas combien de centaine de millions susceptibles de s'allier, il y avait de quoi affoler le gouvernement.

Enfin, le mot "susceptible" n'était pas vraiment le bon terme ici. Je savais pertinemment qu'une alliance ne verrait JAMAIS le jour avec Ace et cette autre tête de con. D'ailleurs, ma chère idole ne tarda pas à le confirmer :

– Teach… lâcha-t-il, je n'arrive pas à croire que de tels mots sortent de ta bouche. Tu as souillé le nom de Barbe Blanche en tuant un membre de l'équipage, tu t'es lâchement enfui et maintenant que as déjà assez bien bafouillé ton honneur j'apprends en plus de ça que tu comptes t'en prendre à Oyaji, celui qui t'a accueilli comme un père et t'a fait membre à part entière de sa famille ? Est-ce que c'est une blague ?!

Il avait presque hurlé ses derniers mots tout en embrasant ses deux poings. Quelques soldats se mirent à reculer. Je me fis rage pour ne pas faire de même.

Le sourire de l'autre connard (dorénavant je ne le définirai que par des insultes adéquates à ce que j'éprouve pour ce type) s'effaça. ENFIN ! J'en avais ras-le-bol de regarder son air mesquin et abruti qu'il affichait 24/24H !

– Alors tu ne veux pas ?

– Il n'y a pas une seule bonne raison pour que j'accepte une telle connerie.

– Réfléchis bien, Ace. Toi et moi pourrions devenir les pirates les plus célèbres et redoutés du Monde. Avec l'aide de cette fille que tu traînes depuis quelques temps nous serions même capables de trouver le One Piece que tout le monde cherche tant !

Bordel de merde, mais il se la ferme jamais lui ? En plus j'avais clairement expliqué ne rien savoir sur ce putain de trésor de mes deux, fallait que je lui dise en quelle langue !

Non seulement ça avait inutilement attiré l'attention des soldats et de Momonga, mais en plus ce salaud faisait circuler de fausses informations qui pourraient me mettre dans une situation catastrophique ! Pire qu'à l'heure actuelle ! Sans compter que Ace avait légèrement tilté, gardant cependant un regard dépourvu d'expression si ce n'était la lueur bouillante de rage qui filait au travers de ses prunelles.

Finalement ce fut l'homme au chignon-queue de cheval qui brisa le court silence :

– Marshall D. Teach, Portgas D. Ace, Meiko, ainsi que vous autres pirates, fit Momonga en pointant du doigt les subordonnés du Bâtard, vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation. Vous êtes priés de vous rendre immédiatement à la marine ou nous serons tenus d'utiliser la force !

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, capitaine ? demanda Burgess.

Le Salaud jeta un coup d'œil dans ma direction, puis vers Ace, avant de claquer sa langue d'un air agacé.

– Pas le choix. On se replie.

– On attaque pas ? s'enquit Lafitte.

– Nous avions pour but d'amadouer le gouvernement, les irriter maintenant ne serait pas une bonne idée pour nos futurs projets.

– Je vous interdis de toucher à Luffy ! m'empressai-je de m'écrier, les surprenant en même temps qu'Ace.

– Luffy ? s'étonna celui-ci.

Je m'arrêtai, prenant conscience de l'énorme bêtise que je venais de commettre. Ace avait froncé les sourcils en se tournant vers moi, demandant plus de détails à ce sujet :

– Que vient faire Luffy dans cette histoire ?

_Oh non… _J'entendis l'Enfoiré ricaner encore une fois sans prêter attention à l'interruption de mon bien-aimé.

– Quoi que tu dises petite, j'obtiens toujours ce que je veux. Ce sera pareil pour ton précieux Chapeau de Paille. Quoi que tu fasses je finirai par mettre la main sur lui.

Ace fronça encore plus les sourcils. _Oh non non non…_

– Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

– Oh, c'est vrai que tu ne sais pas. Bien avant de m'intéresser à ta chère compagne, j'avais planifié de capturer Mugiwara et de le livrer en échange d'une faveur du gouvernement. Qu'en penses-tu Ace ? Tu ne veux toujours pas te joindre à nous ? Tu pourras tout aussi bien profiter des nombreux privilèges que je m'apprête à décrocher…

_NON ! NON NON NON NOOOONNNN… !_

Son sourire s'élargit pendant qu'une aura terrifiante émanait du pirate de Barbe Blanche.

– Je vois, lâcha celui-ci. Voilà une autre raison qui me pousse à rejeter ton offre.

Il releva les yeux, une lueur fulminante encrée dans chacune de ses prunelles :

– Tu m'as déjà pris un précieux camarade par le passé et tu comptes encore me prendre un membre de ma famille ? Luffy est mon frère ! Jamais je ne te laisserai lui faire quoi que ce soit, t'entends ?!

Et voilà, c'était dit. Et maintenant que Tea- Euh, je veux dire l'Enfoiré et les soldats avaient affiché des expressions choquées et incrédules, il ne restait plus que Ace et moi, lui totalement enragé et moi… totalement impuissante et désespérée.

– Ça pour une surprise…

Il lâcha un petit rire amusé à l'attention de son ancien camarade.

– Dommage, on aurait pu former un bon duo tous les deux.

– Trêve de bavardage ! s'écria Momonga qui se remettait tout juste du choc. Saisissez-les !

Et dans un mouvement synchronisé, tous les soldats se précipitèrent sur nous. Le bâtard grogna une injure tout en reportant son attention sur son équipage et donna l'ordre de se replier. Bien sûr, c'était sans compter l'interpellation de Ace qui se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite dans un élan de rage…

– Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser partir si facilement !

Il tendit le poing et se fit tout de suite paré par le bras de sa cible, un peu surprise par l'assaut soudain.

_OHMONDIEU OHMONDIEU OHMONDIEU ! _

Et moi qui étais obligée de le suivre à cause de tous les soldats lancés à nos trousses… On était mal. …. Oui, pour la millième fois depuis notre périple, on était mal ! Je vis Ace balancer ses flammes droit sur l'Enfoiré qui arrêta la vague brûlante par ses ténèbres invoquées en une micro seconde. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qui convainquit Ace de ne pas le poursuivre. Il redoubla d'efforts, donnant tout ce qu'il avait pour essayer d'atteindre son ennemi juré.

– Chargez !

Un des soldats n'était plus très loin de moi. Zut ! J'étais tellement concentrée dans le combat devant moi que j'en oubliais mes propres soucis.

J'avais toujours mon apparence à moitié animale. Ok, parfait. Fermant les yeux, je me concentrai deux petites secondes avant de souffler doucement et de me mettre à sauter en arrière.

Non, pas en salto. C'était déjà impressionnant que mon saut soit aussi puissant, je ne voulais pas risquer de me briser les vertèbres juste pour paraître cool dans une situation que je ne maîtrisais même pas !

Bref, j'atterris derrière le soldat en tête de sa troupe et dépourvue de techniques géniales qui m'auraient peut-être permise d'avoir l'air classe, j'ai seulement agi par instinct en le tirant par le maillot et en l'envoyant bouler sur la première vague d'hommes.

– STRIKE ! hurlai-je en levant le poing.

J'étais encore en train de sourire bêtement jusqu'à ce que je vois les centaines d'autres soldats se diriger vers moi en même temps. Là, je me décomposai aussitôt et me remis à courir vers Ace et l'autre Brouillard à ténèbres.

– ACE !

Il était tellement focalisé sur son combat qu'il ne m'entendait pas. Il était en train de découvrir les horribles capacités du Yami Yami no Mi qui absorbait son pouvoir chaque fois qu'il tentait une attaque. Le plus terrible dans tout ça était que ses subordonnés s'en prenaient aussi à lui pour défendre leur capitaine, ce qui faisait qu'Ace n'avait presque aucune occasion de frapper quand il le voulait. Il était littéralement cerné par ces enfoirés.

– AAAAACE !

Il s'arrêta cette fois, se tournant ENFIN vers moi.

– Ne fais pas ça ! hurlai-je tandis que je le rejoignais progressivement, Momonga est après nous et Barbe Noire n'est pas de ton calibre pour le moment ! Dépêchons-nous de partir je t'en prie !

Je le vis se tendre, sa colère toujours gravée dans son regard.

– Tu me dis de laisser tomber ma revanche et de m'enfuir ? Qui crois-tu que je suis ?

– Mais Ace… !

Un tir de canon explosa à quelques pas de nous. Ces enfoirés de la Marine nous bombardait en plus de ça ?! On avait plus le temps !

– Il faut vite que nous-

– Pas avant d'avoir terrassé Barbe Noire.

– Bon sang, Ace ! m'écriai-je.

Il se rejeta sur l'ennemi. Et alors que ce dernier se préparait à le parer à nouveau de son nuage d'obscurité, le pirate de Barbe Blanche dévia sa trajectoire et sauta depuis le côté pour venir frapper le Bâtard en plein visage.

Même les autres membres de l'équipage n'avaient pas prévu ce genre d'attaque. Même pas moi, bouche-bée, qui venait de me rappeler de l'une des faiblesses capitales de Barbe Noire… Les attaques physiques fonctionnaient sur ce type malgré son pouvoir, même si les dégâts finissaient absorbés par son foutu fruit du démon comme ici, quelques secondes après l'attaque de l'autre pirate.

Affecté par la douleur, Teach se reprit bien vite et commença alors à s'énerver pour de vrai.

– Tu vas me le payer.

S'ensuit alors un combat plus qu'intense entre les deux anciens nakamas qui s'envoyaient chacun des coups aussi violents que les précédents. Aucun ne flanchait face à l'autre, leur lutte devenant un véritable défi pour savoir lequel d'entre les deux tiendraient le plus longtemps.

Mais à la différence de Ace, les blessures de Teach finissaient aspirées par son pouvoir tandis que celles du pirate de Newgate restaient présentes. À la fin, les deux décidèrent de d'achever cette bataille une bonne fois pour toute.

Les autres pirates s'occupaient de terrasser les soldats pendant que leur capitaine était occupé à rassembler une masse de ténèbres tout autour de lui, formant une sphère oscure de plus en plus grosse. Ace fit de même de son côté, rassemblant le plus de feu possible à partir de ses mains. Lui et Barbe Noire se fixaient en silence un long moment pendant que les autres et moi-même tentions de garder la Marine éloignée de nous.

Je commençais petit à petit à gérer la situation en découvrant les avantages que m'offrait mon fruit du démon. À part cette souplesse super pratique mes mouvements étaient devenus un peu plus précis et fluides, ce qui me permettait d'esquiver avec facilité les coups d'épée des quelques incompétents et de les mettre à terre sans trop avoir à m'essouffler…

C'était trop cool ! J'avais trop l'impression d'être l'héroïne d'un film d'action avec tout plein de caméras dirigées sur moi en attendant le coup fatidique qui éliminerait tous mes ennemis en une seule fois !

… Sauf que, ben, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

Quoi ? Comment ça c'est logique ? Non non non, ce n'était pas simplement à cause de ma nullité sans égal ou de mes illusions exagérées qui me ramenaient toujours à la dure réalité, non. C'était plutôt parce que je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que le vice-amiral lui-même vienne se joindre au combat en s'acharnant sur moi brusquement. … Comme à l'instant, quoi.

– Il est hors de question que je laisse un lot de criminels comme vous m'échapper ! déclara ce dernier.

– JE SUIS PAS UNE CRIMINELLE !

Bon sang, quand allaient-ils comprends à la fin ?! C'est pas parce que des gens avaient une affiche de recherche qu'ils étaient forcément des crapules ! … Bon, les 99% des gens recherchés étaient des hors-la-loi… Mais quand même !

– Je m'occupe de la fille ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes. Faites tout votre possible pour coincer les pirates !

– Quoi ?! m'exclamai-je.

J'évitai le tranchant de son épée dans un réflexe incroyable.

– Vous ne devriez pas plutôt aller vous occuper des autres ? Vous savez, leur prime est dix fois plus élevée que la mienne et-

– Il serait fort regrettable de voir ces pirates s'enfuir, mais malheureusement ma mission consiste principalement à ta capture, répondit Momonga en manquant de me tailler le ventre.

– C'est pas juste ! C'est vraiment pas juste !

Mes cris de frustration parurent le surprendre. Mais j'en avais ma claque moi ! J'avais rien demandé, je me tenais toute tranquille et voilà qu'on me balançait des emmerdes sur le dos du jour au lendemain. La prochaine fois que je verrai Densai, je jure qu'il allait goûter à mon poing. Force de mouche ou pas !

Mon pied glissa et je trébuchai sur le sol à la merci de la lame du vice-amiral. J'étais encore trop énervée pour me mettre à paniquer, mais ça ne changeait pas le fait que j'étais mal. Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à Ace et _-WOAAAH ?! _

J'en croyais pas mes yeux. C'était le moment fatidique, le même que dans le manga original. Les deux ennemis face à face avaient chacun leur immense boule de feu et de ténèbres, prêts à se les balancer dans la face. Je trouvai ça déjà pas mal impressionnant dans l'anime, mais je peux vous assurer qu'en vrai… ça foutait les chocottes !

On ressentait d'ici la puissance de leurs pouvoirs tellement l'air en était imprégné. Comme s'il était électrifié, mes poils s'étaient redressés sur ma peau…

Enfin bon, ce n'était pas le moment de m'extasier sur l'effet de leur combat. Je devait arrêter Ace au plus vite sinon-

– EEEECK ?!

Pendant mes instants de déconcentration, Momonga était venu balancer son sabre dans ma direction. Sur le coup j'étais fière d'être un macaque, car dans le cas contraire j'aurais déjà perdu une jambe. Je regardai le vice-amiral dans un mélange d'hésitation et d'agacement. Il fallait que je m'occupe de lui afin de nous faire gagner du temps et de nous échapper, mais je ne savais pas du tout comment je devais m'y prendre avec un type de son calibre…

Je tournai la tête autour de moi, cherchant le moindre truc qui pourrait me donner l'avantage contre cet homme. Mais rien ne me vint en vue. Il va falloir que j'utilise ma tête pour cette fois…

Oh non. J'étais vraiment pas douée pour utiliser ce cerveau incapable. Il allait se passer la même chose que lorsque je me dis qu'avoir seulement relu mes leçons plutôt que de réviser avant un contrôle serait suffisant : j'allais foirer.

Et dans cette situation la seule chose sur laquelle j'allais devoir compter était… l'instinct.

Ouais, j'ai bien dit l'instinct. Le même instinct qui m'a renvoyée dans One Piece alors que j'aurai pu choisir de rester à l'abri chez moi dans un monde qui ne serait pas en train de devenir mixé au même manga, par exemple. Oui j'étais encore plus mal barrée mais que voulez-vous, on devient vite désespéré dans ce genre de situation. Croyez-moi !

– Rends-toi dans le calme et il ne t'arrivera aucun mal, continuait l'homme à la coupe bizarre tandis qu'il avançait de plus en plus.

– Pour me faire exécuter en tant que 'criminelle' sans avoir mon mot à dire ? Non merci. J'ai vécu en démocratie moi, monsieur ! Je ne m'abaisserai jamais à ce genre d'aberration !

Mon minuscule discours de patriote ne parut même pas le toucher un petit peu. Au contraire même, puisqu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot de ce que je disais, il s'apprêtait à me donner un dernier coup d'épée.

Ok. Je vais mourir. Je vais vraiment mourir. Non non non. Pas comme ça. Je n'allais pas mourir. Tu as encore une demi-seconde pour penser à quelque chose Melissa. Dépêche-toi, dépêche-toi… !

…

Au diable les plans foireux.

Dès le moment où son épée s'est abattue sur moi, mon corps s'est mis à bouger de lui-même. J'esquivai de peu le tranchant de la lame qui s'était retrouvée à trois centimètres de mes côtes. Prise d'une énergie dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence, je me redressai d'un seul coup et mon pied vint s'appuyer brutalement contre l'arme du vice-amiral qui se planta dans le sable.

Bien que ma force ne soit pas égale à la sienne, je lui envoyai mon pied dans l'abdomen, le faisant légèrement reculer en arrière. J'avais observé ce mouvement lorsque Ace l'avait réalisé contre l'un des ennemis qu'on avait croisé au cours de notre voyage. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'était l'un des seuls coups que j'avais retenu. Enfin, c'était pas plus mal puisqu'il me sauvait pas mal la mise à l'heure actuelle…

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se reprendre que déjà j'envoyai ma jambe en direction de sa tête. Mais c'est à ce moment que je repris la totalité de mon contrôle et je m'arrêtai une seconde. J'étais en train de me battre contre Momonga… J'étais en train de viser sa tête avec ma jambe…

Hein ? DEPUIS QUAND J'ÉTAIS DEVENUE AUSSI SOUPLE ?! Non attendez, c'était pas la question là !

J'avais arrêté juste avant de le toucher. Je savais que c'était mes maudits principes de gentillesse qui m'empêchaient de le frapper au visage. Je le voulais tellement et pourtant… ! Raaaaahh !

Réalisant alors que j'avais stoppé tout mouvement depuis quelques secondes, je repris mon attaque pour venir le frapper au thorax à la place. Je me défilais encore. Comme lors de mon premier entraînement avec Ace quand j'ai dévié mon coup par sympathie.

Désarmé et littéralement surpris, le vice-amiral retomba sur les fesses dans une expression bouche-bée pendant que je me repassais une fois ce qu'il venait de se passer.

J'avais réussi….

J'avais… RÉUSSI !? MOI ?! NOOOON !

HOLY SHI- Hop hop hop, ça suffit les injures. Restons calme. Calmes… Inspire, expire. Okaaay. Très bien. J'étais encore instable mentalement au point où j'étais tentée de tourner en cercle sur moi-même en récitant 'Hakuna Matata' pendant deux heures mais tout allait bien.

L'instinct, mes amis. L'instinct ! Ça pouvait toujours s'avérer utile de temps en temps.

La vague de chaleur dans mon dos me rappela alors la situation désastreuse qui se préparait. Ni une ni deux, je me détournai du vice-amiral encore sur le cul (aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré) et me précipitai vers mon pirate préféré.

– AAACE ! FAIS PAS ÇA !

Il allait pour lancer sa sphère de flammes brûlantes mais mes bras étaient venus l'agripper. Il ne semblait même pas surpris par ma soudaine apparition. Son regard était toujours fixé droit sur l'enfoiré dix mètres plus loin.

– Lâche-moi.

Son ton glacial me figea, même si j'étais pleinement consciente qu'il était furieux contre Barbe Noire. Je secouai la tête, bien résolue à le traîner de force s'il le fallait.

– Je t'en prie, ça ne servira à rien ! Tu…

Je serrai les dents :

– Tu ne réussiras pas à le vaincre comme ça !

– Tu n'en sais rien.

– Momonga va pas tarder à nous attaquer à nouveau. Il faut vite qu'on dégage d'ici avant que ça ne devienne trop dangereux. Écoute-moi, merde !

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser ce type s'en tirer comme ça. Je ne partirai pas avant d'avoir réglé son compte une bonne fois pour toute.

– Tu vas te faire tuer ! hurlai-je.

– Encore une fois, tu n'en sais rien.

Cette fois, impossible de retenir le nerf de colère qui me prenait depuis tout à l'heure. Mes poings se serrèrent à leur maximum et je vins me mettre face à lui avant de le choper fermement par le col.

– TU VAS MOURIR !

Il posa enfin ses yeux sur moi.

– Tu vas mourir ! répétai-je.

Comme si la situation n'était pas assez désespérée, j'allais devoir m'expliquer à cet entêté. Je savais que ça allait arriver un jour ou l'autre mais j'espérais avoir plus de temps, et surtout je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça se produise en pleine bataille.

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

– Tu t'es battu à Barano avec ce type. Il a fini par te laminer et te livrer à la Marine comme il s'apprête à faire maintenant si tu continues à vouloir t'en prendre à lui.

Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux, laissant une partie de sa colère s'évaporer tandis qu'il m'écoutait désormais attentivement. Je le frappai à la poitrine :

– Alors s'il te plaît... pour une fois, une seule, écoute-moi et partons d'ici. Je jure de tout te dire une fois qu'on sera en sécurité. Je te promets même de te laisser continuer à pourchasser cet enfoiré si ce que je te dirai ne t'aura pas convaincu mais je t'en supplie Ace, arrête ce combat et enfuyons-nous !

Après de longues secondes de silence, il passa son regard de moi à Teach et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles noires viennent se poser définitivement dans les miennes. On pouvait encore entendre les soldats de la Marine se battre contre les sbires de Teach pendant qu'il hésitait à m'écouter. Allait-il faire le bon choix ? Allait-on se faire écraser par ce bâtard ou l'autre clown de vice-amiral ?

Finalement, Ace finit par se calmer tout en faisant disparaître l'énorme boule de feu qu'il était prêt à lancer sur son ennemi. Il baissa les bras et encra ses yeux dans les miens.

– Tu as intérêt à savoir ce que tu fais. Je t'assure que tu le regretteras dans le cas contraire.

Sa réplique avait beau paraître menaçante, son ton montrait toutefois une pointe de sarcasme qui m'assura qu'Ace s'était bel et bien calmé. Alléluia !

– Attrapez-les !

Momonga s'était remis lui aussi, et ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire avec nous. Ace inspira un bon coup.

– Ok. Allons reprendre nos affaires au campement et dirigeons-nous vers le Striker.

– Compris !

Je m'arrêtai.

– … euh par contre, je ne sais plus où est le-

– J'avais remarqué, fit-il en m'agrippant par le bras qui le tenait toujours jusqu'à maintenant.

Sur ce, il m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la forêt sans se soucier des soldats qui partaient à notre poursuite. J'entendis également Barbe Noire crier quelque chose à ses subordonnés mais nous étions déjà trop loin pour entendre les voix par-dessus les tirs de canon qui n'avaient pas cessé.

Une minute plus tard, nous étions parvenus à notre ancien feu de camp où étaient encore placées nos couchettes en feuilles immenses. Nous nous sommes à peine arrêtés, nous contentant seulement de récupérer nos sacs juste avant de continuer à tracer sans que le pirate ne lâche sa prise sur mon bras.

Je réprimai une forte envie de sourire comme une cinglée. Je l'aurais sûrement fait si c'était un rêve, mais ce n'en était pas un et je n'avais pas du tout envie qu'Ace ait connaissance de mes côtés psychopathes et schizophrènes survenus peu après l'invasion des mangas dans ma vie.

– On y est ! s'écria-t-il en sortant de la jungle.

Le Striker était toujours à son emplacement de la veille, légèrement dissimulé derrière une baie de petits rochers séparant la terre de l'océan.

Sauta dans l'engin et le pirate ne tarda pas à enclencher le système de moteur avec ses flammes.

– Ne les laissez pas s'enfuir !

– Tirez !

Les soldats étaient maintenant face à la mer, nous tenant en joue avec leur fusil. Ace pourrait facilement éviter les balles avec son corps de logia (si celles-ci n'étaient pas en granit marin…) mais pour moi c'était tout autre chose.

À part si mon Saru Saru no Mi me permettait de ressusciter ou me guérir rapidement, je vois pas de quoi j'étais capable contre ces satanés fusils.

– Accroche-toi ! me prévint Ace.

Il se mit alors à zigzaguer sur l'eau jusqu'à être assez loin pour ne plus craindre les tirs des soldats. Même les navires de guerre envoyés à nos trousses ne furent pas assez rapides pour nous rattraper. Au final, nous avions réussi à leur échapper. Aussi bien à Momonga qu'à cette pourriture de Barbe Noire.

.

.

– On a réussi… ! m'exclamai-je en desserrant ma prise autour de mon bien-aimé.

– Ouais… on peut dire qu'on l'a échappé belle.

– Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Il se tut quelques instants, avant de se retourner de moitié.

– En parlant de ça, je n'ai pas fini de t'écouter. Tu as encore des choses à me dire pas vrai ?

– Quoi, tout de suite ?!

– On a encore une longue route devant nous, on a donc tout le temps qu'il faut pour que tu m'expliques.

Je haussai un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il en parlait…

– Où est-ce qu'on va au fait ?

Non pas que je m'inquiétais de savoir cette fois si on allait poursuivre un autre gros méchant maintenant qu'on avait échappé à Teach, mais ça m'intriguait de connaître notre nouvelle destination qui n'impliquait pas ce bâtard pour une fois.

– J'y ai réfléchi depuis notre entrevue avec l'autre bandit aux dents pourries.

– Densai ?

– Ouais.

– … Va vraiment falloir que tu retiennes le nom des gens, Ace.

– Peu importe. J'y ai réfléchi, et je n'ai pu trouver qu'un seul endroit où le trafic d'humains a un flux très important.

– … ?

– Shabondy.

– Oh. … Eh, quoi ?!

– Nous allons nous y rendre et essayer de démanteler le commerce de ce foutu traître afin de lui mettre des battons dans les roues. Si je ne peux pas le vaincre par la force, alors les Dragons Célestes s'en chargeront à ma place.

Si je comprenais bien, il voulait donc se servir des informations de Densai pour parvenir à atteindre Barbe Noire et son commerce de gosses afin de provoquer la colère des Tenryuubitô qui s'abattra sur lui ? Pas mal comme idée. Pas mal du tout. Sauf que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, c'est en tout cas ce que me disait mon instinct…

… Oui, lui et moi étions sur la même longueur d'onde depuis ce moment contre Momonga. C'est devenu mon pote. Amis pour la vie. Best friends forever!

– Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

– J'y réfléchis encore pour le moment mais je crois avoir trouvé une idée. Je te dirai tout ça une fois arrivés.

– Ok.

En espérant que je ne mette pas ma vie en jeu lorsqu'on sera prêt à s'attaquer aux projets de Teach.

J'étais encore en train d'apprécier le doux souffle marin venu caresser ma peau tandis que le Striker continuait son avancée jusqu'à ce que la voix du pirate me rappelle une chose désagréable :

– J'attends toujours tes explications.

… Oh, c'est vrai. Je pensais pouvoir lui dire une fois qu'on serait arrivés à bon port mais il semblerait que l'abandon de son combat contre Barbe Noire l'ait quelque peu rendu sur les nerfs. Ce que je comprenais parfaitement. Il était enfin parvenu à le croiser et à avoir une chance de venger Thatch, forcément qu'il n'allait pas rester calme après ça.

Et puis de toute façon si je voulais le protéger, il faudra qu'il me fasse confiance, alors autant tout mettre sur la table pendant que j'en avais l'occasion, peu importe les reproches que je me prendrai une fois mon récit terminé.

– Comme je te l'ai dit, tu avais fini par revoir Barbe Noire à Barano dans l'histoire originale. Mais Teach a réussi à te vaincre et t'a lâchement livré à la Marine dans le but d'obtenir des faveurs, qui étaient de lui donner le titre de Shichibukai.

Je sentis le corps de Ace se tendre.

– Continue.

– Jusque là personne n'était au courant de quoi que ce soit. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Luffy apprenne la raison de l'état désastreux de ta carte de vie et que les nouvelles de ton exécution soient publiées dans le Monde entier. Les choses ont sacrément bougé.

Je ne voyais pas son expression, mais je pouvais clairement deviner le mélange du choc et de la frustration parcourir son visage à l'instant même où je parlais.

– Ton frère a été jusqu'à introduire Impel Down juste pour te sauver tu sais. Il a même eu l'aide de Boa Hancock de l'île des femmes pour te récupérer.

– Que- Attend… QUOI ?! I-Impel Down et… la Femme Kuja ?! Mais qu'est-ce que.. ?! Tu déconnes !?

J'avais envie d'exploser de rire devant son incrédulité. Contrairement avec Barbe Blanche, je n'ai sauté aucun détails de son intrusion dans la prison. Je lui racontai ses retrouvailles avec Baggy, Mister 3 et Bonclay, ses combats avec les différents monstres d'Impel Down et en particulier celui avec Magellan. Je ne me souviens plus du nombre de fois que j'ai regardé cet Arc tellement il était épique.

J'avais vu Ace sourire, rigoler et même serrer les poings de colère à chaque passage plus ou moins sérieux que je mentionnait à propos de son frère.

– Cet abruti… finit-il par dire une fois l'histoire d'Impel Down terminée. C'est du Luffy tout craché. Pas foutu de rester en place cinq minutes, hein ?

– Tu peux parler. Je sais que t'aurais fait la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversés.

Son silence confirma mes doutes. Il fit claquer sa langue.

– Tch. Et après, il se passe quoi ?

– … Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

– Je sais qu'une guerre a éclaté et que Père se fait tuer par Teach. Mais je suppose qu'il m'arrive aussi quelque chose si je suis la cause principale de tous ces événements.

Parfois j'avais envie de vénérer sa vivacité d'esprit qui faisait qu'il comprenait les choses tout naturellement. Son petit frère m'aurait donné plus de fil à retordre… rien que d'y penser j'en avais mal au crâne.

Je ne voulais pas passer par quatre chemins pour lui dire. Sinon j'étais sûre de fondre en crise de larme en me remémorant la scène et je ne voulais pas que mon bien-aimé me voit comme une pleurnicharde émotionnelle qui chiale pour tout et pour rien. Surtout pour rien. Enfin, sauf cette histoire d'exécution qui avait bouleversé ma vie et- Bref.

– Je te l'ai pourtant dit tout à l'heure quand je t'ai supplié de partir.

– … Hein ?

Je pris une seconde profonde inspiration. Décidément, j'avais le chic pour annoncer ce genre de chose sur un coup de tête.

– Ace. Tu vas mourir.

**_._**

**_._**

**_... à suivre ? _**

* * *

_... et moi j'ai le chic pour finir mes chapitres aussi brusquement. Mais j'y peux rien, c'est mon sadisme caché qui refait surface..._

_Sinon... UNE NOUVELLE APPARITION DANS LE OU LES CHAPITRES À VENIR ! Devinez qui ?_

* * *

_Merciiiiii pour ces 100 reviews ! C'est une superbe étape pour cette fic totalement bordélique... Mais elle survie grâce à vous, alors merci beaucoup !_

.

_**ImperatriceKuja** : Yep, la suite ! Et en voilà une autre ! ~ _

_**Lolilou** : SURPRIIIIISE ! ... Bon, j'avais annoncé le chapitre dans les prochains jours (même s'il a été recalé à plus tard plein de fois...) mais surprise quand même ! Muahaha. Encore désolée, j'avais pas prévue cette chute pour ce 20e chapitre mais en fait... ben... c'est quand même arrivé. /sadisme absolu puissance 1.000/ Je suis d'accord avec toi, faut qu'elle se débrouille un peu toute seule alors voilà, je la fous dans des situations les plus merdiques qui soient... /S.A puissance 10.000/ Je te remercie pour ton commentaire et m'excuse encore une fois de ce trèèèès joli cliffhanger /rictus/ J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !_

_**Yamito-Akumatenshi** : Yooo ! Merci pour ta review ! C'est vrai qu'un plot twist de ce genre pourrait le faire mais... je risque de marcher sur un champ d'épines en le réalisant alors je m'en resterai là pour l'instant... haha !_

_**Ayui-Ayone** : Hey, merci pour ton commentaire ! Oui, j'avoue être suuuper sadique avec mes personnages, en particulier quand ça concerne mon double mental... ça me défoule, je sais pas... J'espère que ses futures situations problématiques te plairont aussi plus tard ! ;)_

_**Ic'Ilver** : Salut toi ! Merci pour toutes ces reviews que tu me laisses à chaque chapitres ! (c'est d'ailleurs en parti grâce à toi qu'on a atteint les 100 reviews xD) Bref, je suis contente que tu t'éclates à dévorer cette fic totalement déjantée. Je prends plaisir à l'écrire tant que les lecteurs prennent plaisir à la lire ! En espérant que tu parviennes rapidement au chapitre 20... nyark~ _

_Merci aussi à **L'Oiseau du Paradis** pour ses agréables messages qui m'ont bien fait rire. Je te souhaite de t'amuser à lire la suite qui j'espère te fera bien marrer aussi ! _

Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt pour le chapitre 21 (qui n'a pas encore de date)

.

* * *

**_Pour 'fêter' ces 100 reviews, j'ai peut-être pensé à répondre aux questions que vous vous posez éventuellement par rapport à cette fic ou autre. À la fin du chapitre suivant je ferai donc une partie réservée au petit questionnaire que vous me proposerez ! Vous pouvez les poser par review ou par MP, peu importe. Je tâcherai de vous répondre avec le plus de sérieux possible... ou presque... haha_**

**_Ceci étant dit ça ne se fera que si beaucoup participent, dans le cas contraire je répondrai individuellement ;)_**


	21. Chapter 21

Salut à touuuuuuus ~

_Je tenais tout d'abord à souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à **l'Oiseau du Paradis** avec, comme cadeau, cet humble chapitre tout fraichement terminé. C'est en partie grâce à cet événement qu'il a pu voir le jour en réalité...haha. Merci à toi !_

_Sinon ! Voilà nos deux aventuriers sur Sabaody (j'avais mis Shabondy au début mais l'écriture exacte est Sabaody...) Comme dit précédemment, tout n'est pas parfaitement comme l'histoire originale alors deux ou trois petites choses peuvent changer dans la fic. _

_Aussi, j'avais parlé d'une sorte de mini foire aux questions la dernière fois. Finalement j'ai pensé le faire pour fêter les deux ans de Very Bad Trip si j'ai le temps. Je vous en parlerai plus en détail à la fin ! _

**_Bref, désolée pour les fautes et ENJOY ! ~ _**

* * *

**_\- Chapitre 21-_**

_._

_._

On avait échappé à Barbe Noire…

On avait _ÉCHAPPÉ_ à _BARBE NOIRE_.

Moi, Meiko alias Melissa alias le boulet-à-catastrophes sur pattes, venais de RÉUSSIR à sauver ACE du terrible destin fatidique qui était en train de le conduire à la mort depuis le début de son aventure. Je l'avais sauvé. SAUVÉ ! Enfin bon, ce n'était pas 'sauver' à proprement parlé étant donné qu'il a juste bien voulu suivre mes précieux conseils et qu'il a quand même dû se frotter à Teach –qui, par ailleurs, a sûrement dû parvenir à échapper à Momonga également et s'est envolé on-ne-sait où…

Mais je m'en fiche. Ace était désormais écarté de tout danger pour le moment. Oui, juste pour le moment. Qui sait quand est-ce que cet abruti finira par perdre son calme et retourner pourchasser le côté obscur… ?

Bref. Mon petit exploit mis à part, nous avions traversé la mer pendant deux bonnes journées avant d'apercevoir l'ombre de l'île tant attendue loin devant nous. J'ai pu voir les énormes bulles sortir des feuillages des troncs immenses pour venir éclater subitement dans le ciel orangé. Mes yeux s'étaient écarquillés de stupéfaction face à ce spectacle que tout fan de One Piece paierait cher pour admirer ! Sérieusement, c'était épique.

La vue de l'île une fois dessus m'a presque donné envie de pleurer de bonheur. L'atmosphère était en tout point similaire à celui de l'anime. Les arbres étaient gigantesques, ça sentait bon la verdure, et les environs semblables à une forêt reposa mon esprit jusque-là sans dessus-dessous depuis l'attaque de Barbe Noire.

Sabaody. Là où l'un des tournants les plus importants de One Piece a eu lieu. Là où moi et Ace allions risquer notre peau pour défaire les plans diaboliques de Barbe Noire à qui on venait tout juste d'échapper…. Franchement ! J'avais l'impression qu'il n'avait que ce nom à la bouche ! Est-ce qu'il partait l'abattre ou se marier avec lui, nom d'un chien ?! J'avais l'impression de me retrouver dans Naruto quand celui-ci était parti à la poursuite de Sasuke… La seule différence était que l'un voulait ramener sa cible, et l'autre la tuer.

BREF.

Assez de mes références à deux balles.

J'étais tranquillement allongée sur le lit de l'auberge, manga à la main (je savais bien qu'ils allaient me servir !) et luttant de toutes mes forces pour ne pas m'assoupir en attendant le retour de l'autre crétin de pirate. Voilà deux heures que nous étions arrivés, et cette stupide tête d'algues n'était toujours pas revenue de sa visite en éclaireur.

Puis, au moment où mes paupières menaçaient de se fermer définitivement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en trombe et je vis Ace entrer dans la pièce.

Je me redressai aussitôt.

– Alors ?

– Comme prévu, dit-il en s'affalant dans son lit, Barbe Noire a bien de sales affaires par ici. Densai n'était pas le seul impliqué dans ses plans. Il doit sûrement avoir d'autres marionnettes dans tous les coins de Grand Line.

Je rêve où il venait de se souvenir du nom de Densai ?

– … Merde.

– Tu l'as dit.

Il défit son bandage autour de son abdomen, me laissant découvrir ses délicieuses tablettes de chair tout en réprimant un saignement de nez. La main sur mes narines, je détournai rapidement les yeux pour me concentrer sur autre chose.

– Tu… tu devrais garder les bandages. Teach ne t'a pas loupé après tout…

– C'est juste une égratignure, grommela-t-il.

– Même. Il faut éviter d'aggraver la situation… ça pourrait devenir dangereux.

Dangereux pour sa santé, et pour la mienne au passage.

– Ça va, c'est pas ça qui va me tuer de toute façon, pas vrai ?

Mon corps se crispa. Contrairement à moi, le concerné en question n'avait même pas l'air perturbé par son propre sarcasme. À croire que le compte à rebours de sa mort ne l'affectait pas plus que ça…

Je lui avais enfin dévoilé la terrible nouvelle que je m'étais jurée de garder secret. Celle de sa mort. Je lui ai tout raconté en détail sur le chemin, comme pour l'intrusion de Luffy à Impel Down. Eh bien… je peux vous dire que j'ai passé un sale quart d'heure pour lui avoir caché un truc aussi important. Et maintenant, le voilà qu'il remuait volontairement le couteau dans la plaie juste pour me rappeler qu'il m'en veux encore pour mes cachotteries.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Il était resté muet quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

– Je crois avoir un plan.

– Lequel ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir, puis se leva du matelas en direction de la porte.

– Je t'en parlerai tout à l'heure. Allons d'abord manger.

* * *

_Deux heures plus tard_

– TU DÉLIRES ?!

L'écho de mon cri se répandit à travers tout le bois. Je crus même entendre un oiseau s'envoler dû à la résonance de ma voix. Moi et Ace nous trouvions dans un coin reculé de Sabaody où se tenait l'espèce de forêt près des Groves. Après le repas, il avait décidé de m'entraîner un peu avant de rentrer à l'auberge, d'où la raison pour laquelle on se retrouvait dehors tandis que le soleil était en train de se coucher.

– Moins fort abrutie ! Tu veux nous faire repérer ?!

– Mais ton plan là, c'est du suicide !

J'envoyais continuellement mon poing dans la paume de sa main pendant que je protestait contre lui. Sérieusement, j'avais trop l'impression d'être devenue une boxeuse régulière qui pratiquait son entraînement quotidien. Il ne manquait plus que la célèbre musique _« The eye of the tiger »_ et je devenais une star internationale ! Ou disons plutôt interocéanique, ici…

– Crois-moi, on a pas d'autres solutions.

– Il y a forcément une autre solution. Tu peux pas m'envoyer seule dans la salle des ventes pour libérer les autres. Je me ferai tuer dès la seconde où j'entrerais !

– Tu peux cesser d'être défaitiste deux minutes ? Qui te dis que tu n'y arriveras pas ?

– Tu es sûr d'avoir voyagé avec moi, toi ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis douée pour me fourrer dans les ennuis partout où je vais ?!

Il soupira mais ne dit rien. Je le vis en train d'y réfléchir un moment. Je savais qu'il était en train d'admettre que j'étais un boulet et qu'il essayait de me le faire comprendre gentiment. Pas la peine. J'avais pas besoin de pitié quand je savais moi-même à quel point j'étais nulle. Et surtout pas venant de lui !

Il agrippa mon poing avant que ce dernier vienne heurter à nouveau sa paume.

– Hé. Les gars dont je vais m'occuper seront bien plus robustes que ceux que tu trouveras là-bas. Ma situation ne sera pas différente de la tienne.

Je baissais la tête en détournant le regard.

– Je sais que tu n'es pas faite pour ce genre de mission et que tu foires presque tout ce que t'entreprends en général. Enfin je veux dire… Je te connais depuis quelques temps maintenant, j'ai bien vu que t'étais pas douée pour grand-chose.

– Hé !

… Merci, sympas. Moi qui pensais qu'il allait gentiment m'encourager pour me remettre d'aplomb, me voilà prête à sauter dans le premier précipice qui me viendrait sous la main.

– Je sais que tu es faible et à quel point tu as peur, et pourtant je te confie ce rôle malgré tout. Tu sais pourquoi ?

J'allais secouer la tête lorsqu'il raffermit sa prise sur mon bras et me tira soudainement vers lui. Je relevai aussitôt les yeux et son regard se planta dans le mien :

– Parce que j'ai confiance en toi.

…

– Tu n'as peut-être pas la carrure d'une héroïne, mais moi je sais de quoi tu es capable. Crois-moi.

…. Chaud. Mes joues étaient bouillantes. Tellement bouillantes que j'ai dû me faire rage pour ne pas hurler et m'enfuir comme une dingue. Une minuscule part de lucidité empêcha tout de même une éventuelle crise cardiaque. Manquerait plus que je m'écroule d'une façon totalement ridicule devant mon personnage fantasmatique juste à cause d'un moment de 'fangirlisation.' JAMAIS, au grand jamais, je ne succomberai aux grands clichés des shôjo où les perso féminins principaux rataient un battement de cœur avec juste un coup de cils de leur premier crush.

Ce n'était pas les coups de cils qui me faisaient fondre pour ma part, mais simplement son regard sombrement pénétrant qui avait le don de me clouer sur place et ses petites fossettes adorables qu'il affichait quand il souriait. Et puis ce corps de rêve qui me donnait envie de croquer dedans, et puis-

Tandis que je divaguais, je n'avais pas vu Ace esquisser un sourire et profiter de mon inattention pour venir faucher mes jambes et me foutre sur le sol. Tiens, serait-ce une impression de déjà-vu… ?

– Mais ?!

– Désolé, c'était trop tentant, dit-il en ricanant.

– C'est de la triche !

– Seulement de la ruse.

Je me relevai aussitôt, me frottant le derrière.

– De la ruse, hein ?

Je plissai les yeux et affichai un rictus adressé à cet idiot. Il allait voir ce qu'il en coûtait de provoquer un macaque !

Prenant mon élan, je vins me jeter sur lui sans crier gare pour chercher à le renverser à son tour. Mon premier essai étant un échec, je recommençai autant de fois que possible afin de l'atteindre. Mes mouvement étaient assez rapides, mais pas assez pour Ace qui était beaucoup plus expérimenté que moi.

– Haha ! Encore un peu, t'y es presque !

– La… ferme !

Cette fois, c'est mon poing que j'envoyai. Je savais très bien qu'il allait l'éviter alors je ne m'étais pas retenue. Pareil pour le deuxième. Puis le troisième. Je donnais tout ce que j'avais avec mes coups répétés, mais en vain. Et pendant que j'essayais désespérément de le toucher, lui se contentait d'esquiver en se moquant de mes efforts inutiles.

– Arrête de bouger !

Rien à faire, impossible de l'atteindre. Grrr… Attend un peu, tu vas voir. Sans vraiment savoir comment, je parvins à refaire sortir ma fameuse queue de primate ainsi que mon léger pelage couleur noisette. Mes jambes s'élancèrent avec plus de force, et cette fois ma main frôla son visage.

Il sourit de plus bel.

– Alors comme ça on passe aux choses sérieuses ?

– Je vais te laminer.

Petit à petit, je sentais mes mouvements devenir un peu plus fluides malgré les esquives du pirate. J'étais encore tout à fait maladroite et mon souffle viendrait bientôt à me manquer encore, mais je me débrouillais un peu mieux qu'au début. Y avait intérêt ! Je n'avais quand même pas traversé tous ces dangers et cette transformation ridicule juste pour flancher après deux minutes d'efforts. Bien évidemment, ce n'était pas suffisant pour vaincre ce prétentieux. Il contrait et amortissait mes coups comme si de rien était.

Agacée, j'essayai alors de réaliser les mêmes mouvements que la dernière fois contre Momonga.

Comment j'ai fait déjà… ? Ah oui ! Voilà.

Pivotant sur moi-même, je tendis la jambe tout en l'élançant en direction de son visage. Encore une fois, je fus abasourdie par la soudaine souplesse que mon corps avait acquit grâce au fruit du démon. Mais j'évitai de me déconcentrer à nouveau et cherchai à tout prix à atteindre Ace qui se mit à siffler d'admiration juste avant de parer mon pied.

– Tu progresses, dis-donc.

Je souris.

– N'est-ce pas ? Tu vas arrêter de me rabaisser maintenant ?

– Peut-être…

– Tch.

Il vira ma jambe et me chopa par le col de mon pull avant de m'entraîner contre l'un des larges troncs d'arbre qui nous entouraient. J'eus à peine le temps de reprendre mon souffle qu'il se trouvait à dix centimètres de mon visage, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

– … À condition que tu réussisses à m'atteindre d'ici là.

Je ne parvenais pas à détourner mes pensées de ses yeux magnifiques qui scintillaient de malice. C'était la deuxième fois que je me retrouvais intérieurement affolée ce soir. Le faisait-il exprès ? Essayait-il de m'achever d'un coup avec ses foutus beaux yeux ?!

Son expression se mit à changer soudainement. Son sourire disparut doucement pendant que ses yeux restaient plantés dans les miens. Un long silence s'ensuivit durant notre échange de regards où rien ne se passait. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait tout à coup ? J'avais un brocolis qui me poussait sur le front ou quoi ? Je ne pourrais pas survivre longtemps comme ça. Seulement, mon corps refusant de bouger, je fus contrainte de rester ainsi une éternité sans que rien ne se produise.

Mes yeux commencèrent alors à explorer tous les recoins de son visage. De son front à moitié caché par ses mèches joueuses, jusqu'à ses cils et la mer de petites tâches de rousseur parcourant ses pommettes charmeuses, puis son nez qui traçant une ligne parfaite et enfin ses lèvres fines et tentatrices qui semblaient m'attirer de force dès mon contact visuel…

HOP HOP HOP ! Qu'est-ce que je croyais faire là ?! Il fallait que je garde mes pulsions sous contrôle, sous peine de commettre l'irréparable. Je ne pouvais quand même pas faire ça. Il ne fallait pas que je dépasse les limites de mon rang de fan. C'est bien la résolution à laquelle je me suis contrainte depuis ma décision de l'accompagner dans son voyage. … Mais il m'aidait pas du tout aussi… !

Je me concentrai à nouveau sur celui à cause de qui mon cerveau se transformait actuellement en gélatine à l'intérieur de ma tête. Tant de sex-appeal était mauvais pour ma santé.

… Finalement… peut-être que-

_**Crac—**_

Je sursautai. Ace se redressa vivement aussi en entendant une présence se rapprocher. Deux soûlards étaient en train de tituber dans notre direction, bouteille à la main et se soutenant mutuellement en essayant de ne pas se trébucher à chaque pas qu'ils réalisaient miraculeusement.

– Hey, les tourtereaux ! Belle nuit _*hic*_ hein !

– Y a des chambres pour ça j'vous signale… _*hic*_ bwahahaha !

– _*hic*_ Aaah, la jeunesse d'aujourd'hui !

Au fond de moi, je sentis mes tripes se contracter de colère. J'avais l'impression que de la lave en fusion allait sortir de mes oreilles tellement je bouillais. Ces deux enfoirés venaient de gâcher mon précieux moment. Ils avaient osé.

N'étant que de passage, ils finirent par s'éloigner.

– Allez _*hic*_ les jeunes... Z'avez raison, faut profiter de la vie !

– Vive l'amouuuuur !

Vive l'amour ? Vive le poing dans la face que je me retenais de vous offrir, ouais ! Si j'en avais eu les tripes, il y a bien longtemps que vous vous seriez retrouvés la tête dans le sol façon autruche. J'vous jure. Même dans cet univers fallait que des crétins pareils existent. Tch !

– Hum. On ferait mieux de retourner à l'auberge… lança Ace en regardant les deux pochards disparaître.

Sa voix paraissait normale, mais son visage trahissait légèrement le malaise se lisant sur ses yeux froncés qui cherchaient à éviter les miens. Je ne savais plus quoi faire à part continuer à m'empourprer comme une idiote et hocher la tête en silence.

Vraiment… qu'est-ce que c'était que ce moment super glauque à l'instant ?! Cette ambiance bizarre m'avait réellement coupé le souffle. C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Ace agir de cette manière. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Et la fatigue m'incitait à abandonner mes réflexions sans fin.

C'est donc avec l'esprit en pagaille que me dirigeai en direction de l'auberge.

* * *

…

J'inspirai profondément, essayant de garder mes battements de cœur saccadés sous contrôle. Mes pas tremblants étaient en train de m'attirer à un immense bâtiment circulaire au toit de paille qui devenait de plus en plus impressionnant au fur et à mesure que je m'approchais. Il était tellement grand que je voyais d'ici les larges plaques de mousse verte parcourir la façade ici et là. L'énorme écriteau de bois accroché en haut de l'entrée me fit déglutir. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'allais entrer dans ce genre de truc. Ace devait avoir perdu la raison.

Tch. Lui et ses plans suicidaires… J'avais trop été influencée par ses belles paroles de la veille. Moi qui me sentait d'attaque il y a une heure, me voilà prête à détaler comme un lapin d'une minute à l'autre. Reste forte, Meiko… reste forte.

Ça y est. M'y voilà. Je me tenais maintenant devant la fameuse salle de vente d'esclaves la plus célèbre de tout Grand Line. Tellement célèbre que des milliers d'esclaves se faisaient acheter en une seule journée. Tellement célèbre que de grands pirates venaient assister aux ventes comme une simple émission télé. Tellement célèbre que les Dragons Célestes eux-mêmes venaient prendre part à cette aberration humaine.

Et moi j'étais là, tranquille, telle une touriste les mains dans les poches avec mon air paumé, regardant tout de même autour de moi dans le cas où je me serais trompé d'endroit… évidemment que non. C'était aussi évident que si on avait marqué « Tour Eiffel » sur la Tour Eiffel.

Bref. C'était le moment d'exécuter le plan.

Ignorant les deux gardes en t-shirt rose à l'entrée, j'avançai d'un pas plus ou moins tranquille vers la lourde porte. Et juste avant que je ne l'atteigne, une main en ferraille me stoppa. Je pivotai la tête en arrière et vit l'un des deux hommes me retenir.

– Tu n'es pas autorisée à entrer.

Je m'en doutais. C'est sûr qu'ils ne devaient pas laisser n'importe qui entrer dans un lieu aussi important. Enfin je veux dire, c'était pas la Maison Blanche d'un quelconque président mais quand même.

– Pourquoi ? Je veux seulement jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'intérieur, rien de plus.

– Les mineurs n'ont pas le droit d'entrer à moins d'avoir un titre spécial.

Tss. Comment pouvaient-ils savoir que j'étais encore mineure ? Je veux dire, j'ai peut-être pas l'air adulte mais j'avais pas l'apparence d'une gamine non plus. Et puis d'abord on avait même pas de carte d'identité dans One Piece, alors comment faisaient les jeunes comme moi ?!

– Je suis majeure, mentis-je.

– Dépêche-toi de déguerpir.

Soupirant, je fis mine de tourner les talons dans le calme. Puis je pivotai soudainement sur moi-même et me mis à tracer en vitesse vers l'entrée, surprenant les deux colosses au passage. L'un d'eux parvint tout de même à m'attraper et à m'éloigner de la porte. La situation devenait plutôt corsée… Bon. Il était l'heure de mettre mes 'grands' talents de comédienne en action.

– Sale petite… !

– Lâchez-moi ! Je veux entrer !

– Ne la laisse pas faire, le prévint son collègue.

Je balançai mes pieds contre lui et le frappai sans force de mes mains, cherchant vainement à me dégager de sa poigne de fer.

– Va prévenir Disco le temps que je la retienne.

– Eh ? On peut très bien s'en occuper tout seul.

– Si elle continue elle va rameuter tout le monde. Le boss déteste par-dessus tout qu'on dérange le déroulement des enchères. Alors va vite le voir avant que ça ne commence !

L'autre maugréa et finit par obéir. Seule avec le garde, je finis par ralentir mes mouvements. Pour le moment, le plan avait l'air de fonctionner. J'avais eu peur qu'ils n'appellent les soldats pour m'éloigner mais finalement tout se passait plutôt bien. Je jetai un coup d'œil nerveux aux alentours, histoire de m'assurer qu'aucun homme de la Marine n'était dans le coin. Manquerait plus qu'ils me reconnaissent et que je m'embarque dans une course-poursuite, tiens !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici, bon sang !?

Un type aux longs cheveux violet pâle et aux lunettes fantaisie en forme d'étoile se dressa à l'entrée. Oh ! Je le reconnaissais lui !

– Aah ? fit-il en posant son regard sur moi. C'est juste cette gamine qui vous cause autant de problèmes ? C'est une blague ou quoi ?!

– Elle causait trop de grabuge, boss. Nous ne savions pas s'il fallait appeler la Marine ou la ramener chez elle…

Mon corps se crispa quand il mentionna la Marine. Je fis cependant de mon mieux pour rester la plus stoïque possible. Bordel. J'aurais vraiment dû accepter de prendre des cours de théâtre…

Disco fit mine de réfléchir. Il plissa les yeux et m'examina de plus près. Son regard me donnait presque la chair de poule. Il faut dire qu'il avait une sacrée dégaine celui-là, et un type louche qui vous scrutait comme il le faisait était tout, sauf rassurant.

– Laissez-moi passer ! J'ai le droit d'aller où je veux ! m'écriai-je en continuant mon cinéma.

– Laisse tomber, va voir ailleurs petite. C'est pas un endroit pour les gosses ici.

– J'SUIS PAS UNE GAMINE !

Il soupira, remuant sa main d'un air las.

– Tes parents vont finir par s'inquiéter. Rentre chez toi.

– J'ai pas de parents. Je fais ce que je veux.

Une petite lueur de satisfaction m'envahit lorsque je remarquai son attention se reposer sur moi. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais c'était bien là le but de ma petite comédie depuis tout à l'heure : susciter l'intérêt de Disco et m'introduire à l'intérieur de la salle des ventes. Comme l'avait prédit Ace, ce mec avait l'air de sauter sur toutes les occasions qui se présentaient pour se faire un max de pognon.

C'est lors de son petit interrogatoire que je fus certaine de ma réussite.

– Pas de parents… ?

– Ouais j'en ai pas. Ils ont clamsé y a des lustres, et alors ?

Papa, maman… désolée. Ce mensonge aussi amer que tragique était pour le bien de la mission.

– Qu'est-ce qu'une jeune fille comme toi sans aucun responsable fait sur cette île dangereuse ?

– J'ai mon grand-frère. Quoi que vous fassiez, il laissera personne me faire du mal alors je vous conseille de me lâcher… !

– Je vois. Ton grand frère, mmh ?

Un sourire menaçant parcourut ses lèvres et je me retins de ne pas frissonner.

– Si tel est le cas, je ne vois pas pourquoi nous nous embêterions à ne pas te laisser entrer.

– V-Vraiment…

Il hocha la tête à l'attention de l'autre garde. Ce dernier avança dans ma direction tout en sortant une paire de menottes. Instinctivement, je fus prise d'un mouvement de recul.

– J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas ton frère si nous « t'empruntons » un petit moment, qu'en dis-tu ?

Le garde profita de mon immobilisation pour me menotter les mains. Je fis semblant de me débattre et commençai à hurler sur mes ravisseurs. Je me fis soulever puis poser sur l'épaule de l'un des vigiles. Il passa la porte en se dirigeant vers le lieu indiqué.

– Hé ! Qu'est-ce que… Lâchez-moi !

– Dépêchez-vous de l'amener dans l'arrière-salle avant que le public n'arrive. Mettez-la avec les autres. Ça fera toujours quelques berry en plus.

– Vous n'avez pas le droit de- Laissez-moi descendre ! J'vous préviens, mon frère viendra vous botter le cul ! Vous allez morfler ! Surtout toi là, avec ton allure disco de mes deux ! Même _Village People_ voudrait pas te recruter dans leur bande tellement tu crains !

Je n'étais pas obligée d'aller si loin mais ce clown me sortait par les trous de nez. Et puis je commençais à apprécier mon rôle là. Plus ça allait et plus j'étais à l'aise dans ma prestation. Je crois qu'il a compris que je me foutais de lui. Il serra les dents :

– Je sais pas de quoi tu parles mais j'ai l'impression de me faire insulter… Allez, emmenez-la et plus vite que ça ! hurla-t-il à ses hommes tandis qu'ils s'exécutèrent.

Ils descendirent les marches centrales de la salle des enchères. J'avais arrêté de hurler et me concentrai à présent sur les environs qui m'entouraient. Des milliers de fauteuils de la même couleur que le sol carmin étaient disposés à travers toute la salle en demi cercle, face à l'estrade où étaient généralement présentés les futurs esclaves. Les épisodes de l'anime me revinrent en tête au fur et à mesure que je redécouvrais les décors.

La sirène, l'équipage de Luffy debout à l'entrée, les Dragons Célestes, Luffy qui débarque, Hachi qui se fait tirer dessus, puis le coup de poing PHÉNOMÉNAL de Luffy contre Saint Charlos, un moment que j'ai d'ailleurs revu une bonne vingtaine de fois juste pour le plaisir des yeux…

Mes pensées furent coupées quand j'arrivai à un petit corridor menant aux cages dans une salle plus obscure, derrière la scène. Je vis des gens de toute sorte enfermés derrière les barreaux de leur prison, à moitié entassés les uns sur les autres pour la plupart. Il y avait des nains, des elfes, des hommes-bêtes, des humains de toute race, etc. Mais pas d'enfants en vue malheureusement. Ils devaient sûrement se trouver plus loin à l'écart. Il va falloir que je fouille tout ça de fond en comble dès que je me serais échappée…

L'un des gardes s'empara d'un collier en métal muni d'une longue chaîne accrochée devant. Je grimaçai à l'idée d'avoir un truc pareil à mon cou, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Hé ! Au fait… n'était-ce pas un peu risqué d'avoir un collier explosif sur moi ? Ace savait-il enlever ce genre de chose sans danger au moins… ? … Oh mon dieu. J'avais pas pensé à ça.

… Lui non plus je crois.

Non non non, il devait forcément avoir une idée s'il a eu le temps de réfléchir à tout ça depuis notre fuite contre Barbe Noire. Enfin, je suppose ? Oh non… Oh non ! Il fallait que je-

_*Clic*_

… Le bruit mécanique du bout en métal me fit savoir que le collier était désormais en place et qu'il serait impossible de le retirer sans clé, à moins de m'exploser la cervelle. … Génial.

– Va là-dedans avec les autres et reste tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'on t'appelle, compris ? lança l'un des types en salopette en me déposant à terre et me poussant brutalement dans l'immense cage face à moi.

Je me relevai aussitôt, la tête tournée vers l'entrée de la cage :

– Allez pourrir en Enfer.

– C'est plutôt toi qui va y goûter, rétorqua le garde en s'éloignant.

J'allais pour lui lancer une énième réplique cinglante mais me résigna rapidement. Ça ne servirait à rien de m'en prendre à lui dans ma situation. Ça n'allait pas faire disparaître ce foutu collier et libérer les enfants de cet endroit maudit. Mon cinéma pouvait cesser maintenant. Je me mis à soupirer en reculant et vint m'adosser au mur du fond avant de prendre une position assise en attendant le bon moment pour essayer de sortir de là.

Il faisait trop sombre pour distinguer tout le monde, mais nous devions être à peu près quinze dans cette cellule. Une ombre immense dans l'obscurité se discernait un peu plus loin. Un géant ? Ils défilaient beaucoup par-ici, d'après ce que je vois. Y en avait déjà un dans l'épisode de One Piece, est-ce que celui-ci provenait du même endroit que l'autre ?

Je pensai à Ace et me demandai si tout se passait bien de son côté. Je ne pense pas avoir de soucis à me faire, mais tout de même. Il suffit d'un rien pour pouvoir renverser un combat…

_« – Tu infiltreras la salle aux enchères en te laissant faire capturer pendant que je m'occuperai des enfants retenus dans le bateau qui les transporte. Une chance pour nous qu'il soit déjà amarré à Sabaody, nous n'aurons donc pas à attendre longtemps. Bref, pendant que je me charge du navire, tu te chargeras de ceux des enchères et tu libéreras le plus possible d'esclaves. La pagaille t'aidera à mieux t'en sortir. Si tu venais à être en danger, enfuis-toi tout de suite et on se retrouvera à l'auberge, tu as bien compris ? »_

Ses indications m'étaient revenues à l'esprit. Ça avait l'air nettement plus simple quand il les avait expliqué hier, alors que maintenant je peinais tout juste à croire que je réussirai à m'en sortir vivante. Comme toutes les autres fois où je me suis foutue dans le pétrin d'ailleurs...

– Tch. Lui et ses plans à la con ! pestai-je.

– Euh… Tout va bien ?

Une voix plus loin attira mon attention. C'était la voix d'une jeune fille. Haussant un sourcil, je tournai la tête vers l'obscurité à l'autre bout de la cage.

– Aucun problème, grognai-je.

– D-D'accord.

Mmmh… J'avais l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu cette voix quelque part. Mon imagination me jouait-elle des tours ? Je me relevai et m'avançai vers elle doucement, ignorant les coups d'œil curieux que me lançaient les autres prisonniers.

– Hum… Tu… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

– Ils m'ont enfermée juste avant toi.

– Eh ?! Toi aussi tu viens d'arriver ? m'exclamai-je tout en continuant d'approcher.

– O… Oui…

– Laisse-moi deviner, toi aussi tu as voulu jeter un coup d'œil dans la salle et tu t'es faite chopée par ce type fringué façon années 80 ratées ?!

– Non, c'est… un peu différent. C'est arrivé à cause de moi. Je savais que je courais un risque et malgré les mises en gardes, je n'ai pas fait assez attention. Mes amis doivent se faire un sang d'encre maintenant…. Mon Dieu, qu'ai-je fait… !

Tandis que j'avais fini par l'atteindre, je pus mieux discerner l'apparence de la jeune prisonnière qui me parlait. C'est à ce moment que mes yeux rencontrèrent des pics de cheveux verts, un t-shirt étoilé et pour finir… une… queue de poisson.

Une queue de poisson. Une queue de poisson une queue de poisson une queue de poisson une-

Ça tournait en boucle dans mon cerveau. Mes yeux fixes s'arrachèrent enfin des écailles roses et se posèrent sur le visage familier de la sirène. Ma bouche s'ouvrit en grand tandis que mes jambes cédèrent sous mon poids et sous le choc.

– C-C-CA-CAMIIIEEEEEE ?!

– Hein ?

C'était bien elle. Ses traits étaient les mêmes que le personnage de mes souvenirs. Non non non, impossible. S'il elle était là ça signifierait que Luffy et les autres étaient là aussi, et ça signifierait aussi que… que… HAAANN. Non… !?

– On s'est déjà vues quelque part ?

Sa question me ramena à la réalité. Attend… ATTEND. Non, peut-être que je me trompe. Peut-être que ma venue dans ce monde a crée une turbulence dans les scripts et que l'histoire initiale a été chamboulée. Et si Camie étaient arrivée ici totalement par hasard cette fois, hein ?

Soudain, mes méninges tiltèrent. Je me relevai d'un coup et me dirigea vers le géant. Une fois passée devant lui, je vis la silhouette d'un vieil homme à lunettes à ses côtés, tranquillement adossé au mur, une bouteille de saké à moitié vide à la main. Cheveux blanc, barbe blanche… Impossible.

– Ray...leigh… ?

Il ouvrit les yeux.

– Oh mon Dieu non… J'y crois pas. Je ne veux pas y croire…!

C'EST PAS VRAI !? RAYLEIGH EN CHAIR ET EN OS ! LÀ, DEVANT MOI, TOUT FRAIS TOUT TRANQUILLE EN TRAIN DE SIROTER DE L'ALCOOL COMME DANS L'ANIME COMME S'IL PARTICIPAIT À UNE SIMPLE PETITE EXCURSION… _-Crise d'hystérie mentale enclenchée- _

– Hm ? On se connaît, jeune fille ?

– JE RÊVE !

Tous les regards étaient rivés sur moi. Mon agitation commençait à attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Il fallait que je me calme. Tout à coup, une musique enjouée résonna dans tout le bâtiment en même temps que les applaudissements d'une centaine de personnes. Le show avait commencé. La voix agaçante de Disco faisait déjà rire les spectateurs.

Vite ! Je n'avais plus le temps de m'extasier sur les nouvelles apparitions de personnages importants ! Il fallait que je me sauve d'ici au plus vite afin de retrouver les gosses et m'enfuir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Soudain, deux gardes déboulèrent dans la pièce et ouvrirent notre cellule avant de traîner un pirate à l'extérieur. Ce dernier paniqua et commença à se débattre, en vain. Il protestait toujours même lorsqu'il fut emmené sur l'estrade de l'autre côté… Je me mis à déglutir.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers le second de l'ancien roi des pirates.

– Rayleigh-san ! Vite ! Enlevez-moi mon collier et mes menottes !

Un sentiment de joie m'envahit dès lors que j'employai l'honorifique de respect. Ça y est… j'étais définitivement intégrée à ce monde et ses traditions… Oui, il m'en fallait pas beaucoup pour me sentir fraîche vous savez. Hum. Bref, un petit silence s'était ensuivi. Je sentis le regard du géant se poser sur moi. Après un long moment à m'observer sans rien dire, le vieux se mit à rigoler.

– Hahaha ! T'es bien drôle toi. Comment veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ? Regarde-moi, je ne suis qu'un pauvre esclave en manque de saké, je ne-

– Foutaises ! Ah- Hum. Je veux dire... veuillez m'excuser ô, grand Rayleigh-sama que je respecte avec… respect.

Je dus me faire rage pour ne pas me cogner la tête contre le mur.

– Je sais qui vous êtes et de quoi vous êtes capable, alors ce n'est pas la peine de me le cacher. Ne me demandez pas comment. Juste… il faut à tout prix que je sorte d'ici ! Pour le bien de ma mission et de mon cerveau !

Il fallait que je le voie de mes propres yeux. Il fallait que je voie si j'étais bel et bien tombée au moment le plus fatidique de Sabaody. Je vis Rayleigh plisser les yeux une seconde avant de se frotter la barbe d'un geste réfléchi. Un reflet de lumière traversa ses verres et l'homme vint frapper son poing dans sa main.

– Ça y est, je te reconnais. Tu es celle qui voyage avec Ace aux poings ardents, c'est bien ça ?

Mon cœur s'emballa le temps d'un instant. Un grand pirate reconnu à travers le monde connaissait mon existence. Devais-je m'extasier en courant comme une demeurée dans la cellule ou bien juste hurler de plaisir en sautillant sur place ? Ou bien devrai-je seulement me taire et essayer de me soucier de mon rôle… ? Ouais, rester concentrée…

Mon silence répondit à sa question. Il sourit de plus bel.

– Je vois.

– Oji-san… murmura Camie.

Au même instant, les gardes de tout à l'heure firent à nouveau irruption dans la cage, cette fois pour se diriger vers la jeune sirène qui commença à paniquer. J'aurais bien voulu aller les retenir mais ma force de microbe n'y aurait rien changé... Ils s'apprêtaient à la mettre dans la sorte de bocal géant, comme un vulgaire poisson rouge qu'on foutait dans un sac avant de se faire acheter. Un sentiment de rage naquit au fond de moi.

– Non ! Lâchez-moi… !

– Camie ! hurlai-je.

Le scénario se répétait exactement comme dans l'histoire originale. Merde ! Si j'avais su, j'aurais tout fait pour empêcher ça plus tôt ! Je me tournai vers le vieil homme :

– Rayleigh-san ! Faites quelque chose !

– Chaque chose en son temps jeune fille, sourit-il.

– On n'a plus le temps !

Rien à faire, il restait assis à se remplir le gosier d'alcool qu'il avait obtenu on-ne-sait où. Un esclave qui buvait de l'alcool dans une telle situation… C'est sûr que ça avait de quoi attirer l'attention. Ça m'étonne que les gardes n'aient rien remarqué.

Camie fut emmenée en direction de l'estrade, restreinte dans sa bulle de verre remplie d'eau. Ce n'était plus le moment de rester là sans rien faire. Affolée, je me laissai tomber sur les genoux et cogna mon front au sol face à Rayleigh, les bras pliés à côté de ma tête.

– Je vous en prie, il faut que je sorte d'ici. J'ai une mission à accomplir au risque de me faire déshonorer par celui que j'admire plus que tout ! Les choses vont s'avérer plus sérieuses que prévue, au point qu'un Amiral débarquera d'ici une trentaine de minutes… Alors s'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

J'entendis les autres prisonniers réagir immédiatement à la nouvelle que je venais d'annoncer. Les visages blanchirent avec peur et les murmures commencèrent à s'élever. Rayleigh, dont l'expression restait totalement neutre, vint boire les dernières gouttes de saké restantes dans sa gourde.

Après avoir désespérément secoué l'objet pour vérifier qu'il ne restait plus rien, il le balança plus loin et reporta son attention sur moi. (c'est pas trop tôt…)

– C'est une sacrée mauvaise nouvelle que tu m'annonces là. Si ce que tu dis est vrai, mieux vaut ne pas traîner par ici en effet.

– Vous me croyez ?! m'écriai-je en relevant la tête.

Il me sourit. Sans répondre, il se leva du banc et s'agenouilla vers moi. Je me redressai aussitôt, envahie par l'aura impressionnante digne du second du roi des pirates qui émanait de lui. Il toucha l'ouverture de mon collier et le mécanisme se déclencha.

Tic… tic… tic… tic…

Je fermai les yeux, incapable de rester calme. Je venais de mettre ma vie entre les mains de ce type. Le moindre faux pas et c'était l'explosion assurée. J'ai jamais vraiment rêvé de devenir un pancake grillé dans ma vie, et il était hors de question ça m'arrive maintenant.

Tic-tic-tic-tic…

– Tu es prête ?

Je hochai vivement la tête, bien qu'en réalité je ne sois pas prête du tout. Les cliquetis tambourinaient plus rapidement maintenant, prêts à faire sauter le collier d'un instant à l'autre.

C'est à ce moment que tout se joua. Je n'ai rien vu de ce qu'il s'était passé étant donné que je refusais de regarder la scène. Mais au moment même où mon cœur s'apprêtait à lâcher, Rayleigh effectua un mouvement qui, miraculeusement, ôta cette saloperie de mon cou qui alla exploser contre les barreaux plus loin.

– WOAAAH ! hurlai-je en sursautant comme une dingue.

Libre de toute restriction contre la peau de ma gorge, je me la frottai nerveusement avant de regarder le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mes yeux apeurés se mirent alors à briller de mille feux, totalement absorbés par la puissance de cet homme. Il était pas dans mon top 15 pour rien celui-là !

– Et voilà, satisfaite ?

– Oh que oui. Merci beaucoup, je vous revaudrai ça !

Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers l'entrée de la cellule… avant de m'arrêter d'un coup sec. Je venais tout juste de m'en rendre compte…

– Ra...Rayleigh-san, fis-je en pivotant vers lui, vous pourriez… ouvrir la cage aussi… ?

…

Deux minutes plus tard, me voilà en train de déambuler à travers l'allée de cellules remplies de prisonniers. Le bras droit de Roger me suivait de près. On n'avait plus le temps de partir chercher les clés alors il était obligé de venir pour libérer les enfants une fois qu'on les aura retrouvés…

Et justement, me voilà devant la dernière cage de l'arrière-salle. En jetant un petit coup d'œil j'aperçus plusieurs petites têtes se retourner dans ma direction. Des silhouettes pas plus hautes que trois pommes. Un sourire triomphant parcourut mes lèvres.

– Rayleigh-san, c'est ici !

– Qui êtes vous ? demanda doucement l'un des petits, l'air inquiet.

– Ne vous en faites pas. Nous sommes venus vous secourir.

– Vous êtes là pour nous aider ?

Leurs yeux reprirent vie à l'entente de cette nouvelle. Je fus prise d'une folle envie de les serrer dans mes bras et de les réconforter jusqu'à faire disparaître leurs craintes.

– Décale-toi, me prévint l'homme qui s'avança.

Et hop. En deux temps trois mouvements, la cage s'ouvrit toute seule. D'abord peureux, les enfants hésitèrent à sortir, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux prenne les devants et se décide à mettre un pied à l'extérieur. Enfin en dehors des barreaux, ses paupières s'ouvrirent en grand dans une expression incrédule.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à suivre le mouvement. Et en une poignée de seconde, une cinquantaine de petites têtes nous entouraient de toute part. Rayleigh se mit à rire.

– Eh ben ! J'espère que t'as prévu un endroit où les mettre ?

– … C'est à Ace qu'il faut demander ça.

Tout à coup, des coups de feu au loin nous firent tressaillir. Je mis un moment avant de me souvenir d'un petit détail. Je me souvenais parfaitement bien de ces coups de feu dans le manga. Cet enfoiré de Tenryuubitô de merde avait tiré sur l'homme poulpe lorsque celui-ci avait tenté d'arrêter Luffy- ! … Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

… LUFFY !

– OH MERDE.

– Que se passe-t-il ?

– Oh merde. Oh merde, merde MERDE… ! VITE !

Sans prévenir, je me mise à détaler dans l'allée en oubliant rapidement les enfants et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres derrière moi. J'étais tellement concentrée dans ma course que j'oubliais également les gardes qui faisaient quelques rondes devant l'entrée de l'arrière-salle. Ces derniers qui apparurent soudainement remarquèrent tout de suite le corps inerte de leurs camarades venus un peu plus tôt, l'explosion de mon collier les ayant tout de suite attirés.

Je m'arrêtai net. Et avant que mon cerveau n'analyse la situation désastreuse dans laquelle je venais de me fourrer, les deux hommes se tendirent d'un seul coup, puis chancelèrent sur eux-même avant de tomber inertes à leur tour sur le sol. Mes yeux se posèrent tout de suite dans mon dos où je vis Rayleigh approcher lentement face aux petits ex-prisonniers. J'avais oublié à quel point le Haki pouvait être terrifiant...

Je le remerciai d'un vif hochement de tête, et je repartis aussitôt en direction de la salle principale. J'entendis à nouveau les coups de feu. Plus vite Meiko ! Plus vite !

J'étais enfin arrivée. Haletante, je focalisai mon regard sur la première chose que j'aperçus : un chapeau de paille.

Puis la deuxième : une chemise bleue ouverte. Et enfin, les cheveux noirs et le regard de tueur que lançais Luffy à son adversaire, un flan humain tout blanc à la coiffure toute aussi ridicule que son bocal sur la tête, qui pointait un pistolet sur lui.

C'est là que je le vis. Le moment épique. L'un des plus badass de tout One Piece à mes yeux.

Luffy avait serré les phalanges sans cesser d'avancer en direction de son ennemi. Il atteignit la dernière marche au niveau de l'autre espèce d'astronaute, et dans un élan de pure rage, il envoya son poing frapper la face du noble mondial qui, dans un impact phénoménal, alla s'encastrer dans les sièges sur plus d'une vingtaine de mètres. La projection laissa une longue trace dans le sol réduit en miettes dans une ligne parfaite jusqu'au corps inerte de l'enfoiré.

J'étais restée figée.

Je ne bougeais plus.

La même scène se répéta en boucle dans mon esprit une centaine de fois par seconde avant que je comprenne que c'était bel et bien la réalité. Alors mon corps réagit de lui-même. Versant quelques larmes de joie immense, je levai les mains en l'air et prit une profonde inspiration.

_– YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH !_

_._

_._

_._

… _à suivre ?_

* * *

_J'ai aussi hurlé à la fin en relisant le chapitre... mdr_

_Bref... j'espère que vous avez apprécié. De mon côté j'ai l'impression que ça part en cacahuète mais si ça vous plaît alors tant mieux. Merci à tout le monde pour vos généreuses reviews ! T'as vu Lolilou, pas de cliffhanger cette fois ! *clin d'oeil* D'ailleurs, tu as la réponse à l'une de tes questions dans ce chapitre... _

_Damoiselle Lune : Contente que ça t'aie plu ! Des sentiments pour Meiko.. mmm... peut-être, peut-être pas ~ Héhé. Ta question m'a bien fait rire ! Je la conserve pour la prochaine fois ! Hahaha_

_Merci à vous tous et n'hésitez pas à lâcher une review ;)_

* * *

Concernant la mini-foire aux questions : Demandez-moi n'importe quoi par rapport à cette fic, je répondrai à la fin du prochain chapitre dans un petit post à part ^^ Même s'il y en a pas beaucoup tant pis ça sera juste sous forme de petit bonus mais plus il y en a, mieux c'est ! ;) Donc n'hésitez pas !

À bientôt tout le monde, et encore Joyeux Anniversaire à ma chère admiratrice ~ haha

Tchouuuu !


	22. Chapter 22

_Hey ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps... J'ai repris les cours et cette année et c'est vraiment pas pareil qu'avant où j'avais tout le temps de publier toutes les semaines (même si je le faisais jamais parce que j'avais la flemme) Donc veuillez m'excuser aujourd'hui et à l'avenir, car ça avancera un peu moins vite à cause de mes cours...)_

_Bref ! Voici le chapitre 22 que vous attendiez tous. Il est court mais... y a du move ! Il y a aussi le bonus questions à la fin ~_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Very Bad Trip - 22**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_\- YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !_

Mon cri résonna dans toute la salle en déchirant le silence profond qui s'était installé jusqu'ici. J'avais toujours les mains en l'air, comme si je venais de faire la _hola_ dans un stade. C'est alors que les yeux de tout le monde pivotèrent dans ma direction, m'observant d'un air étrange.

J'essuyai mes larmes sans parvenir à stopper mon envie de pleurer de joie. C'était tellement émouvant, tellement épique, tellement BADASS… non, il fallait avouer que cette scène était l'une des meilleures du manga.

Luffy se fit craquer les doigts avant de se retourner vers ses nakama. Il releva la tête, remettant son chapeau en place.

– Désolé les gars… maintenant que je l'ai frappé ils vont nous envoyer un amiral de la Marine.

Oooooooooh… Oh mon Dieuuuuu. Sa voix… sa voix si grésillante et enfantine… c'était bien lui ! Je vis flou à nouveau, mes prunelles noyées dans mes larmes. Oui je sais, j'en faisais trop. Mais je n'y pouvais rien ! Les mangas étaient ma vie ! One Piece était ma vie ! Ace et Luffy et tellement plein d'autres personnages étaient ma vie !

Pendant ma crise d'euphorie intérieure, Nami se dépêcha d'accourir vers Hachi blessé au sol. Puis les choses commencèrent à bouger. Le père de la victime du poing à Luffy se mit dans une colère noire à la vue de son fils littéralement humilié. Il sortit son pistolet et commença à tirer sur le pirate sans se soucier des innocents tout autour de lui.

Le public prit enfin conscience de la gravité de la situation, commençant à hurler et à chahuter dans tous les sens. Une vague de nobles s'enfuirent à toutes jambes en direction de la sortie, créant un gigantesque raz-de-marée humain devant la salle aux enchères.

– Vous allez connaître le destin de ceux qui attaquent les descendants des créateurs du Monde ! hurla l'homme-astronaute sans cesser de tirer.

Puis enfin, l'équipage au chapeau de paille se mit également en action. Sanji commença en débarrassant le noble de son arme avant d'aller ratatiner les soldats qui venaient aider Saint Rosward. Tout le monde mit la main à la pâte. Je me sentais tellement nulle à regarder le combat en chialant comme une madeleine… il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

Voyant une troupe de chevaliers se diriger contre l'énorme boule de poils qu'était Chopper, je pris les devants et parvint à activer mon fruit du démon dans le feu de l'action. Mes réussites n'étaient pas toujours parfaites mais plus ça allait et plus j'étais capable de le contrôler à ma guise. Déterminée à aider les mugiwara, j'attaquai le petit groupe de chevaliers par surprise et arrivai à en assommer trois sur cinq.

– Haha ! J'ai encore progressé !

– Tu vas voir sale gamine !

Je faillis me faire assommer à mon tour, mais un coup de tornade propulsa mon assaillant contre le mur de la salle. Zoro retira son épée en bouche.

– Tu es celle qui se balade avec le frangin de Luffy ?

… Sa question aussi nonchalante qu'évidente me laissa deviner qu'ils avaient déjà dû entendre parler de moi. Je hochai la tête, encore un peu béate que le grand et célèbre chasseur de prime m'ait adressé la parole. Je vous jure que je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas m'écrouler de bonheur.

– On a vu les nouvelles dans le journal. Luffy s'y est tout de suite intéressé quand il a su qu'Ace était concerné.

Il repoussa une horde d'ennemis entre deux phrases. Moi je me contentais de continuer à hocher la tête, toujours aussi choquée par notre échange à sens unique.

– Si tu es là, c'est que son frère ne doit pas être bien loin je m'trompe ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre lorsqu'une autre agitation se fit ressentir vers l'entrée de la salle aux enchères. Les fuyards protestaient et semblaient déterminés à repousser quelqu'un qui allait à contre sens. C'est à ce moment qu'Ace apparut au bout de la foule de nobles, regardant partout autour de lui. C'est à cet instant que ses yeux se posèrent sur moi… avant de tomber sur ceux de son frère.

– Luffy… !

– Ace ?

– Quand on parle du loup… sourit Zoro.

Une poussée d'adrénaline me monta à la tête quand je pris conscience de l'accomplissement que je venais de réaliser sans le faire exprès : Luffy et Ace s'étaient réunis sans se retrouver sur un champ de bataille acharné. Serait-ce un signe d'une fin heureuse ? Ou bien était-ce là ce qu'on pouvait appeler « le calme avant la tempête ? » Impossible de le déterminer. Mais le plus important était qu'il s'agissait de retrouvailles en tant que frères, et non pas d'un sauvetage d'un condamné par un miraculé évadé d'Impel Down.

Une explosion me fit sursauter, et je vis des poissons volants tournoyer dans les airs, laissant tomber Robin et Brook au passage qui se chargèrent tout de suite du reste des soldats. Et voilà, l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille au complet… Non attendez. Il restait encore un dernier membre… !

– Ils affluent comme des insectes… Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez faits, maudits ruffians ! Moi, Saint Rosward, je vais-

Il ne put terminer ses menaces comme un projectile humain lui tomba dessus depuis le trou du plafond dû à l'attaque de Zoro un peu plus tôt. Enfin, Usopp finit par apparaître à son tour, aussi dignement qu'une tartine de pain qu'on venait de faire tomber. Là, _**ils**_ étaient au grand complet. Nami, Sanji, Brook, Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Usopp et Luffy. Devant mes yeux.

Sans compter les deux figures familières qui observaient la scène à l'écart, l'une debout à côté de la sortie tandis que l'autre était assise sur l'un des fauteuils rouges, son bonnet blanc léopard dissimulant ses yeux.

Avais-je le droit de m'écrouler ? Non pas que je voulais me couvrir de ridicule mais mon côté fangirl n'arrivait plus à contenir son immense joie.

– Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?! s'écria Ace en apercevant son frère et son équipage. Il faut dire que les autres aussi étaient surpris, Luffy le premier. Mais plutôt que de se fatiguer à comprendre le pourquoi du comment, ce dernier lui lança un énorme sourire accueillant.

Le plus heureux que j'ai vu jusqu'ici.

– Ace ! Ça fait un bail !

– Tu parles, ça fait à peine quelques mois…

– Ace ! hurlai-je, et les autres enfants vont bien ?

– Pas de problème, je m'en suis chargé.

– On a un problème, Kizaru va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre et causer plein de bordel, faut que tout le monde se barre de cette île !

– Hein ? Kizaru ?

– Qui c'est lui ? demanda Luffy sans prendre conscience des expressions choquées autour de lui.

Ah, c'est vrai qu'il était pas futé pour connaître l'existence des pires menaces de son univers. On pourrait lui dire que Big Mom venait d'apparaître qu'il se curerait le nez sans se soucier de ce qui pourrait advenir de sa vie.

– C'est… euh… un type chelou avec des lunettes, un costard jaune à rayures et un air de flemmard incontesté et… euh…

Comment je pouvais décrire un homme aussi énigmatique ?

– C'est l'un des trois Amiraux de la Marine reconnu par sa force et son taux de réussite exceptionnelle pour l'arrestation de plus d'un millier de criminels à lui tout seul.

Je me retournai vers la voix divine que je reconnus sur-le-champ.

– C'est une assez grosse pointure. Je resterai pas longtemps ici si j'étais vous. J'aimerais tout de même savoir comment tu as su qu'il était celui qui viendrait. Je suppose que les rumeurs ne se trompent pas à ton sujet…

Mes pieds agirent d'eux-même. Je m'approchai des gradins rouges un peu plus loin jusqu'à atteindre le rang où était situé mon bien-aimé numéro deux. Ses yeux argentés étonnés lorsqu'il releva la tête me firent rater un battement de cœur.

– … Euh ?

Posant un genou sur le siège au rang devant lui, je me penchai sur le dossier pour lui faire face et, les yeux humides, je baissai la tête dans sa direction, déterminée comme jamais :

– S'IL TE PLAÎT ! SIGNE-MOI UN AUTOGRAPHE !

… Silence total dans la salle.

Même Ace venait de quitter son air étonné pour une expression complètement « WTF ?! » Ouais, ce que je faisais n'avait littéralement aucun sens mais je ne pouvais pas laisser une occasion pareille filer sous mon nez. Il n'en était pas question.

Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place, mmh ? MMH ?!

Alors que Law allait me répondre quelque chose lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre dans mon dos. La dernière Tenryuubitô restante venait de mettre Camie en joue avec son pistolet. Bon sang, j'avais oublié ce passage…

Elle n'eut le temps de bouger d'un cheveu qu'une vague de lourdeur envahit la salle entière. Son visage se figea et enfin, son corps rigide s'écroula au sol. Je mis du temps avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Rayleigh apparut à l'entrée de l'arrière salle. Son Haki était tellement puissant que même moi qui avais pourtant été épargnée avais ressenti l'aura impressionnante qui faillit me clouer au sol en une fraction de secondes.

– Ra… Rayleigh-san… murmurai-je.

– Que se passe-t-il ici ?

Puis, comme dans le manga il fit son analyse digne d'un enquêteur des Experts Miami et finit par s'intéresser à la présence de Luffy. La situations s'était calmée comme si nous étions en plein rendez-vous entre vieux amis. Tout se présentait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que le rouquin avachi contre le mur n'ouvre les lèvres pour la première fois :

– Si vous parlez de la Marine, sachez qu'elle a déjà cernée la salle aux enchère. Ils nous attendent de pieds fermes à l'extérieur, sourit Kidd d'une manière habituellement cynique.

Mon Dieu, c'est vrai qu'il était ici lui aussi. Et si je lui demandais son autographe plus tard ? C'est décidé : je demanderai des autographes à tous ceux de mon top 15 que je pourrais croiser !

Ace se mit à réfléchir avant de se tourner vers moi :

– Tu as pu t'occuper des gosses ici ?

– Oui, ils sont sous la protection de Rayleigh pour le moment. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu comptes en faire… ?

– Je comptais les amener au poste de la Marine situé sur l'île, mais vue la situation actuelle ça risque de se compliquer.

– Ça tu l'as dit.

– Si vous parlez de ces bambins, je pense pouvoir vous êtres utile, lança le seigneur des ténèbres depuis l'estrade.

– Hein ? m'étonnai-je. Vous ?!

– Je connais quelqu'un ici qui pourra les garder en lieu sûr avant de les remettre à la Marine.

– Pourquoi vouloir nous aider ?

Ace semblait le plus sceptique, bien qu'il devait admettre que son aide serait la bienvenue pour le moment.

– Mmh, si je me fis aux rumeurs qu'il y a sur vous, vous avez une dent contre Barbe Noire et ces enfants ont tout l'air d'avoir un lien avec cet homme. Ses plans ne m'inspirent pas confiance. Si je peux faire quoi que ce soit contre lui, c'est avec plaisir que je vous porterai assistance.

Ace et moi nous regardâmes, totalement interloqués. L'ancien bras droit de Roger nous prêtait son aide de son plein gré ? Est-ce que c'était une blague ?! Si Rayleigh se joignait à nous dans notre quête, je suis certaine qu'on pourra éventuellement vaincre Tea-

– Cependant, reprit ce dernier, je ne me mêlerai pas à votre objectif. Ce qu'il se passe entre lui et vous ne me concerne pas, que l'on soit bien clair sur ça.

… Je failli m'écrouler de désespoir. Moi qui rêvais d'une alliance de malade, je tombais vraiment de haut… Ace au contraire semblait plus convaincu qu'avant. Un sourire satisfait ornait ses lèvres.

– Dans ce cas, c'est parfait.

– Yosh !

Je me tournai vers Luffy qui se mit à craquer ses phalanges :

– Allons-y.

…

Une minute plus tard, nous voilà sortis de la salle face à la horde de soldats qui entouraient le bâtiment. Rayleigh avait eu le temps de retirer le collier de Camie et les esclaves ont pu être libérés grâce à Franky et Chopper. Ils ont pu s'enfuir sans problèmes étant donné que les principales cibles de la Marine étaient nous autres, pauvres pirates (même si j'étais considérée comme une espionne.)

Maintenant, c'était entre nous et la Marine. Enfin, quand je dis nous…

– Reculez vous deux, je peux m'en charger tout seul.

– J'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de toi. C'est plutôt à vous de reculer, vous risquez d'être sur mon chemin.

– Hé ! Je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

– Tch. Si vous pouviez juste la fermer et me laisser m'en occuper avec Luffy on aurait pas de problèmes.

Oui, vous avez bien deviné. Je parlais de Kidd, Law, Luffy et enfin Ace. ACE. Ils étaient censés être trois à la base… mais je dois admettre qu'un tableau avec quatre des plus beaux gosses de One Piece en train de se battre ensemble était un véritable appel au saignement de nez.

Moi j'étais derrière, cachée par quatre dos dissimulés sous une couche de tissu mais où l'ont devinait facilement une musculature parfaitement retracée (bon, Luffy était un peu hors-course à ce niveau mais n'empêche qu'il n'était pas mal non plus dans son genre) … Hem… et si j'arrêtais de mater les personnages d'animés moi ?

BREF.

Une fois les coups de feu lancés, chacun s'occupa des soldats à leur façon. Magnétisme, Room, Gomu Gomu no Ami, et Pyrogun faisaient tomber les soldats un par un. Moi avec mes pauvres attaques de débutantes je faisais clairement pâle figure…

… EXCUSEZ-MOI DE N'AVOIR QUE 50 MILLIONS SUR MA TÊTE !

Tous les soldats avaient été mis à terre. En attendant que les derniers appellent des renforts, Law était retourné dans la salle des vents (en oubliant mon autographe…) et les autres Mugiwara avaient profité de cet instant pour sortir du bâtiment avec leur capitaine et son frangin. Tout se déroulait à peu près comme l'histoire originale, mis à part Rayleigh qui se coltinait une marée de bambins à ses côtés.

Merde.

Est-ce que ça voulait dire que la scène avec Kuma allait encore se produire ? Oh merde. Non… tout mais pas ça.

Quoique. C'était bien ce moment qui avait permis à Luffy de devenir plus fort pendant deux ans. Mais il est vrai que la séparation avec ses nakama m'avait quelque peu bouleversée. Ouais, j'étais une vraie sensible, j'y peux rien.

La voix d'Ace me ramena à la réalité.

– Meiko ! La situation s'annonce mal.

Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son petit frère.

– Il faut faire en sorte de quitter les lieux au plus vite.

– C'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?!

– Écoute. Rayleigh va emmener les gamins en lieu sûr. Ceux que j'ai libéré sont situés à l'Est de l'île loin des regards. Repère le Grove 55 et tu les trouveras.

– Quoi, là tout de suite ?!

– Une jeune femme t'attendra à la sortie de la forêt.

Rayleigh hocha la tête pour confirmer. Je compris aussitôt.

– Son nom est-

– Shakky, c'est ça ?

Les deux me fixèrent avec de gros yeux ronds. Et tandis que Ace gardait son expression plus que choquée, le rire du seigneur des ténèbres interrompit le silence tendu. Allez savoir pourquoi…

– Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire en attendant ?

– Gagner du temps.

– Eh ?

– Moi et Luffy allons ralentir la Marine le temps que tu t'occupes des derniers enfants restants. On met les voiles dès que tu seras revenue.

– En gros j'ai plutôt intérêt à me grouiller, c'est ça ?

Au même moment, un boulet de canon tomba droit sur nous. Nous pûmes éviter le pire en se jetant de justesse sur le côté. Une fois avoir entamé mon roulé-boulé, je me remis en marche. Ou disons plutôt en course à l'allure où j'allais. Je vis Ace me faire signe de la tête, signal indiquant le début de la mission impossible qui m'était destinée.

… Moi ? Pessimiste ? Jamais.

Je me mis à courir à l'opposé de l'endroit où je me dirigeai jusqu'à maintenant. Bon sang, j'étais encore surprise de ne pas être tombée raide morte après autant d'efforts. J'avais oublié à quel point ils se dépensaient dans le manga…

C'est au moment où je finis de traverser la ville que la question la plus essentielle à ma quête me percuta : où se situait l'Est au juste… ?

– Bordel… Meiko ! Tête de mule ! T'es trop bête. Beaucoup trop bête !

Je me retins de taper du pied. Inspirant profondément, je regardai à droite et à gauche. Je pouvais voir au loin les énorme tronc marqués du numéro qu'ils représentaient. Si ma vue ne me faisait pas défaut, je croyais apercevoir le numéro quarante.

– Cinquante-cinq… cinquante-cinq…

Bon, si le numéro quarante était juste là, le cinquante-cinq ne devait pas être bien loin. Je pris à droite au hasard. Il fallait que je me dépêche. Si Kizaru amarrait sur Sabaody plus vite que prévu, je doute qu'Ace parvienne à le ralentir très longtemps.

Je m'arrêtai pour souffler un coup. Levant la tête, je vis le deuxième arbre que je cherchais. Alors mes yeux tombèrent sur le numéro… trente-neuf.

Je n'étais pas allée dans la bonne direction. Ô, JOIE.

Jurant envers et contre tout, je me remis à courir dans le sens inverse. Putain. Voilà pourquoi je ne faisais jamais confiance au hasard. Il était toujours contre moi.

Littéralement essoufflée, je mis quinze minutes à arriver au Grove 55 dont parlais Ace. Et en effet, une vingtaine de petites têtes était disposée dans la zone vide de monde, tous le regard aussi vide qu'étonné. Putain. Les gosses avaient été laissés tous seuls dans cet endroit aussi dangereux ?! D'accord, il était vide mais rien n'empêchait qu'un enfoiré de passage ne vienne et…. Bon sang ! Il allait vraiment falloir que j'apprenne le mot RESPONSABILITÉ à ce crétin des alpes !

Le souffle court, je m'appuyai sur les genoux :

– Ahh… Ahhh ! S-Salut…?

Crédibilité zéro vous dites ? C'était exactement ça.

– Je suis venue… vous chercher… Fuwaaah !

Je me redressai en expirant tout l'air gaspillé de mon corps. Une fois calmée, je repris la parole :

– Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, je vous emmène dans un endroit sûr. Vous retrouverez bientôt vos parents, je vous le promets !

Ils se regardèrent entre eux sans dire un mot. À peu près convaincus, ils acceptèrent de me suivre et ainsi commença ma nouvelle galère pour me sortir de cette forêt infinie. Les arbres étaient peut-être espacés, ça n'empêchait pas que cet endroit soit fichtrement grand !

Enfin bon. Encore quinze minutes plus tard, me voilà à l'entrée du chemin principal. Et comme prévu, une jeune femme aux courts cheveux noirs m'attendait adossée contre la bâtisse d'une auberge, cigarette en bouche. Elle me lança un regard d'allumeuse avant de sourire.

– Tu dois être la jeune fille dont on vient de me parler.

– Shakky ?

– Elle-même.

Bon sang. Cette femme était beaucoup plus belle en vrai qu'en dessin, je vous jure. Ça me fait encore tout drôle de voir des personnages en chair et en os après toute cette traversée en quelques semaines.

– Suivez-moi, dit-elle simplement avant de tourner les talons et de se mettre en route.

Nous ne pouvions que suivre ses pas. Et sous les regards ahuris des quelques passants que nous croisâmes Car oui, je pense qu'il est rare de voir des sorties scolaires dans un endroit où sont regroupés tous les brigands du monde et où l'on est témoin la cruauté de l'homme envers sa propre espèce. J'imagine bien leur professeur une fois rentrés : « Allez les enfants, maintenant racontez moi les moments que vous avez le plus aimé. La parade des astronautes sur des chevaux humains, les bagarres du bistro d'à côté ou bien encore le moment où un esclave se prend une balle dans la tête ? »

Haha… hum. Je partais un peu loin. Reprenons…

**BOUM—**

Une explosion au loin attira mon attention. Celle-ci avait l'air différente de toutes les autres que j'ai pu voir jusque là. En plus du bruit incessant et de la fumée aveuglante dont elles faisaient preuves, des lasers s'ajoutaient à toute cette symphonie chaotique. Une seule chose me vint en tête : Les Pacifista.

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

– Meiko ? appela Shakky en me voyant arrêtée.

– Ace…

– Nous n'avons plus le temps. Dépêchons-nous.

– Mais je… !

– Vite !

Elle aussi semblait percevoir toute la tension des événements. Pas question de traîner. J'allais repartir, mais mes pieds refusaient de bouger. Mon corps refusait d'ignorer ce qui se passait à quelques pas d'ici. Car je savais pertinemment ce qui allait se produire. Je savais parfaitement ce qui se passait, et rien que de me remémorer ces scènes dans ma tête me faisait trembler d'angoisse.

Je serrai les poings.

– Désolée Shakky-san. Mais il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

– Quoi ?

– Est-ce que je peux vous laisser les enfants ? Je sais que je vous fais prendre un risque, mais je n'ai plus le temps.

– … Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire là-bas ?

Je la fixai un instant avant de tourner ma tête vers les explosions. Une détermination que je ne reconnaissais pas envahit mon corps tout entier, me donnant presque des frissons.

– Essayer de changer le cour des choses.

Et avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit, je la laissai elle et les enfants tout en courant en direction du champ de bataille. Pourquoi je faisais ça ? Pourquoi je m'élançai droit dans le danger alors que je pourrais m'enfuir et me préserver de tout ce chaos ?

Je secouai la tête, me débarrassant de ces pensées méchamment lâches. Pourquoi j'y allais ? Quelle question ! Ceux auxquels je tenais le plus au monde allaient se faire pulvériser et éparpillés dans tout le globe, sans compter qu'Ace risquait de finir à la merci de la Marine d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il n'était certainement pas question que je laisse faire ça.

Plus jamais.

Malheureusement pour moi, les choses n'allaient jamais comme je le souhaitais.

J'étais arrivée trop tard. Kuma remplaçait les Pacifista auxquels je m'attendais. Ace était là, épuisé et haletant. Luffy était à côté, dans le même état. Je ne voyais plus Zoro, Brook, Usopp Sanji et Franky…

Je vis Kuma se charger de Nami devant mes yeux. La pauvre disparut d'un seul coup sans un bruit. J'entendis la colère de Luffy se jeter contre l'ennemi, avec Ace pour l'épauler. Mais même la plus efficace des techniques de flammes ne le fut pas contre le Shichibukai. Kuma passa au travers de leurs attaques et fit ensuite disparaître Chopper, et enfin Robin. Luffy se retrouvait désormais seul. Même Ace à ses côtés ne parvenaient pas combler la disparition de ses précieux nakama.

– Rend-les moi… REND-LES MOI ! hurla-t-il à Kuma.

Cette scène déchirante me transperça le cœur. Une boule se forma dans ma gorge alors que je restai là sans rien faire, impuissante face au pouvoir inexplicable de ce type. Je savais que les autres n'étaient pas en danger et qu'il les avait juste envoyés ici et là dans le Monde, mais je ne supportais pas la vue d'un Luffy désespéré à la perte de ses compagnons d'équipage.

Ace non plus n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier, c'est la raison pour laquelle il continuait d'attaquer malgré l'inutilité de son pouvoir contre Kuma.

Ce dernier se jeta sur le plus jeune des frères dont la détresse semblait lui avoir fait perdre toute volonté de se battre. Ace était trop loin pour l'atteindre. Luffy ne bougeait pas. Ça allait se reproduire. Il allait disparaître, comme ça, sous mes yeux. Non. Non…

– NON !

Encore une fois, mes pieds bougèrent tous seuls. Mon cerveau prit entièrement le contrôle de mon corps et me voilà lancée droit vers Kuma dont la paume s'apprêtait à s'abattre sur Luffy. Poussée par le pouvoir de mon fruit du démon, je me retrouvai devant le frère d'Ace, face au Shichibukai, les bras écartés.

Le monde s'arrêta de tourner autour de nous. Luffy ne bougeait toujours pas, Ace restait figé devant la scène, l'air aussi surpris que paniqué. Quant à Kuma… il m'observa en silence sans faire le moindre mouvement. Est-ce qu'il me reconnaissait ? Est-ce qu'il allait me repousser, ou bien allait-il m'envoyer dans un endroit inconnu comme tous les autres ?

– Ne… ne fais pas ça, le suppliai-je sans réfléchir. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Je serrai les dents.

– Je sais que tu ne fais pas ça par méchanceté, ni par devoir. Mais… mais je…

– Meiko ! s'écria Ace.

– Je t'en prie ! Épargne-le !

Le silence se fit palpable tout autour de nous. Je me demandai même si Kuma avait écouté ma requête désespérée. Je n'avais vu aucune expression faciale apparaître sur son visage de marbre. C'en était même à se demander si lui-même n'était pas déjà un robot en réalité…

C'est alors que la scène se joua au ralenti. La paume de l'homme continua son élan droit sur moi. J'entendis alors Ace hurler mon nom tout en courant dans ma direction. Luffy avait légèrement levé la tête, observant de son regard vide le Shichibukai emporter une énième personne devant ses yeux. Ace se remit à hurler. Je le sentais si proche que j'eus l'impression de rêver le temps de quelques secondes.

J'eus à peine le temps de prononcer son nom qu'une vague de lumière m'envahit, me laissant flotter un court instant avant de m'emporter dans un nuage de ténèbres infinies.

_._

_._

_à suivre... ?_

* * *

_... Mmh ? Cliffhanger vous dites ? ... Mais non. Non non non non. Pas du tout. Non non... *fuis*_

_Hum. Mis à part des menaces extrêmement meurtrières... est-ce que vous avez des avis ? ~ __D'ailleurs, je vous remercie pour votre soutien et vos commentaires jusqu'à maintenant. Grâce à ça je sais que des gens aiment ce que je fais et attendent les impatiemment les chapitres, ça me motive à écrire. (même si je râme un peu en ce moment, désolée.)_

_Sinon, voilà enfin le petit bonus de fin d'année ! Au début il était pour fêter les deux ans de la fic, mais... hum. Voilà._

* * *

**! BONUS !**

Pour cette partie, Ace et Meiko seront présents pour répondre à vos questions. (Parce que l'auteur est une flemmarde et qu'elle fuit toute responsabilité des éventuelles réponses qui pourront être données.)

**_o_**

**_Vont-ils rencontrer Luffy à Sabaody ?_**

Meiko : ... Bah maintenant... oui.

Ace : C'était super facile à trouver.

Meiko : Ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre.

Ace : Comme qui ?

Meiko : Euh... j'en sais rien. Garp, Shanks, Barbe Blanche ou encore... Akainu !

Ace : Tu te serais fait tabasser par tout le monde si t'avais fait ça. Tu le sais.

Meiko : ...

_** o**_

_**Est-ce que l'équipage du chapeau de paille sera dispersé par Kuma ?**_

Meiko : ... Encore une fois, c'est maintenant une évidence...

Ace : Fallait répondre aux questions avant ce chapitre...

Meiko : Dis ça à l'auteur.

**_ o_**

**_Comment t'es venue l'idée de cette fiction ?_**

Auteur : Hum. Alors en fait... euh. Je ne sais même plus. J'ai toujours aimé me mettre à la places des autres personnages de One Piece en me demandant si j'arriverais à m'en sortir vivante ou non. C'est donc en traînant ici et là sur que je me suis tout à coup dit "tiens ! Et si je me foutais dans One Piece en mode 100% touriste ?" Puisque je digère pas vraiment pas les Mary-Sue (oui je les mange...) j'ai donc décidé de faire tout l'inverse. Un boulet amoureuse d'un perso qui n'existe pas... c'est tellement moi et c'était tellement drôle sur le coup que je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

_**o**_

_** Y aura-t-il un baiser entre Ace et Meiko ?**_

Meiko : ... *rougit*

Ace : ... *hum*

Auteur : *smirk*

_**o**_

_** Comment Ace a-t-il pu arriver dans le monde de Melissa à la base ?**_

Ace : ... J'aimerais bien le savoir moi aussi.

Meiko : Bah... tu sais, il arrive des fois que quand tu penses fort à quelque chose, tu peux réussir à le faire apparaître et...

Ace : Arrête ça tout de suite.

Meiko : Ok. En fait... je sais pas. Y a des fois où la logique n'a pas sa place. Si elle avait toujours son mot à dire Harry Potter n'existerait pas voyons.

Ace : Tu comptes t'en tirer comme ça ?

Meiko : Oui.

_**o**_

_**Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre les deux mondes ?**_

Meiko : C'est simple. À force de venir et de repartir comme si on était au mcdo, la faille interdimensionnelle se fait influencer par les passages qui ne devraient pas être reliés. C'est, euh... un peu comme une pierre. Tu la mets à l'eau, elle est mouillée et, euh... disons que l'eau c'est One Piece et la pierre c'est mon Monde. L'eau sur la pierre est l'influence de One Piece restée concentrée dans mon Monde. Enfin, euh... tu vois c'est...

Ace : Super incompréhensible.

Meiko : MET-TOI À MA PLACE UN PEU !

_**o**_

_**Comment font-ils pour les toilettes lorsque Ace et Meiko sont sur le Striker ?**_

Ace : C'est une excellente question. Tu sais, étant un mec de base je peux pisser où je veux et quand je veux. Pour ça il suffit juste d'ouvrir ma braguette et-

Meiko : STOP. N'EN DIS PAS PLUS.

Ace : Quoi ?

Meiko : Hum ! Pour ce genre de situation, nous accostons sur les premières îles que nous croisons pour nos petits besoins. C'est pas cool mais les W.C. publics n'existent pas ici et encore moins en plein milieu de l'océan.

Ace : Pareil pour les douches. Quand y a pas d'auberge on se lave dans les lacs.

Meiko : *rougit* C'est très embarrassant.

Ace : C'est la vie d'aventurier !

_**o**_

_**Est-ce que Meiko compte rentrer chez elle ?**_

Meiko : Bien évidemment que oui ! C'est déjà un exploit d'avoir survécu jusqu'ici, alors non merci. J'aime beaucoup One Piece mais ce serait trop suicidaire de vivre dans ce monde de barges... Cela dit peut-être qu'avec Ace...

Ace : Haha c'est clair. Tu m'aimes trop pour rentrer.

Meiko : Et toi tu aimes trop parler, visiblement.

_**o**_

_**Quels sont les trois premiers du TOP 15 de Meiko ?**_

3) Marco

2) Law

1) Ace

Ace : ... Marco ?

Meiko : ...

Ace : Cette tête d'ananas ? Sérieusement !?

Meiko : Il-Il est très classe, d'accord.

Ace : ... Sérieusement !?

_**o**_

_**o**_

_D'autres questions seront les bienvenues ! Merci à tout le monde et à bientôt pour le chapitre 23 ! _


End file.
